Rebelles
by CLZA-CAOS
Summary: Arizona Robbins, 17 ans, débarque a Seattle. En classe de Terminale S et bien déterminée à étudier pour faire le métier de ses rêves, chirurgien pédiatrique. Elle va très vite se lier d'amitié avec les gens de sa classes mais sa relation avec une certaine Callie va prendre une tournure différente...
1. Chapitre 1

_Arizona Robbins, 17 ans, classe de Terminale S et futur chirurgien pédiatrique. Je viens d'arriver a Seattle, nous sommes encore en vacance d'été mais dans 2 semaines c'est la rentrée. J'emménage avec mes parents et mon frère même si je ne le verrais pas beaucoup car lui il sera en internat, il a 2 ans de plus que moi, en gros il a 19 ans et il va dans l'école militaire de Seattle, il veut devenir pilote d'avion de chasse. Mon père est militaire à la base de Seattle, c'est pour ça que nous avons déménagé. Avant mon père rentrait 1 fois pas mois mais maintenant il sera là chaque week-end puisque la base n'est qu'a 1 heure et demie d'où nous habitons. Puis ma mère est femme au foyer, elle est très gentille et attentionnée elle s'inquiète toujours pour chacun d'entre nous. Pendant ces 2 semaines j'ai pu déballer tout mes cartons et aider ma mère et mon frère à déballer les leurs. Mon père nous a promit que nous resterions un moment a Seattle car nous avons l'habitude de déménager tout les 6 mois. Demain est le jour de la rentrée, mon frère est partit en soirée a son internat et mon père part demain très tôt donc je descend lui dire au revoir avant qu'il n'aille se coucher et remonte dans ma chambre, je vérifie que j'ai toutes mes affaires et prépare ma tenue pour demain, ça sera simple, un jean slim avec un tee shirt blanc et des baskets blanches. Je redescends et part dire bonne nuit a ma mère. Une fois dans mon lit je sens une petite boule se former au creux de mon ventre, je n'ai jamais aimé changer d'école... nouveaux prof, nouveaux élèves, encore un nouvel emploi du temps a apprendre et des dizaines de couloirs a connaître pour ne pas se perdre... Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours été une élève studieuse et calme, je ne prends pas souvent la parole et ne parle presque jamais avec les autres, je suis du genre la fille toujours a l'écart qui préfère lire des livres. Je m'endors en pensant a quoi pourrait ressembler ma prochaine classe._

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

 _J'éteins mon réveil et ouvre les yeux. Il y a un grand Soleil dehors. Je souris et pars me doucher, une fois habillée je descends et rejoins ma mère a table. Le matin j'ai l'habitude de boire un café._

 **Barbara :** Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas du pain ou quelque chose de plus consistant, tu vas avoir faim

 **Arizona :** Maman, c'est ce que je prends au petit déjeuner depuis que je suis en troisième, je ne suis pas morte de faim et le matin je n'ai pas faim.

 **Barbara :** Mais c'est ton premier jour...

 **Arizona :** J'ai eu beaucoup plus de premier jour que tout ces gens que je vais rencontrer dans moins d'une heure, les premiers jours sont des jours totalement normals sauf que c'est nouveau. Bon je vais y aller si je ne veux pas louper mon bus.

 _Je monte les marches 2 par 2 et prends mon sac ainsi qu'une veste puis sors de chez moi. Mon arrêts est a environ 300m de chez moi, une fois arrivée je vois que nous sommes que 2, c'est un mec un peu musclé, barbe d'adolescent et les yeux marrons vert. Il me regarde puis me sourie._

 **Alex :** Salut, je t'ai jamais vu, t'es la nouvelle qui est arrivée i semaines dans le quartier ?

 **Arizona :** Oui, c'est ça

 **Alex :** Cool, Alex Karev, et toi ?

 **Arizona :** Arizona Robbins

 **Alex :** Tu rentre en quelle classe ?

 **Arizona :** Terminale S et toi ?

 **Alex :** Pareil ! On sera peut être dans la même classe

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Nous attendons encore 2 minutes avant que le bus n'arrive, il y a presque personne dedans, Alex me propose de m'asseoir à coté de lui, j'accepte et m'installe. Il a l'air vraiment sympa. Nous parlons pendant le trajet, il m'explique le fonctionnement du lycée et me dit quels profs sont les pires. Il me parle aussi de ses amis, il veut me les faire rencontrer._

 _Un fois arrivé il me prend pas le bras et m'emmène vers un groupe de jeune, je me sens assez gênée._

 **Alex :** Arizona voici la bande dont je te parlais dans le bus, ils sont tous en terminale S, sauf Lexie et April et qui sont en Première S. Alors, le gars avec les cheveux hyper bien coiffés c'est Derek, la blonde avec lui c'est Meredith, ils sont ensemble, la rousse c'est April, la brune a coté c'est Lexie, c'est aussi la sœur de Meredith. La grande blonde là bas c'est Teddy, elle est très sympas tu verras, parfois folle mais très sympas. Celui qui est un peu métisse avec les yeux vert c'est Jackson, la fille qui tire la gueule c'est Cristina, elle est la meilleure amie de Meredith et le rouquin a coté c'est Owen, ils sont ensemble. Il manque Callie et Mark mais c'est pas étonnant, ils vont sûrement arriver a la dernière minute comme toujours.

 **Arizona :** Wow, Ok... Bon je pense que je vais mettre quelques jours a connaître tout les prénoms mais je vais m'y faire...

 _C'est la première fois de ma vie que dès mon premier jour on me présente autant de monde d'habitude personne ne cherche vraiment a me connaître et moi non plus je ne cherche pas à les connaître non plus car je sais très bien que quelques mois après je serais dans une autre école mais là c'est différents je vais rester au moins 1 ans donc je ferais mieux de m'intéresser un peu aux autres. La sonnerie sonne et nous partons voir les listes. Tout le monde commence a sauter partout, je pense qu'ils doivent être dans la même classe. Alex vient me voir avec un grand sourire._

 **Alex :** T'es avec nous ! Toute la bande au complet est avec nous !

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je sens que cette année va être bien... Nous entrons dans notre première salle, je suis dans une classe de 20 élèves et j'en connais la moitié, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse. Je vois Teddy ,je crois, qui me fait un signe pour que je m'assois avec elle, elle est au milieu de la classe, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'asseoir au milieu, je suis toujours au premier rang. Je m'assois et elle me sourit._

 **Teddy :** Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Teddy :** Tu verras cette année va être très bonne

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Teddy :** Parce que toute la bande est là et c'est très rare qu'ils nous mettent tous ensemble

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Teddy :** Parce qu'on est... comment dire ça, on est LA bande, surtout que là ils nous ont mis Mark ET Callie, c'est un combo parfait !

 **Arizona :** Je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi c'est LE combo parfait ?

 **Teddy :** Oh... Alex t'as pas dit ? Callie et Mark sont les deux élèves a ne pas mettre ensemble, ils font conneries sur conneries et le truc c'est que avec toute notre bande nous sommes un très bon public donc parfois ça peu très vite déraper... On a fait faire une dépression a une de nos prof sans compter tout les prof qui ont pleurés a cause de nous...

 **Arizona :** Et vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que c'était méchant de faire ça ?

 **Teddy :** Si mais... Dis moi, t'as toujours été sage comme fille toi ? Ouais, ça ce voit tout de suite, tu as un visage d'ange, je suis sûre que tu devais toujours être au premier rang et être dans ta bulle.

 **Arizona :** Tu as quelque chose contre ça ?

 **Teddy :** Non, je veux juste te prévenir que tu vas vivre l'année la plus folle de ta vie, on va te décoincer tu vas voir !

 _La porte s'ouvre et une prof rentre._

 **Teddy :** Putain, on a Hahn en prof principale...

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

 **Teddy :** C'est une grosse salope, elle met des colles a tout le monde, un jour j'ai juste voulu aller vider mon taille crayon et elle m'en a mit deux pour désobéissance et pour insolence juste parce que j'ai dit que je voulait juste vider mon taille crayon... J'en connais 2 qui vont encore s'en prendre des dizaines cette année...

 **Arizona :** Mark et Callie ?

 **Teddy :** Ouais

 **Hahn :** Altman, tais toi c'est finit les vacances !

 _La porte s'ouvre et un grand aux yeux bleu rentre tenant son sac à la main pour s'installer derrière nous, il est suivit d'une brune aux yeux marron avec la peau un peu tannée qui s'installe a coté de lui._

 **Hahn :** Voila nos deux gigolos ! Vous avez trouvé la salle, bravo !

 **Callie :** Merci, on a pas mal hésité car les couloirs sont grands mais ça me touche que vous ayez pensé a nous !

 **Hahn :** Fais pas la maline Torres, ça serait dommage que je te montre déjà le chemin de la salle de colle !

 **Callie :** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je le connais déjà !

 _Tout le monde sourit face aux réponse de Callie, je souris aussi, c'est la première fois que je vois une élève parler comme ça à une prof... Teddy se retourne et montre son poing a Callie._

 **Teddy :** Ravie de te revoir dans l'arène Torres !

 _Elle lui répondit en frappant son poing contre celui de Teddy. La matinée passa assez vite, une fois midi nous arrivons a la cafétéria. J'ai pu parler avec un peu près tout le monde, nous parlons de nos prof. J'apprends plusieurs anecdotes sur eux et surtout sur les conneries qu'ont pu faire Mark et Callie mais aussi quelques uns de la bande._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _En rentrant dans la salle ce matin j'ai tout de suite remarqué la nouvelles, une blonde aux yeux bleus, pendant le cours je n'ai fais que de la mater, Mark la vu je crois, tout le monde sait que je suis bisexuelle, ils m'ont déjà vu avec une fille et avec un mec. Cette fille... Arizona, elle a l'air tellement innocente. Je vais aller lui parler un peu pour la connaître un peu mieux. Je m'approche d'elle, elle est avec Teddy et Alex._

 **Callie :** Hey !

 **Teddy :** Hey !

 **Arizona :** Salut...

 **Callie :** Arizona ? C'est ça ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je suis complètement pétrifiée, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, les gens comme elle qui font un peu leur loi en cours m'ont toujours détesté donc je reste un peu sur mes gardes._

 **Callie :** Moi c'est Callie, je pense que tu le sais déjà... Alors sinon quelles sont tes premières impressions par rapport a cette première matinée ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas trop encore, mais pour l'instant tout va bien

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ça irait mal ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas, c'est la première fois que je suis aussi bien intégrée dans une classe de toute ma vie...

 _Elle fronce les sourcils, je me sens rougir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me juge, si ça ce trouve elle cherche des moyens pour me faire chier cette année..._

 **Arizona :** Parce que je déménage, tout le temps... en moyenne je fais 2 écoles par an, donc j'ai pas vraiment le temps de bien m'entendre avec tout le monde...

 **Callie :** Oh, ça doit être chiant. Moi je viens de Miami, mais j'ai déménagé lorsque j'avais 9 ans ici, mes parents sont encore a Miami mais je vis chez ma tante... je dois avouer que je suis pas un cadeau pour elle, je lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs... heureusement qu'elle est ma tante sinon je pense que je serais déjà plus de ce monde...

 _Nous nous sommes mit a rigoler avec Alex et Teddy puis Callie nous a rejoint. Elle n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça... Elle est assez jolie, elle a des formes, des yeux pétillant et ses cheveux on l'air si soyeux, je voudrais presque les toucher pour voir si ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air. Le soir venu nous somme près des arrêts de bus, je reste proche d'Alex car lorsqu'il partira je serais que notre bus est là. J'ai pu me rapprocher de Teddy, elle est vraiment gentille et assez drôle même si comme me l'avait dit Alex ce matin elle peut parfois être folle. Je parlais avec Teddy lorsque Alex arriva._

 **Alex :** Arizona, le bus est là on doit y aller

 **Arizona :** Bon bah à demain !

 **Teddy :** Ouais, tu demanderas a Alex qu'il te donne mon numéro comme ça on pourra se reparler en soirée si tu veux

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Une fois dans le bus personne ne parlait, j'étais encore a coté d'Alex suite a sa proposition._

 **Alex :** Teddy m'a envoyé un message pour que je te donne son numéro

 **Arizona :** C'est vrai ?

 **Alex :** Lis par toi même

 _Il me montre son téléphone._

Teddy, 18H12 :

Salut M. Trouduc, pourriez vous donner mon numéro a Arizona s'il vous plaît ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi M. Trouduc ? Et pourquoi elle te vouvoie ?

 **Alex :** C'est un délire, t'aura sûrement un surnom comme ça au cours de l'année. Tiens prends son numéro.

 _Il me montre son contact pour que je recopie le numéro sur mon téléphone._

 **Arizona :** Tu veux le miens ?

 **Alex :** Vas y

 _Je lui dis pour qu'il puisse recopier, il m'envoie un message et j'enregistre le sien. Une fois chez moi j'arrive dans le salon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 **Barbara :** Qu'est ce qui te fait autant sourire ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai passé une très bonne journée.

 **Barbara :** Raconte moi tout

 **Arizona :** Tout d'abord il y a un gars qui s'appelle Alex, il est a mon arrêt de car et on est dans la même classe, il est très sympa et il m'a fait rencontrer toute sa bande d'amis qui sont eux aussi dans ma classe et très sympa aussi, c'était le meilleur premier jour de toute ma vie ! On a bien rigoler et j'ai pu parler avec tout le monde, en gros je m'entends bien avec la moitié de ma classe, parce que l'autre moitié je ne leur ai pas vraiment parlé...

 **Barbara :** C'est génial ! Sinon, tu n'as pas vu une fille a ton goût ?

 _Ma mère sait que j'aime les femmes et l'accepte, ainsi que mon frère et mon père. J'ai toujours été proche de ma mère mais je n'aime pas parler fille avec elle, je parle fille qu'avec mon frère._

 **Arizona :** Maman !

 _Elle rigole et se lève du canapé pour faire a manger. J'ai passé la soirée a lire mes cours tout en envoyant des texto a Teddy. Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien, Teddy et moi sommes désormais des amies._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Nous sommes vendredi, ma journée de cours est finie mais la bande va faire une soirée chez Callie, ils m'y ont d'ailleurs invité, c'est la première fois que je vais une soirée où il y aura de l'alcool. Je me prépare, dans 5 minutes Alex devrait être devant chez moi pour m'emmener. Une fois dans sa voiture je regarde la route._

 **Arizona:** Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au lycée en voiture? Parce que tu as le permis mais tu prends le bus ...

 **Alex:** Je préfère le bus, au moins t'es sûr d'être arrivé au lycée à l'heure et puis si tu es en retard tu as une bonne excuse, et t'as pas a vérifier tout les matins que tu as assez d'essence et en plus je ne suis jamais bien réveillé le matin.

 **Arizona:** Je vois ...

 _Nous arrivons dans les quartiers assez riches._

 **Arizona:** Callie habite dans un quartier comme ça?

 **Alex:** Ouais, sa famille est assez riche. Elle a une grande maison avec un grand jardin, une grande piscine et un un grand salon, il y a même un deuxième salon pour la télé... Et sa cuisine fait presque 3 fois la mienne !

 **Arizona:** Wow ...

 **Alex:** Callie fait beaucoup de fête, mais que lorsque sa tante n'est pas là

 **Arizona:** Et elle ne dit rien?

 **Alex:** Qui? Sa tante? Il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache que Callie fait des fêtes chez elle!

 _Il sourit, nous arrivons devant une grande maison, le portail est ouvert, nous roulons dans une allée et il se gare sur une petite place derrière la maison._

 _Je me sens un peu gênée d'être chez une personne que je connais que depuis 1 semaine ... Nous entrons par l'entrée, c'est une grande porte qui mène sur une grande entrée, il y a un grand escalier, nous avançons encore jusqu'à arriver à un grand salon, il y a deux gigantesques canapés, une grande cheminée et une grande baie vitrée ouverte sur la terrasse et la piscine éclairée avec des spot._

 **Callie:** Voilà les derniers arrivant, vous avez de la chance on aller commencer la première bouteille sans vous!

 _La première ?! Il y en a combien ... j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop boire même si c'est prévu que tout le monde reste dormir ici ce soir._

 **Alex:** T'as pris quoi comme bouteille?

 **Callie:** Hum ... je sais plus, il y a des bières, de le vodka, du whisky, quelques cocktails et bien sûr de la tequila!

 **Alex:** J'en connais qui vont finir dans un sale état ce soir ...

 _Après 15 minutes, Callie arrive une bouteille à la main, elle a rencontré la musique et les enfants des gobelets. Ils sont normalement utilisés pour jouer au beer pong. Elle nous sert un verre de tequila chacun et met de la musique, tout le monde à l'air de bien la connaître, au moment du refrain tout le monde remue dans tout les sens. Callie est avec Mark debout sur le canapé, ils sautent collés serrés._

 **Teddy:** Danse Robbins !

 **Arizona:** Tu sais, je danse jamais ...

 **Teddy:** eh bien tu vas danser ce soir!

 **Arizona:** Je danse mal

 **Teddy:** On danse tous mal et n'importe comment, on s'amuse c'est tout! Regarde les! Tu crois qu'ils dansent bien? Non !

 _Elle me montre Callie et Mark qui font n'importe quoi._

 **Arizona:** Ils sont ensemble?

 _Elle me regarde et commence à rigoler_

 **Teddy:** Non, ils ne sont pas ensemble mais ils ont déjà couché ensemble. Ils sont juste meilleurs amis.

 **Arizona:** Comment ils ont pu coucher ensemble alors qu'ils n'ont jamais été ensemble?!

 **Teddy:** Tu sais quelques verres suffisent pour tout faire déraper

 **Arizona:** Oh, je vois

 **Teddy:** Bon aller viens danser avant que je ne te lève de cette chaise par la peau du cul!

 _Je me lève et laisse Teddy me faire bouger._

 _Je sens ma tête commencer à tourner, je n'ai jamais bu au point d'être saoule. Je suis rendu a mon 3ème verres de tequila et ma 2ème bière et je pense que j'ai assez bu pour ce soir, je ne sais pas comment je suis quand j'ai bu et je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit comme ça au bout d'une semaine seulement._

 **Callie:** T'en prends un autre Arizona?

 **Arizona:** Non merci, c'est bon

 **Callie:** Aller, qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'as peur Robbins?

 **Arizona:** Quoi? Non, c'est juste que je veux pas avoir la gueule de bois demain

 **Callie:** Pourquoi?

 **Arizona:** Mon père et mon frère rentrent et je veux en profiter

 **Callie:** Donc en gros tu ne vas jamais boire le vendredi soir?

 **Arizona:** Oui, non je veux pas dire ça, enfin...

 **Callie:** A moins que ...

 **Arizona:** Quoi?

 **Callie:** Tu n'as jamais bu?

 **Arizona:** Si, j'ai déjà bu

 **Callie:** Tu n'es jamais été bourrée de ta vie?

 **Arizona:** Hum, non ...

 _Elle sourit puis commence a rigoler._

 **Arizona:** Te moque pas de moi!

 **Callie:** Je me moque pas! Je trouve ça très mignon, tu découvre les effets de l'alcool, et si tu les découvre encore plus ce soir ça serait vraiment génial, et puis t'as rien un craindre, tu seras dans un état tellement lamentable qu'on ne se souviendra pas si tu es tombé ou si tu auras parlé a des objets

 **Arizona:** Oui mais je préfère surveiller que personne se blesse ...

 **Callie:** Personne ne va se blesser, tu sais ici il y a une sorte de tradition, tu refuses un verre c'est direction la piscine.

 **Arizona:** Je ne te crois pas

 **Callie:** Tu veux voir? Hey Mark, Alex! Venez!

 **Alex:** Quoi?

 **Callie:** Mademoiselle Robbins refuse que je lui donne un autre verre

 **Alex:** Enfin de l'action!

 **Mark:** On fait comme d'habitude?

 **Callie:** Allez y!

 **Arizona:** Quoi? Non ! Alex!

 _Je sens qu'on me prend par la taille, Alex me pose sur son épaule et m'emmène vers la baie vitrée._

 **Arizona:** Lâche moi

 **Alex:** Je suis désolé mais c'est le jeu!

 **Teddy:** Vous faites quoi?!

 **Alex:** Elle a refusé un verre

 **Teddy:** Mais c'est la première fête qu'elle fait avec nous

 _Pendant qu'ils parlaient de moi je me suis décontractée sur l'épaule d'Alex. Soudain il recommence à marcher vers la piscine. En 1 seconde je me trouve dans l'eau complètement habillée, heureusement l'eau est chaude, je sors la tête de l'eau et ouvre mes yeux. Soudain je reçois de l'eau dans le visage, quand j'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux je vois Alex dans l'eau avec moi, lui aussi est habillé. Tout le monde rigole, Alex et moi nous regardons et nous mettons a rire aussi. Callie arrive avec une serviette._

 **Callie:** Vous avez jeté Alex a l'eau aussi? Vous pouviez pas me le dire avant que j'aille chercher qu'une seule serviette?!

 **Teddy:** Désolé ça s'est fait a l'improviste!

 _Je baisse les yeux et me rend compte que je porte un débardeur blanc mais qui dit débardeur blanc et eau dit débardeur transparent et une chose est sûre c'est que je n'ai pas de soutien gorge blanc sur moi donc tout le monde va le voir Je sors de la piscine et enroule la serviette autour de moi. Callie revient avec une autre serviette pour Alex qui se met a se déshabiller devant tout le monde, il ne lui reste que son caleçon mais cela ne choque personne._

 **Callie:** Tu veux peut être d'autres habits ? Parce que je ne te vois pas te balader en slip et soutif bleu dans le salon

 _Je baisse les yeux et vois que ma serviette ne cache pas entièrement mon débardeur et que en effet je porte un soutient gorge bleu. Je me sens rougir._

 **Callie:** Alors?

 **Arizona:** Ouais, je veux bien si ça te dérange pas ...

 **Callie:** Viens

 _Je suis Callie qui m'emmène à l'étage, nous arrivons dans une chambre, sa chambre. Elle ouvre une porte sur une pièce remplie d'étagère, son dressing en gros. Elle me donne un short et un tee shirt puis une paire de chaussette._

 **Callie:** Tient, si tu veux tu peux choisir d'autres vêtements dans les étagères si ils ne te vont pas.

 **Arizona:** Merci

 _Elle s'approche pour me donner les vêtements, nos mains se touchent, c'est la première fois que je sens sa peau sur la mienne et un grand frissons parcouru mon corps. Une fois changée je descends et vois qu'Alex est toujours en caleçon dans le salon avec un verre à la main._

 **Callie:** Alors? Un verre?

 **Arizona:** Je pense que je ne peux que dire oui ...

 **Callie:** Non tu peux dire non, maintenant que tu es passé par la piscine tu as le droit de dire oui ou non sans qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit

 **Arizona:** Eh bien juste un dernier alors

 **Callie:** Cool

 _Il est à noter que ce dernier verre fut en fait l'avant, avant, avant dernier que j'ai pris. Il est bientôt 1H du matin et nous sommes tous dans le salon, personne n'est fatigué. Ma tête tourne tellement que j'ai du mal à rester stable debout sans me tenir a quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Malgré tout cet alcool j'arrive à avoir les idées un peu près en place, mais je dis bien un peu près._

 **Teddy:** Si on fait un action ou vérité mais version Hot?

 **Mark:** Ouais!

 _Nous prenons la bouteille de vodka qui est une moitié vide comme ça elle tournera bien mais pas trop non plus._

 **Teddy:** Donc, le premier qui tombe sur la bouteille est celui qui reçoit la question et le deuxième qui tombe sur la bouteille il pose la question, Ok ?

 **Tous:** Ok

 _Les tours s'enchaînent et heureusement pour moi je n'ai encore rien reçu, les questions varient, tout comme les gages mais il y a toujours un coté assez sexuel et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça avec eux. La bouteille arrive sur Callie, puis le tour d'après elle s'arrête ... sur moi. Donc, je dois trouver une question ou un gage pour Callie._

 **Arizona:** J'ai rien en tête, je ne peux pas passer mon tour?

 **Cristina:** Aller Robbins! Montre nous ton coté caché!

 _Ils se mirent à sourire._

 **Arizona:** Je n'ai pas de coter caché

 **Callie:** Pose une question au hasard sinon le prochain tour ça sera toi qui aura une question

 **Arizona:** ... Je sais pas ...

 _Teddy se penche vers moi et moi murmure à l'oreille._

 **Arizona:** Quoi? Je vais pas dire ça!

 **Derek:** Aller Arizona!

 **Arizona:** Ok, quand t'es tu ... masturbée pour la dernière fois?

 **Mark:** Ça c'est de la bonne question!

 _Tout le monde regarde Callie avec le sourire aux lèvres impatient d'entendre la réponse._

 **Callie:** Bon, comme je suis honnête, la dernière fois c'était ... hier je crois

 _Tout le monde cria en applaudissant Callie, je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était drôle ou bien, mais je me suis vite prise au jeu._

 _J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je tourne la tête et vois que je suis par terre. Je me lève et sens une douleur dans tout mon dos. Je regarde autour de moi et vois des bouteilles de bière un peu partout par terre ainsi que quelques gobelets et quelque cadavres de gens ayant trop bu. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et vois Callie._

 **Callie:** Salut!

 _Je sursaute face au volume de la voix a Callie._

 **Arizona:** Salut

 **Callie:** Comment tu te sens?

 **Arizona:** J'ai mal à la tête et un peu au dos mais ça va

 **Callie:** Je vais te donner un efferalgan et de l'eau

 _Elle part et 2 minutes après elle revient avec une boîte. Elle sort un comprimé et me le donne avec un verre d'eau._

 **Callie:** Ta tête n'est pas si misérable que ça

 **Arizona:** Comment ça?

 **Callie:** T'auras pas la gueule de bois devant tes parents et ton frère

 **Arizona:** Oh ... Cool

 **Callie:** Mais genre tes parents sont divorcés?

 **Arizona:** Non, c'est juste que la semaine je vis avec ma mère uniquement car mon frère qui a 19 ans étudie à l'école militaire de Seattle et mon père travaille à la base militaire de Seattle sauf le weekend où il peut rentrer chez lui si il veut.

 **Callie:** Tu vis dans une famille militaire?

 **Arizona:** Oui, mon père est colonel dans la marine et mon frère veut devenir pilote d'avion de chasse.

 **Callie:** Wow, tu sais te battre?

 **Arizona:** Un peu, la plupart de mes vacances se font avec mon père et le matin j'enchaîne entraînement sur entraînement et lorsqu'il me reste du temps je révise mes cours.

 **Callie:** Eh bah ... Je passe mes vacances à faire des fêtes et à sortir avec la bande ou sinon je vais voir mes parents à Miami.

 **Arizona:** Ils font quoi tes parents?

 **Callie:** Mon père est PDG d'une ligne d'hôtels dans le pays et ma mère est avocate.

 **Arizona:** Et ta tante?

 **Callie:** Je sais pas trop, je ne lui ai jamais demandé en tout cas, elle était à Moscou la semaine dernière et elle là est à New York.

 **Arizona:** Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle voyage tout le temps ?

 **Callie** : Non, au contraire c'est bien comme ça si le lycée appelle elle ne peut pas m'engueuler et puis je peux faire tout ce que je veux quand je veux.

 _Après 1H tout le monde était debout et je me préparais pour partir, je dois rentrer avant midi. Alex s'est porté volontaire pour me ramener. Je finis de passer mon week-end avec ma famille._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Cela fait 2 semaines que cette fête est passée. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Teddy et Alex. Callie et Mark ont déjà reçu deux heures de colles. Nous entrons en cours d'Histoire avec Hahn. Je n'aime pas cette femme._

 **Hahn:** Bon sortez tous vos cahiers, sans discuter!

 _Je suis un coté de Teddy qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire ce cours, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Callie et Mark sont encore en retard._

 **Callie:** Bonjour!

 **Mark:** Alors vous allez bien aujourd'hui?

 **Hahn:** J'irais mieux si tu allais à ta place au lieu de me faire du temps avec ton comportement digne d'un élève de sixième.

 **Mark:** Je vais prendre ça comme un oui

 _Durant le cours je sens un regard sur moi, je ne sais pas qui me regarde mais je trouve ça agaçant. Une fois à table la bande essayait de me trouver un surnom._

 **Cristina:** J'ai trouvé!

 _Nous nous tournons vers l'asiatique._

 **Cristina:** Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Mme Angélique

 **Arizona:** Quoi? Pourquoi?

 **Cristina:** Parce que de nous tous c'est elle la plus sage et la plus calme

 **Teddy:** Très bon surnom ... on le met de coter. Donc si on récapitule, on a Mme Angélique, Mme JeSaisTout ou blondie

 **Owen:** Mme JeSaisTout lui va bien je trouve

 **Teddy:** Va pour Mme JeSaisTout!

 _Donc tout le monde me prend pour une fille insouciante et qui sait tout ..._

 _Je suis dans les couloirs, j'ai perdu la bande, je ne sais même pas comment ... Je marche tranquillement mais quand je tourne pour prendre les escaliers je vois Callie._

 **Arizona:** Hey! Tu fais quoi ici?

 **Callie:** J'attends

 **Arizona:** T'attends quoi?

 **Callie:** Je sais pas mais j'attends.

 **Arizona:** Ok ... T'as pas vu les autres? Je les ai perdu et je sais pas trop où ils sont ...

 **Callie:** Une demoiselle en détresse ...

 _Je lui souris et elle me sourit_

 **Arizona:** Ouais enfin non, c'est juste que j'ai perdu de vu la bande

 **Callie:** Tu es aller voir dans la cours ?

 **Arizona:** Oui, j'ai fais la cours, la cafétéria, les toilettes, les couloirs et les toujours rien

 _Callie fronce les sourcils_

 **Callie:** T'es sûre d'avoir bien regardé?

 **Arizona:** Oui mais personne se montre, a croire qu'ils font exprès de me faire tourner en rond

 **Callie:** Heureusement que tu m'as trouvé, t'es plus seule

 **Arizona:** J'ai déjà été seule, je sais me débrouiller. Mais c'est vrai qu'avoir un peu de compagnie c'est toujours mieux ...

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que Callie s'approche de plus en plus de moi._ _Elle s'approche encore et s'arrête à environ 1m de moi._

 **Callie:** C'est toujours mieux quand on est en bonne compagnie.

 **Arizona:** Oui

 **Callie:** Tu devrais aller voir devant le lycée aux arrêts de bus, ils y vont parfois.

 **Arizona:** Ok, merci ...

 _Je pars rapidement de l'escalier et me dirige devant le bâtiment. Je les vois à un arrêt de bus._

 **Arizona:** Je vous ai cherché partout!

 **Teddy:** On pensait que tu saurais où nous retrouver

 **Arizona:** J'ai croisé Callie dans les escaliers, c'est elle qui m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici.

 _La semaine passa vite. Ce week-end nous allons encore chez Callie. Mes parents partent pour tout le week-end et mon frère est chez un ami qui s'est fait a Portland. Je serais donc seule. La soirée se finit vite car nous étions tous fatigués, je suis la seule qui est endormis sur le canapé. Mais heureusement Alex m'a réveillée pour me raccompagner._

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé être seule chez moi, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi ... Nous sommes samedi, il est 19H, le soleil se couche et il fait de plus en plus noir, ce qui me rassure pas. Je n'aime pas quand il fait noir. Personne n'est là ce soir, Alex doit garder sa sœur, Teddy est chez sa grand-mère, Derek et Meredith passent la soirée ensemble comme Cristina et Owen, April et Lexie sont à un concert et je crois que Jackson est avec elles. Il ne reste plus que Mark et Callie mais ils doivent sûrement être ensemble ... J'envoie un message à Teddy ..._

Arizona, 19H07:

Hey, j'espère que tu t'amuses bien chez ta grand-mère

Teddy, 19H08:

Ouais ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu ça, ça va toi?

Arizona, 19H09: 

Ouais ... C'est juste que je suis seule chez moi et il commence à faire noir et je n'ai jamais aimé rester seule la nuit, donc j'essaye de me rassurer mais mon cœur bat a 200 ... 😖

Teddy, 19H11:

Pourquoi tu n'appelle pas quelqu'un pour passer la nuit avec toi?

Arizona, 19H12:

Personne n'est dispo ce soir ... j'ai l'impression qu'un tueur en série va venir me tuer et mettre le feu à la maison

Teddy, 19H14:

Sois pas parano, t'as rien a craindre, t'habite dans un quartier hyper calme et puis pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait te tuer ?! Tu te fais trop de délire, tu devrais aller dormir comme ça tu te réveilleras demain matin😘

Arizona, 19H15:

Je peux pas dormir, je suis en plein stress😷

Teddy, 19H17:

Attends je t'appelle

 **Arizona:** Allô?

 **Teddy:** Pourquoi tu stress autant? C'est juste une nuit et il ne va rien t'arriver, c'est un soir comme un autre

 **Arizona:** Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer plein de truc ...

 _Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois une ombre passer, je sens mon cœur battre, il bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. Ma respiration est coupée et je suis paralysée de peur._

 **Teddy:** Arizona? ... Arizona? ... T'es là?

 **Arizona:** J-J'ai vu quelqu'un passer devant ma fenêtre

 **Teddy:** Non je suis sûre que c'est ton imagination, panique pas pour ça

 **Arizona:** Teddy, j'ai vraiment trop peur ... j'arrive presque plus un respirer ... Je suis en total panique je fais comment?!

 _Je continue de fixer la fenêtre au cas où la silhouette repasserait mais rien, je ne suis pas du tout rassurée._

 **Teddy:** Eh ben tu vas à ta porte, tu ouvres et tu regarde, s'il y a quelqu'un tu verrouille ta porte mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien.

 **Arizona:** Q-Quoi?! T'as cru que j'allais aller ouvrir cette foutue porte?! Qui dit ce qui pourrait avoir sur le palier!

 **Teddy:** Arizona, c'est ridicule, ouvre ta porte et tu verras qu'il n'y a rien, tu es sur le nerf et ça te fait complètement perdre la tête. Si t'as vraiment peur, t'appelle la police, ils vont venir et ils te diront en personne que tu te fais des idées.

 **Arizona:** J'ai vraiment vu un truc a ma fenêtre

 **Teddy:** Tu as sûrement regarder trop vite, moi aussi ça me fait le fait, c'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un état comme ça

 _Je m'approche doucement de la fenêtre les lumières éclairent la rue alors que le ciel devient bleu / violet. Soudain j'entends du bruit venant de mon salon. Je me précipite à la cuisine et je prends le couteau de boucher, le plus grand que je trouve, je m'assois sur le bord de l'évier et remet le téléphone à mon oreille. Je commence un bégayer en voulant dire à Teddy ce que j'avais entendus._

 **Arizona:** T-Teddy ... J-J'ai entendu du bruit

 **Teddy:** Arizona c'est normal il y a encore du monde dehors

 **Arizona:** N-Non, pas de dehors, d-dans mon salon, j'ai entendu du bruit dans mon salon et je suis seule ...

 **Teddy:** Bon écoute moi, tu vas regardé et tu me dis ce que tu vois, ok?

 **Arizona:** Non, non je ne peux pas, je suis complètement pétrifiée dans ma cuisine, s'il te plait, qu'est ce que je fais?! Je suis morte de trouille.

 _Avec la pression je commence à sentir quelques larmes couler le long de ma joue._

 **Arizona:** Teddy, j'ai vraiment peur, aide moi ...

 **Teddy:** Je te rappelle plus tard ok? Dans 1 minute je te rappelle.

 **Arizona:** Non! Me laisse pas ...

 _Elle a raccroché, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise en boule à coté de mon évier avec mon couteau de boucher a pleurer dans le noir mais assez longtemps pour que je commence a avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Teddy ne me rappelle pas et je n'ai pas de nouveau entendu le bruit mais je suis toujours autant morte de trouille. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, je ferme les yeux et brandis le bras en pointant le couteau, je retiens ma respiration, les larmes continue de couler le long de mes joues, des pas s'approchent de la cuisine, soudain la lumière est allumée, par réflexe je cris en bougeant le couteau dans tout le sens de sorte que si quelqu'un m'approche il se prend un coup._

 **Callie:** Eh, c'est moi, c'est Callie!

 _J'ouvre les yeux et lève la tête, je pose doucement le couteau à coté de moi et essuie mes larmes._

 **Callie:** Teddy m'a appelé en me disant de venir te voir car tu faisais une sorte de crise de panique, je pensait pas que ça serait à ce point ...

 _Elle s'approche de moi et m'aide a descendre, je tremble encore de partout, elle me fait m'asseoir sur une chaise et me donne un verre d'eau._

 **Callie:** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

 **Arizona:** Mes parents sont partis et mon frère est à Portland, j'ai jamais aimé rester seule chez moi et encore moins toute une nuit. Il a commencé a faire noir et j'ai commencé a stresser et je parlait en message avec Teddy et j'ai cru voir une silhouette passer devant la fenêtre, j'ai commencé à paniquer et Teddy m'a appelé puis j'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon et j'ai pris un couteau, j'étais terrifiée et je me suis mise à coter de l'évier et après quelque minute j'arrivais presque plus un respirer et j'ai complètement pété un câble et Teddy m'a dit qu'elle me rappellerait et elle a raccroché, j'ai dû rester au moins 20 minutes sur le plan de travail avec mon couteau en attendant que mon téléphone sonne mais elle n'a pas rappelé et t'es arrivée...

 **Callie:** Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé?

 **Arizona:** Je pensais que tu serais avec Mark et personne n'était libre ce soir.

 **Callie:** Même si j'aurais été avec Mark je serais venue, si tu m'aurais dit que t'étais pas bien je serais venue.

 **Arizona:** Teddy voulait que j'aille voir moi même si il y avait quelque chose ... N'importe quoi... Si ça se trouve j'aurais pu me faire tuer !

 _Callie rigola._

 **Callie:** Tu veux dormir chez moi?

 **Arizona:** Non, c'est bon merci, je vais bien

 **Callie:** Ton mascara dit l'inverse pourtant!

 _Je prends mon téléphone et regarde mon reflet dans l'écran noir. Je souris puis regarde Callie._

 **Arizona:** C'est rien

 _Je rince la figure dans l'évier de la cuisine._

 **Arizona:** Callie?

 **Callie:** Ouais?

 **Arizona:** Tu peux rester ici cette nuit?

 **Callie:** Bien sûr

 **Arizona:** Merci

 _Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends un short et un tee-shirt pour Callie, comme je suis en pyjama je commence un sortir de la chambre._

 **Callie:** Tu vas où?

 **Arizona:** Je te laisse te changer

 _J'entends qu'elle rigole tout bas._

 **Arizona:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

 **Callie:** C'est la façon dont tu agis, tu as peur de moi?

 **Arizona:** Non, je voulais juste te laisser un peu d'intimité ...

 **Callie:** Approche

 _J'avance doucement, mais quand j'avance elle se retire son haut, je regarde tout ce que je peux voir sauf elle._

 **Callie:** Qu'est ce qui te gêne?

 **Arizona:** Hum, rien ...

 _J'essaye de regarder autour de moi, puis je porte un regard sur ses yeux. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches puis remonter doucement tout en soulevant mon haut, je n'ai pas de soutient-gorge, bizarrement cela ne me dérange pas, je continue a la regarder dans les yeux . Elle s'écarte doucement de moi tout en me regardant dans les yeux puis dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ressens des papillons dans mon ventre. Elle fais glisser ses mains le long de mon dos avant d'agripper mes fesses._

 _Avec sa langue elle demande l'accès à ma bouche, que j'accepte. Nos langues se battent l'une contre l'autre, le baiser devient un peu plus sauvage et soudain elle me soulève. Par réflexe j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et dépose mes mains dans sa nuque. Je sens qu'elle marche, puis nous basculons sur mon lit. Elle se met à califourchon sur moi, descend sa bouche le long de mon cou puis le long de ma poitrine pour jouer avec. Je ressens des frissons partout dans mon corps et surtout de l'excitation, je crois que c'est la première fois que ma vie que je suis autant excitée, pourtant Callie n'est qu'une amie, une amie que je trouve assez canon et sexy et qui en se moment même dirige sa bouche le long de mon bas ventre._

 **Arizona:** Callie ... Je sais pas si c'est bien ...

 _Elle glisse sa bouche dans mon entre-jambe sans se soucier de ce que je viens de dire. Je la regarde, elle me fixe droit dans les yeux en approchant sa bouche dangereusement de mon point sensible, point sensible qu'elle mis une milliseconde à trouver. Sans m'en rendre je commence a gémir. Soudain je sens ses doigts rentrer en moi pendant que sa langue continue de faire du geste circulaire. Je perds complètement la tête et accroche les draps le plus fort possible pour soulager tout le plaisir que je reçois simultanément._

 _Après quelques minutes, elle accélère tout ses mouvements et je pousse un dernier soupir avant de lâcher les draps, j'ai horriblement chaud et transpire légèrement. Callie remonte son visage au niveau du mien et monte ses doigts qu'elle met entre nos deux visages, ils sont trempés. Elle les approche de sa bouche puis les lèche. Je crois que c'est le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie ... J'avais déjà couché avec des filles mais je n'avais jamais ressentit autant de plaisir._

 _Je décide de prendre les devants et la fait rouler sur mon lit, heureusement que c'est un lit 2 places. Je me place à califourchon sur elle et lui fait subir le même supplice que moi. Après 15 minutes nous sommes toutes deux encore essoufflées allongées l'une à coter de l'autre._

 **Callie:** Tu te débrouille pas mal ... c'est pas ta première fois avec une fille, non?

 **Arizona:** Hum ... non ... Mais le dis a personne

 **Callie:** Tu me surprendra toujours Robbins ... Bon aller dors bien

 **Arizona:** On devrait pas en parler?

 _Callie se tourne doucement vers moi._

 **Callie:** Pourquoi en parler?

 **Arizona:** Eh ben nous sommes des amies et des amies ne font pas ça si elles ne sont qu'amies ...

 **Callie:** Si ça arrive, la preuve, nous sommes deux amies qui se font justes du bien ensemble.

 **Arizona:** Mais ...

 **Callie:** Écoute, ce qui vient de se passer ne change rien à notre relation actuelle, c'est rien. Il faut le prendre à la légère, on est toujours amie. C'est pas comme si on avait déjà fait l'amour, on a juste baisé.

 **Arizona:** Baisé ...

 **Callie:** Ouais, et si tu veux recommencer on pourra, c'était super. Je suis fatiguée donc tu devrais dormir.

 _Je me tourne dos a Callie et repense a cette fameuse phrase «on a juste baisé». Bizarrement ça me fait mal d'entendre ça. Pourtant je ne ressens pas particulièrement de sentiments pour elle, je la trouve juste assez canon mais le fait qu'elle dise ça... c'est comme si c'était insignifiant...c'est vrai que c'était bien mais c'était une terrible erreur ..._

 _Je me réveille et vois que Callie est déjà partie, je me sens pathétique. Je voudrais tellement en parler à Teddy mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait dire et penser de moi ... Je me lève et m'habille rapidement avant de descendre. Mon dimanche fut long et ennuyant._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Je suis avec Alex et nous attendons notre bus, il arrive avec 10 minutes de retard. Une fois au lycée nous arrivons tout juste à l'heure. La journée passe tellement lentement, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le cours, toute ma concentration va sur une certaine brune qui m'a fait tellement de bien et de mal en moins d'une heure..._

 **Teddy :** Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Teddy :** Alors pourquoi t'as l'air dans un autre monde, d'habitude tu écoutes les cours

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais là j'ai juste autre chose dans la tête, c'est rien

 **Teddy :** Tu devras tout me dire après ce cours

 _Il est midi, je marche dans les couloir un peu en retrait du groupe, Callie m'attends et me prend par le bras avant de m'entraîner dans les toilettes, elle ferme la porte a clé et m'embrasse mais je la repousse immédiatement._

 **Callie :** Bah quoi ? Ça t'as pas plus Samedi ?

 **Arizona :** Écoute, samedi c'était vraiment bien, le meilleur orgasme que j'ai pu avoir de toute ma vie même, mais je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Parce que tu prends ça trop à la légère. Samedi tu m'as clairement dit que c'était de la simple baise entre amies, que c'était rien et à prendre à la légère, mais je suis pas de ton avis. C'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère ! Donc si ton but est de te servir de moi pour satisfaire tes besoins sexuels je te prierais de bien vouloir refermer tes cuisses et me laisser partir de ces toilettes !

 **Callie :** Très bien, pas besoin de s'énerver !

 _Je la pousse et sors des toilettes presque en courant. Il est normalement l'heure d'aller manger mais je n'ai pas faim, comment avoir faim après ce qui vient de se passer..._

Teddy, 12H26 :

T'es où ? On est à la cafétéria mais on t'as perdu ? T'aurais pas vu Callie non plus ?

Arizona, 12H26 :

Pas faim et non.

Teddy, 12H27 :

T'es où ?

Arizona, 12H27 :

Dans les escaliers

Teddy, 12H28 : 

Lesquels ?😑

Arizona, 12H28 :

Bâtiment C

Teddy, 12H28 :

Ok 🙂

 _Après quelques minutes j'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers._

 **Teddy :** Tu vas tout de suite me dire ce qui ne va pas !

 **Arizona :** Rien, je n'ai juste pas envie de manger...

 **Teddy :** Mais pourquoi ?

 _Elle s'approche et s'assoit a mes cotés, je ne la connais que depuis un mois mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours._

 **Arizona :** Rien, c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

 **Teddy :** Mais tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ? C'est quoi ? T'as famille ?

 **Arizona :** Non

 **Teddy :** Dis au moins un indice

 _Je respire un coup, je pense être prête a lui dire._

 **Arizona :** J'aime les femmes...

 **Teddy :** Hum... c'est ça qui te met dans un état comme ça ?

 **Arizona :** Non, je voulais juste te le dire... ça te dérange ?

 **Teddy :** Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? C'est ta vie, tu as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux, maintenant dis moi le problème.

 **Arizona :** C'est Callie...

 **Teddy :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Samedi...

 **Teddy :** Elle n'est pas venue ? Elle a fait quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je lui ai demandé de rester dormir chez moi... elle a accepter mais tout c'est enchaîné...

 _Teddy me fit des gros yeux._

 **Teddy :** Tu veux dire que toi et Callie, avez... vous avez ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais mais j'avais rien prévu de tout ça, je voulais partir de la chambre pour la laisser se changer mais elle m'a demandé de rester et de m'approcher d'elle et elle a retirer son tee shirt puis le mien et j'ai rien contrôlé, elle ma soulever et je pouvais plus du tout bouger...

 **Teddy :** Elle ne ta pas forcé au moins ?

 **Arizona :** Non, elle m'a pas forcé mais elle a en quelque sorte lancé le truc et puis après elle m'a dit que ça ne changeait rien a notre relation, qu'on était en quelque sorte des amies qui se donne du plaisir ensemble... et elle m'a dit d'oublier ça car c'était juste de la baise et que si je veux on pourra le refaire...

 _Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue._

 **Teddy :** Oh non pleures pas...

 _Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me suis mise a éclater en sanglots._

 _PVD Callie : _

_J'ère dans les couloirs du lycée en pensant a ce que m'avait dit Arizona, au moins c'était clair, elle ne voulait clairement pas qu'on baise... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle y met autant d'importance, elle devrait se détendre, se décoincer un peu._

Mark, 12H51 :

T'es où ? Ramène ton cul on est aux arrêts de bus !🍑

 _Je souris en voyant le message de Mark, on se parle mal mais au fond on s'adore._

 _Je commençais a me diriger vers les escaliers mais j'ai cru entendre un bruit, je commence a descendre sans faire de bruit et écoute. Je sais que c'est mal mais j'y peux rien si j'aime bien faire ce que l'on ne devrait pas faire... Je reconnais la voix de Teddy... mais il y a quelqu'un avec elle qui a l'air de sangloter. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ces sanglots... on dirait ceux d'Arizona, elle faisait le même bruit Samedi lorsque je suis arrivée. A croire qu'elle passe ses journées entières a pleurer... Je commence a remonter les escaliers pour ne pas avoir a passer devant elle alors que je suis presque sûre qu'elles parlaient de moi. Je prends des escaliers plus loin et pars rejoindre toute la bande._

 **Mark :** Te voilà enfin ! T'étais où ?

 **Callie :** Nul part

 **Alex :** T'as pas vu Teddy ou Arizona ?

 **Callie :** … Non

 _L'après midi passa lentement, nous étions avec Hahn et j'étais perdu dans mes sentiments, j'éprouvais de la tristesse car Arizona pleurait sûrement par ma faute, mais j'étais aussi énervée qu'elle en ai parlé a Teddy, on est grande, elle aurait dû me parler au lieu de m'envoyer balader dans les toilettes pour en plus de ça partir chialer dans les bras de Teddy. Je n'avais pas ouvert mon cahier depuis le début de l'heure, je suis au dernier rang comme toujours a coté de mon fidèle acolyte... mais bizarrement aujourd'hui il est attentif, juste le jour où j'ai envie de tout foutre en l'air..._

 **Hahn :** Torres ?

 _Je lève la tête sans lui donner de réponse._

 **Hahn :** Tu prends des notes avec quoi ?

 **Callie :** Avec mon stylo imaginaire dans mon cahier ouvert imaginaire.

 _Il fallait en plus que l'autre connasse s'y mette aussi..._

 **Hahn :** Tu sais ce qui ai pas imaginaire ? Ton exclusion de cours ! Dehors !

 **Callie :** Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas imaginaire, parce que j'en rat le cul de vos cours de merde ! On s'en fou complètement ! Puis toutes vos remarques vous pouvez vous les garder pour vous j'en ai pas besoin ! Et puis pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends, la moitié de la classe somnole devant vos cours complètement merdique et ennuyant !... Eh bien aller répondez moi ! C'est pas dans votre habitude de fermer votre gueule ! Vous n'avez plus rien a dire ?!

 _Je dois avouer que là je commence un peu trop a m'emporter... Mark me tient le bras pour que je me calme mais là j'ai envie de me lâcher, je contient cette colère depuis quelques heures et j'en ai déjà marre._

 **Hahn :** Tu commence a épuiser ma patience Torres, tu vas aller faire un petit détour chez le CPE pour te plaindre du cour parce qu'on a pas que ça à faire de t'écouter te plaindre de ta misérable petite vie, t'es pas le centre du monde Torres redescend sur Terre et ai un peu de responsabilité dans tes actes !

 _Je prends mon sac et sort de la salle en arrachant des mains de Hahn ma convocation chez le CPE._

 **Callie :** Aller vous faire !

 _Le CPE et moi on se connaît bien, heureusement qu'elle est sympa car sinon j'aurais dû être exclus plus d'une fois du lycée, voire renvoyée même... J'arrive devant la porte, l'écriteau marque : Miranda BAILEY – CPE . Je toque et rentre._

 **Miranda :** C'est bien, j'ai réussi à ne pas te voir pendant près d'un mois, c'est presque un miracle !

 _Elle me sourit tendrement et me fait signe de m'asseoir. Elle sait que mes parents et ma tante ne sont pas souvent là et que je me retrouve donc assez seule chez moi. Elle prends et lit mon mot._

 **Miranda :** Insolence ?

 **Callie :** … Je suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment. J'étais déjà énervée mais lorsqu'elle a commencé à me faire des reproches j'ai pas réussie à me retenir d'exploser, et encore j'ai pas complètement explosée... Mark m'a fait comprendre que j'allais trop loin.

 **Miranda :** C'est ta famille ?

 **Callie :** Non, pour une fois...

 **Miranda :** C'est au lycée, il s'est passée quelque chose ?

 **Callie :** Oui enfin non, c'est au lycée, juste des problèmes avec une amie

 **Miranda :** Tu lui as dit quoi ? A Mme Hahn

 **Callie :** Je sais plus trop, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai tout dis sans vraiment réfléchir... je crois lui avoir dis que ses cours était merdique et ennuyant, qu'elle ne savait pas fermer sa gueule et que ses remarques elle pouvait se les garder... mais je crois avoir dit d'autre trucs mais je m'en souviens plus

 **Miranda :** Callie, il faut vraiment changer ton comportement, comment veux-tu rentrer a la fac de médecine de Seattle si dans ton dossier il y a marqué insolence à chaque page. J'ai cru que tu étais sur la bonne voie, depuis le début de l'année tu n'as eu que 3 heures de colles, c'était un bon début.

 **Callie :** Je sais mais dans ma tête il y a une voix qui me dit de le faire, et puis j'arrêterais lorsque je rentrerais a la fac, j'ai des bonnes notes

 **Miranda :** Mais tes notes ne te ferons pas rentrer à la fac, le comportement compte beaucoup aussi et tu pourrais être refusée juste à cause de ça et ça serait vraiment dommage car tu as vraiment du potentiel, tes professeurs ne le voient peut être pas mais moi je le sais et je veux que tu le montre !

 **Callie :** Je sais

 **Miranda :** Je ne veux pas te faire trop la morale mais essaie pendant 1 mois d'être calme, tu verras tout se passera mieux avec tes professeurs, si ils sont dur avec toi c'est parce que tu l'es aussi avec eu, on en avait déjà parler l'année dernière.

 **Callie :** Oui, sinon, je prends combien d'heure de colle ?

 _Elle se renfonce dans son siège et soupire._

 **Miranda :** Aucunes

 _Je crois avoir mal entendu..._

 **Callie :** Combien ?

 **Miranda :** Aucunes

 **Callie :** Mais...

 **Miranda :** Prends ça comme une seconde chance, je t'offre l'opportunité de tout recommencer, on fera comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais en échange tu dois me promettre et me prouver que tu peux juste rester calme et attentive en cours.

 _Je voudrais bien lui dire qu'elle peut compter sur moi mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, c'est un peu la façon la plus simple pour me défouler et relâcher la pression... Je la regarde droit dans les yeux sans ouvrir la bouche._

 **Miranda :** Bon, il est bientôt la fin de l'heure donc tu ne vas pas retourner en cours... Je te libère, mais je ne veux pas te revoir de sitôt parce que même si je t'apprécie nous nous voyons toujours pour des mauvaises raisons malheureusement.

 **Callie :** Oui, merci

 _Je me lève et sors de son bureau. Ça sonne dans 2 minutes. Je retourne devant ma salle et attends que la bande sort de cours. La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, et les portes commencent à s'ouvrir les unes après les autres et le couloirs commence à se remplir petit à petit, la porte de la d'Hahn s'ouvre sur Mark qui sort le premier comme toujours._

 **Mark :** Hahn a gueuler tout le reste l'heure ! Tu l'as vraiment mis furax

 **Callie :** Tant mieux pour sa gueule à cette bouffonne de première

 **Mark :** Ça va toi ?

 **Callie :** Oui j'ai pas eu d'heure de colle

 **Mark :** Non mais je veux dire, toi ça va ?

 **Callie :** Oui, c'est rien, j'étais juste un peu sur les nerfs mais c'est bon.

 _Il me regarde puis tourne la tête en direction de la bande qui s'approchait de nous. Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Le soir venu je me retrouve chez moi, ma tante, Maria, est dans la cuisine et fait a manger, pour une fois... Car elle n'a pas vraiment le temps avec son boulot._

 **Maria :** Calliope ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Maria :** J'ai reçu un appel cet après midi

 _Je commence a sentir mon cœur accélérer._

 **Callie :** De qui ?

 **Maria :** Ta professeur principale. Elle m'appelle alors que je sors juste d'une réunion et me dit que tu as dépassé les limites dans son cours en l'insultant et en critiquant son cours !

 **Callie :** Mais...

 **Maria :** Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça, j'en ai marre de recevoir des appels de ton lycée ! Ton lycée m'appelle presque plus que tes propres parents ! Tu commences à me faire perdre patience Calliope ! Tu ne peux pas juste être une bonne élève pour ne serait-ce qu'une seule année ?! J'ai accepté de te prendre sous ma responsabilité, tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour avoir une nièce plus qu'insolente et irresponsable ! Si tu continu à avoir ce comportement je vais être obliger de prendre des mesures radicales, tu retourneras a Miami avec tes parents et crois moi, tu n'en a pas envie, et je n'ai pas envie dans arriver là non plus. Je ne veux plus avoir un seul appel de ton lycée où d'un de tes professeurs sauf si ils appellent pour m'annoncer que tu as changer ton comportement, en mieux. Je ne veux plus t'entendre de la soirée, j'ai fais à manger mais ce soir j'ai un rendez vous dans le centre de Seattle donc tu mangeras seule. Je rentrerais sûrement tard donc ne m'attends pas.

 _Je la regarde enlever son tablier et le ranger, sans bouger je continue de la regarder se diriger vers l'entrée, mettre ses chaussures à talons aiguilles, prendre son manteau, son sac et ses clés puis partir en claquant la porte. Je ne me sens pas coupable, si je suis comme ça ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. Tout le monde pense que j'ai la meilleure famille de toute la bande car j'ai de l'argent, mais ils se trompent tous, l'argent ne fait pas tout... certes je n'ai jamais eu a regarder le prix de quoique ce soit mais on peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup d'attention, mes parents m'ont laissé partir a l'autre bout du pays alors que j'avais seulement 9 ans, je suis arrivée chez ma tante que je ne voyait qu'une fois tout les ans et seulement lorsqu'elle n'était pas loin de Miami... Je les aime tous, j'aime ma famille mais parfois je me pose la question, est ce que je suis vraiment heureuse avec eux ? J'en ai conclus a la réponse, je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup de liberté mais si peu en même temps... Je peux sortir quand je veux, la plupart du temps, je peux acheter ce que je veux, mais je dois être comme ils me veulent, je ne peux pas être moi même, et c'est tellement frustrant. Ils me donne beaucoup de pression, c'est pour ça que je relâche cette pression en cours mais comme ça ne leur plaît pas ils me mettent encore plus de pression et je relâche encore plus en cours, je suis dans un cercle vicieux..._

 _Je mange le plat de ma tante et sors dans mon jardin, la maison est sur la montagne donc la terrasse donne une magnifique vu sur une bonne partie de Seattle, lorsque je suis seule j'aime beaucoup m'installer sur le banc face a Seattle et regarder les immeubles, les fenêtres s'allumer puis s'éteindre, les voitures rouler dans les rues ou alors sur l'autoroute un peu plus loin, imaginer des personnes vivant a Seattle leur inventer une vie._

 _En me couchant je pense a ma journée et à l'histoire avec Arizona, Teddy m'a regarder différemment toute l'après-midi donc je suis maintenant sûre et certaine qu'Arizona a parler a Teddy. Je comprends pas sa réaction, pour moi c'est rien de grave mais pour elle on dirait que c'est la fin du monde, je lui fait du bien et elle part pleurer dans les bras de Teddy... c'est pas comme si je l'avait forcé, si elle ne voulait pas il fallait qu'elle le dise. Elle devrait grandir un peu plus et assumer ses actes. Tout ce que je fais je l'assume parfaitement._

 _Je ferme mes yeux... je les ouvrent et tout est clair, après avoir traîné quelques minutes au lit je me lève et par dans ma salle de bain faire une douche bien chaude. Je prends les premiers vêtements que je trouve et les mets, une fois prête je descends et vois que ma tante n'est pas là. Elle a sûrement dû passer la nuit avec le mec qu'elle est aller voir hier soir. Elle ne fait jamais de rendez vous professionnel le soir donc il est facile de deviner ce qu'elle a pu faire cette nuit, et ça ne serait pas la première qu'elle me laisse seule pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu rencontré sur un de ces site de rencontre pour les gens désespérés. Je ne mange rien, comme chaque matin et part de chez moi avec ma voiture._

 _J'arrive au lycée et me dirige aux arrêts de bus pour rejoindre la bande. Nous rigolons en parlant de tout et de rien, il nous reste 15 minutes avant que ça sonne._

 _La journée fut ennuyante comme toutes les autres, pendant les cours je regarde Arizona, je pense qu'elle sait que je la regarde, ou mate plutôt, car il est arrivé qu'elle se retourne vers moi pendant les cours mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à la mater. Je me souviens encore de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur... et de son goût._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Nous sommes dans les couloirs et je suis derrière la bande avec Mark._

 **Mark :** Tu devrais arrêter de mater Arizona, elle t'as cramé plusieurs fois

 **Callie :** Je sais qu'elle m'a cramé, et alors ? Elle ne dit rien

 **Mark :** Mais je suis sûr que ça doit la gêner

 **Callie :** Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce que les gens ressentent ?

 **Mark :** Pff, très drôle. Non mais sérieusement, t'aimerais bien qu'on te regarde comme un morceau de viande non stop ?

 **Callie :** Qui t'as dis qu'elle n'aimait pas ça ?

 **Mark :** C'est Arizona Robbins, Callie. La fille parfaite qui veut toujours tout faire bien, être la meilleure élève, la meilleure fille et la meilleure amie possible. Son esprit est tellement saint que c'est impossible qu'elle aime se faire reluquer par une autre fille.

 **Callie :** Pauvre Mark, tu seras toujours naïf...

 **Mark :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis pas naïf mais réaliste.

 **Callie :** Laisse tomber

 **Mark :** Ah non t'as mis trop de questions dans ma tête, je ne vais plus te lâcher !

 _J'accélère et me rattache au groupe laissant Mark seul derrière._

 _Il est 15H13, nous sommes en récré pendant encore 17 minutes, je suis dans les escaliers à mon endroit habituel. J'entends des pas monter les escaliers. Je vois Arizona monter les escaliers le nez plongé dans un manuel. Elle ne m'a pas remarqué ou alors m'ignore complètement. Je suis assise par terre, je tends la jambe et Arizona se prends dedans et tombe juste devant moi. Elle se relève le nez en sang. Je ne pensais pas lui faire mal... Elle lève la tête en se tenant le nez, des gouttes coulent et tombent au sol. Elle regarde sa main pleine de sang et lève les yeux, ses yeux deviennent gris._

 **Arizona :** C'est toi qui as fais ça ?!

 **Callie :** Je suis désolée, je...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?! Je t'ai fais quoi ?!

 _Je me lève, je me sens mal, je voulais juste la faire trébucher un peu mais pas autant..._

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Ça n'a rien a voir avec quoique ce soit !

 **Arizona :** Tu te venge parce que je t'ai renvoyé bouler dans les toilettes hier ?! Je trouve ça vraiment pathétique, si tu veux te battre autant me mettre un poing au lieu de me faire tomber dans les escaliers ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Me frapper, me faire mal ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux vas y ! Frappe moi !

 **Callie :** J'ai pas envie de te frapper, pourquoi tu t'emporte comme ça ?! T'es vraiment parano !

 **Arizona :** J'ai de quoi être parano, tu couche avec moi pour assouvir tes besoins, tu me fixe pendant les cours et après tu me fais tomber dans les escaliers ! Comment tu veux que je ne me pose pas de questions sur tes intentions et sur ta personnalité ?!

 **Callie :** Alors dans l'histoire c'est moi la salope de service ? J'ai jamais voulu qu'on soit plus amie, c'est toi qui a tout gâché.

 **Arizona :** Mais si il y aurait eu que moi on aurait jamais couché ensemble, c'est toi qui a tout commencé, je t'ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, tu m'a complètement ignoré, si je t'ai dit ça c'est parce que je savais que ça allait mal finir ! Donc ne me fait porter le chapeau !

 **Callie :** Et si tu ne voulait vraiment pas le faire, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir carrément arrêter ?!

 _Je la regarde, elle a encore sa main sur son nez, des gouttes continues de tomber ce qui commence a créer une petite flaque. Elle me regarde avec des yeux noir, je lui lance un sourire pour l'énerver un peu plus et me tourne avant de descendre les escaliers, elle me regarde partir, j'ai cru que j'allais me faire tuer... Je vois Teddy commencer a monter les escaliers._

 **Callie :** Tu devrais te dépêcher, ton amie est en train de pisser le sang en haut.

 **Teddy :** Qui ? Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Ouep

 **Teddy :** T'as fais quoi ?!

 **Callie :** Rien, j'étais dans les escaliers et elle lisait et elle n'a pas vu ma jambe et est tombée, elle a le nez en sang et est persuadée que j'ai fais exprès !

 _Je pars en laissant Teddy me regarder une dernière fois._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je vois Callie partir, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la pousser dans ces foutus escaliers mais je ne le ferais pas bien sûr. J'enlève ma main et vois qu'elle est remplie de sang, mon nez continu de saigner mais presque plus. Je regarde par terre et vois toutes les traces de sang que j'ai laissé. Je me baisse et ramasse mon manuel couvert lui aussi de traces de sang._

 **Teddy :** Arizona ?!

 _Je me retourne et vois Teddy avec des yeux terrifiés._

 **Teddy :** Callie m'a dit que tu saignais, ça va ? Viens je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

 _Sur le chemin personne ne parlait, les gens se retournait vers moi, je déteste ça._

 **Teddy :** Callie m'a dit que tu crois qu'elle a fait exprès

 **Arizona :** Je suis presque sûre qu'elle a fait exprès

 **Teddy :** Elle dit que non pourtant, elle m'a dit que tu ne l'avait pas vu et que tu t'es prise dans sa jambe.

 **Arizona :** Je lisais mon manuel mais je l'avais vu, je l'ai vu mettre sa jambe juste quand je passais.

 _Je regarde Teddy, nous arrivons à l'infirmerie, lorsque l'infirmière me demande comment s'est arrivé je lui dit que j'ai juste loupé une marche, je ne veux pas d'histoire. Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, l'infirmière m'a dit que je n'avais rien de casser donc je suis rassurée. Au fond je m'en veux d'avoir mal réagis tout à l'heure car au fond Callie est une fille gentille et en y repensant je me dis que j'ai peut être mal vu et que sa jambe était déjà dépliée. Je pense que je devrais aller lui parler demain._

 _La journée commence par un cours où Mark s'est prit une heure de colle après avoir lancé une boule de papier dans la tête de la prof. Je suis en pause déjeuner, j'ai dis a Teddy que je devais faire un truc. Je pars et cherche Callie, je la trouve encore dans les mêmes escaliers qu'hier._

 **Callie :** Fais attention où tu marche cette fois.

 **Arizona :** Non, je ne vais pas monter, c'est toi que je cherchais.

 _Callie se lève et me fait face._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Pour m'excuser

 **Callie :** C'est très mignon

 _Le ton qu'elle employa me fit tout de suite comprendre qu'elle se foutait de moi._

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais aussi qu'on parle.

 _Elle me regarde mais je sens que l'atmosphère est tendue._

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais qu'on parle de tout ce qui s'est passé, parce que toi t'es peut être une fille qui s'en fiche de tout, mais pas moi et ça me perturbe.

 **Callie :** On a déjà tout dit. Je t'ai dis que pour moi c'était insignifiant et que je voulais toujours rester amie avec toi, mais toi tu ne trouve pas ça insignifiant et tu m'ignore, voilà ce qui se passe, il n'y a rien a dire sur ça. C'est toi qui complique les choses.

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais qu'on soit amie, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé dès que je te vois je ne fais que de repenser a cette nuit, des images me reviennent en tête et je ne vois plus que ça !

 _Elle me lance un sourire salace._

 **Callie :** C'est si mal que ça ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ! Je te vois plus comme une amie mais une fille que j'ai vu a poil et qui m'a vu a poil, je me sens gênée rien qu'a être a coter de toi ou lorsque tu me parle ou me regarde.

 **Callie :** Mais tu devrais pas, c'est naturel de se faire plaisir

 **Arizona :** Arrête de m'y refaire penser !

 **Callie :** Donc ce que tu veux c'est tout oublier mais tu n'y arrive pas donc tu regrette de l'avoir fait, alors qu'il est clair que t'avais l'air de prendre ton pied..., et donc maintenant c'est de ma faute parce que c'est moi qui a commencé et qui t'as ignorée quand tu as dis que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 **Callie :** Oh donc t'as pris ton pied ?

 **Arizona :** Mais là n'est pas la question Callie !

 **Callie :** Eh bien sinon tu viens le refaire avec moi et peut être que tu te sentiras mieux...

 **Arizona :** J'y crois pas ! T'es vraiment une perverse sexuelle !

 **Callie :** Je sais... Mais je l'assume, j'assume tout ce que je fais.

 **Arizona :** Mais combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise ?!

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une fille ? Pourtant tu m'as dis que tu l'avais déjà fais avec des filles...

 _Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, j'avais totalement oublié que j'avais dis ça à Callie._

 **Callie :** Tu préfères les hommes que les femmes ?

 _Je ne réponds pas et la regarde droit dans les yeux._

 **Callie :** Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave, on peut repartir sur de bonne base. On a toute les deux vécu la même nuit ensemble, quand je te vois je pense aussi à cette nuit et on a pas a en avoir honte, autant en faire un bon souvenir. Donc je te propose qu'on redevienne amie et qu'on arrête de se prendre la tête sur cette nuit.

 _J'hésite à accepter car je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sincère..._

 **Arizona :** Ok

 **Callie :** Cool, mais tu sais si un jour tu te sens seule...

 **Arizona :** Je ne veux même pas entendre la fin de ta phrase.

 **Callie :** Tant pis pour toi, j'avais une belle offre à te faire.

 _Je me tourne en souriant mais Callie me reprend par la bras._

 **Callie :** Ce soir on fait une fête chez Alex, tu viens ?

 **Arizona :** Oui je serais là, et toi ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Je repars rejoindre Teddy, je suis contente que ce soit arrangé entre moi et Callie. Le soir arrive vite, il est déjà l'heure que je parte de chez moi, j'ai mis une robe noire qui m'arrive a mi-cuisse. Le bas est un peu évasé et le haut est sans manches et il y a un long décolleté plongeant jusqu'à mon ventre mais heureusement il y a des lanières. J'hésite entre talon et Stan Smith mais je sais qu'avec des talon je ne serais pas très confortable donc je vais prendre mes Stan Smith. Et pour la coiffure je vais juste laisser mes cheveux détachés._

 _Je descends les marches et passe devant ma mère._

 **Barbara :** Tu vas où habillée comme ça ?

 **Arizona :** Chez Alex

 **Barbara :** Tu te fais belle pour les hommes maintenant ?

 **Arizona :** Non c'est une fête

 **Barbara :** Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

 **Arizona :** Non juste la bande, donc en tout une dizaine. On va juste faire une soirée entre amis.

 **Barbara :** Tu rentres ce soir ou tu dors là bas ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas mais ne m'attends pas je reviendrais certainement très tard, ou pas du tout si je m'endors là bas...

 **Barbara :** Si il y a de l'alcool ne boit pas trop, je ne veux pas te retrouver dans un sale état demain.

 _Je souris et pars. Certains pourraient trouver ma mère collante ou envahissante mais je trouve ça très mignon, elle se soucie de moi et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça._

 _Je pars a pied chez Alex, il habite a 2 rues de chez moi, il ne me faut que 3 minutes de marche pour me retrouver devant chez lui._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Je frappe et Alex vient m'ouvrir. Sa famille est partie pour le week-end donc on sera seul chez lui. J'arrive dans les premières chez lui. La soirée se passe très bien, tout le monde rigole. Nous avons déjà finis 4 bouteilles et entamons la cinquième, tout le monde commence a ne plus avoir l'esprit complètement clair et les discussions divaguent en fonction de ce à quoi pense chacun. Une fois la musique mise en route et le volume assez fort pour devoir se parler en criant nous commençons tous a danser. Les verres s'enchaînent tout comme les musiques. Je danse dans le salon dans mon coin a coté d'une plante._

 **Callie :** Tu viens pas avec nous danser ?

 **Arizona :** Si je danse avec cette plante, elle ne veut pas trop danser, je pense qu'elle a trop bu et ose pas trop mais pourtant je lui dit qu'elle devrait... mais elle veut pas bouger.

 _Callie rigole._

 **Callie :** L'alcool ne te va pas vraiment

 **Arizona :** Si il me va très bien, toi il te va pas par contre, il te fait pousser une deuxième bouche...

 **Callie :** Tu viens avec nous alors ?

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Elle me prends le bras et nous commençons à danser, plus la musique avance et plus nos corps se colle l'un à l'autre. Sans que j'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe nos lèvres se touchent, personne ne le remarque. Je m'écarte de Callie et la regarde. Nous ne dansons plus et je sens un feu en moi, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou le fait que j'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau._

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais t'embrasser, mais je sais pas si c'est raisonnable...

 **Callie :** Du moment que tu le fais sans me faire la gueule après je pense que ça l'est

 _Sa phrase me fait sourire alors qu'il n'y a rien de spécialement drôle, je regarde ses lèvres, elles sont si douces et belles... Je pose une main dans sa nuque et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sépare à son tour, elle regarde autour de nous pour voir si personne nous voit et me prend par le bras avant de m'entraîner avec elle. Nous montons les escaliers, je ne sais pas du tout où elle m'amène. Nous entrons dans une chambre, je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient._

 **Arizona :** On est où ?

 **Callie :** C'est la chambre d'Alex

 **Arizona :** Comment tu peux savoir où est sa chambre ?

 **Callie :** Longue histoire...

 _Elle me prend par la taille et m'embrasse._

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi on est là ?

 **Callie :** Eh bien je sais pas, si on veut faire plus que s'embrasser

 **Arizona :** Dans la chambre d'Alex ? Sérieusement ? On peut pas trouver une autre chambre... t'aimerais que des gens vont dans ton lit s'envoyer en l'air ?

 **Callie :** C'est déjà arrivé, Meredith et Derek l'ont déjà fait dans mon lit, j'en suis pas morte, et puis au pire on ne lui dira pas...

 **Arizona :** Mais ils vont voir qu'on est plus là, et si ils montent et nous voient ?

 **Callie :** La seule pièce de cette maison pouvant se fermer a clé est la salle de bain, tu veux vraiment faire ça dans la salle de bain ?

 **Arizona :** Non...

 **Callie :** Tu veux quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas... Est ce que t'as vraiment envie de le faire avec moi ? Je veux dire, tu fais ça juste parce que t'es en manque ou tu veux le faire parce que tu veux vraiment le faire avec moi ?

 **Callie :** Non je veux vraiment le faire parce que c'est toi

 **Arizona :** Alors est ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'appeler ça de la baise ?

 **Callie :** Ok... Mais est ce que tu peux me dire si toi t'en a envie, parce que je ne veux pas que la semaine prochaine tu m'ignore en disant que tu regrettes. Je veux être sûre que tu le veux.

 **Arizona :** Crois moi, j'en ai très envie...

 _Je m'approche de Callie et l'embrasse, je la fais reculer jusqu'au lit et la fais basculer. Heureusement pour nous la musique est assez forte pour cacher tout bruit qui pourraient être suspect aux oreilles de la bande en bas. Personne n'a visiblement remarqué notre absence car personne ne nous cherche. Après une bonne demie heure nous sommes sur le lit d'Alex complètement nues._

 _Je suis a moitié sur Callie et je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, ils sentent tellement bon. Callie a une main posé sur mon dos._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

 **Callie :** Comment ça ?

 **Arizona :** Je ne sais pas... Je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer, mais je me pose une question

 **Callie :** Pose ta question

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Pourquoi quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi on fait ça ? Pourquoi on dit qu'on est amie alors qu'on couche ensemble ? Pourquoi on couche ensemble ?

 **Callie :** Je ne sais pas, on couche ensemble sûrement parce qu'on en a envie, non ?

 **Arizona :** Oui mais justement pourquoi on s'attire au point de nous jeter dessus comme des sauvages et coucher dans le lit d'une personne qui nous invite gentiment chez lui pour passer une bonne soirée ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, peut être parce qu'on est complètement bourrée... Ou tout simplement parce qu'on ressent quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié mais qu'on se voile la face.

 _Je me redresse face a l'hypothèse de Callie ?_

 **Arizona :** Tu ressens quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour moi ?

 **Callie :** Peut être

 _Je souris face à sa révélation_

 **Callie :** Et toi ?

 **Arizona :** Peut être

 _Callie m'embrasse tendrement et je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Le son de son cœur me berce et je m'endors._

 _Je suis réveillé a cause des mouvements que fait Callie._

 **Callie :** On devrait descendre, ça fait bientôt 40 minutes qu'on est là

 **Arizona :** Je suis bien comme ça...je suis fatiguée...

 **Callie :** Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

 **Arizona :** Non je veux rester ici a dormir en écoutant les battement de ton cœur...

 **Callie :** Mais c'est malheureusement pas possible donc tu vas devoir te lever

 _Callie part du lit et tout le haut de mon corps qui était chaud grâce à Callie se met à refroidir et je commence à avoir la chair de poule._

 **Callie :** Tiens marmotte !

 _Elle me lance mes habits. Je me tourne et regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone, il est déjà 1H10. Je me lève et enfile ma robe ainsi que mes chaussures et rejoins Callie qui m'attendais à la porte, nous passons devant un miroir, j'en profite pour me recoiffer._

 _Une fois en bas nous voyons que la moitié dorment et que les autres sont en train de somnoler._

 **Arizona :** Toute cette précipitation pour voir ça... c'est décevant...

 _Nous rigolons et nous installons dans le salon avec les autres, nous arrivons a ne pas les réveiller._

 **Arizona :** Tu sais où sont les toilettes ?

 **Callie :** Il y en a en haut

 **Arizona :** Il y en a pas en bas ?

 **Callie :** Si dans le couloir a droite, pourquoi ? Ça va pas ?

 _Je me lève sans parler, j'ai plus trop le choix de toute façon... Après avoir trouvé les toilettes je m'accroupis et rejette tout ce que j'avais de stocké dans la bouche. Je sens une main se poser sur mon dos._

 **Callie :** Je reviens

 _Elle se lève, une minute plus tard je la revois arriver. Elle me me donne une serviette trempée et un verre d'eau._

 **Callie :** Tu verras c'est vraiment qu'une question d'habitude

 _Nous nous sourions, je pose la serviette sur mon front puis la passe partout sur mon visage. Je bois le verre d'eau et lui rend. Elle m'aide a me relever._

 **Callie :** T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

 **Arizona :** Si ma mère me voit comme ça elle va le dire a mon père qui me fera une leçon de vie interminable...

 **Callie :** Donc c'est un non ?

 **Arizona :** C'est un non

 _Nous retournons dans le salon, nous sommes toutes les deux l'une à l'opposé de l'autre sur le canapé et nous nous endormons. Le lendemain tout le monde avait la gueule de bois et était de vrai zombie. Nous faisions tout au ralentit en chuchotant. Je suis avec Teddy dans la cuisine, tout le monde est encore dans le salon._

 **Teddy :** T'étais où hier ? Je te voyais plus, j'ai cru que t'étais partie chez toi

 **Arizona :** Longue histoire

 **Teddy :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** J'étais avec Callie

 **Teddy :** Vous avez fait quoi ?

 _Je repense a ce moment, et a notre discussion où elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle avait peut être des sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire._

 **Teddy :** Pourquoi ce sourire ? Non... toi et elle ? Encore ?! C'est elle qui t'as entraîné encore ?

 **Arizona :** Non, on s'est embrassé quand on dansait dans le salon, puis je l'ai embrassé a nouveau et elle m'a emmené en haut, on a parlé du fait que si on faisait quoique ce soit on devait l'assumer après, et après je l'ai embrassé et tout s'est enchaîné...

 **Teddy :** Donc en gros tu dis que tu ne veut pas coucher avec elle et a la première fête venue tu lui saute dessus ?!

 **Arizona :** On a pas baisé

 **Teddy :** Vous avez fait quoi alors ?

 **Arizona :** On a couché ensemble... Callie et moi nous sommes mise d'accord sur le fait de ne pas appeler ça de la baise. Mais le meilleur c'est après, on parlait un peu puis elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peut être des sentiments plus fort que de la simple amitié...

 **Teddy :** Et toi tu lui a dis quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Pareil

 **Teddy :** Quoi ?! Mais il y a trois jours tu disais que tu regrettais d'avoir couché avec elle parce que vous n'êtes qu'amies

 **Arizona :** Je sais, mais on a beaucoup réfléchi hier soir et on s'est posée quelque question sur notre relation qui est assez bizarre puisque deux simples amies ne couchent pas ensemble... et enfin voilà, on en est là.

 _Derek rentre dans la cuisine._

 **Derek :** De quoi ?

 **Teddy :** Arizona m'expliquait qu'elle avait eu une petite dispute avec son frère mais ça a l'air de s'arranger, n'est ce pas ?

 **Arizona :** O-ouais, c'était pas vraiment méchant et je me rends compte que c'est presque de l'enfantillage...

 **Derek :** Ah ok, cool pour vous alors !

 _Il prend de l'eau et repart_

 **Arizona :** J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

 **Teddy :** Il va falloir que tu t'habitue à improviser parce que ta prestation était vraiment pathétique !

 _Nous rigolons._

 **Teddy :** Et donc tu envisage quoi avec Callie ?

 **Arizona :** Oh bah j'en sais vraiment rien...

 **Teddy :** Tu sais Callie est déjà sortie avec des filles mais... , je veux pas te décourager ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça n'a jamais duré

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Teddy :** Parce qu'elle en avait marre, elle ne s'est jamais vraiment posé avec quelqu'un et je suis désolée de te le dire mais si vous devenez quelque chose, ça ne durera sûrement pas longtemps.

 **Arizona :** Je comprends... Mais je sais pas si je veux vraiment ce quelque chose, on se connaît depuis quoi ? Même pas 2 mois donc je sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée...

 **Teddy :** C'est toi qui voit, je veux pas t'influencer dans tes choix. Je voulais juste te prévenir pour que tu ne sois pas brisée.

 **Arizona :** Je sais, merci... Je devrais rentrer chez moi, je voudrais voir ma famille

 _Après avoir dit au revoir a tout le monde je pars a pied et rentre chez moi._

 **Daniel :** Mais voilà ma fille préférée !

 **Arizona :** Je suis ta seule fille, t'as pas trop le choix que je sois ta préférée

 _Je m'avance vers mon père et l'enlace, mon frère arrive rapidement, nous avons toujours été assez proche lui et moi. Il a été mon seul ami pendant pas mal d'année._

 **Daniel :** Qu'est ce que tu sens ?

 **Arizona :** Rien, tu sens quelque chose ?

 _Je sens ma robe, elle empeste l'alcool mais je préfère ne rien dire, peut être qu'il me croira._

 **Tim :** Non, je sens rien moi non plus.

 **Daniel :** Bon bah c'est moi alors...

 _Je souris et monte rapidement les escalier pour aller dans ma chambre, je suis rejoins par mon frère._

 **Tim :** Alors comme ça tu bois maintenant ?

 **Arizona :** Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Tim :** Tu pu complètement l'alcool, heureusement que tu as un merveilleux frère qui t'as couvert sinon papa allait te faire une leçon de morale interminable !

 **Arizona :** Merci...

 **Tim :** T'étais encore a une fête ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, chez Alex, il habite a 2 rues d'ici

 **Tim :** Tu devrais faire attention, t'as toujours été parfaite, ne les laisse pas te rendre comme ces gens qui ne font rien en cours, on des mauvaises notes et se bourre la gueule tout les soirs.

 **Arizona :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne va pas changer, je veux juste m'amuser. Cette année j'ai des amis, plus que je ne n'en ai jamais eu. Je veux juste profiter d'être encore jeune pour m'amuser. L'année prochaine je rentre en fac de médecine et je n'aurais plus le temps pour ça.

 **Tim :** Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire une douche, d'une tu sentiras meilleur et de deux ta tête sera peut être dans un meilleur état.

 _Il part et me laisse._


	7. Chapitre 7

_PVD Callie :_

 _Je rentre chez moi, ma tante est dans le salon, je passe devant elle pour monter dans ma chambre._

 **Maria :** Calliope ?

 **Callie :** Oui ?

 **Maria :** Tu sens, tu sens l'alcool, c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Tu devrais aller réviser tes cours plutôt qu'aller a des soirées pour vider des bouteilles !

 _Je ne lui répond pas et monte les escaliers, je l'entends m'appeler du salon mais je préfère l'éviter. Une fois dans ma chambre je verrouille ma porte, enfin tranquille. J'ai passé mon week-end dans ma chambre à écouter de la musique. Ma tante ne travaillait pas donc comme je ne voulais pas la voir je n'avait le choix. J'écoute ma musique avec mes écouteurs, je crois entendre du bruit à ma porte, j'enlève un écouteur et entends ma tante frapper à ma porte._

 **Maria :** Calliope, j'ai ton père au téléphone, il voudrait te parler, ouvre

 _Je me lève, ouvre la porte, prends le téléphone et referme la porte._

 **Callie :** Papa ?

 **Carlos :** Calliope, comment tu vas ?

 **Callie :** Ça va, et toi et maman ?

 **Carlos :** Ça va, ta tante Maria nous a un peu parler de ton comportement en ce moment comme quoi tu aurais insulté ta professeure principale et critiqué son cours ? Et j'apprends aussi que tu passes tes week-end a faire la fête et rester enfermée dans ta chambre ? Il faut que tu te ressaisisse Calliope. Ce n'ai pas comme ça que tu pourras faire le métier que tu veux ! Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études.

 **Callie :** Je sais, on me la déjà assez dit, j'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoute

 **Carlos :** Je dis ça pour ton bien Calliope

 **Callie :** Arrête de m'appeler Calliope, j'aime pas ce prénom

 _Je l'entends soupirer._

 **Carlos :** Ta mère et moi viendrons bientôt à Seattle, on ne sait pas encore quand mais on restera chez Maria, elle a la gentillesse de nous héberger pendant notre séjour.

 _Super, ma tante ET mes parents avec moi dans la même maison..._

 **Callie :** Vous resterez combien de temps ?

 **Carlos :** Une semaine ou deux, ça dépendra de nos planning... Bon je dois te laisser j'ai une réunion dans 20 minutes, n'oublie pas qu'on t'aime fort et qu'on ne veut que du bien pour ton avenir

 **Callie :** Je sais, je vous aime aussi

 **Carlos :** A bientôt, je ne pense pas qu'on se reparlera avant que nous soyons a Seattle.

 **Callie :** Ok, à bientôt.

 _Je raccroche, j'ouvre ma porte, ma tante à du redescendre. Je descends et la vois dans le salon._

 **Maria :** Ton père t'a dit que lui et ta mère vont venir nous voir ?

 **Callie :** Oui, tu sais quand ils viennent ?

 **Maria :** Dans le mois à venir je pense, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils restent deux semaines, les connaissant ils ne vont rester qu'une semaine.

 **Callie :** Évidemment

 **Maria :** Tu sais ils n'y peuvent rien, ils travaillent beaucoup.

 **Callie :** Je sais, c'est une des raisons qui les ont poussés a me faire partir à l'autre bout du pays à mes 9 ans.

 **Maria :** Mais dans un sens ils ont bien fait, ils t'ont évité de passer toute ton adolescence seule

 **Callie :** Parce que être ici avec une tante qui part toutes les deux semaines a l'autre bout du monde c'est pas être seule ? Ça ne change rien du tout

 **Maria :** Je sais mais c'est important, tout mon boulot en dépend

 **Callie :** Je comprends, ton boulot est très important, plus important que ta propre nièce mais c'est pas grave je m'en remettrais, je m'en remet toujours

 **Maria :** Calliope, attends.

 _Je sens une colère m'envahir, je prends mes clés et pars avec ma voiture, il pleut, comme la plupart des jours. Je roule sans savoir où je vais exactement. Je m'arrête a coter d'un parc et descends de ma voiture. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans ce parc, surtout avec Mark. Je m'assois sur un des banc trempé et regarde les jeux. Tout est désert et silencieux, je trouve ça vraiment apaisant... Je prends mon téléphone et envois un message a Mark._

Callie, 17H28 :

Tu sais où je suis en ce moment ?😄

Mark, 17H30 : 

Non, où ?

Callie, 17H31 :

A l'endroit où tu t'étais cassé la jambe avant de pleurer comme une fillette😂

Mark, 17H32 : 

Qu'est ce que tu fais au parc alors qu'il pleut des trombes ?

Callie, 17H35 :

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je me suis pris la tête avec mon père et ma tante donc j'ai préféré partir avant que ça empire.😒

Mark, 17H35 :

Tu veux que je viens ?

Callie, 17H36 :

C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule et la pluie me fais du bien...

Mark, 17H37 :

Ok, ne restes pas trop longtemps sous la pluie, il fait froid😉

 _Je souris et met en veille mon téléphone. Je regarde les jeux et me remémore toutes les après midi que j'ai pu passer ici. C'est aussi ici que je suis allée lorsque j'ai séché les cours pour la première fois... J'ai vécu beaucoup de bon et parfois de mauvais moment dans ce parc._

PVD Arizona : 

_Demain c'est enfin les vacances... Je devrais être contente mais le fait de savoir que je vais sûrement les passer a faire du sport avec Tim et mon père ne me réjouie pas vraiment._

 _Callie et moi parlons comme si rien ne s'était passé mais au fond je sais qu'elle y pense autant que moi lorsqu'on parle ou lorsqu'on se regarde. D'ailleurs elle continu de me regarder en cours, pas tous heureusement mais tout les jours je la surprend en train de me regarder..._

 _Comme je l'avais prédis dès mon premier jour de vacance mon père nous réveilla Tim et moi a 6H du matin, petit déjeuner, douche, et entraînement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire ça mais mon père dit que ça pourrait m'être utile plus tard d'avoir de la force et ça me permet de garder une bonne santé. Je fais des pompes, du footing, des exercices d'abdo, je soulève des poids et finis par du gainage. Après ce supplice je prends une douche et le reste de ma journée est libre, plutôt l'après midi car toute la matinée est consacrée a ces exercices. Mon frère a toujours été meilleur que moi pour les exercices ce qui me démotive encore plus car mon père me surveille plus que lui donc je ne peux même pas faire une pause de quelques secondes._

 _Cet après midi je pensais aller avec Teddy me balader dans Seattle mais mon père préfère que lui, Tim et moi partions courir dans Seattle. C'est ainsi qu'a 15H nous partons tout les 3, mon frère et mon père sont devant à courir en parlant pendant que je suis un peu plus derrière a écouter de la musique._

 _Cela fait bientôt 30 minutes que nous courons, nous avons couru partout dans notre quartier et nous commençons a nous éloigner._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Aujourd'hui il y a un grand ciel bleu, je pense que je devrais sortir. Je prends ma voiture et pars, je roule vers le parc de mon enfance. J'envoie un message a Mark pour lui dire si il peut venir me rejoindre. Je vois un stand de Hot dog, ça fait longtemps que je n'en est pas mangé, je vais voir le vendeur et en commande un, après 1 minutes d'attente je reçois mon Hot dog, j'en prends une bouché tout en marchant sur le trottoir, c'est tellement bon. Je vois deux hommes courir l'un a coter de l'autre, ils rigolent. Un des deux est un peu plus âgé, il a l'air sévère et l'autre est plus jeune, il ressemble beaucoup a Arizona bizarrement... Ils passent devant moi, je regarde de nouveau devant moi et vois un peu plus loin une blonde avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle va aussi vite que les deux hommes mais reste à l'écart, elle lève la tête et nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux, un sourire apparaît sur nos lèvres. Elle ralentit et retire ses écouteurs._

 **Callie :** Je savais pas que tu courais

 **Arizona :** Mon père a absolument tenu a faire un footing familial... ça fait presque 40 minutes qu'on court, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de rentrer et prendre une bonne douche froide... c'est un Hot dog ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, t'en veux ?

 **Arizona :** Oh merci, si tu savais a quel point tu me fais plaisir là !

 _Je lui tend le Hot dog, elle le prend et mord dedans avant de me le rendre._

 **Daniel :** Arizona Robbins !

 **Arizona :** Oh non... kidnappe moi

 _Je rigole face à son désespoir. L'homme s'approche de nous toujours en courant._

 **Daniel :** Depuis quand on s'arrête en pleine course pour parler et en plus manger ?! Depuis jamais parce que sinon l'effort ne sert à rien, et si on n'avance pas on n'arrête pas de courir sinon ton corps se refroidit et après c'est plus dur pour repartir, il nous reste seulement 20 minutes, on repart, maintenant !

 **Arizona :** Bon bah, c'était cool de te voir, encore merci !

 _Elle repart en courant, l'homme se met derrière elle et la suit. Je suis presque sûre que c'était son père et son frère, ils ont un air de famille flagrant, tous les yeux bleus, les cheveux blond et Arizona et son frère ont tout les deux des fossettes._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je rentre chez moi avec le corps en feu, je suis épuisée et complètement essoufflée._

 **Barbara :** Ça va ma chérie ?

 **Arizona :** Oui... Je vais aller prendre une douche... ça ira mieux

 _Une fois sous la douche je met de l'eau tiède/froide, ça me détend beaucoup mais rapidement mon corps refroidit et je suis dans l'obligation de remonter un peu la chaleur de l'eau. Je ne prends jamais de douche très chaude, je les préfère tièdes._

 _Les jours passent et j'ai pourtant l'impression de toujours vivre la même journée._

Callie, 14H57 :

Salut ça te dérangerais de venir chez moi, je comprends pas nos derniers cours de biologie et comme t'es un peu la cale de la classe je me disais que tu devais sûrement les comprendre...😘

 _Je souris et lui répond_

Arizona, 14H58 :

Salut ouais j'ai compris le cours mais je pense pas être LA cale de la classe... mais si je viens on va que réviser n'est ce pas ?

Callie, 14H58 :

Ouais que veux tu qu'il arrive ?😁

 _Je pense qu'elle me fait marcher mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans son jeu._

Arizona, 14H59 :

Tu sais très bien ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on est ensemble, seule. Donc je veux m'assurer que c'est vraiment pour réviser que tu veux que je vienne

Callie, 15H00 :

Oui je comprends vraiment pas, s'il te plaît viens m'aider😩

Arizona, 15H00 :

Ok, je serais là dans 25 minutes environ

Callie, 15H01 : 

Merci, je laisse la porte ouverte😉😁

 _Je descends les marches avec mon sac de cours._

 **Arizona :** Maman ?

 **Barbara :** Oui ma chérie ?

 **Arizona :** Tu pourrais m'amener chez une amie, elle a pas comprit un de nos cours de biologie et je voudrais aller l'aider ?

 **Barbara :** Ok, on part dans 5 minutes

 _Je la remercie et remonte dans ma chambre, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte une jean taille haute noir avec pull en laine bleu marine et mes Stan Smith. Mes cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval assez haute mais j'ai laissé deux mèches sur chaque coté de mon visage tomber._

 _Une fois devant chez Callie je prends mon sac posé a mes pieds._

 **Barbara :** Qui habite ici dans cette grande maison ?

 **Arizona :** Callie

 **Barbara :** Alors c'est là qu'elle habite ? Elle doit avoir la belle vie...

 **Arizona :** Je ne sais pas trop... elle vit avec sa tante parce que ses parents l'ont envoyé ici lorsqu'elle avait 9 ans et sa tante n'est presque jamais là

 **Barbara :** Oh...

 _Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers la grande porte qui comme l'avait prévu Callie était ouverte. Je rentre et pars vers le salon._

 **Arizona :** Hey !

 **Callie :** Te voilà ! Viens installe toi

 _Je m'assois sur le canapé a coter d'elle et regarde son cahier, elle révise vraiment ?!_

 **Arizona :** Depuis quand tu révise tes cours ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas, je m'ennuyais et j'ai pensé a ce cours dans lequel j'avais rien écouté...

 **Arizona :** Celui où tu n'as fais que de me fixer ?

 **Callie :** Ouais peut être lui, enfin bref j'en sais rien mais je suis perdue...

 _Je rapproche le cahier de moi et lis le chapitre. Je suis concentrer pour me rappeler de tout ce qu'avait dit le prof._

 **Callie :** T'es vraiment sexy quand tu es concentrée...

 _Je lève la tête vers Callie pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire._

 **Arizona :** Hum... Merci ?

 **Callie :** C'est un peu pour ça que je te regarde en cours

 **Arizona :** Ok...

 _Je me sens assez gênée et essaie de lire le cahier pour ne pas penser au fait qu'elle est en train de me dévorer des yeux._

 **Arizona :** Ok je vois, dis moi ce que t'as pas compris

 **Callie :** Ça

 _Elle me montre près de 3 pages. J'ai passé toute l'heure suivante a lui expliquer._

 **Arizona :** Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

 **Callie :** Oui merci, bizarrement t'es plus intéressante que les prof, j'arrive mieux a me concentrer quand c'est toi qui explique...

 **Arizona :** Pourtant je suis pas aussi qualifiée qu'un vrai professeur

 **Callie :** Eh bien tu donne de très bon cours, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

 **Arizona :** Non merci j'ai pas soif

 **Callie :** Tu veux quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Rien...

 **Callie :** Sûre ?

 _J'acquiesce de la tête et referme son cahier qui était encore sur mes genoux, je le pose sur la table basse devant moi. Je regarde Callie et vois qu'elle me regarde._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Rien

 _Elle me sourit mais je vois que son regard a changé._

 **Arizona :** Bon eh bien maintenant que t'as compris je vais y aller

 **Callie :** Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?

 **Arizona :** Ça dépend pour faire quoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas, on peut faire plein de truc, la maison est grande

 **Arizona :** Est ce que dans le plein de truc il y a quelque chose de plus qu'amical ?

 **Callie :** Peut être...

 **Arizona :** T'es vraiment obstinée comme fille

 **Callie :** Je forcerais jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce que je veux, et j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

 _Elle me souris, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui rendre le sourire a mon tour. Cette fille ne lâchera jamais le morceau..._

 **Callie :** Ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, ça serait mentir, tu es une menteuse ?

 **Arizona :** Je suis une très mauvaise menteuse

 **Callie :** Moi j'en suis une excellente...

 **Arizona :** Tu m'as déjà mentis ?

 **Callie :** Peut être...

 **Arizona :** Quand ?

 **Callie :** Lorsque tu es tombée dans les escaliers, j'ai dis que je n'avait rien fait, mais en réalité j'avais fait exprès de mettre ma jambe, mais je ne croyais pas que tu t'exploserais le nez... Et je suis encore désolée pour ça

 **Arizona :** Ok... Tu m'as mentis d'autre fois ou non ?

 **Callie :** Non

 **Arizona :** Ok, ça va

 **Callie :** Tu m'as menti toi ?

 **Arizona :** Non, je viens de te dire que je suis une très mauvaise menteuse, tu l'aurais vu tout de suite vu si je t'aurais menti

 **Callie :** Pourquoi t'as parlé à Teddy de ce qui s'était passé entre nous ?

 **Arizona :** Comment tu sais ?

 **Callie :** Longue histoire, je le sais c'est tout.

 **Arizona :** Je lui ai parlé parce que je me sentais pas bien et lorsque je me sens pas bien j'ai besoin d'en parler, d'habitude j'en parle a ma mère mais je me voyais mal aller voir ma mère et lui dire "hé tiens maman j'ai couché avec une fille quand vous étiez pas là mais maintenant je me sens mal, tu me dirais de faire quoi ?"... Enfin voilà et puis comme avec Teddy on s'entend bien et que j'ai confiance en elle je lui en ai parlé. T'en a parlé a personne ?

 **Callie :** Non, je n'ai parlé a personne de ce qui s'était passé.

 **Arizona :** J'ai l'impression d'être faible, entre nous deux c'était toujours moi celle qui était mal et qui pleurait tout le temps... et toi, rien

 **Callie :** Je me suis sentie un peu mal a un moment mais je me suis tellement sentie mal dans ma vie que maintenant c'est comme si je ne sentais plus vraiment d'émotion.

 **Arizona :** Si tu ressens des émotions, c'est obligé. Peut être que tu arrive juste a les ignorer

 **Callie :** Ouais...

 **Arizona :** Tu sais au début que je te connaissais je me disais que tu devait être comme ces brutes qui font mal à tout le monde... après j'ai vu que je m'étais trompée, mais suite a cette soirée je me suis dis que si, tu étais comme les autres... Mais maintenant je sais que c'est faux, t'es vraiment une personne gentille et même si tu essaies de faire la dure je sais que tu es très attentionnée et à l'écoute des gens.

 **Callie :** Eh ben je dois avouer que j'ai toujours cru que tu étais un peu la fille à papa, l'intello et la fragile... mais maintenant que je te connais mieux je constate que c'est un peu toujours vrai mais que tu sais te défendre, sauf cette soirée où tu étais avec ton couteau de cuisine a chasser l'air... Et tu es aussi une personne très gentille, peut être même la plus gentille que je connaisse, t'as réussi a me pardonner malgré ce que je t'ai fais et rien que pour ça il faut avoir une limite de patience énorme donc je voulais te remercier.

 _Nous sourions, sans nous en apercevoir nos mains étaient entrelacés. Je m'approche d'elle et ne laisse que quelques millimètres entre nos bouches. Callie combla l'espace restant. Le baiser était le plus tendre et calme que nous ayons jamais eu, sa langue demande l'accès que j'autorise immédiatement. Je sens qu'elle commence à s'appuyer sur moi et me fait lentement basculer le long du dossier du canapé. Mais nous sursautons suite à un bruit sourd venant de l'entrée de la pièce._

 **Carlos :** Calliope ?!


	8. Chapitre 8

**Carlos :** Calliope ?!

 _Callie se sépare brusquement de moi, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe, je me retourne et vois un vieil homme avec un air choqué._

 **Callie :** Papa ?! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

 **Carlos :** Il n'y a rien a expliquer Calliope ! Tu veux aller en enfer ?! Eh bien ta place est déjà réservée !

 _Je me lève doucement et prends mon sac. Callie fait une mine désolée._

 **Arizona :** Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir...

 **Callie :** Oui...

 _Je sors de la maison, une fois dehors je vois une voiture de luxe garée devant avec femme sortant. Je pense que c'est peut être la tante ou la mère de Callie, pour ne pas me faire remarquer je pars vite._

 _PVD Callie :_

 **Carlos :** Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu gâche ta vie Calliope !

 **Callie :** Non je la gâche pas, je suis bien comme je suis

 **Carlos :** Tu te sens bien alors que tu embrasse une autre fille ?!

 **Callie :** Oui, et figure toi que c'est pas la première que j'embrasse

 **Carlos :** Tu devrais prier Dieu pour qu'il te donne son pardon.

 **Callie :** Non, je ne veux pas prier

 **Carlos :** Si tu vas prier, prier jusqu'à ce que tu comprends que ce que tu fais est mal !

 **Callie :** Prier ne me changera pas Papa ! Je suis comme ça et tu n'y peux rien !

 **Lucia :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

 **Carlos :** Figure toi que lorsque je suis rentré j'ai surprit ta fille en train d'embrasser une autre fille !

 **Lucia :** Quoi ?! Calliope, il dit vrai ?!

 **Callie :** Oui mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me juger pour ce que je suis

 **Carlos :** Et tu es quoi au juste ?!

 **Callie :** Bisexuelle, je suis bisexuelle et il va falloir que vous l'acceptiez parce que je ne changerais pas ! Vous aurez beau me faire prier autant de fois que vous voulez, faire venir un prêtre si l'envie vous viens mais ça ne changera rien. J'aime les hommes, et les femmes

 **Lucia :** Oh mon Dieu... Mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour avoir une fille comme ça ?

 **Carlos :** Ta tante Maria le sait ?!

 **Callie :** Non

 _Il prend sa tête dans ses mains. Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour, mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour serait aussi vite arrivé. Je savais aussi qu'ils le prendraient mal, ma famille est très catholique, du moins mes parents car ma tante ne crois pas vraiment en Dieu._

 **Lucia :** Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre, je ne peux même plus te regarder...

 _Je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ouvre ma fenêtre et passe mes jambes. Sous ma fenêtre se trouve une table, je commence a descendre mon corps doucement le long du mur jusqu'à toucher la table puis me lâche. Je faisais souvent ça lorsque j'étais plus petite et que ma tante ne voulait pas que je sorte. Je fais le tour de la maison et pars. J'ai oublié mes clés, ça sera donc une longue marche à pied. Je pars voir Mark, il me donnera peut être des conseils..._

 **Mark :** Callie ? J'ai pas entendu ta voiture arriver... qu'est ce qu'il t'amène ? Rentre

 _Je rentre dans sa maison, ses parents sont au travail, nous sommes tranquilles._

 **Callie :** Je suis venue à pied, j'ai oublié mes clés chez moi...

 **Mark :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu t'es encore pris la tête avec ta tante ?

 _Je ne pleure jamais, ou que très très rarement, mais là je sens des larmes s'entasser aux coins de mes yeux et ma bouche trembler._

 **Callie :** Non... C'est mes parents...

 _Une larme de trop arriva et elles coulèrent toutes en même temps._

 **Mark :** Hey... dis moi ce qui s'est passé ok ?

 _Je lui fais un signe de tête, il me prend dans ses bras tout en m'amenant sur le canapé. Il me rapporte un verre d'eau et s'assoit a coter de moi._

 **Mark :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ?

 _J'essaie de parler mais les seules choses qui sort sont des sanglots, finalement j'arrive a me calmer et respire un coup._

 **Callie :** J'étais avec Arizona cet après midi, elle m'aidait a réviser le cours de biologie. Le truc c'est qu'il s'est passé des choses entre nous, on a couché ensemble, 2 fois...

 **Mark :** Quoi ?! Toi et Robbins ?!

 **Callie :** Ouais, et au début elle m'en voulait parce qu'elle disait que c'était de ma faute, qu'on aurait jamais dû le faire, c'est pour ça que j'étais énervé, elle a tout dit a Teddy donc ça m'a encore plus énervé et c'est ce jour que j'avais pété un câble avec Hahn. Puis on a parlé et on a réussi a se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on effaçait tout et qu'on pouvait repartir sur de bonnes bases, amicales. Mais chez Alex, on avait bu et on a commencé à s'embrasser et enfin bref tout s'est enchaîné. Mais après on a discuté du fait que si on était amie c'était pas normal de faire ça, enfin surtout elle qui me le disais parce que au fond moi ça me dérangeait pas mais elle me la tellement dit qu'a la fin je me suis posé des questions. Et elle m'a demandé si je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour elle, et j'ai dis peut être parce que je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens mais c'est pas comme d'habitude. Et elle m'a dit que elle aussi peut être. Et donc cet après midi elle m'a expliqué les cours et après on a un peu parlé, puis elle m'a embrassé et j'ai continué mais mes parents sont arrivés de nul part, Arizona est partie et... ils m'acceptent pas tel que je suis, ils veulent aller me faire prier, me disent que j'irais en enfer, que je devrais avoir honte... Enfin voilà, ma mère m'a dit de partir car elle ne voulait pas me voir donc j'ai fugué par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je suis venue te voir...

 **Mark :** Wow, eh bien je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... Pourquoi tes parents sont ici ?

 **Callie :** Ils m'avaient dit il y a environ une ou deux semaines qu'il viendrait pendant une semaine a Seattle mais qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils viendraient...

 **Mark :** Et il fallait que ça tombe pile a ce moment... Mais quand ils sont arrivés toi et Arizona vous...

 **Callie :** Non, on s'embrassait juste... Tu me dirais de faire quoi ?

 **Mark :** Je pense que tu devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil, ce sont tes parents ils devraient t'accepter comme tu es, malheureusement ils sont vieux jeu, trop même. Ils ont pas l'esprit ouvert sur notre monde actuel et tu devrais leur dire. Tu devrais leur faire face et leur montrer que tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu es et qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir honte de ce que tu es parce que tu es leur fille, ils devraient t'encourager quoique tu fasse.

 **Callie :** Les seuls encouragements que mes parents me donne sont sous forme d'argent... Je me dis que si on ne se serait pas embrassée on n'en serait pas là du tout...

 **Mark :** T'en avais envie, de l'embrasser ?

 **Callie :** Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Elle est tellement gentille et belle, et quand je la vois je souris bêtement. Oui, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais ça me fait peur.

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ça te fais peur ?

 **Callie :** J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ça comme si je l'obligeais ou que dès que j'allais la toucher elle allait partir en me disant qu'on ne peut pas faire ça car on est amie.

 **Mark** : Mais tu m'a dis que c'était elle qui t'avais embrassée tout à l'heure ?

 **Callie :** Oui, je sais pas pourquoi, on parlait et nos mains se sont entrelacées puis elle s'est approchée et a laissé que quelques millimètres entre nous et j'ai ressentis le besoin de faire ces quelques millimètres, comme si ma vie en dépendait presque !

 _Je le regarde dans yeux, il me regarde lui aussi._

 **Mark :** Je croyais que tu tombais jamais amoureuse Torres ?

 **Callie :** Non, je suis pas amoureuse. Mais on va dire qu'elle m'attire un peu, beaucoup en fait.

 **Mark :** Eh bien comme on va chez Teddy demain soir tu n'auras qu'a demander à Arizona ce qu'elle ressens vraiment, sinon tu la joue discret et tu demande à Teddy, vu qu'Arizona s'est confié à elle sur toi elle sait peut être des trucs.

 **Callie :** Mouais, je vais faire ça, mais ça réglera mon problème avec mes parents...

 **Mark :** Donne leur du temps et puis si c'est vraiment impossible de vivre avec eux viens ici

 **Callie :** Ouais... merci

 **Mark :** Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu te confie autant à moi, t'as enfin compris que je donnais des bons conseils ?

 **Callie :** Prends pas la grosse tête, en tout cas ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler

 **Mark :** Tu deviens une fille

 **Callie :** Hé !

 _Je lui tape l'épaule, avec Mark être une fille n'est pas vraiment une insulte mais pas un compliment... une fille c'est... c'est Arizona en fait. Une fille c'est une personne qui se sent obligée de se confier et de parler, qui pleure et qui se plaint lorsqu'elle a mal. Mais je pense qu'on se plaint tous lorsqu'on a mal donc on l'a enlevé de la liste._

 _Je rentre chez moi, pour aller dans ma chambre je refais le tour de la maison, je monte sur la table et escalade le mur, une fois dans ma chambre j'ouvre ma porte et descends au salon. Mes parents ne me regardent même pas, dans un sens je préfère qu'ils m'ignore plutôt qu'ils me regarde avec ce regard qui veut dire tu nous déçois, tu iras en enfer !..._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je me prépare pour aller chez Teddy, une fois prête mon père m'amène chez elle._

 **Daniel :** Arizona ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ?

 **Daniel :** Tout va bien ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

 **Daniel :** Je ne sais pas depuis que tu es revenu hier de chez ton amie, Callie non ? Tu as l'air un peu perdue dans tes pensées. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 **Arizona :** Non, je l'ai aidé pour notre biologie puis on a un peu parlé et j'ai appelé maman pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

 **Daniel :** Ok, amuse toi bien

 **Arizona :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

 _Je sors de la voiture et rentre chez Teddy, je porte juste un jean bleu marine avec un tee shirt et un veste. J'arrive dans les dernières._

 **Teddy :** Encore la dernière Zona !

 **Arizona :** Je sais, je suis désolée mais mon père a traîné dans la voiture

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je vois Arizona arriver et parler avec Teddy. Après quelques minutes elles se séparent et Arizona vient vers moi, elle me prend a part et nous sommes dehors devant la baie vitrée. Je lance un regard vers Mark qui me fait un pouce en l'air depuis le salon._

 **Arizona :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Arizona :** Je suis désolée pour tes parents... j'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, si je l'aurais pas fait rien de tout ça serait arrivé

 **Callie :** Non c'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne, j'ai toujours tout fais de travers, je suis un vrai calvaire pour eux. T'as pas à t'en faire pour ça

 **Arizona :** Hum... ok

 _Elle me regarde bizarrement._

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona** : Quand tu dis que tu fais tout de travers, ça inclus ce qu'on a vécu ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, enfin non je veux dire non. Enfin je sais pas trop on a pas commencé sur de bonnes bases, j'ai tout foiré dès le début et maintenant c'est bizarre...

 **Arizona :** Ça veut dire quoi ?

 **Callie :** Ça veut dire que je sais pas. Je suis complètement perdue, je sais pas ce que je ressens, je sais pas ce que tu ressens, je sais pas si on est quelque chose, je sais pas si on pourrait être quelque chose, je sais pas si ça pourrait marcher et je sais même pas ce que toi tu en pense de tout ça ! Je suis perdue

 **Arizona :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?

 **Callie :** Oui, c'est important pour moi

 **Arizona :** Ok, je pense qu'on pourrait être quelque chose, parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, je suis bien à tes cotés. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, apprendre à te connaître, te parler, te toucher, t'embrasser... Je pense qu'on pourrait être quelque chose et j'en serais ravie mais tout dépend de toi désormais...

 **Callie :** Tu sais, la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, j'ai appelé ça de la baise parce que je ne ressentais rien que de l'amitié pour toi, les raisons qui m'ont poussé à le faire avec toi c'était parce que je te trouvais vraiment canon et le fait que tu sois un peu la fille timide et coincée du groupe m'a bizarrement donné encore plus envie, mais la deuxième fois qu'on la fait j'ai accepté de ne plus appeler ça de la baise parce que je commençais a ressentir quelque chose pour toi et je le faisais avec toi vraiment parce que c'était toi, pas juste pour ton physique... Mais maintenant ça a changé... je voudrais plus, plus que de simples petits baisers et que du simple sexe, je veux t'embrasser quand bon me semble parce que dès que je te vois c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire et surtout je voudrais te faire l'amour et pas te sauter dessus comme une sauvage en nous cachant. Je veux vraiment plus

 _Je la regarde, mon cœur bas la chamade, j'ai peur de sa réaction. J'ai peut être été trop franche... Après quelques secondes un sourire se forme sur son visage, il fait ressortir ses fossettes, son sourire est magique, il me fait sentir mieux que jamais et me fait sourire._

 **Arizona :** Je serais ravie que tu me fasse l'amour...

 _Je regarde par la baie vitrée et vois que tout le monde parle entre eux et ne nous regarde pas. Je m'approche d'Arizona et l'embrasse._

 **Arizona :** Mais... pour tes parents ?

 **Callie :** Qu'ils aillent au diable, qu'ils le veuillent ou non je suis bisexuelle, ils ne me changeront pas donc autant que je les laisses bouder seuls...

 **Arizona :** Donc... on peut dire qu'on est quelque chose ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi Mark nous regarde bizarrement ?

 _Je tourne mon regard vers Mark, il me regarde avec un semi sourire qui peut paraître normal pour certain mais je le reconnaît très bien, il nous fait un de ses sourires pervers._

 **Callie :** Je pense qu'il nous imagine nues

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! T'es sûre ?

 **Callie :** Plus que sûre, mais malheureusement il ne pourra que nous imaginer !

 _Nous rigolons et rentrons avec les autres. Arizona va vers Derek, Meredith et Owen tandis que je vais vers Mark qui parlait avec Teddy._

 **Mark :** Alors ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Mark :** Bah avec Robbins !

 **Teddy :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Arizona

 **Callie :** On a parlé

 **Teddy** : De quoi ?

 **Callie :** De nous

 **Mark :** Et ?

 **Callie :** Eh bien on a parlé de nos sentiments et on s'est dit qu'il était temps qu'on soit quelque chose car il est évident qu'on est pas qu'amie.

 **Teddy :** Oh ! C'est trop bien !

 _Elle cria tellement fort que tout le monde se retourna vers nous surprit par le cri de la blonde._

 **Mark :** Je le savais

 **Callie :** Et tu savais que tes sourires pervers se voient a 10 km à la ronde ? Arizona m'a demandé pourquoi tu nous regardais bizarrement...

 **Mark :** Et tu lui as dis quoi ?

 **Callie :** Que tu devais sûrement nous imaginé nues

 _Mark me refit le même sourire tandis que Teddy rigola._

 **Callie :** Attends, pour de vrai ?!

 **Mark :** J'y peux rien moi

 **Callie :** T'es vraiment un gros pervers...

 **Teddy :** Sinon, quand est ce qu'on verra le bisou ?

 **Callie :** Hum , je sais pas trop si...

 **Teddy :** Si Arizona veut le dire aux autres ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, moi perso je m'en fiche complètement mais c'est elle, je veux plus brusquer les choses.

 **Teddy :** Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

 **Callie :** Hum... Je sais pas, c'est tôt pour dire oui ou non mais j'aime tout chez elle, mais après je pense pas que ce soit une raison valable pour dire que je l'aime

 **Mark :** Oui il te faut plus de temps

 **Teddy :** On aura le droit à un bisou ce soir ?

 **Callie :** Vois ça avec Arizona

 _Elle me fait un grand sourire et part rejoindre Arizona, elle la prend par bras brusquement et l'emmène vers Mark et moi._

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu me prends comme ça ?!

 **Teddy :** Alors comme ça c'est vrai ? Toi et Callie ?

 **Callie :** Attends tu me crois pas ?

 **Teddy :** Si mais je lui demande à elle pas à toi, tais toi.

 **Arizona :** Ouais ?

 _Elle est perdue et c'est très drôle à voir, de plus ça lui donne un petit coté mignon..._

 **Mark :** C'est grâce a moi je suis sûr !

 **Callie :** C'est pas grâce à toi M. le génie

 **Teddy :** Je demandais à Callie si on pourrait voir un bisou ce soir, mais elle m'a dit de te le demander

 **Callie :** Tu sais, je savais pas si tu voulais bien que tout le monde le sache...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas

 **Arizona :** J'assume très bien mon orientation sexuelle, je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent les autres.

 **Teddy :** Donc... c'est un oui ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Arizona me regarde et me souris._

 **Arizona :** Par contre je ne dis pas quand ça sera !

 **Teddy :** Je ne te lâcherais pas des yeux une seule seconde

 **Arizona :** Si tu veux

 _Teddy et Mark partent pour prendre à manger dans la cuisine._

 **Arizona :** Tu penses qu'ils ne vont rien dire les autres ?

 **Callie :** Non, ils seront contents. Tu te dégonfle ? T'as pourtant dis que tu t'en foutais des regards des autres... et maintenant tu viens me demander ce que vont dire les autres ? Vous perdez votre courage Mlle Robbins ?

 _Je lui lance un regard de défi._

 **Arizona :** Non, les Robbins ne se découragent jamais...

 **Callie :** Tu sais si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, je veux pas que tu le fasse pour me faire plaisir

 **Arizona :** Non j'en ai envie, je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es a moi, pas a eux

 **Callie :** Possessive en plus ?

 _Elle à l'air gêné mais moi ça me fait rire._

 **Arizona :** Eh bien je préfère te prévenir que tu ignore encore beaucoup de chose sur moi et que le premier qui tourne autour de toi se prend mon poing, et crois moi je peux avoir beaucoup de force quand je suis énervée.

 **Callie :** Tu sais que je trouve ça vraiment sexy quand tu t'énerves...

 _Elle rigole et me regarde._

 **Arizona :** Je vais aller aider Mark et Teddy.

 _Nous profitons tous de la soirée, il n'y a pas autant d'alcool que d'habitude car les soirée un peu plus posée c'est bien aussi, je suis assise sur le canapé entre Mark et Cristina. Il est 23H et je commence a fatiguer, ce qui est très rare à cette heure pour moi. Je suis enfoncée dans le canapé et Cristina se fou de moi car je ne fais que de bailler._

 **Cristina :** Alors Callie, tu ne supporte plus les soirée ? Les vacances t'épuisent autant que ça ?

 _Tout le monde rigole._

 **Callie :** Haha très drôle. Non je sais pas j'ai juste un coup de mou. Mais je suis sûre qu'un autre verre me remettrait sur pied...

 **Mark :** Callie Torres, 48 ans, alcoolique et dépressive, elle pense que le remède pour tout est l'alcool, tout à commencé lors de sa première cuite à 12 ans

 _Tout le monde me regardait le sourire aux lèvres, je me remet droite sur le canapé_

 **Callie :** T'étais avec moi ce soir là souviens toi. Tu t'es pris une porte et tu es tombé, t'as voulu te battre avec. Heureusement j'étais là et je t'ai dis que t'étais en train de te prendre la tête avec une simple porte en bois

 **Jackson :** Ça sort du dossier là, j'aime ça !

 **Mark :** Peut être Callie mais qui avait peur d'être bourré ce soir là déjà ? Ah oui c'est toi !

 **Callie :** J'avais 12 ans, tu peux pas me le reprocher

 **Mark :** Mouais, en tout cas je me suis peut être engueulé avec une porte mais c'est pas moi qui a vomi toute la nuit gueulant seul dans les toilettes...

 **Callie :** Je me souviens, on était en sixième et le lendemain de cette soirée on avait cours... Je crois que c'était le pire jour de toute ma vie, les prof croyaient que j'étais malade, ils ont même voulu appeler ma tante, je dormais tout le temps parce que j'avais pas dormi la nuit

 **Mark :** Elle décédait dans mes toilettes

 _Je regarde Mark et nous rigolons, le reste de la bande fit pareil et nous recommencions tous à parler de tout et de rien. En fonction des discussions les gens changeaient de place, comme je somnolais dans le fond du canapé tout le monde me laissa. Mais à un moment je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir a coter de moi._

 **Arizona :** Tu veux partir ?

 _J'ouvre les yeux et vois Arizona me faire un des plus doux sourire qu'elle m'est jamais fait, je souris à cette vue._

 **Callie :** Non c'est bon

 **Arizona :** Si tu veux partir tu me le dis

 **Callie :** Parce que tu me ramèneras ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 **Callie :** T'as pas de voiture...

 **Arizona :** C'est vrai, mais, j'ai une mère adorable qui ne connaît que ton prénom et qui voudrait te voir pour te ramener...

 **Callie :** C'est vrai ?

 **Arizona :** Oui, à chaque fois qu'elle m'amène chez toi elle me dit, quand est ce que tu vas me présenter Callie ? Il faudrait l'invité à la maison !

 **Callie :** Ta mère à l'air vraiment gentille

 **Arizona :** Elle l'est.

 **Callie :** Eh bien je me ferais un plaisir de la rencontrer. Jusqu'ici j'ai vu ton père, aperçu ton frère mais ta mère est la seule Robbins que je n'ai jamais vu

 **Arizona :** C'est pour ça que si tu veux rentrer dis le moi

 **Callie :** Ok merci... Tu vas pas parler avec les autres ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici moi

 **Callie :** Non comme ça parce que les autres parlent mais moi je dors donc c'est pas trop intéressant

 **Arizona :** Si, j'aime bien te voir dormir...

 **Callie :** Je trouve ça vraiment gênant que quelqu'un te fixe alors que tu sais pas ce qui se passe autour de toi...

 **Arizona :** Moi ça me dérange pas qu'on me regarde dormir... ça me fait sentir en sécurité, je me dis que je peux dormir l'esprit tranquille

 _Je me redresse et regarde un peu tout le monde parler, les canapés forment un U donc tout le monde peut se voir, moi et Arizona sommes sur le canapé du milieu._

 **Arizona :** Tu sais quoi ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Bientôt j'aurais une moto

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! Toi, une moto ?

 _Je commence a rigoler en l'imaginant sur une moto._

 **Arizona :** Arrêtes de moquer de moi, j'ai déjà eu une moto figure toi

 **Callie :** J'aimerais bien voir ça !

 _Elle sort son téléphone et me montre des photo de son ancienne moto, sur quelques une des photos on la vois dessus, ça la rends encore plus sexy..._

 **Arizona :** Alors, tu me crois toujours pas ?

 **Callie :** Si, mais pourquoi tu n'as plus celle là ?

 **Arizona :** Elle est cassée, donc je vais en avoir une autre

 **Callie :** Tu me feras monter avec toi ?

 **Arizona :** Évidemment, on fera des longues balades avec !

 **Callie :** T'as déjà eu des accident avec ta moto ?

 **Arizona** : Ouais mais c'était pas trop méchant, c'était la moto qui prenait toujours les coups. Et puis je n'étais jamais en tord.

 **Callie :** Et c'était quoi ton pire accident ?

 **Arizona :** C'était quand j'habitais à Minneapolis. Je roulais et une voiture est arrivée de nul part et elle m'a littéralement foncé dessus, j'ai volé sur une dizaines de mètres avant de glisser sur quelques mètre par terre. J'ai eu une jambe de cassée et un claquage au cou, j'ai eu un pâtre pendant 3 mois et une minerve pendant 1 mois...

 **Callie :** Et ça ta pas fais peur de reprendre ta moto après ?

 **Arizona :** Non, c'est un de mes passes temps favoris de rouler, je n'arrêterais pour rien au monde

 **Callie :** Même pas pour moi ?

 **Arizona :** Peut être, je ne sais pas

 **Callie :** Mouais... Tu me cache d'autres truc comme ça ?

 **Arizona :** Peut être mais je préfère garder ces choses pour moi pour l'instant sinon si je te dis tout d'un coup tu ne me trouveras plus intéressante après

 **Callie :** N'importe quoi, tu seras toujours intéressante a mes yeux

 _Elle me souris, machinalement je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement_

 **Teddy :** Oh ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais le voir !

 _Tout le monde était tourné vers nous, Mark et Teddy avaient le sourire aux lèvres tandis que les autres nous regardait avec surprise mais un sourire vînt s'installer sur leur visage._

 **Meredith :** Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?!

 **Arizona :** Hum...

 **Callie :** C'est une longue histoire, mais officiellement ça faite juste quelques heures

 _Tout le monde était content pour nous mais je sens vraiment la fatigue prendre le dessus et je m'endors sur le canapé._

 **Arizona :** Callie

 **Callie :** Hmm ?

 **Arizona :** On y va, on est les dernières

 _J'ouvre les yeux et vois que tout le monde est vraiment partie, il ne reste plus que Arizona et Teddy dans le salon._

 **Callie :** Il est quelle heure ?

 **Arizona :** Bientôt 1H30

 **Callie :** Ok...

 _Je me redresse et m'étire, je vais prendre mon manteau et reviens dans le salon. Arizona dit au revoir à Teddy et nous sortons dehors._

 **Callie :** Ta mère arrive quand ?

 **Arizona :** D'ici 10 minutes a peine...

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Rien, j'aime juste pas être dehors quand il fait nuit...

 **Callie :** T'as peur ?

 **Arizona :** Bah on sait jamais qui pourrait se cacher dans les buissons et nous attraper par la gorge pour nous tuer et boire notre sang avant de manger notre chair et de donner nos os a aux chiens...

 **Callie :** Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'inquiéter pour si peu... Personne n'est dans les buisson a part des animaux sûrement

 **Arizona :** Et imagine il y a des loup en manque de chair qui attendent qu'on se rapproche des buissons pour nous sauter a la gorge

 **Callie :** Mais non il n'y a pas de loup ou de tueur psychopathe qui attendent la nuit pour manger les gens

 **Arizona :** Jusqu'au jour où ça arrivera vraiment

 _Nous sommes assises sur le trottoir en attendant sa mère. Arizona se retourne souvent lorsqu'elle entends des bruits, c'est assez drôle de voir à quel point elle peut avoir peur mais étant donné que je l'ai déjà vu en pleine crise d'angoisse suite a des bruits chez elle j'essaye de la rassurer pour pas qu'elle ne se remette dans un état pareil._

 **Callie :** Il y a rien

 **Arizona :** Mais j'entends du bruit...

 **Callie :** Ouais, c'est des petits animaux qui font leur vie

 **Arizona :** Mais si ça se trouve...

 _Je lui fait tourner la tête vers moi._

 **Callie :** Hey, il y a rien, si tu veux je peux même te montrer, il n'y a rien, arrête de t'inquiéter

 **Arizona :** Ouais, t'as raison...

 _Je passe mon bras dans son dos et elle laisse sa tête tomber sur mon épaule, j'en profite pour poser la mienne sur la sienne. Je sens l'odeur de ses cheveux, ils sentent si bon..._


	9. Chapitre 9

_Après quelques minutes d'attente une voiture arrive._

 **Barbara :** Salut !

 **Callie :** Bonjour heu bonsoir

 **Arizona :** Bonne nuit Callie

 _Nous rigolons, je me sens un peu angoissée, c'est la première fois que je parle avec un des parents d'Arizona._

 **Barbara :** Voilà enfin la fameuse Callie, Arizona m'a beaucoup parlé de toi

 **Callie :** Ah je savais pas qu'elle parlait de moi...

 **Barbara :** Tu veux dormir à la maison cette nuit ? Il se fait tard

 **Callie :** Je veux pas dérangerais

 **Arizona :** Mais non tu dérange pas

 _Nous arrivons chez elle._

 **Barbara :** Arizona, Tim et ton père dorment donc essayez de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

 **Arizona :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas

 _Nous montons dans sa chambre._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Non c'est juste que ça me rappelle des souvenirs, enfin plutôt un en particulier...

 **Arizona :** Alors imagine quand tu dois vivre dedans tout les jours...

 _Elle me souris et part a son placard, je m'assois sur sa chaise de bureau et commence a tourner avec._

 **Arizona :** Tu vas avoir le tournis

 **Callie :** Mais non, j'ai jamais le tournis moi

 _Elle pose des vêtements sur son lit._

 **Arizona :** Tiens

 _Je stop la chaise et vois tout bouger, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir d'un instant a l'autre, je respire un coup et me lève, je me tiens au bureau pour aller vers le lit._

 **Arizona :** T'as jamais le tournis toi, n'est ce pas ?

 **Callie :** D'habitude je l'ai pas...

 _Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et regarde le plafond bouger._

 **Callie :** Je pense que je vais rester comme ça un petit moment...

 _Après avoir réussi a me lever pour me changer je me couche auprès d'Arizona. Elle se tourne vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Est ce que ça te dérange si je met ma veilleuse ?

 **Callie :** T'as veilleuse ?

 _Elle se penche au sol et une lueur bleu apparaît dans la pièce._

 **Arizona :** Depuis que je suis née je n'arrive pas a dormir sans ma veilleuse, je déteste lorsqu'il fait complètement noir, je fais des crises d'angoisse...

 **Callie :** Elle ne me dérange pas, c'est relaxant je trouve... ça met une ambiance

 _Je m'approche et l'embrasse._

 **Arizona :** On ne le fera pas.

 **Callie :** J'ai rien dis ?!

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais je sais très bien comment ça va finir, tu me dis que ça met une ambiance, tu m'embrasse et après une de nous deux va sur l'autre et on finit la nuit sans vêtements. Mais pas ce soir

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** On vient juste de se mettre ensemble Callie

 **Callie :** Pourtant les deux fois d'avant ça t'as pas dérangé alors qu'on était même pas ensemble

 **Arizona :** Chhh, il est l'heure de dormir...

 **Callie :** Tu ignore ma remarque car tu sais que j'ai raison

 **Arizona :** Bonne nuit

 **Callie :** Ok, mais ce n'est une affaire réglée

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Callie et que tes parents t'appelle Calliope ?

 _Je frissonne en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom entier..._

 **Callie :** Parce que Callie est le diminutif de Calliope mais comme je n'aime pas ce prénom je préfère qu'on m'appelle Callie

 **Arizona :** Moi je trouve ça très joli comme prénom... Je peux t'appeler Calliope ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas trop...

 **Arizona :** Oui ou non ?

 **Callie :** Ok mais que si tu m'embrasse maintenant

 _En l'espace d'une seconde ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les miennes._

 **Arizona :** Alors, j'ai le droit ?

 **Callie :** Ok

 **Arizona :** Cool

 _Elle m'embrasse, le baiser devient plus profond, je sens une de ses jambes passer sur moi et avant même que je le réalise elle est sur moi. Soudain elle recule sa tête._

 **Arizona :** On va arrêter là sinon je risque d'aller plus loin, et je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Tu me laisse ? Comme ça ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais, je me suis emportée désolée mais c'est pour notre bien parce que pour moi c'est comme si c'était une deuxième première fois et je ne veux pas que ce soit dans ces circonstances.

 **Callie :** Parce que tu imagine ça comment ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas, si ça se trouve on fera ça dans des circonstances géniales ou complètement catastrophiques mais peut importe, tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas faire ça cette nuit, on est ensemble depuis quoi ? 5H à peine... Enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, je comprends...

 **Arizona :** Dis, je peux rester sur toi cette nuit ?

 **Callie :** Oui

 **Arizona :** Mais si je te gène ou je te fais mal tu le dis

 **Callie :** Oui t'inquiète pas...

 _Je m'endors avec Arizona sur moi. Le lendemain nous nous réveillons dans la même position. Je me rhabille avec mes habits. Nous descendons les escaliers, une fois en bas nous allons dans la cuisine, son frère est a table avec téléphone en main. Lorsqu'on arrive il lève la tête et nous sourit._

 **Tim :** Salut

 **Arizona :** Salut, c'est Callie

 **Tim :** Salut

 **Callie :** Salut

 **Arizona :** Ils sont où papa et maman ?

 **Tim :** Ils sont partit à la base pour un truc, je sais plus trop quoi, enfin un truc où papa doit être présent mais tu le connais, il n'irait jamais sans maman

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Ils rigolent, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il y a de drôle..._

 **Arizona :** Comme mon père est colonel il doit souvent assister à des cérémonies à la base où il est, mais il n'y va jamais sans ma mère parce que c'est elle qui lui fait penser à tout. Mon père à tendance à être tête en l'air...

 **Tim :** Quand on était petit il nous amenait avec lui, je me souviens qu'avec Arizona on faisait des cache cache dans toute la base militaire. Il est arrivé que parfois on lance une recherche pour nous trouver. Arizona se cachait tout le temps dans des tout petits endroit donc les gens avaient toujours du mal a la trouver, après papa et maman nous engueulait tellement qu'elle pleurait a chaque fois

 **Arizona :** C'est qu'un détail ça.

 **Callie :** Tu pleurais ?

 **Arizona :** Crois moi, tu ne veux pas voir notre père en colère, surtout que là il était dans son costume de militaire.

 **Tim :** C'est vrai que c'est très intimidant... Au fait Zona, papa a trouvé un stand de tir pas loin de là

 **Arizona :** Sérieux ?

 **Tim :** Ouais, il m'a dit de te le dire, il a dit qu'il ira peut être demain ou la semaine prochaine donc il a dit qu'il fallait que tu te prépare a perdre

 **Arizona :** N'importe quoi, je gagne toujours au tir

 **Callie :** C'est quoi ça ?

 **Arizona :** Bah un stand de tir, tu sais les salles où t'as une cible et tu dois tirer au pistolet ou avec une autre arme si tu veux, et c'est celui qui a fait le plus de point qui gagne

 **Callie :** Donc... tu sais manier les armes ?

 **Arizona :** Juste le pistolet et un peu le fusil

 **Callie :** Eh bien j'en apprends tout les jours...

 **Tim :** Sinon Callie, tes parents ils font quoi ?

 **Callie :** Mon père est PDG d'une ligne d'hôtel et ma mère est avocate

 **Tim :** Ah c'est cool, alors dis moi, comment se comporte ma sœur au lycée ?

 **Callie :** Elle est tout le temps concentrée pendant les cours et elle est plutôt calme

 **Tim :** Et en soirée ?

 **Callie :** Eh ben elle a voulu danser avec une plante...

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Quand ?

 **Callie :** Quand on était chez Alex

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que je disais ?

 **Tim :** Oui qu'est ce qu'elle disait ?

 **Callie :** Je me souviens plus trop mais tu disais que la plante ne voulait pas danser, sûrement parce qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle osait pas mais que tu lui avait dis qu'on s'en foutait. Après je t'ai dis que l'alcool ne t'allait pas et tu m'a dis qu'il ne m'allait pas a moi car il me faisait une deuxième bouche...

 _Tim explosa de rire_

 **Arizona :** Je m'en souvenais pas...

 **Tim :** Ouais ton cerveau s'est dis que c'était trop honteux pour que tu t'en souvienne

 **Arizona :** Ça va il y a pire que moi, parler a un objet ça peut arriver à tout le monde

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Nous finissons de manger le petit déjeuner, au moment de rentrer chez moi je me rend compte que je n'ai pas de voitures , Arizona n'ont plus et Tim non plus car il n'est sur Seattle que le week-end._

 **Arizona :** T'as cas rester ici jusqu'à ce mes parents reviennent

 **Callie :** T'es sûre ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Nous passons la journée a parler de tout de rien et à nous embrasser, comme Tim était dans sa chambre nous étions tranquille._

 **Callie :** J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi, tu penses que nous ça durera longtemps ?

 **Callie :** J'espère

 **Arizona :** Dis moi des trucs sur toi que je ne sais pas ?

 **Callie :** Ok...Quoi comme truc ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais peu importe

 **Callie :** Hum... J'ai des origines latines... ma meilleure amie habite a Miami, je ne me suis jamais cassé quoique ce soit, lorsque je suis seule chez moi j'aime beaucoup m'installer sur le banc dans mon jardin et regarder la ville, j'ai déjà fumé du tabac et deux ou trois fois de la marihuana, je sais surfer même si ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus surfé, je nage très bien, si au lycée je suis comme ça en cours c'est pour relâcher la pression que mes parents et ma tante me mette... j'ai beau faire tout ce qu'ils veulent mais ça ne leur plaît jamais donc maintenant je fais ce que je veux même si ils sont contre. J'aimerais rentrer a la fac de médecine de Seattle l'année prochaines, si je déteste Hahn c'est parce qu'un jour elle est carrément venu chez moi pour se plaindre du fait que je faisais rien a ma tante en personne et j'ai su que j'étais bisexuelle lorsque une de mes amies en seconde m'a embrassé, mais on est sortie ensemble pendant un peu moins d'un mois.

 **Arizona :** Wow, ça fait beaucoup... t'as déjà fumé de la drogue ?!

 **Callie :** Juste deux ou trois fois, mais ça fait plus d'un an que j'en avait pris

 **Arizona :** J'espère que c'est vrai

 _L'après midi passa vite et la mère d'Arizona me ramena aux alentours de 19H chez moi._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Lorsque nous arrivons chez Callie je l'accompagne a la porte, ses parents sont encore là. Nous sommes devant la porte, ma mère ne nous voit d'où elle est._

 **Callie :** Merci

 **Arizona :** T'as pas a me remercier

 **Callie :** Je devrais y aller avant que mes parents ne te voient sinon ils te tueront

 **Arizona :** Ouais, bonne soirée

 _Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse en plaçant mes mains sur ses joues avant de lui sourire et repars dans ma voiture. Pendant le trajet je sens le regard de ma mère sur moi._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Barbara :** J'ai rien dis

 **Arizona :** Oui mais tu me regarde

 **Barbara :** J'ai plus le droit de regarder ma fille ?

 **Arizona :** C'est pas ça mais c'est comme si tu voulais dire quelque chose et c'est gênant

 **Barbara :** Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Callie

 **Arizona :** Ouais elle est vraiment sympa

 **Barbara :** Juste sympa ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tant de question ?

 **Barbara :** Vous avez juste l'air proches

 **Arizona :** Ouais on est assez proche

 **Barbara :** Elle te plaît ?

 **Arizona :** Maman

 **Barbara :** Quoi ? Je m'informe, alors ?

 **Arizona :** Oui elle me plaît

 **Barbara :** Tu lui plaît ?

 **Arizona :** Je pense que oui sinon...

 **Barbara :** Sinon quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Callie est ma petite amie

 **Barbara :** C'est pour ça que tu es allée la raccompagner à sa porte ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 **Barbara :** J'étais sûre que vous n'étiez pas juste amie, ça se voit à la façon dont vous vous regardez

 **Arizona :** Ah

 **Barbara :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Rien c'est juste que je repensais a quelque chose

 **Barbara :** A quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Les parents de Callie sont là et tu sais le jour où tu m'as emmené chez elle pour qu'on révise la biologie ?

 **Barbara :** Mmh ?

 **Arizona :** Eh bah on a révisé mais après on s'est embrassée sauf que ses parents sont arrivée a ce moment là et ils ne savaient pas que Callie était bisexuelle du coup ils se sont énervés contre elle et ils lui disent qu'elle ira en enfer, qu'elle devrait prier etc...

 **Barbara :** Ses parents ne sont pas ouvert d'esprit... Ça doit être dur pour elle

 **Arizona :** Ouais mais du coup ça me fait un peu de peine parce que je sais qu'elle est triste même si elle ne me le montre pas

 **Barbara :** J'imagine... Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ?

 **Arizona :** Hum ça fait 1 jour

 **Barbara :** Bah tu m'as dis que vous vous étiez embrassée quand ses parents sont arrivés chez elle

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais mais c'est une longue histoire

 **Barbara :** Longue comment ?

 **Arizona :** Trop longue pour être racontée

 **Barbara :** Ok, vous ne l'avez pas encore fait au moins ?

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?!

 _Je me retourne vers ma mère, elle me sourit et regarde la route._

 **Barbara :** Je demande si vous l'avez fait ou pas parce que j'ai rien contre le fait que tu es des relations sexuelles mais si vous êtes ensemble depuis hier je trouve que c'est assez tôt pour en avoir

 **Arizona :** Je ne répondrais pas a cette question

 **Barbara :** Vous avez déjà ?!

 **Arizona :** J'ai jamais dis ça !

 **Barbara :** Arizona Robbins !

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?!

 **Barbara :** Je ne te pensais du genre a coucher avec des filles avant d'être en couple avec, c'est vraiment stupide de toi

 **Arizona :** Mais

 **Barbara :** Il faut toujours apprendre a connaître la personne avant

 **Arizona :** Maman, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi

 **Barbara :** De quoi ?

 **Arizona :** De ma vie sexuelle

 **Barbara :** Donc tu avoue en avoir une !

 _Je soupire, j'ai tellement honte, je voudrais juste ouvrir la portière et sauter de la voiture même si on roule a presque 70km/h._

 **Barbara :** C'est bon on peut en parler, c'est rien.

 **Arizona :** Non c'est pas rien, c'est privé et j'ai pas envie de partager ma vie intime avec toi

 **Barbara :** Je suis ta mère, tu peux tout me dire

 **Arizona :** Justement tu es ma mère et je trouve ça normal de pas parler de ça...

 _Nous arrivons devant chez moi et je monte directement dans ma chambre. Mon frère rentre quelques secondes plus tard._

 **Tim :** Papa a fait a manger

 **Arizona :** Il a fait quoi ? Il sait pas cuisiner

 **Tim :** Des pâtes

 **Arizona :** Ah ok, j'arrive

 _Il sort et je me lève pour descendre a la cuisine, je m'installe a table et attends que mon père nous serves._

 **Daniel :** Alors ma chérie, comment était ta journée ?

 **Arizona :** Bien

 **Daniel :** J'espère que ça n'a pas dérangé Callie d'attendre notre retour ?

 **Arizona :** Non c'est bon, on s'est occupé

 **Barbara :** Occupé ?

 _Je regarde ma mère et je vois qu'elle me fais un sourire malicieux._

 **Arizona :** Oui.

 **Daniel :** Pourquoi autant de tension ?

 **Arizona :** Pour rien

 **Barbara :** Arizona a une petite amie

 **Tim :** C'est vrai ?!

 **Daniel :** C'est bien ma fille, pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air contente ?

 **Arizona :** C'est pas pour ça

 **Barbara :** C'est a cause de moi

 **Daniel :** Pourquoi ?

 **Barbara :** Parce que sa petite amie est Callie et elles sont en couple depuis hier mais elles ont déjà couché ensemble avant d'être en couple

 **Arizona :** Maman !

 _Tim est presque en train de s'étouffer avec ses pâtes et mon père change son regard._

 **Daniel :** Comment ça ? C'est quoi ça ? On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un avant d'être en couple avec ! C'est comme si tu décidais d'avoir un enfant avec un inconnu. Tu ne connais pas assez la personne pour te montrer.

 **Arizona :** Est ce qu'on pourrait arrêter d'en parler ?!

 **Tim :** Je te croyais pas comme ça...

 **Daniel :** Timothy. On se passera de tes commentaires

 **Arizona :** Donc on peut arrêter de parler de ma vie intime comme si c'était un sujet aussi banal que la météo ?!

 **Daniel :** Oui, je ne veux plus en parler non plus.

 _Nous finissons le repas dans le silence et une fois mon assiette débarrassée je monte dans ma chambre. Je me met en pyjama et m'installe sur mon lit. Quelqu'un frappe a ma porte._

 **Arizona :** Oui ?

 _La porte s'ouvre et mon frère rentre avant de la refermer derrière lui._

 **Arizona :** Tu veux toi aussi parler de ma vie sexuelle ou c'est pour autre chose ?

 **Tim :** Je savais pas que tu étais avec Callie, tu aurais pu me le dire ce matin

 **Arizona :** Ça change rien puisque maintenant tu le sais.

 **Tim :** Ouais... Je peux ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Il s'assoit a coter de moi._

 **Tim :** Elle est bonne au lit ?

 **Arizona :** Je ne te donnerais aucuns détails

 **Tim :** J'aurais toujours essayé... Alors dis moi en plus sur elle en général, juste pour que je sache qui a volé le cœur de ma petite sœur

 _Je lui souris et me met en tailleur sur mon lit face a lui._

 **Arizona :** Son vrai prénom c'est Calliope, son nom de famille c'est Torres. Elle vient de Miami mais elle a des origines hispaniques, ses parents vivent toujours a Miami mais elle vit depuis ses 9 ans chez sa tante ici a Seattle. Au lycée elle est un peu la rebelle... Elle a souvent des heures de colles et elle est souvent virée de cours.

 **Tim :** Je croyais que tu aimais pas les gens comme ça un peu rebelle

 **Arizona :** Oui mais elle c'est différent, elle est rebelle qu'avec les profs, sinon avec moi et ses amis elle est vraiment gentille et attentionnée.

 **Tim :** Et du coup comment tout a commencé ?

 **Arizona :** Hum bah du coup je pense que le premier éléments déclencheur est lorsque papa et maman étaient partis le même week-end que lorsque tu es allé voir ton ami a Portland. J'étais seule et tu sais a quel point je n'aime pas rester seule. Enfin bref j'ai fais une crise d'angoisse et comme personne n'était dispo j'étais au téléphone avec Teddy, mais comme elle a vu que j'allais pas bien du tout elle m'a envoyé Callie. Et elle a dormit a la maison.

 **Tim :** Je comprends pas en quoi c'est l'élément déclencheur, elle est juste venue dormir à la maison...

 **Arizona :** Ouais...dormir

 **Tim :** Attends...Non...

 _Il se lève du lit._

 **Tim :** Dans ce lit !

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Tim :** Argh Arizona, vous étiez même pas ensemble

 **Arizona :** Je sais et j'ai vraiment regretté cette nuit là, j'en ai même pleuré parce que Callie m'avait dit d'oublier cette nuit et qu'on restait amie ou enfin plutôt vu ce qu'elle disait elle voulais plutôt qu'on soit sexfriends mais j'ai dis non et je lui en voulais du coup je l'ai un peu rembarré au lycée et elle a pété un câble en cours contre ma prof principale, tu aurais vu comment elle s'en ai prit a la prof... Enfin bref après on a un peu parlé suite a un autre événement et on s'est mise d'accord pour tout recommencé de zéro et redevenir amie mais a la soirée de chez Alex je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a entraîné dans la chambre d'Alex et enfin bref je te passe les détails et c'est a la soirée de Teddy hier que j'ai pris Callie a part pour qu'on en parle car chez Alex on avait déjà parlé et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ressentais un truc pour moi et du coup chez Teddy elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait plus et je lui ai dis que moi aussi et du coup on est ensemble.

 **Tim :** Votre relation est vraiment bizarre...

 **Arizona** : Je sais même moi je me dis comment on a pu en arriver là alors qu'au début on se connaissait pas vraiment...

 **Tim :** En fait vous êtes «tombées amoureuses» en couchant ensemble

 **Arizona :** Ouais c'est un peu ça...

 **Tim :** J'ai l'impression de plus te reconnaître...

 _Il me sourit et je lui sourit._


	10. Chapitre 10

_PVD Callie :_

 _Lorsque Arizona m'a ramené je n'ai pas cherché a parler avec mes parents ou ma tante et je suis directement montée dans ma chambre. Je regarde l'heure, il est 21H47. J'ai envie d'appeler Arizona... Je cherche son contact et appuie sur appeler._

 **Arizona :** Hey

 **Callie :** Salut, tu fais quoi de beau ?

 **Arizona :** J'étais en train de parler avec mon frère dans ma chambre et toi ?

 **Callie :** Je suis dans ma chambre et j'attends

 **Arizona :** Tu attends quoi ?

 **Callie :** Que mes parents et ma tante aillent se coucher pour que je puisse aller manger

 **Arizona :** Tu n'as pas manger ?

 **Callie :** Non je ne veux pas les voir donc je reste dans ma chambre... Sinon tu as fais quoi depuis que tu m'a ramené ?

 **Arizona :** Pas grand chose... J'ai eu la discussion la plus gênante de ma vie a table avec a toute ma famille

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Ma vie sexuelle est devenu un sujet intéressant faut croire...

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Pendant le chemin du retour ma mère a commencé a parler de toi et de moi et du coup je lui est dis qu'on était ensemble mais après ça a dérapé et elle a réussi a me faire sortir les mots de la bouche du coup elle sait qu'on a couché ensemble avant d'être officiellement ensemble et c'est devenu le sujet du dîner... Du coup mon père, mon frère et ma mère savent que j'ai déjà couché avec toi... Mais il n'y a que mon frère qui sais vraiment comment s'est arrivé

 **Callie :** Oh... Ok

 **Arizona :** Ok ? Ça te dérange pas ?

 **Callie :** Non

 **Arizona :** Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de parler avec tes parents ?

 **Callie :** Non pas ce soir, demain soir j'essaierais

 **Arizona :** Ok

 **Callie :** J'aimerais bien que tu sois là avec moi

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi j'aimerais bien

 **Callie :** On pourrait se voir demain ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, mais du coup le matin j'ai entraînement avec mon père et mon frère...

 **Callie :** Ah oui, eh bien on pourra se voir l'après midi ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Callie :** Ok... J'ai faim...

 **Arizona :** T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas descendre manger un truc ?

 **Callie :** Je pense que tout compte fait je vais y aller...

 **Arizona :** Ok, je vais bientôt dormir parce que je suis épuisée

 **Callie :** Ok, bonne nuit

 **Arizona :** Bonne nuit

 _Je raccroche et sors de ma chambre. Je descend les escaliers et vois mes parents dans la salon avec ma tante. Il y a un gros silence, je vais dans la cuisine et prend un fruit._

 **Lucia :** Calliope, est ce qu'on pourrait au moins parler ?

 **Callie :** Il n'y a rien a dire

 **Carlos :** On veut juste parler

 **Callie :** De quoi ?

 **Carlos :** Du fait que depuis que nous sommes là tu ne nous parle pas, on a fait tout le trajet de Miami jusqu'à Seattle pour venir te voir et tu ne nous adresse même pas la parole.

 **Callie :** Pourquoi je vous parlerais alors que vous dîtes que je suis bonne a aller en enfer ?

 **Lucia :** Parce qu'une femme doit être avec un homme.

 **Callie :** Non pas obligé, une femme peut être avec une femme et un homme peut être avec un homme.

 **Lucia :** C'est du délire Calliope. Je veux tout de suite que tu t'enlève cette idée de la tête

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Lucia :** Parce que tu ne peux pas être avec une fille.

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'en embrasser ?

 **Lucia :** Dieu, il l'a dit. Et tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux personnes qui ne font pas ce qu'il dit

 **Callie :** Ton Dieu n'est qu'un dictateur, et qui me dit qu'il existe vraiment ?! Après tout je l'ai jamais vu, si il a un problème avec le fait que j'embrasse des filles qu'il vienne me le dire en face au lieu de l'écrire dans un livre ! Donc je fais comme je veux, Dieu n'a pas a dicter ma vie, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie.

 **Carlos :** Calliope surveille ton comportement.

 **Callie :** Sinon quoi, _Dieu_ va me punir ?

 **Lucia :** Oui et il aura bien raison

 **Maria :** Tu devrais écouter tes parents Calliope.

 **Callie :** Pourquoi t'es de leur coter, tu crois même pas en Dieu !

 **Lucia :** Je ne veux plus que tu vois cette fille.

 **Callie :** Dommage parce que je vais la voir demain après midi.

 **Lucia :** Elle t'enfonce avec elle en enfer.

 **Callie :** Non on est ensemble et que ça vous plaise ou non je la quitterais pas.

 **Carlos :** Elle ne te donne pas un bon exemple

 **Callie :** Comment tu peux dire ça, tu ne la connais même pas ! Tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle !

 **Maria :** Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé a inviter des personnes comme ça ici

 **Callie :** T'es jamais là de toutes façons ! Quand t'es pas en voyage d'affaire tu pars dîner avec des inconnus pour ensuite te les faire !

 **Lucia :** Calliope, là c'est trop ! Tu dois le respect à Maria, sans elle tu ne serais pas ici !

 **Callie :** J'ai jamais demandé a venir ici !

 **Carlos :** C'était la seule solution

 **Callie :** Ouais vous faite un enfant et vous vous en débarrassez au bout de 9 ans, vous auriez dû y penser avant de m'avoir !

 **Lucia :** Si on aurait su que tu deviendrais comme ça je pense qu'on y aurait plus réfléchit !

 **Callie :** Que j'aurais été comment ? Bisexuelle ? De toutes façons il va falloir que vous vous y fassiez parce que je changerais pas, je suis comme ça c'est tout

 **Lucia :** Tu devrais monter

 **Callie :** De toute façon je compte pas rester une minute de plus avec des homophobes

 _Des larmes coulent sur mon visages et je monte les escaliers. J'arrive dans ma chambre et ferme ma porte a clé avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Le lendemain Arizona m'a rejoint a 14H, nous avons passé l'après midi au parc et dans le centre de Seattle. Le reste de la semaine passa vite et chaque soir j'avais le droit a une nouvelle dispute avec mes parents. Ma tante restait un peu plus en retrait. Il est 18H et je rentre chez moi. J'ai passé la journée avec Mark._

 **Lucia :** Te voilà enfin

 **Callie :** Oui

 **Carlos :** On voudrait parler

 **Callie :** C'est ce que vous dîtes depuis le début de la semaine mais pourtant j'entends toujours le même discours...

 **Carlos :** Non là c'est différents. Ta mère et moi avons parlé et réfléchi. On voudrait juste savoir quelques petites choses.

 **Callie :** Allez y

 **Lucia :** Depuis combien de temps tu sors avec des filles ?

 **Callie :** Depuis 2 ans environ.

 **Carlos :** Tu sors avec cette fille que tu as embrassé ?

 **Callie :** Oui

 **Lucia :** Depuis combien de temps ?

 **Callie :** Depuis a peine 1 semaine mais en vrai c'est un peu plus long

 **Lucia :** Elle est gentille ?

 **Callie :** Oui elle est gentille

 **Carlos :** Tu l'aime ?

 **Callie :** Papa je peux pas te dire si je l'aime vraiment mais je ressens quelque chose autre que de l'amitié

 **Carlos :** Ok, tu es bien avec elle ?

 **Callie :** Oui je me sens vraiment bien avec elle

 **Lucia :** Ok

 _Ils se regardent un bref instant._

 **Carlos :** On veut bien faire un effort en rencontrant la fille

 **Callie :** Vraiment ?

 **Lucia :** Oui... De toute façon tu es obstinée comme ton père donc tu ne changeras pas ça c'est sûre donc autant essayer de voir si ça marche...

 **Callie :** Merci...

 **Lucia :** Tu n'as cas l'inviter a manger ici ce soir

 **Callie :** Ce soir ? Mais il est déjà 18H30, elle a peut être autre chose de prévu

 **Lucia :** Eh bien demain soir alors

 **Callie :** Ok, merci

 **Carlos :** Au fait comment elle s'appelle ?

 **Callie :** Arizona, Arizona Robbins.

 **Lucia :** Quel drôle de prénom... Qui appelle son enfant par un nom d'état ?

 **Callie :** C'est pas le nom de l'état, c'est le nom d'un bateau

 **Lucia :** Dis lui de venir pour 19H demain

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Je remonte dans ma chambre, je suis contente et terrifiée a la fois. J'appelle Arizona._

 **Callie :** Hey

 **Arizona :** Hey

 **Callie :** Je viens de parler avec mes parents

 **Arizona :** Ça s'est mal passé encore ?

 **Callie :** Non...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi t'as pas l'air heureuse alors ?

 **Callie :** Ils veulent te rencontrer, ils t'invitent a venir dîner demain soir à la maison

 **Arizona :** Oh non je déteste les repas comme ça... J'angoisse tout le temps

 **Callie :** Et t'es pas la seule a angoisser, ils ont radicalement changé de comportement et maintenant ils veulent te voir comme si tu étais une amie, je suis sûre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond la dedans

 **Arizona :** Non peut être qu'ils ont juste changé d'avis et qu'ils sont prêts a t'accepter

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien c'est trop bizarre

 **Arizona :** C'est a quelle heure ?

 **Callie :** 19H...

 **Arizona :** Ok, je dois m'habiller comment ? Genre normal ? Classe ? Détendu ?

 **Callie :** Normal, viens comme si c'était un repas comme un autre

 **Arizona :** Ok

 **Callie :** Je vais te laisser je te rappelle demain ?

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je raccroche la boule au ventre..._

 **Barbara :** C'est prêt à manger !

 _Je descends et me met a table avec ma famille. Tout le monde parle de tout et de rien mais je reste silencieuse._

 **Daniel :** Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

 **Arizona :** Rien ça va

 **Barbara :** Tu n'as pas parlé depuis le début du repas

 **Arizona :** C'est juste que les parents à Callie m'invitent demain soir a manger chez eux pour me rencontrer et ça m'angoisse un peu... Ils ont l'air strict et snob et même Callie trouve ça bizarre...

 **Daniel :** Ça va bien se passer, tu reste calme, polie et serviable et tout se passera très bien et puis si il y a un problème tu m'appelle et j'irais te prendre, je mettrais mon habit de colonel, peut être que ça les impressionneront un peu

 _Je souris en entendant mon père. Le dîner se passa bien même si je n'ai pas pu avaler grand chose... Le lendemain passa trop vite, il est déjà 18H30 et j'hésite entre mettre une robe ou un jean..._

 **Tim :** Tu ne dois pas être chez Callie pour 19H ?

 **Arizona :** Si mais je sais pas quoi porter

 **Tim :** Vas y normal comme d'habitude

 **Arizona :** C'est ce que Callie m'a dit mais j'angoisse trop ! Tu me dirais de mettre quoi ?

 _Je lui fais voir toutes les options de tenue étalées sur mon lit et par terre._

 **Tim :** Wow, Zona c'est de la folie, prends en une au hasard et ça fera l'affaire

 **Arizona :** Non dis moi laquelle est la mieux.

 **Tim :** Prend elle

 _Il me pointe du doigt une tenue composée d'un pull noir et d'un jean._

 **Arizona :** Ça fait pas un peu triste ou trop sobre ?

 **Tim :** J'en sais rien moi, demande a maman

 **Arizona :** Au pire je dis que je suis malade, j'ai une grosse grippe et je suis clouée au lit

 **Tim :** Tu crois que Callie apprécierait ?

 **Arizona :** Callie n'a pas envie de ce repas aussi donc dans un sens je règle le problème de l'une comme de l'autre

 **Tim :** Non, vas a ce repas, te casse pas la tête et habille toi comme bon te semble.

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Il sort et je prends un jean avec un sweat que je rentre dans mon jean. Je met mes Van's et me fait une queue de cheval avec mes cheveux du haut et laisse ceux du bas détachés. Je laisse deux mèches retomber sur mon visage et me met un peu de mascara._

 **Barbara :** Arizona on doit y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard

 **Arizona :** J'arrive

 _Je descends les escaliers 2 par 2 et arrive devant ma mère. Nous partons, le chemin me semble tellement lent._

 **Barbara :** Alors tu n'angoisse pas trop ?

 **Arizona :** Si j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir a tout moment

 **Barbara :** Ça va aller, je dois venir te prendre a quelle heure ?

 **Arizona :** Je t'appellerais t'inquiète pas

 **Barbara :** Ok, pas trop tard non plus

 **Arizona :** Oui oui

 _Nous arrivons devant sa grande maison et je sors de la voiture. Je prends mon temps pour aller a la grande porte d'entrée. Je voudrais tellement ne pas être là... J'arrive et frappe a la porte. Une femme m'ouvre, je ne l'ai jamais vu... Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Maria:** Bonsoir, je suis Maria, la tante de Calliope

 **Arizona:** Bonsoir, Arizona

 _Je lui tend la main et elle la serre, je me sens un peu soulagé, c'est-à-dire sinon je pense que je serais partie en courant. Elle a un air de famille avec Callie et semble assez stricte ou alors très snob ... ou elle peut être bien les deux._

 **Maria:** Rentrez Arizona

 _Je rentre doucement, et elle m'accompagne jusqu'au salon. J'attends que les appels arrivent vers le haut, puis que je descende des escaliers en trombe, elle est encore avec serviette de bain. Je souris en voyant arriver, enfin une tête que je connais._

 **Carlos:** Calliope Iphigenia Torres!

 **Callie:** Quoi?

 **Carlos:** Remonte tout de suite à mettre quelque chose sur toi!

 **Callie:** Argh, je reviens!

 _Je souris encore plus à la vue bouder._

 **Carlos:** Alors vous devez être en Arizona

 **Arizona:** Oui

 **Carlos:** Je suis Carlos le père de Calliope et voici ma femme Lucia

 **Arizona:** Enchantée

 _Je souris pour cacher toute mon angoisse ..._

 **Lucia:** De même

 **Carlos:** Venez à table, le dîner est prêt.

 _Ils me montrent où je m'assois, son père est en bout de table, sa mère devant moi, sa tante d'une mère et Callie sera une coter de moi, heureusement._

 **Callie:** C'est bon je suis là!

 _Elle arrive et s'assoit à un coté de moi. Elle me sourit et regarde ses parents. Nous commençons une mangeoire._

 **Carlos:** Alors Arizona vous venez d'où?

 **Arizona:** J'étais dans l'Illinois mais je suis née dans le Missouri

 **Lucia:** Donc vous et Calliope êtes dans la même classe?

 **Arizona:** Oui

 **Carlos:** Vous avez une idée de ce que vous voudrez faire plus tard?

 **Arizona:** Oui, je le répète depuis plusieurs années, je serais chirurgien pédiatrique et je me suis bien décidée à tout faire.

 **Maria:** C'est un bon métier, j'espère que vous y arriverez

 _Nous continuons à manger, l'ambiance s'est un peu détendue et je me sens un peu plus à l'aise._

 **Lucia :** Vos parents font quoi dans la vie ?

 **Arizona :** Ma mère est femme au foyer et mon père est colonel dans la marine américaine

 **Carlos :** Colonel ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 **Lucia :** Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai un frère, il a 19 ans et est dans l'école militaire de Seattle pour devenir pilote d'avion de chasse.

 **Carlos :** Vous êtes dans une famille de militaire

 **Arizona :** Oui, c'est pas toujours marrant...

 **Maria :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je déménage en moyenne une a deux fois par an et tout dois filer droit lorsque mon père est là...

 **Callie :** Son père l'oblige elle et son frère a faire du sport tout les matins pendant les vacances

 **Arizona :** Ouais, enfin on fait quelques abdos, des pompes, de la musculation un peu et de l'endurance... Parfois il change certains exercices par de l'auto défense, du combat et il nous amène faire du tir

 **Lucia :** Du tir ?

 **Arizona :** Oui en salle ou parfois dans la nature, on met une cible et on tire dessus avec un pistolet ou un fusil...

 **Lucia :** Donc vous maniez les armes ?

 **Arizona :** Oui après j'ai pas le même niveau qu'un militaire mais je me débrouille on va dire

 _Nous finissons le repas. Je sens mon portable vibrer, je le sors discrètement et vois un message de... Callie._

 _Callie, 20H04 :_

Je te trouve très belle 😍

 _Je souris en voyant le message et lui en envois un a mon tour._

 _Arizona, 20H04 :_

T'es pas mal on plus ! 😘

 _Je regarde Callie et vois qu'elle lit le message, elle lève la tête et me sourit._

 _Callie, 20H05 :_

J'aimerais tellement t'embrasser et même plus 😉😋 mais mes parents sont là... 😩

 _Arizona, 20H05 :_

Arrête de m'envoyer des messages avant que tes parents ne me voient sourire comme une tarée toute seule 😄😜

 _Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche et je sens la main de Callie se poser sur ma cuisse._ _Heureusement personne ne le voit, elle la caresse lentement avec sa main._

 **Lucia :** Vous avez une heure pour rentrer ?

 **Arizona :** Non ma mère m'a juste dit de l'appeler

 **Lucia :** Ok

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Une fois le dîner passé nous restons dans le salon, ma tante part rapidement se coucher._

 **Callie :** Tu veux aller derrière ?

 **Arizona :** Ça va pas déranger tes parents ?

 **Callie :** Non viens

 _Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans le jardin, nous passons devant la grande piscine éclairées par des lumières puis nous passons par un chemin de pierre et je l'emmène a mon banc, celui sur lequel j'aime bien m'asseoir. Il y a des lumières qui éclaire légèrement le jardin. Nous nous asseyons et je lui prends la main. Nous regardons quelques secondes Seattle._

 **Arizona :** J'adore cette vue...

 **Callie :** Moi aussi j'aime bien venir ici

 **Arizona :** Tes parents savent qu'on est là ?

 **Callie :** Ils ont bien vu qu'on est allée dehors

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 _Je tourne la tête vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Rien, t'es belle

 **Arizona :** Toi aussi tu es belle

 _Je m'approche et l'embrasse de nouveau._

 **Callie :** Ça va le repas ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ça s'est très bien passé

 **Callie :** Ok... Argh on reprend les cours dans 3 jours !

 _Arizona sourit et m'embrasse_

 **Arizona :** On pourra se voir tout les jours toute la journée

 **Callie :** Ouais mais je vais revoir les profs avec leur têtes de...

 **Arizona :** Callie... Ils sont là pour nous apprendre des choses, des choses qui nous aideront a accéder au métier que l'ont souhaite. Tu peux pas traiter les profs comme ça, certes certains sont vraiment cons mais n'empêche ils t'aident pour ton avenir

 **Callie :** Ouais bah je les aime pas quand même

 _Elle soupire en souriant et nous regardons de nouveaux le paysage._

 **Arizona :** Mon père m'a annoncé que j'aurais ma moto dans moins de 2 semaines

 **Callie :** T'es contente ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais tellement j'attends que ça ! J'ai qu'une envie c'est de conduire

 **Callie :** Mais du coup tu peux pas porter de jupe ou de robe

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Bah sinon avec le vent ça remonte tout

 _Arizona se mit à rigoler_

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas que la moitié de Seattle te voit a moitié a poil !

 **Arizona :** Callie j'ai déjà conduis en robe et en jupe et ça ne vole pas je peux te l'assurer

 **Callie :** On sait jamais, c'est pas la même moto si ça se trouve la moto prends pas le vent de la même façon que ton ancienne et du coup...

 **Arizona :** Eh bien on fera un test si tu veux, je suis prête a prendre ce risque

 **Callie :** Tu prends des risques maintenant ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Je ris deux secondes._

 **Callie :** Tu ne prendrais jamais de risque

 **Arizona :** Si, si j'ai une raison valable je suis prête a en prendre

 **Callie :** Est ce que tu as déjà eu une heure de colle ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 **Callie :** Vraiment ?

 **Arizona :** Oui mais elle a été annulée

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Ils ont fait une erreur

 **Callie :** Donc tu n'en a jamais eu une en fait

 _Arizona fait mine de bouder et je lui fais un bisou sur la tempe._

 **Arizona :** On peut rentrer je commence a avoir froid

 **Callie :** Ouais, bien que j'aurais eu un bon moyen de te réchauffer...

 **Arizona :** Comment ?... Oh ok je viens de comprendre...

 _Elle me sourit mais elle repart._

 **Callie :** Du coup c'est non ?

 **Arizona :** Exactement

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ? On l'a fait avant d'être ensemble mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble on ne le fait plus... Je comprend pas, normalement ça devrait l'inverse

 **Arizona :** Écoute Calliope, c'est pas du tout mon genre de coucher avec des filles a tout bout de champs

 **Callie :** Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi tout les jours

 **Arizona :** Je sais et heureusement sinon je t'aurais déjà quitté. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui trouve que le sexe a une place importante dans un couple, j'aime bien passer du temps avec ma copine sans coucher avec. Je veux profiter de nos moment et pour moi le sexe c'est comme un bonus, bien sûr j'ai parfois envie de toi mais je ne veux pas que le sexe prenne une place importante dans notre couple parce que pour moi un couple c'est 2 personnes qui s'aiment, qui se respectent et qui passent du temps ensemble, pour moi c'est pas deux personnes qui couchent ensemble

 **Callie :** Je sais je suis d'accord avec toi, je t'aime, je te respecte et j'adore passer du temps avec toi mais pour moi c'est comme si on étaient amies, on s'embrasse juste.

 **Arizona :** Donc tu veux qu'on couche ensemble car tu nous considère comme de simples amies qui s'embrassent ?

 **Callie :** Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi Arizona, je te faire l'amour, je veux te montrer que je t'aime. Nos 2 fois d'avant pour moi ça compte pas, j'étais pas sûre de ce que je ressentais mais maintenant je sais que je t'aime et je veux te le prouver

 **Arizona :** Je comprends, je t'aime aussi

 **Callie :** Alors pourquoi tu retarde ce moment... C'est pas comme si c'était notre première fois

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais les 2 autres fois on était pas vraiment complètement consciente de ce qu'on faisait. La première fois j'étais hyper vulnérable et t'en a profité et la deuxième fois on était bourrée

 **Callie :** Quoi ? J'ai pas profité de toi la première fois !

 **Arizona :** Tu savais que j'étais encore terrifiée et j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs et quand tu as vu que je n'étais pas réticente tu as continué

 **Callie :** Bah ouais je pensais que tu voulais faire aussi, bon écoute on va pas encore s'embrouiller pour ça, ce qui compte c'est le présent. C'est ce qu'on vit maintenant. Du coup tu as peur ?

 **Arizona :** Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

 **Callie :** Bah je sais pas, on dirait que tu as peur de coucher avec moi

 **Arizona :** Non j'ai pas peur c'est juste que je ne veux pas presser les choses

 **Callie :** Notre couple est basé sur des étapes brûlées, tu ne va rien presser

 **Arizona :** Écoute je suis bien avec toi, j'aime beaucoup être avec toi et tu es parfaite comme tu es mais je ne suis peut être juste pas prête, j'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas le faire pour l'instant.

 **Callie :** Ok, tu me le diras quand tu voudras ?

 **Arizona :** Oui je te dirais

 _Elle me sourit et m'embrasse, je sens des papillons dans ventre._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Rien c'est juste bizarre, quand tu m'a embrassé j'ai ressentis comme des papillons...

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi je les ressens

 **Callie :** C'est la première fois que ça me le fait

 **Arizona :** Ça me le fait depuis la première fois que tu m'as embrassé...

 _Je lui souris et l'embrasse. Nous rentrons, Arizona appelle sa mère et nous attendons dans mon salon._

 **Carlos :** J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Arizona, on peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai pu vraiment vous rencontrer la dernière fois étant donné que je vous ai vu sous ma fille en train de l'embrasser et que moins d'une minute plus tard vous n'étiez déjà plus là...

 **Callie :** Hum Papa...On pourrait éviter d'en parler...

 **Carlos :** Oui, en tout cas vous m'avez l'air très gentille et bien élevée. Vous pourriez être un modèle pour ma fille au lycée et j'espère que vous ne briserez jamais le cœur de Calliope. J'ai eu du temps pour accepter le fait qu'elle sorte avec des filles donc si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait mal il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance.

 _Je vois le regard d'Arizona changer, je vais qu'elle est anxieuse._

 **Callie :** Papa Arizona ne me brisera pas le cœur

 **Lucia :** On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver

 **Arizona :** Ce n'est pas dans mon intention. Et si malheureusement cela arrive vous pourrez vous en prendre a moi, mais laissez Calliope en dehors de ça.

 _Je regarde Arizona surprise de réponse._

 **Carlos :** Voilà ce que je voulais entendre, au moins je suis sûre que vous tenez a ma fille.

 **Arizona :** Je tiens a elle autant qu'a ma propre vie, si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit je m'en voudrait pour toujours.

 **Lucia :** Vous êtes une fille bien Arizona, je suis soulagée de voir que Callie soit tombée sur une fille comme vous

 **Arizona :** Hum, je dois vous laisser, ma mère est là...

 _Elle a son portable en main._

 **Lucia :** Elle peut venir si elle veut

 **Arizona :** C'est que demain nous partons jusqu'à dimanche donc elle ne voudra pas traîner merci quand même

 _Elle se lève et dit remercie mes parents avant de les saluer, je l'accompagne devant la porte et l'embrasse._

 **Callie :** Tu m'avais pas dis que tu partais ce week-end

 **Arizona :** Non je suis désolée, j'ai complètement zappé je voulais te le dire ce soir mais avec notre discussion...

 **Callie :** Tu vas où ?

 **Arizona :** Je dois aller avec mon frère et ma mère a une cérémonie à la base militaire de mon père...

 **Callie :** On fera un Face Time ?

 **Arizona :** Oui je te promet

 **Callie :** Du coup tu vas dormir où ?

 **Arizona :** A la base militaire

 **Callie :** Tu me montreras comment c'est ?

 **Arizona:** J'essayerais je te promets. Après il n'y a pas grand a choisi un voir ... Juste des bâtiments gris et des barbeaux avec des soldats, des armes, des avions et des personnages partout

 **Callie:** Et ça ne t'impressionne pas?

 **Arizona:** Non, j'en ai tellement vu que maintenant c'est un endroit comme un autre ...

 **Callie:** Ouais ... Bon je vais te laisser du coup ... Tu me manques de tes parents

 **Arizona:** ok

 _Elle s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement. Elle décolle ses lèvres et partie._


	12. Chapitre 12

_PVD Arizona :_

 **Barbara :** Alors ta soirée ?

 **Arizona :** Ça va, j'avais imaginée largement plus pire

 **Barbara :** Ses parents sont comment ?

 **Arizona :** Ils ont l'air hyper strict aussi bien physiquement que mentalement... Mais ils m'ont posé des questions sur moi et on a parlé et ils m'ont dit que j'étais très gentille et bien élevée et que Callie avait eu de la chance de tomber sur moi...

 **Barbara :** Eh bien tu vois que ça s'est bien passé, tu t'es fait des films pour rien

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Le lendemain je suis en voiture pour aller vers la base, mon père conduit, ma mère est coté passager et je suis derrière avec mon frère. Tim a toujours aimé m'embêter, c'est pour rire mais parfois ça devient agaçant. J'écoute de la musique avec mes écouteurs mais il ne fait que de tirer sur mes écouteurs, ce qui les enlèves de mes oreilles._

 **Arizona :** Tim...

 _Je remets mon écouteur mais moins d'une minute plus tard il me l'enlève de nouveau._

 **Arizona :** Tim arrête c'est chiant

 **Tim :** Insociable

 **Arizona :** N'importe quoi

 _Je remets mon écouteur mais il me l'enlève encore._

 **Arizona :** Putain Tim arrête ça !

 **Daniel :** Eh langage !

 **Arizona :** Désolée mais je voudrais être tranquille

 **Barbara :** Timothy arrête de tirer ses écouteurs.

 _Je souris discrètement lorsqu'il se fait disputer._

 **Tim :** Elle sourit !

 **Arizona :** Non je souris pas

 **Daniel :** Vous avez quel âge franchement ? J'ai l'impression de retourner 10 ans en arrière !

 **Arizona :** C'est toujours lui qui m'embête et c'est moi qui prend.

 **Tim :** C'est sûr que c'est tout le temps moi...

 **Daniel :** Bon écoutez, je roule. Vous voulez vraiment que je m'arrête ?

 **Arizona et Tim :** Non !

 **Daniel :** Très bien donc restez tranquille encore 1h, en plus Timothy tu sais que ta sœur a parfois du mal a contrôler ses émotions.

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 _Tim se met a rigoler_

 **Tim :** Alors là moi j'ai rien dis !

 _Je regarde dans le rétro et vois mon père sourire._

 **Arizona :** C'est complètement faux

 **Daniel :** Repense à la fois où Tim t'as juste prit ton ours en peluche, tu devais avoir quoi ? 8 ans ? Et tu t'es tellement énervée que tu lui a mis un coup de poing, il a saigné du nez pendant au moins 15 minutes.

 **Arizona :** Personne ne devait toucher bob !

 **Daniel :** Ah oui bob voilà, c'était son nom...

 _Ma mère rigole ainsi que mon père et mon frère. Le reste du trajet fut calme. Une fois arrivé nous nous installons, je dois partager une chambre avec Tim. Le soir nous partons manger au réfectoire avec toute la base. Je vois plusieurs adolescents tous assis sur une table._

 **Tim :** Viens on va avec eux

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Mais on ne les connaît pas

 **Tim :** C'est sûr que si tu reste dans ton coin on ne les connaîtra jamais.

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Je suis Tim et nous nous asseyons a coter du groupe. Ils sont 5 et ils ont tous l'air dans nos âges._

 **Tim :** Salut, moi c'est Tim et voilà ma petite sœur, Arizona

 **Arizona :** Salut...

 _Je me sens assez timide, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimer faire des nouvelles rencontres... Il y a un gars brun aux yeux bruns qui me sourit avant de prendre la parole._

 **Jonah :** Salut, moi c'est Jonah, vous êtes nouveaux ?

 **Tim :** Oui notre père est à la base depuis 2 mois et demi

 **Jonah :** Ah ok, il est militaire ?

 **Tim :** Colonel

 **Chelsea :** Colonel ?!

 **Tim :** Euh ouais...

 **Chelsea :** Ça doit être bien, moi c'est Chelsea

 **Tim :** Ok, c'est ton frère ?

 **Chelsea :** Euh ouais, ça se voit tant que ça ?

 **Tim :** Ouais

 **Chelsea :** Ah...

 **Tyler :** Je m'appelle Tyler

 **Tim** : Ok donc Jonah, Chelsea, Tyler... Et vous ?

 **Jonah :** Là c'est ma sœur, Alison.

 **Jarod :** Moi c'est Jarod

 **Victoria :** Victoria.

 **Tim :** Vous êtes là tout le week-end ?

 **Chelsea :** Le week-end ? Mais on part que mardi

 **Tim :** Mardi ?

 **Jonah :** Bah ouais, ton père t'as pas dit ?

 **Tim :** Non... Zona il t'a dit ?

 **Arizona :** Non

 _Nous passons le reste du dîner a parler, du moins mon frère, Jonah et Chelsea parlaient ensemble. Je suis restée silencieuse comme Alison, Victoria, Tyler et Jarod. Après le dîner ils nous ont proposé de passer la soirée avec eux. Nous nous baladons dans la base mais Alison et Victoria ne sont plus là. Je m'éloigne du groupe._

 **Tim :** Tu vas où Zona ?

 **Arizona :** Nul part, je cherche juste Alison et Victoria.

 **Jonah :** Vas voir derrière le hangar, Alison aime bien y traîner

 **Arizona :** Euh ok

 _Je pars vers le hangar et fait le tour. Je vois La brune aux yeux marrons assise par terre, elle a un casque sur les oreilles et est penchée. A ses cotés je vois la rousse aux yeux verts avec un livre à la main. Je m'approche lentement._

 **Arizona :** Salut

 **Victoria :** Ah salut

 **Arizona :** Vous faites quoi ?

 **Victoria :** Je lis et Alison dessine

 **Arizona :** Ah c'est cool

 **Victoria :** Ouais c'est calme et on a une belle vue...

 _Je regarde dans la même direction que Victoria et je vois une colline couverte d'une forêt et le couché du Soleil._

 **Arizona :** C'est vrai que c'est beau... Tu lis quoi ?

 **Victoria :** Un livre sur l'hôpital, c'est pour mes cours

 **Arizona :** Tu étudie où ?

 **Victoria :** A la fac de médecine de Seattle, et toi ?

 **Arizona :** Je suis en terminale S au lycée de Seattle

 **Victoria :** Tu veux faire quoi après ?

 **Arizona :** Je veux aller à la fac de médecine pour devenir chirurgien pédiatrique et toi ?

 **Victoria :** Je voudrais être sage femme

 **Arizona :** C'est cool

 _Alison retire son casque._

 **Alison :** Ah t'es là ? Je t'ai pas entendu arriver

 **Arizona :** Tu dessine quoi ?

 **Alison :** Oh rien de spécial, juste le paysage

 _Elle me montre, le dessins est très réaliste et magnifique._

 **Arizona :** Waouh c'est magnifique

 **Alison :** Merci...

 _Je m'installe a leur coter et commence a faire connaissance avec elle. Victoria a 18 ans et Alison en a 16. Alison est en première L option Art. On s'entend plutôt bien._

 **Arizona :** Du coup Chelsea est seule avec les gars ?

 **Victoria :** C'est pas grave, ça l'arrange je suis sûre

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Victoria :** Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est coucher avec au l'un d'eux alors je pense pas que ça l'embête d'être la seule fille là bas.

 **Arizona :** Oh ok...

 _Je sens mon portable vibrer, je le prend et vois que Callie m'appelle pour un Face Time._

 **Arizona :** Hum je dois répondre...

 **Alison :** Vas y

 _Je me lève et m'éloigne un peu avant de répondre. Je vois Callie, elle est sûrement dans son jardin._

 **Callie :** Salut toi

 **Arizona :** Hey... Je suis désolée j'ai complètement oublié d'appeler

 **Callie :** C'est pas grave, alors ça va tu t'ennuie pas trop ?

 **Arizona :** Non ça va, je suis avec deux filles, elles sont sympa et justement on discutait.

 **Callie :** Avec deux filles ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, elles s'appellent Alison et Victoria.

 **Callie :** Ok...J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir en vrai, tu me manque déjà

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi tu me manque... Au fait... Je ne vais rentrer que Mardi, je croyais qu'on partait que le week-end mais en fait non...

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Mais c'est trop long !

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais je suis obligée, je suis désolée

 **Callie :** Non c'est pas de ta faute, ok...

 **Victoria :** Arizona ! On va rejoindre les autres, ils sont a coter des hébergements, tu nous rejoindras !

 **Arizona :** Ok je vous rejoindrais

 _Je lance un sourire a Victoria, puis quand je repose mes yeux sur mon téléphone je vois que Callie a l'air agacée._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Arizona ! On va rejoindre les autres, tu nous rejoindras ?!

 _Elle avait prit une voix ironique_

 **Arizona :** Calliope, c'est Vic, elle me prévient juste, t'as pas de quoi être jalouse

 **Callie :** Je suis pas jalouse. C'est qui Vic ?

 **Arizona :** Victoria

 **Callie :** Tu lui a déjà donné un surnom ?

 **Arizona :** Non c'est elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça, bon tu vas arrêter ta crise ou non ?

 **Callie :** Oui mais je suis loin de toi et j'ai tendance a être parano

 **Arizona :** Je suis loin de toi et je ne suis pas parano, tu sais pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai confiance en toi

 **Callie :** Moi aussi je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai pas confiance en ces filles

 **Arizona :** De toutes façons je les connais que depuis 2H, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, nous on se connaissait pas vraiment non plus et on a couché ensemble

 **Arizona :** Mais on était célibataire et là je suis en couple et ma copine est merveilleuse donc je vois pas du tout pourquoi je devrais chercher ailleurs

 _Je lui sourit puis elle me sourit aussi_

 **Callie :** Ouais... Tu t'en sors bien, alors fais moi un peu voir comment c'est là bas

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Je tourne la caméra montre le paysage a Callie, je bouge un peu et fais un petit tour dans la base._

 **Callie :** C'est grand !

 **Arizona :** Ouais, et encore là on a fait a peine la moitié de la base

 **Callie :** Je vais devoir passer la rentrée sans toi ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais... je reviens au lycée que mercredi... Après ça va... c'est que deux jours, t'as réussi a passer 17 ans de ta vie sans moi, c'est pas 2 jours qui vont te tuer, tu faisais comment avant ?

 **Callie :** Avant je me prenais des colles au moins 4 fois par semaine... Depuis que tu es là je suis plus calme

 **Arizona :** Eh bien reste calme sans moi

 **Callie :** Impossible, tu vas trop me manquer donc je vais être agacée que tu sois loin de moi.

 **Arizona :** Je ne suis qu'a une heure de toi...

 **Callie :** Eh bah c'est trop loin

 **Arizona :** Eh bien tu te prendras une heure de colle

 **Callie :** Et ça sera de ta faute

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ma faute ?

 **Callie :** Parce que tu es trop loin

 **Arizona :** C'est pas moi qui a voulu être loin

 _Je regarde devant moi et vois le groupe, il y a tout le monde, mon frère me regarde et s'approche._

 **Tim :** T'es avec Callie ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Il se met a coter de moi et salut Callie._

 **Tim :** Salut Callie !

 **Callie :** Salut !

 **Tim :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Ça va et toi ?

 **Tim :** Ça va

 **Arizona :** Bon tu me laisse ma copine ou pas ?

 **Tim :** Ouais

 _Il part et retourne rejoindre le groupe._

 **Arizona :** Bon je vais te laisser...

 **Callie :** Ok, je t'aime

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi je t'aime

 _Je raccroche et rejoins le groupe._

 **Jonah :** Ça vous dit qu'on aille faire un tour ?

 **Tim :** Où ça ?

 **Jonah :** Je sais pas on peut sortir et se balader

 **Arizona :** Sortir de la base ?!

 **Jonah :** Oui

 **Alison :** Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Jonah...

 **Jonah :** Mais si venez

 **Jarod :** Ok

 _Je suis le groupe et nous sortons de la base, normalement Tim et moi n'avons pas le droit mais je ne voulais pas rester seule... Le groupe est quelques mètres devant, nous marchons dans la campagne et je ne suis pas du tout rassurée._

 **Jonah :** Madame est venue ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Jonah :** Cool, alors, tu es a Seattle ?

 **Arizona :** Oui j'y suis depuis 3 mois

 **Jonah :** C'est beau là bas ?

 **Arizona :** Ça va moi j'aime bien, il y a des montagnes remplie de forêts et il y a tout ce qui faut.

 **Jonah :** T'es au lycée de Seattle du coup ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 **Jonah :** Quelle classe ?

 **Arizona :** Terminale S

 **Jonah :** En plus d'être belle t'es intelligente ?

 **Arizona :** T'essaie de faire quoi là ?

 **Jonah :** Rien, je dis la vérité

 **Arizona :** Non tu me drague mais dommage pour toi ça n'ira pas plus loin

 **Jonah :** Et pourquoi ? Mon sourire ne te convient pas ? Le tient est parfait

 **Arizona :** Est ce que tu pourrais arrêter ?

 **Jonah :** Pourquoi ? On est pas bien là ?

 **Arizona :** Non moi je le suis pas

 **Jonah :** C'est que tu as pas vu mes abdos, je les chouchoutes tout les jours

 **Arizona :** Tant mieux pour toi

 **Jonah :** Tu veux toucher ?

 **Arizona :** Non merci

 _Il se met devant moi et me prends la main._

 **Jonah :** Si vas y

 _Il met ma main sous son tee shirt et la fais caresser ses abdos ? C'est vrai qu'il en a mais ça ne me fait aucun effet._

 **Jonah :** Alors ?

 **Arizona :** Rien

 **Jonah :** Comment ça rien ?

 **Arizona :** Bah ça me fait rien

 **Jonah :** T'es une dure à cuire, j'arriverais a te faire changer d'avis avant mardi tu verras.

 **Arizona :** Essaie toujours

 _Il avance et rejoint le groupe. Je sens que les prochains jours vont être long... Nous marchons pendant ce qui me semble être des heures et des heures mais pourtant mon portable dit que cela ne fait que 10 minutes..._

 **Arizona :** On va où ?

 **Jarod :** Là on va faire demi tour

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _15 minutes plus tard nous arrivons à la base. Nous marchons et je vois mon père au loin. Je m'approche de lui il est avec ma mère._

 **Tim :** Tu vas où ?

 **Arizona :** Je vais avec les parents

 **Jonah :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je suis fatiguée j'ai mal dormis cette nuit.

 _Je me tourne et rejoins mon père vêtue de son costume de colonel blanc._

 **Daniel :** Arizona, vous étiez où toi et Tim ?

 **Arizona :** On était avec les autres

 **Daniel :** Les autres ?

 **Arizona :** Oui avec d'autre gens de notre âge

 **Barbara :** Tu ne veux pas rester avec eux encore un peu ? Il est 22H46

 **Arizona :** Non je suis fatiguée je vais aller dormir

 **Barbara :** Ok

 **Daniel :** Oubli pas que demain on a quand même entraînement

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?!

 **Daniel :** Tu croyais que j'allais t'en dispenser juste car on est a la base ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 _Il me regarde avant de rigoler suivi de près par ma mère. Nous rentrons dans notre hébergement, je prend une douche et pars dans la chambre que je partage avec mon frère._

 _Arizona, 23H04 :_

T'es où ?

 _Tim, 23H05 :_

Avec Jonah pourquoi ?

 _Arizona, 23H05 :_

Parce que je vais dormir donc fais pas de bruit en rentrant

 _Tim, 23H06 :_

Ok 😉

 _Je m'installe confortablement dans le lit et reprend mon portable._

 _Arizona, 23H07 :_

Tu dors ? 💘

 _Callie, 23H07 :_

Non, tu fais quoi ? 💖

 _Arizona, 23H08 :_

Je vais dormir, je suis crevée et demain mon père a décidé de nous faire de l'entraînement même à la base...😫😢

 _Callie, 23H08 :_

Ok... 😂😘

 _Arizona, 23H09 :_

Je m'endors devant mon écran...😴 Je vais dormir, bonne nuit je t'aime 😚😍💖

 _Callie, 23H09 :_

Ok je vais te laisser dormir petite marmotte 😍😘 bonne nuit moi aussi je t'aime ❤

 _Je pose mon téléphone à coter de moi et m'endors en quelques secondes. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je suis éblouis par la lumière._

 **Daniel :** Debout, il est 6h ! Aller on se lève !

 _Il retire le drap de Tim puis le miens. Je m'assois lentement sur le bord du lit._

 **Daniel :** Au moins une qui à le courage de s'asseoir. Aller !

 _Tim se lève aussi et nous partons nous préparer. A 6H30 mon père nous amène dehors. Je porte un short et un débardeur et Tim porte un jogging et un tee shirt. Nous commençons par courir. Certains militaire nous regardent et sourient. Je déteste faire ça devant des gens... Ça fait bientôt 15 minutes qu'on court._

 **Daniel :** Ok c'est bon ! Maintenant a terre et on commence la série d'abdos ! On va faire quatre séries de 50 !

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! Mais c'est plus que d'habitude !

 **Daniel :** Quatre séries de 50 sans discuter sinon j'en ajoute une !

 _Nous commençons, entre chaque série nous avons 10 secondes de récupération, autrement dis rien. Après les quatre séries nous avons 30 secondes de pause._

 **Arizona :** Il est quelle heure ?

 **Daniel :** Bientôt 7H

 **Tim :** Tout le monde va commencer à sortir

 **Daniel :** Mais non, aller on reprend ! On reprend avec 2 séries de 20 pompes !

 _Je commences mes pompes, comme à son habitude mon père vient regarder si on est bien positionné._

 **Daniel :** Arizona, le dos, bien droit et les jambes un peu plus écartées, Tim c'est parfait.

 **Arizona :** Argh...

 **Daniel :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Rien mais je vois pas pourquoi je fais ça...

 **Daniel :** Parce que ça te permet de rester en forme, tu me remerciera plus tard quand les gens que tu connais auront mal au dos ou des problèmes cardiaques.

 _Après les 2 séries je suis complètement en sueur._

 **Daniel :** On va faire encore un peu d'endurance avec un peu de sprint

 **Arizona :** C'est quoi notre piste ?

 **Daniel :** C'est pas la place qui manque ! On va dire que chaque poteau est un comme le coin de la piste.

 **Arizona :** Une piste c'est pas censé être ovale plutôt que rectangulaire ?

 **Daniel :** Ça fera l'affaire, aller en place. Vous allez commencer par 2 tours de piste, elle doit faire environ 500m puis après vous allez faire une course pendant 3 tours

 **Arizona :** Mais c'est pas juste Tim court plus vite

 **Tim :** Quoi ? T'es jalouse ?

 **Daniel :** Si tu veux le doubler tu y arriveras, tout est dans la tête !

 _Nous nous plaçons et commençons notre course d'endurance, pendant que j'entamais mon deuxième tour je vois Alison et Jonah passer, ils s'arrêtent pour regarder. Puis au fil des mètres que je cours je vois que le groupe s'agrandit jusqu'à ce qu'il y est Jonah, Alison, Victoria, Jarod et Chelsea. Il manque Tyler, peut être qu'il dort encore..._

 _A la fin de notre deuxième tours nous nous arrêtons, mon père arrive._

 **Daniel :** Ça va c'était bien, pensez a bien respirer parce que j'ai pas l'impression que vous le faites bien, bon aller les 3 derniers tours et ensuite quelques étirements puis direction la douche parce que vous êtes dégoulinants !

 _Nous rigolons un instant puis nous partons vers la ligne que mon père a tracé._

 **Tim :** T'as vu le groupe nous regarde

 **Arizona :** Ouais, c'est horrible, j'aime pas qu'on me regarde

 **Tim :** T'as peur qu'ils voient ta défaite ?

 **Arizona :** C'est ce qu'on va voir !

 **Tim :** T'es sûre de toi ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Nous sommes prêts sur la piste et partons lors du signal de notre père. Au début je prend mon temps et Tim fonce mais je sais qu'il va vite se fatiguer. Je finis mon premier tour et Tim a déjà fait la moitié du prochain, je commence a accélérer et doucement j'arrive au même niveau que Tim qui est épuisé alors que moi je suis juste essoufflée. Nous arrivons au 3ème tour et je sens que Tim accélère, j'accélère a mon tour, en quelques secondes nous commençons a faire un sprint alors que nous avons parcouru a peine la moitié du tour. Je ne sais pas a quelle vitesse nous courons mais nous courons assez vite pour que les gens nous regardent avec de grands yeux. Je sens Tim me coller pour me faire ralentir mais j'accélère encore un peu malgré le fait que je suis a mon maximum. Je commence a dépasser Tim mais cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car il me colle encore plus._

 **Arizona :** Arrête de me coller !

 **Tim :** Tu prends toute la place !

 **Arizona :** Tu veux juste pas perdre !

 _Je me concentre de nouveau sur ma course et vois la ligne d'arrivée mais Tim arrive a me dépasser lentement, je creuse toute l'énergie de mon corps et accélère une dernière fois, je reviens a la même hauteur que Tim et le dépasse. J'atteins la ligne et m'arrête. Je suis essoufflée, je pense que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis autant épuisée. Je tombe au sol encore essoufflée puis souris._

 **Arizona :** J'ai... réussis...

 **Tim :** Je suis pas dans ma meilleure forme c'est tout.

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Tu vas bouder ?...

 _Je n'arrive pas a reprendre mon souffle, je m'assois et mon père arrive._

 **Daniel :** C'était superbe ! C'est la première fois que je vous vois courir aussi vite ! Vous vous rendez compte de la vitesse a laquelle vous alliez ?! On aurait dit des joueurs de foot en plein sprint !

 **Arizona :** Je... l'ai... battu !

 **Daniel :** Tu vois que tu pouvais ! Respire plus fort

 _Je fais comme mon père m'a dit et je sens que ça va un peu mieux._

 **Daniel :** On va commencer les étirements et je vous laisse tranquille

 _Je me lève avec un peu la tête qui tourne dû au fait que je n'ai pas encore pris de petit déjeuné._

 **Daniel :** Eh ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ça va c'est juste qu'on a pas mangé...

 _Mon père me tient le bras un instant puis nous marchons un peu. Nous commençons les étirements et je vois que le groupe a l'air de nous attendre._

 **Tim :** La prochaine fois je vais te tracer

 **Arizona :** T'es pas content juste parce que les autres voient que je t'ai battue, moi ta petite sœur

 **Tim :** N'importe quoi !

 **Arizona :** Si et du coup tu boude comme un gamin

 **Tim :** Je suis pas un gamin qui boude, je ne suis pas comme toi

 **Arizona :** Comme moi ?

 **Tim :** Ouais, t'es une très mauvaise joueuse et tu boude comme une gamine

 **Arizona :** Bah au moins je cours plus vite que toi, et puis tu dis que je suis mauvaise joueuse mais c'est pas moi qui ai voulu te coller pour que tu ralentisse

 **Tim :** Je t'ai dis que tu prenais toute la place !

 **Arizona :** La piste faisait au moins 2 mètres de large, en quoi je prenais toute la place ?!

 _J'arrête les étirements et Tim aussi._

 **Arizona :** T'es vraiment un mauvais joueur ! Tu peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir gagner, c'est incroyable de voir ça !

 **Tim :** Mais je m'en fou complètement de ça !

 **Arizona :** Alors c'est quoi le problème ?!

 **Tim :** Il n'y a aucuns problèmes !

 _Il commence a partir et je me met devant lui_

 **Arizona :** Si il y a un problème sinon tu ne serais pas énervé

 **Daniel :** Les étirements !

 _Nous nous replaçons, mais Tim me met un coup._

 **Arizona :** Eh !

 **Tim :** Tu prends trop de place !

 _Quelques secondes plus tard je lui met un coup_

 **Tim :** Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

 **Arizona :** Tu prends toute la place.

 _Il me repousse de nouveau et je le pousse a mon tour mais une chose en entraînant une autre je lui ai mis un coup de poing plus violent que je ne l'imaginais. Il m'a mit au sol nous nous mettons a nous battre. J'arrive a me mettre sur lui et lui bloque les bras mais il arrive a sortir une main de mon emprise et je la reçois sur la lèvres, je sens que je saigne, il saigne du nez. Mon père arrive en courant et nous sépare._

 **Daniel :** C'est quoi ça ?!

 **Tim :** J'en sais rien, elle m'a mit un coup de poing !

 **Arizona :** Depuis qu'on a commencé nos 3 tours il me cherche !

 **Tim :** N'importe quoi !

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Tu veux ressentir mon poing ?!

 **Daniel :** Non personne ne ressentira quoique ce soit, vous allez rester dans l'hébergement toute la journée, que je ne vous vois pas marcher dans la base sinon vous aurez une surprise a notre retour a Seattle !

 _Je passe ma main sur ma lèvre, je sens qu'elle est enflée, je regarde ma main et vois du sang. Je regarde Tim et je vois que son nez saigne encore. Notre père nous ramène voir notre mère._

 **Barbara :** Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Daniel :** Tes enfants se sont battu au milieu de la base devant au moins une vingtaines de personnes !

 **Barbara :** Mais avec qui ?

 **Daniel :** Ensemble ! Bon je dois y aller, ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir de la journée.

 **Barbara :** Ok

 _Ma mère s'approche de nous, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher ma lèvre, elle me fait horriblement mal... Ma mère revient avec du matériel pour désinfecter ma plaie, elle regarde ensuite nos mains et nous met un peu d'Arnica a cause des coups que nous avons donné avec nos mains. Je masse tranquillement ma main pendant que ma mère finit de désinfecter ma plaie._

 **Barbara :** C'est pas joli...

 **Arizona :** Ça sera parti avant mercredi ?

 **Barbara :** J'en sais rien mais tu vas encore être enflée deux ou trois jours... Après ça sera encore un peu violet/bleu

 **Arizona :** Ok... Aïe !

 **Barbara :** Je sais que ça fait mal mais je suis obligée. Pourquoi vous vous êtes battu ?

 **Tim :** C'est à cause d'elle

 **Arizona :** N'importe quoi, il m'en veut parce que je l'ai battue a la course devant tout le monde et en plus quand on courait il me collait et disait que je prenais toute la place puis on a fait des étirements et il a fait exprès de me mettre un coup du coup je lui est mis un aussi et enfin bref...

 **Barbara :** Je suis déçue de vous, je pensais que vous étiez plus intelligent que ça !

 _Une fois ma plaie soignée je part faire une douche et pars dans la chambre. Tim rentre a son tour._

 **Arizona :** J'étais là en première

 **Tim :** C'est bien ce que je dis, une gamine...

 _Il fait demi-tour et commence a partir._

 **Arizona :** Attends t'as dis quoi ?

 **Tim :** Rien.

 **Arizona :** Ouais c'est ça !

 _Je prends mon téléphone et décide d'envoyer un message a Callie, il n'est que 8H15, je ne pense pas qu'elle est réveiller, la connaissant elle va se lever vers 11H. En attendant sa réponse je regarde un film, puis deux. Soudain mon portable vibre, elle m'appelle._

 **Arizona :** Salut

 **Callie :** Salut, ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ça va... et toi ?

 **Callie :** Ça va, on dirait que tu ne parle pas comme d'habitude...

 **Arizona :** Ouais... Longue histoire...

 **Callie :** Je veux te voir, attends je met la camera

 _Elle active sa camera, je vois qu'elle est dans son lit les yeux tout juste réveillés. J'active la mienne et ne montre qu'une partie de mon visage pour qu'elle ne voit pas le coter de ma lèvre enflée et rouge/violet._

 **Callie :** Tu cache quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Rien

 **Callie :** Arizona, tu mens très mal, montre moi

 **Arizona :** Ok...

 _Je lui montre mon visage en entier_

 **Callie :** Mon Dieu Arizona, qu'est ce qu'y t'es arrivé ?!

 **Arizona :** Rien juste un mal entendu avec Tim...

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** C'est trop long a expliquer mais ça s'est finis en une dispute plus que verbale on va dire

 **Callie :** Tu t'es battue avec ton frère ?!

 **Arizona :** Ouais mais je me suis pas laissé faire, je lui ai mis un poing en plein dans le nez, il a assez saigné... J'ai pas mal saigné aussi... Je crois que je vais avoir un léger coquard aussi...

 **Callie :** Arizona... C'est pas drôle

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais quand je repense au poing que je lui ai mis... J'en suis quand même fière, t'aurais dû voir il était fort, bien envoyé et précis. Digne d'un boxeur !

 _Je souris seule car Callie soupire._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Tu te vante d'avoir frappé ton frère

 **Arizona :** Ouais enfin non mais il l'avait cherché !

 _Mon frère rentre dans ma chambre, il a le nez encore un peu rouge et sa joue est un peu gonflée et commence a devenir violette. Mon sourire disparaît tout de suite._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

 **Tim :** Je cherche quelque chose.

 **Arizona :** Eh bien cherche vite !

 **Tim :** Eh bah cherche si t'es si rapide que ça

 **Arizona :** J'y peux rien si tu perd tout, même les courses...

 **Tim :** Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire voir !

 **Arizona :** Répète j'ai mal entendu

 **Tim :** Vas te faire voir !

 **Callie :** Arizona

 _Je regarde Callie un instant mais mon regard retourne vers mon frère._

 **Arizona :** Est ce que tu pourrais sortir ?

 **Tim :** Pourquoi ? T'es avec Callie ?

 **Arizona :** Oui.

 **Tim :** Eh Callie tu sais quoi ? Ta copine devient complètement folle !

 **Arizona :** Parce que le coup que tu m'a mis aux étirement je l'ai peut être imaginé ? Et le fait que tu me collais quand on courait j'ai aussi dû l'inventer ?! T'es juste énervé parce que je t'ai battue à la course devant tout le monde et comme tu es un mauvais joueur macho tu n'as pas aimé perdre devant les filles et tout les militaires !

 **Tim :** Arrête...

 **Arizona :** Sinon quoi ? T'as peur que tout le monde le sache ?

 **Tim :** J'ai pas peur de toi

 **Arizona :** Eh bien moi non plus ça tombe bien !

 _Je me lève et pose mon téléphone avant de m'approcher de Tim._

 **Tim :** Vas donc sur ton lit parler avec Callie au lieu de me chercher, après tu vas pleurer parce que je me serais énervé contre toi !

 **Arizona :** Je pleures jamais pour ça

 **Tim :** Ah voilà une chose pour laquelle tu ne pleures pas, je pense qu'on va pouvoir le marquer parce que c'est vraiment incroyable !

 **Arizona :** Tu insinue que je pleures pour tout et rien ?

 **Tim :** Eh bah après 17 ans d'existence a tes coter oui je peux te l'affirmer, tu pleures tout le temps, on dirait un bébé, grandit un peu !

 **Barbara :** Eh je vous entends depuis la cuisine ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Rester ici toute la journée ne vous suffit pas ? Vous voulez que votre père vienne ?

 **Tim :** Ça aurait été mieux sans elle

 **Arizona :** C'est toi qui a foutu la merde ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on est coincé ici donc assume un peu au lieu de tout remettre sur moi ! J'en ai marre que tout soit de ma faute !

 **Tim :** Et la voilà qui pleure !

 _Tim part de la chambre et je m'assois sur mon lit. Je prends mon téléphone et ma mère referme la porte, elle sait que je veux être tranquille dans ces moments._

 **Callie :** Hey ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, je suis juste énervée...

 **Callie :** Quand t'es énervée tu pleures ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, je sais que c'est débile mais je peux pas m'en empêcher...

 _PVD Callie :_

 _J'essaie de changer les idées a Arizona, nous avons parlé une bonne partie de la journée. Le soir je mange avec mes parents et ma tante, mes parents repartirons lorsque je vais reprendre les cours. Autrement dit ils partent demain matin. Je vais dans ma chambre et regarde mon sac dans le coin de ma chambre. Il est quasi vide mais tant pis. Je m'endors vers 1H20, je me réveille a 7H30 file a la douche, prends mon sac, mange un bout et dis au revoir a mes parents avant de sauter dans ma voiture. J'arrive au lycée avec 8 minutes de retard, ce qui est relativement correct par rapport a d'habitude. Je vois Mark qui m'attends devant comme toujours._

 **Mark :** Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

 **Callie :** Ouais...

 **Mark :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Ma copine est stupide et ne revient que Mercredi

 **Mark :** Je comprends pas vraiment...

 **Callie :** Elle est stupide car elle s'est battu avec son frère

 **Mark :** Ça va c'est rien, la chamaillerie frère et sœur c'est bien connu

 **Callie :** Oui je sais mais là elle s'est battu, genre avec des coup de poings

 **Mark :** Oh...Ouais la c'est plus de la chamaillerie... Elle va bien au moins ?

 **Callie :** Elle a la lèvre fendue et un coquard...

 **Mark :** Son frère doit sûrement avoir plus de force...

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien en tout cas elle est fière d'elle car elle lui a mit un gros poing dans le nez et parce qu'il a beaucoup saigné... Il a aussi la joue enflée et violette

 **Mark :** Je savais pas qu'Arizona était de ce genre

 **Callie :** Tu parles... Se battre avec son frère en plein milieu d'une base militaire c'est pas le genre de truc qu'elle devrait faire...

 **Mark :** Tu veux te détendre ?

 **Callie :** Ça dépend tu propose quoi ?

 _Pendant le trajet il m'explique son plan. A 10H nous entrons en cours avec Hahn. Je suis au fond avec Mark._

 **Mark :** Ok t'es prête ?

 **Callie :** Ouais vas y

 **BOUM !**


	13. Chapitre 13

_Tout le monde a crié, sauf Mark et moi. Hahn a sursauter en se retournant mais le pétard avait atterrit sur son bureau du coup les quelques feuilles qui s'y trouvaient étaient soit décapité par le choc du pétard soit en train de lentement prendre feu. Avec Mark nous nous sommes regarder._

 **Mark :** Merde on fait quoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas... Tout le monde s'approche du bureau pour aider Hahn a arrêter le feu et Mark et moi passons discrètement par la porte du fond. Une fois sortit nous partons rapidement dans les couloirs.

 **Mark :** Putain on est dans la merde !

 **Callie :** Je sais ! On fait quoi ?

 **Mark :** On a qu'a partir et on verra après

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Nous sortons et nous éloignons du lycée. Nous sommes a environ 1km du lycée et nous nous posons dans l'herbe dans un parc. Je prends mon téléphone._

 **Mark :** Tu fais quoi ?

 **Callie :** J'appelle Arizona

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ?!

 **Callie :** Peut être qu'elle pourrait nous dire quoi faire

 **Mark :** Mais elle a toujours été l'élève modèle pourquoi tu veux lui demander de l'aide alors qu'on vient de foutre le feu !

 **Callie :** Je sais pas mais je veux l'avoir au téléphone !

 _Je me lève et m'éloigne de quelques mètre de Mark, ça sonne et après quelques sonneries elle répond._

 **Arizona :** Hey... T'es pas censé être en cours avec Hahn ?

 **Callie :** Hum si...

 **Arizona :** Callie pourquoi tu sèche ?

 **Callie :** Avec Mark on est dans la merde

 **Arizona :** Comment ça ?

 **Callie :** On était en cours avec Hahn et on a voulu faire péter un pétard

 **Arizona :** Calliope...

 **Callie :** Non attends, le truc c'est que j'ai lancé le pétard et il a atterrit sur le bureau de Hahn, elle était au tableau de dos a nous mais lorsque le pétard a explosé il a mit feu a ses feuilles du coup avec Mark on a paniqué et on est sortit de la salle en douce, je ne pense pas qu'on nous ai vu mais c'est obligé que Hahn va savoir que c'est nous... Tu nous dirait de faire quoi ? Là on est au parc et on sait pas du tout quoi faire ! Si on retourne là bas et qu'ils nous voient tu pense qu'il vont faire quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Mon Dieu Callie, dans quoi tu t'es mise ! T'es malade de faire ça ! Vous risquez le renvoi !

 **Callie :** Mais si ils nous voient on va d'abord passer par le CPE ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien mais c'est grave ce que vous avez fait !

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Nous raccrochons après 15 minutes, Mark et Callie vont retourner au lycée. Ma mère rentre dans la chambre._

 **Barbara :** Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 **Barbara :** Mais ?

 **Arizona :** Mais ma copine est stupide !

 **Barbara :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Arizona :** Elle vient de foutre le feu dans la salle de classe

 **Barbara :** Quoi ?!

 **Arizona :** Mark et elle on lancé un pétard en cours avec Hahn et ça a atterrit sur ses feuilles et ça a prit feu alors ils sont partit en douce de la salle et Callie m'a appelé pour savoir qu'est ce qu'elle devrait faire

 **Barbara :** Tu lui as dis quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je lui ai dis de retourner au lycée et d'assumer ses actes

 **Barbara :** Ouais... Quelle idée de faire péter un pétard !

 **Arizona :** Ouais c'est ce que je me suis dis !

 **Barbara :** Au fait il y a Jonah qui est passé je crois, il demandait si tu voulait sortir, je lui ai dis que tu étais au téléphone mais il attends devant.

 **Arizona :** Ok...

 _Je sors et fais face a Jonah._

 **Jonah :** Ouah comme ça tu es du genre a te battre ?

 **Arizona :** Il faut croire que oui

 **Jonah :** C'était vraiment énorme hier, vous avez couru tellement vite ! Et puis ton poing était tellement violent !

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 _Nous sommes encore devant la porte._

 **Jonah :** On peut aller marcher un peu

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Nous commençons a marcher dans la base, je vois mon frère au loin nous les rejoignons. Nous avons passé le reste de l'après midi ensemble. Je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles de Callie... Il est 22H, il fait presque noir. Nous sommes dans la base et Jarod nous fait un morceau de guitare, il veut devenir guitariste professionnel. Nous écoutons et je sens une main me prendre, je me retourne et vois Jonah. Il m'entraîne derrière un bâtiments._

 **Jonah :** Enfin seuls

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu m'entraîne ici ?

 **Jonah :** Pour être seul

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ? On était bien avec les autres

 _Il s'approche et me coince entre le mur et lui, il me prend la nuque et s'approche, il est allé tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter a temps. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, cela me fait mal car ma lèvre est fendue. J'essaie de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas._

 **Arizona :** Arrêtes !

 **Jonah :** Pourquoi ? On est bien là

 _Il s'approche de nouveau mais j'arrive a lui prendre le bras, je lui tourne et lui met dans le dos, il se retrouve contre le mur sous mon emprise. Il essaye de se débattre et y arrive étant donné qu'il n'est quasiment fait que de muscles..._

 **Jonah :** T'es vraiment malade !

 **Arizona :** Je t'avais dis de me laisser tranquille !

 **Jonah :** T'es la fille la plus cinglée que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie !

 **Tim :** Parle pas de ma sœur comme ça !

 _Je tourne la tête et vois Tim, il arrive et le groupe est derrière et ne bouge pas._

 **Jonah :** Non elle est vraiment folle ! Elle vient de me plaquer contre le mur !

 **Arizona :** Il m'a embrasser de force !

 **Tim :** Quoi ?!

 _Avant même que je ne réalise ce qui se passe je vois Jonah a terre et Tim remuer sa main. Jonah se relève et se précipite vers Tim. Il le prend et le frappe a son tour._

 **Arizona :** Arrêtez !

 _Tout le reste du groupe regardent la scène choqué._

 **Arizona :** Restez pas là ! Allez chercher quelqu'un !

 _Je m'avance vers Jonah et Tim et essaie de leur tenir le bras mais Jonah me met un coup. Je m'énerve et lui met aussi un coup, nous sommes désormais à deux sur lui. Soudain je sens des mains me tenir les bras, j'essaie de me débattre mais l'emprise de ces mains est trop forte, j'abandonne. Je tourne la tête et vois plusieurs soldats en train de séparer Tim et Jonah. Je suis assise par terre et je sens une main m'agripper et me soulever. Je tourne la tête et mon cœur rate un battement, je vois mon père, il a l'air fou de rage et derrière j'aperçois ma mère qui elle a plus l'air inquiète._

 **Arizona :** Papa...

 **Daniel :** On en reparlera après.

 _Il me pousse légèrement vers ma mère. Puis récupère Tim, il nous emmène dans notre hébergement. Tim et moi nous asseyons sur le canapé, je saigne du nez a cause du coup de Jonah. Tim va avoir un beau coquard et il saigne aussi du nez._

 **Daniel :** C'est quoi ça ? Je voudrais juste qu'on m'explique pourquoi un soldat est venu me voir en courant pour m'annoncer que mes deux enfants étaient en train de se battre contre un gars !

 **Tim :** C'est lui qui a commencé

 **Daniel :** C'est jamais de votre faute ! C'est bizarre vous trouvez pas ?

 **Arizona :** Non je te jure que c'est lui qui a commencé !

 **Daniel :** Comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

 **Arizona :** On écoutait Jarod faire de la guitare et il m'a emmené derrière le bâtiment et je lui ai demandé de retourner avec le groupe mais il a dit qu'on était mieux seul et il m'a embrassé et je lui ai dis de me laisser tranquille mais il a pas voulu ! J'ai angoissée et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et...

 _J'éclate en sanglots et Tim continu l'histoire._

 **Tim :** Quand j'étais avec le groupe j'ai vu Jonah emmener Arizona mais quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne revenait pas j'ai commencé a m'inquiéter donc j'ai cherché vers où ils sont allés et quand je suis arrivé il lui disait qu'elle était cinglée donc je me suis énervé et je lui ai dis de pas lui parler comme ça, il m'a dit qu'elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur mais quand Arizona m'a dit pourquoi je me suis encore plus énervé et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus...

 **Arizona :** C'est moi qui a dit aux autres de prévenir quelqu'un, pendant qu'ils étaient partit j'ai essayé de les séparé mais Jonah m'a mit un coup du coup je me suis énervée et j'ai commencé a le frapper aussi... Je suis désolée Papa...

 **Daniel :** Non ça va... Il n'avait pas a vous chercher comme ça et encore moins a t'embrasser. J'irais lui parler.

 **Arizona :** Non va pas le voir c'est bon

 **Daniel :** De toute façons il va falloir que je parle avec ses parents...

 **Tim :** On va avoir une sanction ?

 **Daniel :** Non parce que c'était de la légitime défense mais je veux que la prochaine fois vous alliez voir quelqu'un plutôt que d'en venir aux bras.

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Je renifle du nez et me lève. Je vais dans la salle de bain et appelle Callie en Face Time._

 **Callie :** Hey... Arizona ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Tu saigne du nez !

 _Je passe ma main sous mon nez et essuie, j'avais complètement oublié._

 **Arizona :** Oui je vais bien, ça va

 **Callie :** Me dis pas que tu t'es encore battu avec ton frère

 **Arizona :** Si mais on s'est battu contre un gars...

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

 _J'explique a Callie l'histoire, elle était folle de rage contre Jonah._

 **Callie :** Je te jure que si je le vois je vais lui refaire un portrait !

 **Arizona :** Il aura trop de force pour toi, on était a deux sur lui et c'était déjà chaud... Alors pour le cours de Hahn ?

 **Callie :** Je suis renvoyée pendant 1 semaine...

 **Arizona :** 1 semaine ?!

 **Callie :** Ouais et encore je m'en sors bien parce que j'aurais dû avoir 2 semaines mais c'est Bailey qui a réussi a convaincre le principal de me mettre juste 1 semaine

 **Arizona :** Du coup Mark aussi a 1 semaine ?

 **Callie :** Ouais... Ils ont prévenu ma tante, et mes parents...

 **Arizona :** Outch...

 **Callie :** Ça craint j'ai pas le droit de sortir le week-end et si je sors en semaine je dois rentrer avant 17H...

 **Arizona :** Mais on pourra pas se voir...

 **Callie :** Si je viendrais devant le lycée comme ça tu pourras venir me voir pendant les pauses. Je serais avec Mark donc je pense qu'on restera toute la journée devant...

 **Arizona :** Ok...

 **Callie :** T'aurais dû voir la tête de Hahn dans le bureau du directeur !

 _Callie se met a rigoler, je ne trouve pas ça drôle mais son rire m'entraîne et nous rigolons un instant. Je me lave le visage tout en l'écoutant expliquer sa journée. Nous raccrochons 30 minutes plus tard. Le lendemain matin nous préparons nos affaires, je suis dans la salle de bain et regarde mon coquard et ma lèvre..._

 **Barbara :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 **Arizona :** Je regarde... T'as pas du fond de teint ou quelque chose pour cacher

 **Barbara :** Si attends...

 _Elle sort le tube de son sac et me le tends. Je ne met jamais du fond de teint sauf pour cacher mes coup comme en ce moment. Je commence a en mettre._

 **Barbara :** C'est très mal fait...

 **Arizona :** Tu peux le faire ?

 **Barbara :** Bien sûr

 _Elle prend son pinceau et commence a appliquer la crème. Après deux minutes elle arrête et s'éloigne un peu._

 **Barbara :** Parfait, on voit juste que ta lèvre est encore un peu enflée mais sinon on se doute de rien

 **Arizona :** Merci

 _Je sors de la salle de bain et finis de préparer mes affaires. A 12H nous disons au revoir a notre père car il doit rester à la base. Je vois Jonah au loin, il a un coquard, bien fait. A 12H30 nous partons, mon frère est devant a coter de ma mère et je suis derrière._

 **Barbara :** Donc vous avez fini de vous faire la tête ?

 **Arizona :** Moi je faisais pas la tête

 **Tim :** Moi non plus

 **Barbara :** Ok...

 _Nous continuons la route. A 13H50 nous arrivons chez moi. Nous déballons nos affaires, mangeons et j'envoie un message a Callie._

 _Arizona, 15H06 :_

Hey ! Je suis de retour chez moi !

 _Callie, 15H06 :_

Cool ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te voir !

 _Arizona, 15H07 :_

Ouais

 _Callie, 15H07 :_

Si tu veux je peux venir te prendre et on peut bouger quelque part

 _Arizona, 15H08 :_

Ok tu viens quand ? Perso j'ai plus rien a faire

 _Callie, 15H08 :_

Ok bah je suis devant chez toi dans 10 minutes

 _Arizona, 15H09 :_

Ok je t'attends

 _Je fais les cents pas en attendant Callie._

 **Barbara :** Pourquoi tu marche comme ça ?

 **Arizona :** Callie va arriver et j'ai trop hâte de la revoir, je peux plus attendre !

 _Ma mère rigole._

 **Barbara :** Eh bien va ranger ça en haut en attendant

 _Elle me donne une pile de linge a mettre dans la salle de bain. Je commence a ranger, une fois tout le linge rangé je descends lentement et vois que ma mère n'est plus dans la cuisine, je vais dans le salon et vois Tim, ma mère et Callie. Mon cœur rate un battement et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'ai crié et j'ai littéralement sauté dans les bras de Callie qui a presque failli perdre l'équilibre. J'ai les jambes enroulée autour de sa taille et je la serre comme si ma vie en dépendait._

 **Barbara :** Wow quel accueil !

 **Tim :** Zona lâche la sinon tu vas l'étouffer

 _Je remet mes jambes au sol et l'embrasse mais me retire immédiatement a cause de ma douleur a la lèvre._

 **Arizona :** Aïe...

 _Je touche ma lèvre et regarde Callie avant de sourire._

 **Arizona :** Tu m'as trop manqué !

 **Callie :** Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi personne m'a prévu que Callie était là ?

 **Callie :** Je leur ai demandé de ne rien dire, c'était pour faire la surprise

 _Je lui souris et l'embrasse mais cette fois plus en douceur pour ne pas avoir mal._

 **Arizona :** On y va ?

 **Callie :** Ok

 **Barbara :** Vous allez où ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas on va voir

 **Barbara :** Ne rentre pas trop tard, ou préviens moi sinon

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Nous rentrons dans sa voiture et elle démarre._

 **Callie :** Alors, où dois je vous emmener princesse ?

 **Arizona :** Mmh c'est une très bonne question, que me proposeriez vous esclave ?

 **Callie :** Esclave ?

 **Arizona :** Je rigole, non en vrai tu me proposerais quoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas, Seattle est très grand

 **Arizona :** Amène moi dans un endroit où on a belle vue et où on est sûre d'être tranquille

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Elle commence a rouler, nous passons par des grandes rues de Seattle puis dans des quartiers, passant des plus beaux aux plus pauvres. Puis nous arrivons sur une route en pleine forêt. Nous tournons vers la droite sur un chemin. Nous continuons encore presque 1km et elle se gare._

 **Callie :** Et voilà, beau paysage et tranquillité

 **Arizona :** On voit juste la forêt...

 **Callie :** Attend un peu, viens

 _Nous descendons et elle me prend la main avant de m'entraîner avec elle dans la forêt_

 **Arizona :** Tu connais la route ?

 **Callie :** Oui ne t'inquiète pas

 _Elle vient derrière moi et met ses mains sur mes yeux._

 **Arizona :** Je vais tomber

 **Callie :** Mais non tu vas pas tomber je suis derrière toi

 _Nous avançons encore puis elle s'arrête. Elle retire ses mains et je vois que nous sommes sur une montagne et que nous avons une vue sur tout Seattle et les forêts environnantes._

 **Arizona :** Wow c'est trop beau !

 _Je regarde plus loin et vois du bleu._

 **Arizona :** C'est la mer là bas ?

 **Callie :** Ouep

 **Arizona :** J'adore...

 **Callie :** Moi aussi j'aime bien cet endroit

 _Je m'assois par terre et continue a regarder, nous somme dans un endroit où il y a une falaise du coup la vue ne peu pas être gâchée par un arbre. Elle s'assoit a mes coter et me prend la main._

 **Arizona :** Est ce que tu me trouve belle ?

 **Callie :** Pourquoi cette question ? Évidemment que je te trouve belle, tu es magnifique

 **Arizona :** Même avec ma lèvre enflée et mon coquard ?

 **Callie :** Oui, je pourrais te trouver belle même si tu étais dans un sac poubelle

 _Je lui souris et l'embrasse._

 **Arizona :** Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ?

 **Callie :** Je dois rentrer avant 17H ce soir...

 **Arizona :** Ah oui... Depuis quand tu suis les règles ?

 **Callie :** Depuis que ma tante m'a dit que si je ne suivais pas ces règles elle me renvoyait a Miami...

 **Arizona :** Oh...

 **Callie :** Mais peut être que tu peux dormir chez moi

 **Arizona :** Tu pense qu'elle voudra ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, je lui demanderais. Demain tu dois pas aller en cours ?

 **Arizona :** Si mais je préfère passer la nuit avec toi quitte a arriver en retard plutôt que rester seule

 **Callie :** Et ta mère ne dira rien ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas mais j'essaierais de négocier, appelle ta tante pour lui demander

 **Callie :** Pourquoi maintenant ?

 **Arizona :** Pour savoir si je dois profiter a fond de toi cet après-midi ou si j'ai encore toute la soirée

 **Callie :** Ok je vais l'appeler.

 _Elle se lève et s'éloigne._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je m'éloigne un peu et fais le numéro de ma tante._

 **Maria :** Allô

 **Callie :** Hola tía

 **Maria :** Hola, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Callie :** Hum je me demandais quelque chose... Est ce que Arizona pourrait dormir à la maison cette nuit ?

 **Maria :** Non il en est hors de question

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Maria :** Parce qu'on a dit que tu étais punie donc c'est pas pour que tu ramène ta copine à la maison

 **Callie :** Por favor

 **Maria :** No Calliope

 **Callie :** Je peux dormir chez elle au moins ?

 **Maria :** Encore moins, à la limite je préfère qu'elle dort ici

 **Callie :** Donc elle peut dormir ?

 **Maria :** C'est juste cette nuit ?

 **Callie :** Oui

 **Maria :** Ok.

 **Callie :** Muchas gracias tía

 **Maria :** A ce soir

 **Callie :** A ce soir

 _Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres et retourne voir Arizona, elle joue avec l'herbe._

 **Callie :** C'est bon

 **Arizona :** Hein ?

 **Callie :** J'ai dis c'est bon

 **Arizona :** C'est bon t'as téléphoné ou c'est bon, bon pour cette nuit ?

 **Callie :** Les deux

 _Un sourire se forme sur son visage._

 **Arizona :** Cool

 _L'après midi passa vite, a 18H nous passons chez Arizona pour prendre ses affaires, sa mère accepté qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi a condition qu'elle ne loupe pas les cours de demain. Nous arrivons chez moi a 19H._

 **Maria :** Salut

 **Arizona :** Bonsoir

 **Maria :** Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Oui et vous ?

 **Maria :** Oui, Calliope ?

 **Callie :** Hein quoi ?

 _Je m'approche._

 **Maria :** Je ne serais pas là ce soir, je ne sais pas a quelle heure je rentre

 **Callie :** Ok

 **Maria :** Bonne soirée les filles

 **Arizona :** Bonne soirée

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _La tante à Callie part et nous nous retrouvons seules dans sa grande maison._

 **Callie :** Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas comme tu veux

 **Callie :** Pizza ?

 **Arizona :** Va pour pizza !

 _Nous commandons les pizza et les attendons. Une fois les pizza arrivée nous allons dans le jardin au bord de la piscine. Nous nous installons sur les transats mais Callie repart. Elle revient une bouteille à la main_

 **Arizona :** De la vodka ? Sérieux ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, t'en veux pas ?

 **Arizona :** C'est pas ça mais c'est juste que demain je vais en cours

 **Callie :** Tant pis je vais boire seule

 **Arizona :** Tu vas me laisser sobre seule ?

 **Callie :** T'as dis que t'en voulais pas !

 **Arizona :** C'est bon donne la moi ta bouteille

 _Je prends une gorgée dans la bouteille et elle me sourit. Nous mangeons tranquillement tout en buvant et parlant._

 **Callie :** Ça te dis un tour dans la piscine ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai pas de maillot de bain

 **Callie :** Qui a dit qu'il te fallait un maillot de bain ?...

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas trop... il fait un peu froid non ?

 **Callie :** La piscine est chauffée, tu n'as plus d'excuses

 **Arizona :** C'est vrai...

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je me lève et prends Arizona par la main_

 **Arizona :** Tu veux vraiment y aller habillée ?

 **Callie :** Ouais tu veux y aller comment ?

 **Arizona :** Bah je voudrais pas trop mouiller mes affaires...

 _Elle enlève son haut, ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de sauter en sous vêtements dans la piscine, je fais pareil avant de sauter a mon tour. Nous avons jouer pendant 15 minutes a nous éclabousser. Au fil du temps le fond de teint d'Arizona disparaissait et laissait apparaître le violet de sa lèvre et son coquard. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse doucement._

 **Callie :** Ma copine cache bien son jeu...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Callie :** Parce que a te voir comme ça on pourrait penser que tu es le genre de fille a toujours rester calme et a ne pas chercher les ennuis mais en fait t'es comme un petit soldat... un petit soldat qui se sert de ses poings et qui n'a pas peur d'en recevoir un, et aussi parce que ton fond de teint est complètement parti.

 **Arizona :** Merde, j'avais complètement oublié

 **Callie :** C'est pas grave, ça te donne un style...

 **Arizona :** Mais c'est horrible tu veux dire, c'est trop moche

 **Callie :** Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout

 **Arizona :** Vraiment ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse. Je pose alors mes mains sur ses hanches. Le baiser s'intensifie au fil des secondes mais nous nous séparons pour reprendre notre souffle. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses en la soulevant et l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille._

 **Arizona :** Calliope...

 **Callie :** Quoi ?...

 **Arizona :** On ne fera rien ce soir

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Un liquide rouge coulant dans mon vagin nous en empêche

 **Callie :** Quoi... Oh non c'était tellement bien !

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais j'y peux rien...

 **Callie :** Parce que tu aurais bien voulu ce soir ?

 **Arizona :** Peut être mais ça n'aurait certainement pas été dans la piscine

 **Callie :** Pourquoi pas dans la piscine ?

 **Arizona :** A cause de la caméra là haut

 _Elle me pointe du doigt la caméra qui film la piscine et ses environs_

 **Callie :** Arizona y en a partout dans ma maison, personne ne va les regarder

 **Arizona :** Tu imagine si ta tante tombe sur une vidéo de nous nues dans la piscine ?

 **Callie :** Ça serait plutôt drôle... Mais de toutes façons elle ne regarde pas les vidéos, si elle les regarderait elle aurait vu toute les fêtes que j'ai pu faire et crois moi j'en aurait entendu parler...

 **Arizona :** Ouais mais ça me bloque, j'ai l'impression d'être observée...

 **Callie :** Tu veux rentrer ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais je veux bien

 _Nous rentrons dans la maisons encore trempées et montons à l'étage. Une fois dans la salle de bain je lui donne une serviette._

 **Callie :** Tu veux prendre une douche ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais je vais aller en prendre une

 **Callie :** Prends celle de ma salle de bain

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Je la vois partir, je me mors les lèvres en l'imaginant seule et nue dans ma douche... Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends ma douche se mettre en route. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de la rejoindre. Je vais dans ma chambre et vois qu'elle n'a pas fermé la porte à clé. Je l'ouvre doucement et passe ma tête. Mon cœur s'emballe comme mon entre jambe lorsque je la vois de dos dans la douche, elle se rince les cheveux que je suis du regard jusqu'à ce que mon regard n'arrive sur ses fesses. Elle sont rondes et rebondies...magnifiques et ses jambes... elles ont l'air interminables, elles sont encore légèrement bronzés et fines mais musclés. Ce sont des détails auxquels je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardée lorsque nous avions couché ensemble mais maintenant que je les vois j'aime encore plus cette fille. Je rentre et me déshabille. Elle ne m'a toujours pas vu. J'arrive par derrière elle et pose mes mains sur ses hanches avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule. J'ai dû la surprendre car elle a sursauté._

 **Arizona :** Callie j'ai eu peur, je t'ai pas entendu arriver

 **Callie :** C'était le but...

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 **Callie :** Si je ne peux pas coucher avec toi ce soir je veux au moins faire une douche avec toi

 _Elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux._

 **Arizona :** J'ai finis ma douche de toutes façons

 _Elle me sourit et m'embrasse avant de sortir._

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Mais t'es restée sous la douche a peine 3 minutes !

 **Arizona :** Ouais bah c'est suffisant pour faire une douche, il ne faut pas 10 minutes pour se laver

 **Callie :** Donc tu me laisse comme ça ?

 **Arizona** : Comme quoi ?

 **Callie :** Comme une merde dans la douche

 **Arizona :** Non je te laisse juste dans la douche, pendant que je m'habille tu n'as qu'a te laver

 **Callie :** Je me vengerais un jour !

 _Je regarde a travers la paroi de douche presque opaque à cause de la buée et la vois avec une serviette autour de son corps et autour de sa tête. Elle se brosse les dents pendant que je me lave les cheveux. Une fois ma douche finie je prends une serviette accrochée a coter de la douche et sors. Arizona se met de la crème sur la lèvre._

 **Callie :** Tu fais quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je met une crème pour faire cicatriser ma lèvre plus vite...

 **Callie :** Ah ok

 _Je me brosse les dents et pars dans ma chambre. Arizona n'est pas là. Je descends les escaliers et regarde dans le salon avant de rejoindre la cuisine mais je ne la trouve pas. J'ouvre alors la baie vitrée et vois ses cheveux blonds illuminés par la lune. Elle est debout avec mon plaid enroulée autour d'elle. Je m'approche et regarde dans la même direction qu'elle. Je ne vois rien..._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

 **Arizona :** L'infini...

 _Je fronce les sourcils..._

 **Callie :** L'infini ?

 **Arizona :** Oui... Regarde en haut

 _Je m'exécute et regarde dans la même direction qu'elle._

 **Callie :** Et ?

 **Arizona :** Tu trouve pas ça magnifique ?... Toutes ces étoiles qui nous entourent, on est si petit sur notre planète...

 **Callie :** Ouais... ?

 _Le comportement d'Arizona me fait presque peur, elle a l'air si pensive... J'ai l'impression qu'elle va se tourner vers moi avec les yeux complètement noir comme dans les films d'horreur... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'en regarder..._

 **Arizona :** J'adore regarder le ciel... Depuis que je suis a Seattle je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le regarder a cause de la pollution de la ville mais quand je t'attendais dans ta chambre j'ai regardé par la fenêtre et c'est la première fois depuis quelques mois que le ciel est aussi dégagé... J'ai pas hésité une seconde, j'ai pris un plaid et je suis descendu dehors pour voir... Je trouve que le ciel est magnifique... De jours comme de nuit et il y a des choses incroyables a voir... Regarde, toutes ces étoiles sont des Astres avec parfois des planètes autour... Comment on ne peut pas croire aux vies extraterrestres alors qu'il y a des milliard d'étoiles dans l'univers. Tu trouve pas ça flippant qu'on ne sache pas vraiment où on est ? Parce que oui on est dans le système solaire, dans la voie lactée enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire mais après ? On ne sait pas, si ça se trouve on est dans un truc infini et je trouve ça angoissant de se dire qu'on est quelque part, qu'on est qu'un grain de poussière parmi tant d'autre et qu'on est là sur notre planète, protégé du Soleil, des météorites et de toutes ces saloperies qu'il y a dans l'espace, on est là et on fait notre vie car c'est ce qu'on doit faire mais on prend pas le temps de réaliser tout ce qu'on a et regarder le ciel la nuit, pour moi je trouve que c'est une bonne façon de se remettre a jour, pour tout.

 _Je regarde le ciel et prends le temps de regarder chaque étoile. Le temps semble s'arrêter et je crois ressentir ce qu'Arizona essaie de m'expliquer._

 **Callie :** J'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à toute ces étoiles...

 **Arizona :** Tu trouve pas ça beau ?

 **Callie :** Si c'est vrai... On est rien en fait

 **Arizona :** Ouais, ce qui est un peu flippant car pour nous le monde c'est juste notre Terre mais en vrai il s'étend sur des milliard d'années-lumières...

 **Callie :** Ouais...

 _Je me place derrière elle et la prend dans mes bras en passant mes mains sur son ventre._

 **Arizona :** Tu pense que les extraterrestres existent ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas

 **Arizona :** Je pense qu'ils existent, regarde nous habitons sur une planète qui nous donné la vie, je suis sûre que parmi toutes ces milliards de planètes il y en a au moins une qui est pu aussi donner la vie

 **Callie :** C'est vrai...

 _Je l'embrasse dans le cou puis sur la mâchoire._

 **Callie :** Je te trouve vraiment trop mignonne...

 _Elle se retourne et me fait face, elle me sourit, la lumière de la Lune fait ressortir ses fossettes ce qui la rend encore plus craquante. Je m'approche et l'embrasse._

 **Arizona :** Tu veux rentrer ?

 **Callie :** Non ça va

 **Arizona :** Tu n'as pas froid ?

 **Callie :** Non je suis bien a coter de toi

 **Arizona :** On va rentrer.

 _Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne à l'intérieur. Nous nous sommes installée dans ma chambre et avons parlé de tout et de rien pendant ce qui me semblait être 20 minutes mais mon réveil nous indiqua que nous parlions depuis presque 3H, 3H ?! Mais c'est incroyable comment le temps passe vite lorsque je suis avec elle !_

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! Il est déjà 2H ?! Je me lève dans 4H30 !

 **Callie :** Tu devrais dormir

 _Elle s'allonge dans le lit, j'éteins la lumière et me mets sur le dos, elle se colle à moi et passe une jambe sur moi, pourquoi il fallait que les règles existent ?! J'aurais pu m'envoyer en l'air avec la fille la plus belle et sexy de tout le lycée !_

 **Arizona :** Tu dors pas ?

 **Callie :** Hein ? Si, si je vais dormir

 _Je ferme les yeux et m'endors tranquillement en respirant l'odeur d'Arizona._


	14. Chapitre 14

**Arizona :** Callie !

 **Callie :** Quoi...

 **Arizona :** Il est 7H30 !

 **Callie :** Et alors ?

 **Arizona :** Je commence les cours dans 30 minutes et on est toujours pas prête !

 _Je me lève du lit, j'avais totalement oublié mon réveil, et il faut croire qu'Arizona aussi._

 **Arizona :** Je dois prendre ma douche et me préparer, et … Oh merde !

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai pas pris de fond de teint, tout le monde va voir mon horrible coquard et je vais avoir l'air idiote devant tout le monde et devant les prof, et qu'est ce qu'ils vont se dire les profs... !

 **Callie :** Eh ! Arrête de parler parce que je comprends rien, tu parles tellement vite qu'on croirait que tu parle une autre langue donc calme toi et dis moi ce qui va pas !

 **Arizona :** J'ai un coquard Callie !

 **Callie :** Je sais et alors ?

 **Arizona :** Je dois le cacher mais j'ai rien

 **Callie :** Mon fond de teint va être trop foncé pour ta peau... Demande a Teddy de prendre le sien, vous avez la même teinte de peau !

 **Arizona :** Bonne idée !

 _Je la vois courir a son téléphone, elle le prend tellement vite qu'il a faillit lui tomber des mains, elle compose un numéro._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi tu l'appelle ?

 **Arizona :** Pour être sûr qu'elle l'emmène

 **Teddy :** Salut, pourquoi tu m'appelle de bon matin ?

 **Arizona :** T'as du fond de teint ?

 **Teddy :** Oui ça va et toi ?

 **Arizona :** Désolée, ça va ?

 **Teddy :** Oui je vais bien et oui j'ai du fond de teint pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** J'en ai absolument besoin, tu peux l'amener au lycée s'il te plaît, et rejoins moi au parking, je serais avec Callie

 **Teddy :** Ok...

 **Arizona :** Merci, tu me sauve la vie !

 _Elle raccroche._

 **Arizona :** Bon je prend une douche rapide, tu prend la tienne mais en vitesse parce que je te connais tu vas prendre 10 minute et ensuite on y va, ok ?

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Elle part et quelques secondes plus tard j'entends sa douche, Mon Dieu je voudrais tellement être avec elle dans la douche... 2 minutes plus tard l'eau s'arrête et je la vois sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour d'elle._

 **Arizona :** Vas y, vite !

 _Je sursaute et pars dans la salle de bain. Nous attendons sur le parking que Teddy arrive, lorsqu'elle a vu Arizona elle lui a tout de suite demandé comment s'était elle fait ça. A ma grande surprise, Arizona ne sait pas se mettre du fond de teint. J'ai bien rigolé, ce qui ma valut un coup dans l'épaule assez douloureux... Les jours passent et je vais voir Arizona tout les jours. Et on s'appelle le soir vu que je ne peux pas sortir._

 _Aujourd'hui est, à Mark et moi, notre grand retour au lycée. Il fait de plus en plus froid et tout le monde commence a sortir les gros manteaux, à mon grand regret... L'hiver m'empêche de pourvoir mater les jolies filles et les mec ultra canons... Leurs manteaux couvrent tout et les boudinent !_

 **Arizona :** Hey ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici !

 _Elle me sourit et s'assoit à coter de moi sur les marches de l'escalier._

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu reste seule ici alors que tu pourrais être avec nous ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas, j'aime bien être seule parfois, je peux réfléchir

 **Arizona :** Réfléchir ? Réfléchir à quoi ?

 **Callie :** Eh bien juste avant que tu arrives je pensais au fait que l'hiver ça craint vraiment parce qu'on peut plus mater les gens a cause de leurs gros manteaux...

 **Arizona :** Parce que tu continu de mater les autres alors qu'on est ensemble ?

 **Callie :** Non, mais même si je le ferais ça ferait quoi ? Je suis avec toi donc t'as rien a craindre, la personne que je préfère le plus mater c'est toi

 _Elle me sourit et m'embrasse._

 **Arizona :** Peut être mais j'ai pas envie d'être celle que tu préfère mater, je veux être la seule que tu mate.

 **Callie :** Donc ça veut dire que j'ai droit de te mater autant que je veux ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais mais pas devant mes parents, ni devant les tiens et ni en cours.

 **Callie :** Devant les parents je comprends, mais en cours...

 **Arizona :** Tu me déconcentres a cause de tes regards, je me sens observée et j'arrive plus a concentrer sur le cour, et puis en cours tu ne devrais pas être censé me regarder, tu devrais regarder le prof.

 **Callie :** Ouais je sais mais j'adore te voir concentrée...

 _La sonnerie retentit et nous nous levons avant que tout le monde n'arrive dans les escaliers. Nous allons en cours avec Hahn. Je regarde discrètement mon téléphone pour regarder l'heure... Pff... Ça fait que 15 minutes... Je vois Arizona prendre des notes, elle écrit tellement vite et tellement de choses... Je me tourne vers Mark qui à la tête posé sur sa main et qui tente tant bien que mal de prendre quelques notes puis je baisse le regard vers ma feuille, blanche._

 **Mark :** Il est quelle heure ?

 **Callie :** 16H15...

 **Mark :** Argh...

 **Callie :** Ouais ça craint...

 **Mark :** Tu prends pas de notes ?

 **Callie :** Non, j'ai pas envie. Je suis crevée, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et dormir...

 _Je pose ma tête dans mes bras et ferme les yeux._

 **Hahn :** Torres !

 _Je lève la tête et pose mon regard sur elle... Elle s'habille tellement mal... Argh elle porte des ballerines... Et sa tête... Elle serait plus belle avec un masque sur la gueule celle là !..._

 **Hahn :** Torres, je te parle, tu m'écoutes ?

 **Callie :** Hein ?

 _Elle soupire et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine._

 **Hahn :** T'as pris des notes ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, ouais j'en ai pris

 **Hahn :** Vas y lit les moi

 _Je baisse le regards vers ma feuille blanche puis regarde discrètement la feuille de Mark. Son écriture est complètement illisible..._

 **Callie :** Hum... Ça parle d'histoire...

 **Hahn :** Bravo tu sais en quelle matière on est

 _Les gens de la classe commencent a rigoler, ce qui me fait sourire._

 **Hahn :** T'as pas de quoi sourire, tu devrais déjà commencer par prendre un stylo et prendre des notes, ou au moins faire semblant si prendre des notes est au dessus de tes capacités.

 **Callie :** Et fermez votre gueule aussi est dessus de vos capacités...

 _J'avais marmonné mais elle s'en ai aperçu._

 **Hahn :** Comment Torres ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

 **Callie :** Non j'ai rien dis

 _Elle se retourne en me faisant un regard noir et le cours continu. Le reste le l'après midi m'a paru tellement long... Heureusement on est en week-end. Je vais passer le week-end à Miami chez mes parents... Je rentre chez moi, ma valise est déjà prête._

 **Maria :** Calliope !

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Maria :** Tu vas être en retard, dépêche toi !

 _Je prends ma valise et regarde une dernière fois ma chambre pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié puis descend dans le salon._

 **Maria :** Le taxi t'attend dehors, voilà tes billets

 _Je prends les billets et les regarde. 1ère classe...comme toujours... coté hublot, cool j'aime bien regarder les nuages. Je dis au revoir a ma tante et sors avec ma valise et mes écouteurs._

 **Chauffeur :** Bonjour Mlle Torres

 **Callie :** Hum bonjour

 _Il démarre le moteur et nous partons en direction de l'aéroport. Il me dépose juste devant l'entrée principale. Je cherche mon terminal et part déposer ma valise. Après avoir passé tout ces contrôles de papiers je peux enfin me reposer et m'asseoir mais mon avion est déjà arrivé... Ils sont toujours en retards quand on est pressé et à l'heure quand on veut se reposer... Je m'assois a ma place et met mes écouteurs. Les hôtesses font le rituel de gestes que elles seules arrivent a décrypter... Et encore, à se demander si elle ne font pas des gestes au hasard. L'avion décolle et je m'endors sur ma tablette..._

 **Hôtesse :** Mlle ?

 _Je lève la tête et me rend compte que je suis encore dans l'avion._

 **Hôtesse :** Nous allons atterrir, il faut que vous refermiez votre tablette et attachiez votre ceinture.

 **Callie :** Ok...

 _Une fois sur le sol de la Floride il est déjà tard. Je récupère ma valise et pars dans le hall. Je reconnais le chauffeur de mes parents qui me fait signe._

 **Chauffeur :** Bonsoir Mlle Torres, vous avez fais bon voyage ?

 **Callie :** Oui j'ai dormir tout le long du trajet...

 _Je sens mon téléphone vibrer et je souris en voyant qui c'est._

 **Callie :** Salut !

 **Addison :** Hey, alors c'est bon t'es arrivée ?

 **Callie :** Ouais là je sors de l'aéroport

 **Addison :** Cool, là je suis à une fête chez un mec que tu connais pas, mais il est vraiment trop canon ! Tu viens ?

 **Callie :** Hum... Je connais pas le gars donc je vais pas m'incruster

 **Addison :** Aller ça serait trop bien ! A quand remonte notre dernière fête ?! Au moins cet été ! Aller viens Torres !

 **Callie :** Ok je viens

 **Addison :** Cool, je t'envoie l'adresse, je t'attendrais devant

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Nous raccrochons et je reçois l'adresse._

 **Callie :** Gary ?

 **Chauffeur :** Oui Mlle Torres ?

 **Callie :** Emmenez moi à cette adresse

 _Je lui montre et il se tourne complètement vers moi._

 **Chauffeur :** Je regrette mais vos parents m'ont dit de vous emmenez chez vous.

 **Callie :** Et moi je vous demande de vous emmenez à cette adresse. Vous n'aurez qu'a dire à mes très chers parents qu'ils me verront demain. Et vous monterez aussi ma valise dans ma chambre.

 **Chauffeur :** Mais...

 **Callie :** Gary, Gary, Gary... Ça serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose...

 **Chauffeur :** Je dirais a vos parents qu'ils vous verront demain...

 **Callie :** C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre...

 _Il démarre et nous partons en direction de la fête. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça à Gary mais j'ai vraiment envie de revoir Addison... Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'il se serait passé si il m'aurait emmenez chez moi, non ? Eh bien j'aurais sûrement été m'enfermer dans ma chambre en insultant ce stupide chauffeur et j'aurais aussi sûrement appelé Giuliano. Et là vous vous demandez sûrement qui c'est, c'est juste un ami d'enfance, qui est aussi le fils d'un chef de gang mafieux... Je mène une double vie en quelque sorte, j'ai celle en tant que lycéenne pas commode à Seattle, et l'autre, celle où je suis juste une fille de gros riche amie avec des gens pas très fréquentables à Miami. Si je devais choisir entre les deux... ça serait impossible. J'aime autant ma vie à Seattle qu'à Miami, certes je passe plus de temps à Seattle mais Miami est ma ville d'enfance, celle où j'ai eu mes premiers amis, mes premiers amours... mes premières conneries. Nous nous arrêtons devant une grande maison, je sors et vois Addison. Elle vient vers moi et me serre dans ses bras._

 **Addison :** Hey ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

 **Callie :** Toi aussi !

 **Addison :** Wow, je savais pas que tu viendrais habillée comme ça...

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Comment ça...

 _Je regarde ma tenue et vois que j'ai mes habits quotidiens, jean slim, et sweat._

 **Callie :** Oh, ouais j'ai pas fais attention à ça... Tu sais à Seattle les fêtes on les fait habillé normalement... J'avais oublié

 **Addison :** C'est pas grave ça le fera. Viens

 _Elle me prend le bras et m'emmène vers l'entrée, cette maison est aussi grande que celle de ma tante. Nous traversons les pièces unes à unes, c'est assez moderne. Nous peinons a avancer a cause du nombre de personnes. Tout le monde danse, boit, rigole, se baigne complètement habillé dans la piscine... s'embrasse... quelques uns vomissent dans le fond du jardin qui donne une vue incroyable sur la mer. Nous arrivons au bar, Addison me donne un verre et m'entraîne dans un coin où se trouve un salon de jardin._

 **Addison :** Alors qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

 **Callie :** Argh dis pas ça comme ça, on dirait deux vieilles amies de 60 ans qui ne se sont pas parlées depuis au moins 2 ans...

 _Elle rigole et pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Addison et moi, c'est comme Mark et moi. Elle est mon Mark de Miami... Ou plutôt Mark est mon Addison de Seattle car je connaissais Addison longtemps avant de venir à Seattle..._

 **Addison :** Comment tu vas ?

 **Callie :** Je vais bien

 **Addison :** Et Mark ?

 **Callie :** Il va bien aussi

 _Un jour Mark est venu a Miami avec moi, je lui ai fait rencontrer Addison et ils se sont tout de suite bien entendu._

 **Callie :** Et tu es toujours avec Clay ?

 **Addison :** Non il me saoulait, trop pot de colle, je l'ai quitté.

 **Callie :** Oh

 **Addison :** Et toi tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Addison :** Vraiment ?! Vas y dis moi tout !

 **Callie :** Eh ben... Je suis avec une fille depuis quelque temps déjà

 **Addison :** Elle s'appelle comment ?

 **Callie :** Arizona

 **Addison :** C'est pas un prénom ça...

 **Callie :** Si mais c'est une longue histoire... Et elle est fille de militaire. Elle est un poil plus petite que moi, des cheveux blonds ondulés et les yeux bleux.

 **Addison :** T'as une photo ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Je cherche dans mon portable une photo d'elle, je lui montre celle où nous étions en cours et que je l'ai appelé du bout de la classe pour la prendre en photo, ça m'a valu une heure de colle mais une magnifique photo d'Arizona en blouse de chimie se retournant en me souriant avec en arrière plan notre prof de Chimie, Mr Burke, en train de me crier dessus pour que je sorte._

 **Addison :** J'adore ses fossettes...

 **Callie :** Moi aussi je les adore...

 **Addison :** Mais du coup tu fais comment pour la voir parce que t'as tante n'est pas au courant...

 **Callie :** Si, ils sont au courant que je suis bi.

 **Addison :** Ils l'ont pris comment ?

 **Callie :** Assez mal mais au bout de quelques jours a s'engueuler tout les soirs ils ont accepté de rencontrer Arizona.

 **Addison :** Mais tu leur as dis comment ?

 **Callie :** En faite mon père m'a surprise en train d'embrasser Arizona dans le salon de a tante... Du coup j'ai pas eu grand chose a dire...

 **Addison :** Outch...

 **Callie :** Ouais, je vais reprendre un verre, je reviens.

 _Je me lève et pars reprendre un verre. Sur le chemin je croise quelques gens que je connais dont Allie, une fille avec qui j'ai eu une aventure cet été._

 **Callie :** Allie ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'habite pas dans le Nebraska ?

 **Allie :** Si mais mes parents sont tombés amoureux de Miami cet été donc on a déménagé ici, tu m'avais dis que tu vivais ici cet été mais pourtant je ne te vois jamais

 **Callie :** Ouais non en faite mes parents habitent ici mais moi j'habite à Seattle avec ma tante...

 **Allie :** Oh ok... Tu m'avais manqué...

 _Elle s'approche et m'embrasse a pleine bouche._

 **Callie :** Attends... Allie

 **Allie :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Hum... Je suis avec quelqu'un, je peux pas...

 **Allie :** Avec qui ? Elle est là ?

 **Callie :** Non elle est à Seattle

 **Allie :** Oh bah ça va, elle en sera rien, viens

 _Elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne dans une pièce._

 **Callie :** Comment tu peux aussi bien connaître cette maison ?

 **Allie :** C'est la mienne.

 **Callie :** Oh...

 **Allie :** Viens on va dans ma chambre

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 **Allie :** Pour être seule...

 _Elle ouvre une porte dans un couloir et la referme à clé derrière moi. J'ai a peine le temps de voir où on est qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi. Ça m'avait tellement manqué... le contact physique. Je suis plaquée contre la porte, je soulève son haut et le lance à travers la pièce, cet ainsi que nos vêtements laissèrent place a nos corps nus. Je la pousse sur son lit et me met sur elle avant de laisser ma main lentement naviguer jusqu'à son entre jambe chaude et humide. Après une demie heure de plaisir je me lève pleine de remords... Je pense à Arizona. Je m'habille rapidement et sors de la chambre pendant qu'Allie me suit sans comprendre._

 **Allie :** Attend ! Callie !

 _Je me retourne vers elle et je suis en colère, je suis en colère contre elle car elle m'a embrassé et embarqué là dedans mais je suis aussi en colère contre moi, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça..._

 **Callie :** Non je veux que tu oublie ce qui vient de se passer...

 **Allie :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Allie je en couple je te rappelle ! Je viens de tromper ma petite amie !

 **Allie :** Tu peux t'en vouloir qu'a toi-même ! T'as pas a me le reprocher !

 **Callie :** C'est pas toi que je reproche, c'est moi que je reproche. Et j'ai pas envie de rester ici, je dois partir.

 _Je sors de la maison et vois Addison en train d'embrasser un gars devant._

 **Callie :** Viens on s'en va.

 **Addison :** Quoi ? Non on est bien ici !

 **Callie :** Addison, je dois partir

 _Elle embrasse une dernière fois le gars avec qui elle était et me rejoint plus loin._

 **Addison :** Alors t'as vu, il est pas mal hein ?

 **Callie :** Qui ?

 **Addison :** Finn

 **Callie :** Oh merde...

 **Addison :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Et on va où là ?

 **Callie :** Addi j'ai fais une connerie

 **Addison :** Ah c'est pour ça que je t'ai pas revu, t'as fais quoi ?

 **Callie :** J'ai couché avec Allie...

 **Addison :** Allie... celle de cet été ?

 **Callie :** Oui, elle habite là aussi, c'est la sœur de Finn

 _Je la regarde et je vois qu'elle rigole._

 **Addison :** Je suis désolée parce que je sais que c'est pas du tout drôle mais bizarrement tout cet alcool circulant dans mon sang fait que c'est drôle !

 **Callie :** Je suis vraiment stupide...

 **Addison :** Alors ça y est, t'es à l'autre bout du pays par rapport a ta petite amie et tu couche avec ton ex ?

 **Callie :** Non enfin si... Merde c'est vrai qu'Allie est mon ex... Comment je fais ?

 **Addison :** De quoi ?

 **Callie :** Comment je fais pour Arizona ?

 **Addison :** Il n'y a rien a faire, dimanche tu rentreras a Seattle et tu feras comme si rien ne s'était produit ici.

 **Callie :** T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

 **Addison :** Depuis quand tu te soucis de qu'est ce qui est bien ou mal ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien... Entre Arizona et moi c'est bien, je me sens bien avec elle...

 **Addison :** Mais ?

 **Callie :** … Mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit un vrai couple...

 **Addison :** Hein ?

 **Callie :** Bah on est proche, assez complice mais tu me connais, j'aime bien avoir des temps plus intimes sauf qu'Arizona ne veut pas

 **Addison :** Alors t'es avec une fille qui ne veut pas coucher avec toi donc t'es venu ici et tu t'es faite la première venue ?

 **Callie :** Ouais enfin avec Allie c'était pas vraiment voulu, je regrette vraiment... Mais avec Arizona on l'a déjà fait, on l'a fait mais avant qu'on soit ensemble et depuis qu'on est vraiment quelque chose, plus rien. Elle me dit qu'elle est pas prête qu'elle préfère attendre et il y a toujours un prétexte... Je veux pas la forcer donc j'attends mais toi-même tu sais que ma patience à des limites...

 **Addison :** Ouais je vois... Bah au pire tu iras la voir et tu lui diras que comme elle ne voulait pas coucher avec toi, tu as coucher avec une autre. Et tu lui diras aussi que du coup c'est de sa faute ! Comme ça t'as rien a te reprocher !

 **Callie :** Addison, tu as vraiment trop bu...

 **Addison :** Je sais et puis ta petite-amie devrait se sortir les doigts d'où je pense ! Et je comprend pas ton histoire

 **Callie :** Laisse tomber... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi

 **Addison :** Non si mes parents me voient comme ça je vais me faire incendier...

 **Callie :** Viens chez moi alors

 _J'appelle Gary qui, 20 minutes plus tard, arrive devant nous. J'aide Addison à monter dans la voiture et nous allons chez moi. Il est déjà 1h du matin et mes parents dorment. Nous montons à l'étage puis j'aide Addison a se mettre sur mon lit. Nous nous endormons encore habillées. J'ouvre les yeux et me lève doucement. Je regarde mon portable, 9H19, 2 messages d'Arizona._

Arizona, 7H45 :

Hey ! Je sais pas trop quelle heure il est en Floride mais je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... 😘

Arizona, 9H02 :

Tu dois sûrement être crevée... Tu me manque déjà, je t'aime 💖💖😘

 _Je me sens vraiment mal..._

 **Addison :** Il est quelle heure ?... Argh j'ai un de ces mal de tête...

 **Callie :** Il est 9H20...

 **Addison :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Callie :** Je m'en veux pour hier soir

 **Addison :** T'as pas à t'en faire, de toutes façons tu vas pas lui dire, hein ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien si je vais lui dire ou non

 **Addison :** Si tu lui dis elle va te quitter, c'est sûr.

 **Callie :** Mais si je lui dis pas je vais avoir ça sur la conscience et ça va sortir un jour ou l'autre et là elle m'en voudras encore plus pour lui avoir caché

 **Addison :** C'est vrai... Tu t'es mise dans une des ces merde...

 _Je soupire en m'allongeant sur mon lit._

 **Addison :** Bon je vais rentrer et te laisser avec tes parents, on se verra une prochaine fois

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Elle part et quelques minutes plus tard je pars prendre une douche et descend dans le séjour._

 **Lucia :** Calliope te voilà ! Gary nous a dit que tu étais chez quelqu'un

 **Callie :** Ouais, Addison m'a appelé et je voulais tellement la voir

 **Carlos :** Comment va Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Bien, elle va bien

 **Lucia :** Ce soir nous allons chez abuela

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! Mais elle habite au Mexique !

 **Carlos :** C'est pour ça que tu dois préparer des affaires car nous prenons l'avion a 14H donc on va partir dans 2H

 _Je monte dans ma chambre et commence a faire ma valise mais j'entends mon téléphone sonner._

 **Callie :** Salut

 **Mark :** Salut ! Alors tu vas bien ?

 **Callie :** Ouais ça va...

 **Mark :** Non ça va pas, dis moi tout

 **Callie :** Tu ne diras rien a personne ?

 **Mark :** Hum ok, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Callie :** J'ai couché avec Allie hier soir

 **Mark :** Quoi ?! Allie ? Allie la fille avec qui t'es sortie cet été ?!

 **Callie :** Oui, j'étais avec Addison a une fête et ça a dérapé

 **Mark :** T'avais bu combien de verre pour tromper Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Un seul...

 **Mark :** Callie...

 **Callie :** Non stop dis rien. Je sais même pas comment je vais faire pour regarder Arizona dans les yeux quand je reviendrais... Addison m'a dit de ne rien lui dire mais je peux pas faire ça

 **Mark :** Tu devrais lui dire, si tu veux je pourrais rester avec toi

 **Callie :** Non t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais seule... je dois être responsable de ce que j'ai fais...

 **Mark :** Ouais... Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire de beau ce week-end ? Du Surf, bronzette ?

 **Callie :** Figure toi que mes parents viennent de m'annoncer que dans 2H on part à l'aéroport pour aller voir ma grand-mère, au Mexique.

 **Mark :** Wow tes parents voient grand !

 **Callie :** Ouais tu parles... Je vais voir toute ma famille sûrement et je rentre que demain mais je vais rester quoi... 5H à Miami pour après reprendre l'avion pour revenir à Seattle... Franchement, c'est pas logique de faire ça un week-end !

 **Mark :** Bah c'est pas commun de prendre l'avion pour aller au Mexique juste pour un repas qui va durer 3H...

 **Callie :** … Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fais mais tu sais sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchis et... j'ai complètement merdé, Arizona va me détester et je me déteste...

 **Mark :** Non dis pas ça

 **Callie :** Si je me déteste, je suis vraiment la pire petite amie du monde... Elle avait confiance en moi et je suis allée avec cette fille que j'aime même pas, je la trouve juste canon !

 **Mark :** Arrête de te casser la tête avec ça, profite de ton week-end à fond et on en reparlera a ton retour.

 **Callie :** Ouais, bon je te laisse je dois préparer mes affaires...

 _Nous raccrochons et je continu a préparer mes affaires. 2H plus tard comme convenu nous partons à l'aéroport. Nous sommes dans la salle d'embarcation et je regarde le message d'Arizona, je n'y ai toujours pas répondu... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle sais que j'ai vu le message mais je m'en veux tellement que j'ose même plus lui parler..._

Callie, 13H16 :

Hey, désolée de ne pas avoir répondue mais j'étais occupée, ne m'envoie pas de messages avant dimanche après-midi si ton forfait n'est que pour les état-unis.

 _Oui je ne savais pas quoi marquer, mais je devais répondre._

Arizona, 13H18 :

Ok c'est pas grave. Tu vas où ?

Callie, 13H20 :

Je vais chez ma grand-mère au Mexique, là je suis à l'aéroport et mon vol est dans moins d'une heure mais je ne sais pas a quelle heure je reviendrais demain

Arizona, 13H21 :

Oh, ok 😉 Profite bien de ta famille alors et au pire on pourra se parler via snapchat ou instagram ! 😍

Callie, 13H22 :

Oui

 _Je met mon téléphone en veille mais il s'allume quelques secondes plus tard. Je regarde qui m'appelle, Arizona. Je préfère ne pas répondre et met portable en mode avion. La vol se passa bien, et quelques heures plus tard nous atterrissons sur le sol Mexicain. Nous allons dormir chez ma grand-mère cette nuit. Elle a une grande maison mais celle ci reste très modeste. De toute ma famille il n'y a que mes parents qui ont autant d'argents... Tout les mois ils envoient de l'argent à ma famille au Mexique. Le soir nous nous mettons tous à table, il y a mes tantes, mes oncles, mes cousins et ma grand-mère. Il y a une bonne ambiance dans la pièce et tout le monde parle et rigole. Je vois qu'Arizona m'a envoyé plusieurs messages sur snapchat mais je les ignore. Je préfère passer le reste de la soirée à profiter de ma famille. Il est 21H et nous sortons de table. Il fait encore très chaud et je suis dehors. J'entends des pas venir de derrière moi. C'est mon cousin, Alejandro._

 **Alejandro :** Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

 **Callie :** Comme quoi ?

 _Alejandro et moi avons le même âge et on est assez proche._

 **Alejandro :** Je sais pas t'as l'air dans la lune depuis que t'es arrivée... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 **Callie :** Si ça va

 **Alejandro :** Tu veux qu'on aille faire tour ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Nous marchons dans les rues du village. C'est assez pauvre ici et pas très sécurisant... Arizona n'aimerait pas du tout être ici en ce moment... Je souris en y pensant mais très vite ma pensée va sur Allie et cette stupide fête..._

 **Alejandro :** Calliope

 **Callie :** Oui ?

 **Alejandro :** Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

 _Alejandro et tout le reste de ma famille a part mes parents et Maria ne savent pas que je suis bisexuelle..._

 **Callie :** Tu me promet de ne rien dire à personne si je t'en parle ?

 **Alejandro :** Oui

 **Callie :** J'ai une petite amie, à Seattle

 _Je le vois froncer les sourcils._

 **Alejandro :** Une ?

 **Callie :** Oui, je suis bisexuelle, mes parents le savent mais ne le dit a personne et surtout pas a abuela...

 **Alejandro :** Ok... Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ?

 **Callie :** Non, j'ai fais n'importe quoi et je suis sûre qu'a cause de ça m'a petite amie va me quitter a mon retour à Seattle...

 **Alejandro :** Tu n'as qu'a rester là ! On est bien ici, bon c'est vrai que c'est assez pauvre mais c'est convivial et tu serais a cote de nous !

 _Je le regarde puis nous rigolons un instant._

 **Alejandro :** Non mais après ça dépend ce que tu as fais, et puis au pire c'est pas grave t'en trouveras une autre.

 **Callie :** Non je suis bien avec elle, je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle

 **Alejandro :** Si ça se trouve elle te pardonnera

 **Callie :** J'espère que t'as raison

 **Alejandro :** … Tu pense que c'est possible qu'un jour tu vienne passer plusieurs semaines ici avec nous... Comme avant, on s'amusait tellement et abuela nous faisait toujours rire et nous gavait de gâteaux jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt a en vomir...

 _Je souris en me remémorant tout les souvenirs de mes vacances au Mexique..._

 **Callie :** Je pense que c'est possible... ça me manque tellement tout ces moments qu'on a passé...

 _Nous rentrons tranquillement chez ma grand-mère. Nous parlons tous ensemble mais a 23H je sens la fatigue prendre le dessus et je monte me coucher en disant au revoir a toute ma famille que je ne verrais sûrement pas demain matin. Je m'allonge dans le lit, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est entendre la voix d'Arizona mais si je l'appelle je ne saurais pas quoi dire... Je pose mon téléphone a coter du lit et ferme les yeux. Le dimanche passa vite, je suis de retour à Miami, je finis de boucler ma valise et pars dire au revoir a mes parents. Gary m'amène à l'aéroport et je prends mon avion jusqu'à Seattle où un taxi m'attendais. J'arrive enfin chez moi, je range ma valise et m'allonge sur mon lit._

 _Je suis en retard, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au lycée, je vais voir Arizona... J'arrive en Chimie avec 30 minutes de retard. Nous finissons les cours à midi, il y a beaucoup de prof absents en ce moment. Je marche vers le parking mais je sens une main me retenir._

 **Arizona :** Eh ! Tu pars comme ça ?! Tu me dis même pas bonjour, tu m'as ignoré tout le week-end et tu continue de le faire ?!

 **Callie :** Arizona...


	15. Chapitre 15

**Arizona :** T'aurais au moins pu répondre a mes messages, je sais que tu les a vu donc fais pas genre que t'as rien reçu ou quelque chose comme ça, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

 **Callie :** Non c'est pas toi qui as fais quelque chose de mal. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal.

 _Son regard change et elle fronce les sourcils._

 **Arizona :** T'as fais quoi ?

 **Callie :** Lorsque je suis arrivée a Miami, une amie m'a appelé pour aller a une fête. J'y suis allée, on a parlé puis je suis allé prendre un verre et j'ai croisé des gens que je connaissais dont une de mes ex et...

 **Arizona :** Tu te l'ai faite, c'est ça ?

 **Callie :** Arizona je te jure que je regrette, je suis vraiment désolée...

 **Arizona :** Je vois...

 _Je sais qu'elle est énervée mais elle ne le montre pas. Elle se retourne et part._

 **Callie :** Attends !

 **Arizona :** Non, on a plus rien à se dire Calliope.

 _Ma colère monte et je la regarde repartir._

 **Callie :** Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

 _Elle se retourne et revient vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Pardon ?! Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute alors que c'est toi qui étais en manque ?!

 **Callie :** Peut être que j'aurais pas été en manque si t'aurais voulu coucher avec moi.

 **Arizona :** J'y crois pas que tu rejette ça sur moi.

 **Callie :** Non mais sérieusement, j'étais censée le prendre comment le fait que tu ne veuille pas coucher avec moi ? C'est comme si j'étais pas assez bien pour toi ou je ne sais pas, dis moi

 **Arizona :** J'étais pas prête. Mais je pensais enfin l'être, cet après-midi je t'aurais invité a venir ce week-end chez moi, mes parents n'auraient pas été là, mon frère non plus. On aurait été seule et on aurait pu regarder un film, un film d'horreur comme ça ça aurait été un bon prétexte pour que je me serre contre toi puis je t'aurais embrassé et ainsi de suite...

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire face à ça... Je vois une larme tomber le long de la joue à Arizona._

 **Arizona :** Toi et moi c'est terminé.

 _Elle se retourne et part. Je monte dans ma voiture et pars le plus vite possible._

 _PDV Arizona :_

 _J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle m'a fait... Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps et pars le plus loin possible du lycée. J'habite à environ 20 minutes de bus du lycée mais je préfère autant marcher jusqu'à chez moi pendant 1h30 plutôt que devoir tout expliquer à Teddy qui voudra savoir pourquoi je pleure. Je suis tellement en colère contre elle que j'arrive pas retenir mes coups, je suis dans une rue isolée et je frappe le mur avec ma main jusqu'à en pleurer de douleur. Je m'assois contre le mur et regarde ma main. Elle saigne et me fait horriblement mal... Je ne sais même pas qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à ma mère... Je me relève quelques instants après et continu de marcher en direction de mon quartier. 1H45 plus tard j'arrive devant ma maison. J'ai toujours aussi mal à ma main et elle est devenue un peu enflée et violette a quelques endroits. Je rentre et vois ma mère se tourner vers moi en souriant._

 **Barbara :** Te voilà ! Tu as finis plus tard... Qu'est ce que tu t'es fais ?!

 _Elle arrive rapidement et prend ma main dans la sienne._

 **Barbara :** Arizona Robbins ! Qui as-tu frappé ?

 **Arizona :** Un mur...

 **Barbara :** Un mur ?! Viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital

 _Nous sommes dans la voiture en direction de l'hôpital._

 **Barbara :** Tu compte me donner une explication ou non ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

 **Barbara :** Pourquoi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais

 **Barbara :** Alors ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai rompu avec Callie.

 _Elle tourne la tête vers moi avec un visage choqué._

 **Barbara :** Mais vous aviez l'air si bien ensemble, ne me dis pas que tu l'as quitté parce qu'elle n'a pas répondu a tes messages ce week-end ! Elle était avec sa famille c'est normal !

 **Arizona :** Non c'est pas pour ça, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

 _Nous arrivons aux urgences de l'hôpital, j'ai 2 doigts cassés et quelques hématomes. Je vais devoir porter une atèle pendant 2 semaines. Nous rentrons chez moi à 18H40 et j'ai horriblement faim. Je mange sans parler et part dans ma chambre. Je regarde ma main puis retire l'atèle. Je bouge lentement mes doigts, c'est très douloureux... Ma mère toque à ma porte._

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Elle entre avec du linge dans les mains._

 **Barbara :** Remet donc ton atèle sinon ça prendra plus de temps a se remettre. Le médecin t'as dis de la garder tout le temps et de ne pas forcer dessus

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais mais ça me gêne, ça appuie et ça me fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

 **Barbara :** T'étais obligée de frapper un mur ?

 **Arizona :** Je me suis énervée et j'ai agis sans réfléchir.

 **Barbara :** La violence ne résout rien Arizona.

 **Arizona :** Je ne suis pas violente

 **Barbara :** Je sais mais tu devrais trouver une autre façon que frapper pour te détendre

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais...

 _Ma mère sort de ma chambre et je me prépare a aller me coucher. Plus les minutes passent et plus ma colère se transforme en tristesse._

 _PDV Callie :_

 _Après être partie du lycée je suis directement rentrée chez moi, j'ai pris la première bouteille venue et me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. La bouteille est déjà bien entamée et je suis déjà bien alcoolisée mais je reçois un appel._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu veux.

 **Mark :** … Accueil toujours aussi chaleureux... Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu es partie aussi vite ce soir

 **Callie :** Je suis célibataire... et je compte bien en profiter !

 **Mark :** T'as bu ?

 **Callie :** Non, et puis je fais ce que je veux !

 **Mark :** Tu veux qu'on parle ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

 **Callie :** J'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment...

 **Mark :** T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te tienne compagnie ?

 **Callie :** Oui c'est bon

 **Mark :** Teddy n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Arizona depuis les cours...

 **Callie :** Ok

 **Mark :** Quoi c'est tout ?

 **Callie :** Oui c'est tout. Bon je te laisse... J'ai une bouteille a finir

 **Mark :** Donc t'as bu !

 **Callie :** Argh ! Au revoir !

 _Je raccroche et reprend une gorgée avant de mettre la musique. Je suis assise sur mon lit le dos contre le mur et la bouteille en main mais ma porte s'ouvre._

 **Maria :** Qu'est ce que... ¡Dios mío! Calliope !

 **Callie :** Oui j'ai bu maintenant tu peux sortir !

 **Maria :** Tu ferais mieux de me parler sur un autre ton.

 **Callie :** Pourquoi je devrais faire ça alors que tu ne le fais pas pour moi !

 **Maria :** Regarde toi ! Ça n'a même pas de sens ce que tu viens de me dire ! Tu devrais arrêter de boire immédiatement.

 **Callie :** Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas appeler mes parents ?! Waouh j'ai peur !

 **Maria :** Calliope je ne rigole pas, donne moi cette bouteille !

 _Elle s'approche et m'arrache la bouteille des mains._

 **Callie :** Eh ! Rend la moi !

 **Maria :** Certainement pas ! Tu as cours demain !

 **Callie :** Et alors ?!... Au pire tu sais quoi ? Vas y prend la, ça m'est égal.

 **Maria :** Pourquoi ? A quoi tu penses ?

 **Callie :** Rien... pendeja...

 **Maria :** ¿Perdón ?

 **Callie :** Nada.

 _Elle sort de ma chambre en refermant la porte et je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Mark._

 **Mark :** Oui ?

 **Callie :** Tu veux bien venir ?

 **Mark :** Oui, j'arrive dans 10 minutes

 **Callie :** Ok...

 _Je raccroche et l'attend, 10 minutes plus tard il entre dans ma chambre._

 **Mark :** Ta tante m'a dit qu'elle t'avait confisqué une bouteille déjà très entamée et que tu l'avais insulté...

 _Il sourit et je souris en repensant à la tête qu'elle faisait en me voyant avec la bouteille et lorsque je l'ai traité de pendeja._

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Mark :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas...

 **Mark :** Comment ça s'est passé avec Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Mal... Enfin de toutes façons je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça mais bon...

 **Mark :** Elle a dit quoi ?

 **Callie :** Elle a dit qu'elle et moi c'était finit et elle est partie mais sous la colère je lui ai dis que c'était de sa faute et enfin bref j'ai empiré la situation et elle est partie en pleurant et je suis partie ultra énervée.

 **Mark :** Aïe

 _Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme dans ses bras. J'ouvre les yeux et vois que Mark est parti. Il est 7H... Je me lève et sens ma tête tourner et me faire un mal de chien._

 **Callie :** Argh !

 _Je me prépare tranquillement et descend, ma tante n'est pas là heureusement. Ma journée commence avec un cours avec Hahn... Je rentre dans la salle et vois Arizona assise à coter de Teddy, je vais au fond de la classe comme à mon habitude et attends Mark. Je regarde furtivement Arizona mais nos regards se croisent, je vois qu'elle est triste et en colère contre moi mais je détourne le regard et vois Mark arriver à ma table._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je rentre en classe et me dirige rapidement vers Teddy avant que quelqu'un ne s'installe a coter d'elle._

 **Teddy :** T'étais où hier soir ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelle... T'as rompu avec Callie ?!

 **Arizona :** Hum je t'en parlerais plus tard

 **Teddy :** Qu'est ce que t'as à la main ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai des doigts de cassés

 **Teddy :** Quoi ? Mais comment...

 **Arizona :** Je t'expliquerais ça aussi tout à l'heure...

 _Le cours va bientôt commencer et je vois Callie rentrer dans la salle, nos regards se croisent et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle. Elle s'assoit à une table au fond de la classe et Mark la rejoint rapidement. Le cours me paraît long je suis dans mes pensées et Teddy la bien remarqué. Nous sortons de cours pour aller en pause et elle me prend par le bras. Elle m'entraîne dans les toilettes et s'assure que personne ne s'y trouve._

 **Teddy :** Ok, pourquoi t'as rompu avec Callie ?

 **Arizona :** Elle a couché avec son ex ce week-end à Miami. Et comment tu sais que j'ai rompu avec elle ?

 _Elle ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort._

 **Teddy :** Je suis désolée... En fait c'est Mark qui me l'a dit hier soir, mais il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi... Mais ta main, comment tu tes fait ça ?

 **Arizona :** Justement, Callie me la dit hier soir après les cours et j'étais énervée donc je suis rentrée a pied chez moi mais sur le chemin j'ai voulu me défouler histoire de ne pas rentrer chez moi complètement furax et j'ai commencé a frapper mon poing contre un mur, j'ai frappé jusqu'à ne penser qu'a la douleur de ma main au lieu de penser à Callie. Quand je suis rentrée je ne pouvait plus bouger ma main, elle était enflée et violette et ma mère m'a directement amenée aux urgences.

 **Teddy :** Mais ça va pas la tête ! Il y a pleins de façons d'évacuer la colère hormis le fait de frapper un mur jusqu'à s'en casser la main. Franchement Callie ne mérite pas que tu te fasse autant de mal. T'aurais dû venir me voir ! Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles...

 **Arizona :** Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyée de message ou quoique ce soit mais j'avais pas la tête...

 **Teddy :** Qu'est ce qu'a dit ta mère ?

 **Arizona :** Elle sait juste que j'ai rompu avec Callie mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler mais elle m'a dit que c'était dommage... Pourquoi Mark te la dit ?

 **Teddy :** En fait je lui avais envoyé un message pour lui demander s'il t'avait vu après les cours mais il m'a dit que non et enfin bref on a un peu parlé et il m'a dit qu'il allait voir Callie car elle était mal au point, elle se sentait pas bien et en plus de ça elle avait bu et donc il allait lui tenir compagnie et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle allait mal il m'a juste dit que vous c'était terminé... J'ai pas voulu demander pourquoi parce que je ne savais pas s'il était au courant et puis au pire je me suis dit que j'en parlerais avec toi.

 **Arizona :** Tant mieux si elle allait mal, elle avait qu'a réfléchir avant de s'envoyer en l'air avec cette pouffe.

 **Teddy :** Tu l'insulte alors que tu ne la jamais rencontrée

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais ça m'énerve.

 **Teddy :** Du coup tu ne parle plus à Callie

 **Arizona :** Non, pas pour l'instant. Je sais que je vais bien devoir lui reparler mais je préfère rien dire pour l'instant, je suis encore trop énervée et j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête...

 **Teddy :** Je comprends

 _Nous sortons et rejoignons le groupe, heureusement Callie n'est pas là... Les cours se finissent, ainsi que la semaine. Il est 20H, je suis avec Teddy. Nous nous préparons pour aller chez Alex, il y aura tout le monde... dont Callie._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que je devrais porter ?

 **Teddy :** J'en sais rien...

 _Je suis en sous vêtements avec quelques tenues dans les bras pour les montrer à Teddy._

 **Arizona :** Alors, j'ai celle-ci... T'en pense quoi ?

 **Teddy :** Bah elle est...

 **Arizona :** Non elle me va pas, attend... Celle-ci ?

 _Je pose la tenue sur mon lit et met l'autre devant moi._

 **Teddy :** Elle aussi elle est...

 **Arizona :** Argh... Non ça le fera pas...

 **Teddy :** Tu me demande mon avis mais tu ne me laisse même pas le temps de dire mon opinion !

 **Arizona :** Mais rien me va ça m'énerve, je déteste mon corps... J'ai rien à me mettre !

 **Teddy :**... Alors, primo, t'es taillé comme une guêpe donc t'as rien à dire son corps, si j'avais été lesbienne ou bi je serais bien sortit avec toi. Et deuzio, t'as penderie est remplie de vêtements donc ne dis pas que t'as rien à te mettre !

 **Arizona :** Tu serais sortit avec moi ?

 _Je lui fais un sourire malicieux et je veux qu'elle soupire en roulant des yeux._

 **Teddy :** Argh pourquoi j'ai dis ça... Bon je vais t'aider à t'habiller mais laisse moi parler.

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Elle fouille dans mes affaires et me sors quelques habits. Il y a un jean slim noir avec un chemiser noir a fleurs._

 **Teddy :** Qu'est ce que tu pense de ça ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais ça fera l'affaire, merci

 _Nous finissons de nous préparer et partons en direction de chez Alex. Nous arrivons en hiver et le froid se fait ressentir... Moi qui était habituée à la chaleur... Une fois chez Alex je me colle directement à la cheminée en espérant réchauffer mes mains devenu glacées le long du trajet. La soirée se passe tranquillement, je vois que Callie me lance des regards parfois mais je l'ignore. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé une seule fois._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je parle avec Mark et les autres mais Arizona n'a clairement pas envie de me voir et encore moins de me parler... Son pantalon lui va tellement bien... Je savais même pas qu'elle en avait un comme ça, il est nouveau ?... Elle a les cheveux détachés ce soir... La plupart du temps ils sont attachés mais je la trouve encore plus belle lorsqu'elle les laisse naturels. Je suis tellement idiote d'avoir gâché notre couple ! Merde elle m'a vu !_

 **Callie :** On s'en va ?

 **Mark :** Quoi mais il est que 22H

 **Callie :** Je sais mais ça craint ici, on pourrait aller au bar ou sortir je sais pas où

 **Mark :** Je sais que tu veux partir parce que Arizona est là

 **Callie :** Elle m'énerve.

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas c'est bizarre, je l'aime mais elle m'énerve... Et j'ai pas envie de devoir la supporter pendant toute la soirée

 **Mark :** et si on part on dit quoi aux autres ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas que tu te sens pas bien ou sinon on dit rien et on file en douce

 **Mark :** Ok on file en douce

 _Je prends discrètement mon manteau et nous partons pendant que tout le monde parlent dans le salon. Une fois dehors nous allons dans ma voiture._

 **Mark :** Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

 _Je démarre la voiture sans lui rendre de réponse et roule. Après une dizaine de minutes je m'arrête sur le bord de la route, nous sommes a coté d'une route perdue dans la forêt._

 **Mark :** Qu'est ce que qu'on fait ici ?

 _Je me détache et m'assois sur ses genoux. Je l'embrasse mais il s'écarte._

 **Mark :** Attend tu fais quoi là ?!

 **Callie :** Rien, je me disais qu'on pouvait juste prendre du bon temps

 **Mark :** Callie... Je peux pas faire ça, ça fait moins d'une semaine que t'es plus avec Arizona et si on le fait j'aurais l'impression que tu la trompe...

 **Callie :** Je suis plus avec elle, ça ne changera rien à la situation

 **Mark :** Je sais mais...

 **Callie :** Aller Mark, t'es pas drôle. Je sais que t'en a envie, je suis assise sur toi et je sens tout.

 _Il me regarde sans rien dire, il m'embrasse et soulève mon haut. Je retire son pantalon avec son aide et retire le mien, je sens son érection, il baisse son boxer et je retire ma culotte de me positionner sur lui._

 **Callie :** Surtout, te lâche pas dans mon vagin sinon je te tuerais

 **Mark :** Je vais faire ce que je peux

 **Callie :** Non mais Mark vraiment, on a pas de capote et j'ai pas envie de tomber enceinte

 **Mark :** Moi non plus je veux pas, je suis trop jeune pour être papa !

 **Callie :** Argh

 _Il me sourit puis je rigole avant de commencer mds va et vient sur ses genoux. Il ne fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme et heureusement Mark a réussit a tout retenir. Je m'écarte de lui et me rhabille avant de me replacer sur le siège conducteur._

 **Mark :** Bon je dois avouer qu'on a bien fait de partir de chez Alex, ça en valait la peine...

 _Je sourit et me tourne vers lui._

 **Callie :** Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent...

 _Je démarre la voiture et repart pendant qu'il finit de s'habiller. Nous avons passé le reste la soirée chez moi à boire de la bière et rigoler de tout et de rien._

 **Callie :** Tu sais quoi ?

 **Mark :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Arizona la mérité, elle a mérité qu'on se sépare

 **Mark :**... Mais c'est elle qui t'as larguer...

 **Callie :** Peut être mais je suis sûre qu'elle regrette parce que je suis géniale comme petite amie !

 **Mark :** … Ouais enfin t'as quand même couché avec ton ex !

 **Callie :** J'étais toujours là pour elle, j'ai fais mon coming out pour elle, j'ai essayé de changer pour elle

 **Mark :** Ouais c'est vrai...

 **Callie :** J'en ai marre, j'abandonne. Elle était même pas fichu de coucher avec moi, ne serait-ce que pour me remercier d'avoir changer ma vie pour elle...

 **Mark :** En plus t'es vraiment un bon coup...

 **Callie :** J'aurais jamais dû sortir avec elle en fait. J'aurais dû lui dire, je devrais lui dire !

 _Je cherche mon téléphone mais Mark m'empêche de l'atteindre._

 **Mark :** Tu ne vas rien lui dire du tout. T'es en colère, t'as bu et ça forme vraiment un très mauvais mélange donc tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux si ça te fais plaisir mais tu me le dis juste à moi.

 **Callie :** Elle m'a larguée sur un putain de parking...

 **Mark :** Peut être mais c'est parce que tu lui a annoncé que tu l'avais trompé sur ce parking justement

 **Callie :** Ouais mais même... je sais pas... T'es du coter de qui là ?!

 **Mark :** J'ai pas de coter je prend autant ta défense que la sienne

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je suis chez Alex mais je me demande où est Callie, Mark n'est plus là non plus... Ils ont dû partir. Je ressent comme un soulagement, au moins je peux me détendre sans avoir le regard de Callie sur moi. La soirée se termine aux alentours de 3H30 du matin lorsque tout le monde était soit trop bourré soit trop fatigué, ou les deux, pour parler avec quiconque. Les jours passent lentement et je dois avouer que Callie me manque mais elle m'ignore, comme si j'existais pas._


	16. Chapitre 16

_PVD Arizona :_

 _Il est 22H26, je suis assise sur mon lit et écoute de la musique. Demain nous sommes lundi et c'est le jour le plus chargé de la semaine... Je soupire en pensant à toutes ces heures de cours avant de me lever. Je retire un de mes écouteurs et entends mon père parler au téléphone. Je descend et il salut la personne avec qui il parle._

 **Daniel :** Oui d'accord, pas de problème, On se revoit plus tard...

 _Il repose le téléphone sur son socle et se tourne vers moi._

 **Arizona :** C'était qui ?

 **Daniel :** C'était Daryl Medina, lui et sa femme vont devoir s'absenter pendant la semaine donc Tyler et Chelsea vont venir à la maison pendant toute la durée de leur absence.

 **Arizona :** Attends... Les deux viennent pour toute la semaine ?

 **Daniel :** Oui donc tu auras intérêt à être très gentille avec eux, même si je ne me fais aucun soucis pour ça, je devrais ?

 **Arizona :** Non bien sûr que non mais comment on va faire si ils viennent là parce qu'ils n'étudient pas à Seattle

 **Daniel :** Non c'est pour ça qu'ils resteront à la maison avec ta mère et puis tu pourras leur faire visiter Seattle et les présenter à tes amis du lycée pendant vos temps libre

 **Arizona :** Hum ouais mais j'ai des devoirs et puis où ils dormiront ?

 **Daniel :** Tyler prendra la chambre de Tim et Chelsea dormira dans ta chambre avec toi

 **Arizona :** Pardon ? Je veux pas partager ma chambre avec elle

 **Daniel :** Pourquoi ? Chelsea est une très gentille fille, tu savais qu'elle était dans les première de son université, tu verras vous vous entendrez très bien

 **Arizona :** Ils arrivent quand ?

 **Daniel :** Demain matin, je pense qu'ils seront déjà là quand tu partiras en cours, bon je vais aller dormir, on se revoit le week-end prochain

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Il me prend dans ses bras avant d'aller dans sa chambre, je fais de même et m'installe dans mon lit. Non mais j'y crois pas... on m'a même pas demandé mon avis, au moins pour le fait de partager ma chambre. Et il est hors de question qu'elle dorme dans lit. Elle dormira par terre sur un matelas de camping et elle aura intérêt à se taire, je sais que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé mais je l'aime pas. Sa façon d'être, toujours à se coller aux garçons et je sais que c'est le même genre de fille que Callie, du genre à être populaire, flirter, boire, faire des fêtes, coucher avec des hommes à tout va... Je m'endors difficilement mais à peine j'ai fermé les yeux que mon réveil me ramène déjà à la réalité. Je me lève difficilement et me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai des cernes qui commencent à apparaître... Je me prépare tranquillement puis range ma chambre rapidement. Je descend et vois ma mère aux coté de mon frère._

 **Arizona :** Bonjour... Tu devrais pas déjà être parti ?

 **Tim :** Si mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis de repos, en revanche je pars demain

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi personne me la dit ?

 **Tim :** Parce qu'on te voit plus souvent le week-end, tu le passe chez tes amis

 _Je le regarde sans répondre et m'assois à table, il a raison et je ne peux rien répliquer à ça... Nous mangeons tranquillement le petit déjeuné, aujourd'hui je me suis levée plus tôt pour ranger ma chambre mais comme ça a été plus vite que je le pensais donc j'ai le temps de manger. Nous parlons de tout et de rien mais nous sommes interrompus par un bruit à la porte. Ma mère va ouvrir mais je sais déjà qui c'est... Je me lève et avec Tim nous allons les accueillir, par simple politesse bien sûr._

 **Arizona :** Bonjour

 _Tyler me fait un sourire tandis que Chelsea m'ignore et part vers Tim. Je sens que la semaine va être longue et tendue... Je montre à Chelsea ma chambre puis part au lycée. Teddy à dû remarquer que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude car je sens son regard sur moi toute la matinée, à midi nous allons à la cafétéria._

 **Teddy :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Arizona :** Rien

 **Teddy :** Si il y a quelque chose, je suis pas aveugle

 _Alex arrive et s'assoit à coter de Teddy._

 **Alex :** De quoi ?

 **Teddy :** Arizona cache quelque chose mais elle veut pas en parler

 **Alex :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Arizona :** Argh... Hier soir j'ai appris qu'un collègue à mon père partait avec sa femme je sais pas où et donc en attendant leur retour je me coltine une pouf avec qui je vais devoir partager ma chambre et son frère...

 **Alex :** Ils ont quel âge ?

 **Arizona :** Hum Tyler doit avoir 16 ans et Chelsea 18 il me semble

 **Teddy :** Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas mais ses manières m'énervent et tu vois c'est le genre de fille qui veut être et qui est populaire, celle qui se tape des gens à des fêtes et qui te prend de haut.

 **Alex :** Tu te rend compte que t'es sortie avec une fille comme ça, non ?

 **Arizona :**... C'est vrai que j'y avais pas vraiment penser... Et ça me fait encore plus détester cette fille, et Callie.

 **Teddy :** Non Callie est pas comme ça, elle est gentille, et attentionnée

 _Je vois leur regard regarder derrière moi, je me retourne et vois Callie accompagnés de Mark en train de demander à des gens de partir pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir._

 **Arizona :** Gentille et attentionnée, vraiment ?

 **Teddy :** Non mais là je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je la vois faire ça... Je suis tout autant surprise que toi...

 **Alex :** Non moi ça me surprend pas, c'est Callie et Mark...

 **Teddy :** T'as toujours pas reparlé avec Callie ?

 **Arizona :** Non et le fait d'avoir vu ce qu'elle vient de faire me donne encore moins envie de lui parler

 **Teddy :** De toutes façons, il y aura bien un moment où tu devras lui faire face

 **Arizona :** Eh bien je verrais en temps voulut.

 **Alex :** Ouais elle est pas obligée d'aller la voir, après tout c'est Callie qu'a merdé.

 _Je vois Teddy lancer un regard noir vers Alex puis nous finissons notre repas en silence. La journée est longue et tant mieux car je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Je suis dans le bus avec Alex._

 **Alex :** Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi

 **Arizona :** Merci mais je peux pas, je dois rentrer... Une prochaine fois

 **Alex :** Comme tu veux

 _Nous descendons et marchons ensemble en silence, nos chemins se séparent et je marche lentement vers chez moi. J'entre et pars en direction de la cuisine, je vois ma mère préparer à manger._

 **Barbara :** Ah tiens Arizona tu pourrais m'aider

 **Arizona :** Hum c'est que j'ai une évaluation a réviser pour demain...

 **Barbara :** Oh ok, c'est pas grave va réviser

 **Arizona :** Où est Tim ?

 **Barbara :** Il a proposé à Tyler et Chelsea d'aller faire un tour, ils ne devraient pas tarder

 **Arizona :** Ok, je monte dans ma chambre

 _Je monte les escaliers, enlève mes chaussures et entre dans ma chambre, je vois que les affaires de Chelsea ne sont toujours pas déballées mais ma mère a installé un deuxième lit plus loin. Ouf elle ne dormira pas avec moi ! Je sors mes affaires et m'installe a mon bureau avant de commencer à réviser ma chimie._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je suis avec Mark, nous marchons le long du trottoir dans Seattle. Il fait noir et froid mais peu importe nous passons un bon moment. Nous rigolons mais mon téléphone sonne, c'est Giuliano. J'hésite un moment avant de répondre, il ne m'appelle pas souvent... Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Giuliano à Mark, ils ne la jamais vu._

 **Callie :** Allô ?

 **Giuliano :** Salut ma latina préférée !

 **Callie :** Salut Giu, ça va ?

 **Giuliano :** J'ai vu Addison aujourd'hui, et figure toi qu'elle m'a dit que tu étais passée à Miami Il y a quelque temps ! T'es même pas venue me voir ?!

 **Callie :** Euh ouais je suis désolée, mais je suis allée au Mexique presque aussitôt que je suis arrivée

 **Giuliano :** Je sais Addi me l'a dit

 **Callie :** Et tu m'appelle juste pour ça ?

 **Giuliano :** Non mon père voulait des nouvelles de ta tante

 _Son père et ma tante ont été amant un moment mais je crois que c'est terminé._

 **Callie :** Eh bien je la vois pas beaucoup mais je pense qu'elle va bien

 **Giuliano :** Je dois te laisser je dois aller patrouiller avec lui

 _Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a raccroché. Je me tourne vers Mark un peu surprise de la conversation que je viens d'avoir._

 **Mark :** C'était Giuliano ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Mark :** Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

 **Callie :** Il a dit qu'il aurait voulu me voir quand j'étais à Miami

 _Mark ne sait pas que Giu est le fils d'un chef de gang mafieux. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il réagirait si il savait que la moitié de mes amis à Miami ont un lien avec la mafia... Nous continuons de marcher en silence vers le lycée et rentrons chez nous. Après 30 minutes j'arrive enfin chez moi et vois ma tante au téléphone dans le salon avec un verre de vin dans la main. Je m'approche en essayant d'écouter avec qui elle rigole._

 **Maria :** Non tu ne ferais jamais ça... Vraiment ?... Quoi ? Jeudi ?!... Wow... Ok, à jeudi... Ouais

 _Elle raccroche et je m'approche en fronçant les sourcils._

 **Callie :** C'était qui ?

 **Maria :** Luis

 **Callie :** Luis ?! J'ai eu Giu au téléphone tout à l'heure...

 **Maria :** Eh bien figure toi qu'ils viennent pour le week-end

 **Callie :** Jeudi ?

 **Maria :** Oui, Luis m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, et il a accepté de s'absenter de Miami ce week-end pour nous voir ici

 **Callie :** Ah c'est cool...

 _Je monte les escaliers pas si enchantée... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je devrais être contente car j'aime bien être avec eux, mais à Miami. C'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à Seattle et Giu n'est pas du genre à avoir sa langue dans sa poche, il est très sociable, mais aussi très franc, peut être un peu trop d'ailleurs... Je m'installe sur mon lit mais je me rappelle que demain il y a une grosse évaluation de chimie et que je n'ai pas encore appris la leçon. Je sors mon classeur et relis le chapitre en boucle pendant près d'une 1H avant de m'endormir semi-allongée sur mon lit. La journée passe vite et heureusement j'ai réussi me souvenir de la majorité de mon cours de chimie. Je sors de la salle et me dirige dehors avec Mark. Il est déjà 17H55 et les cours sont enfin finit. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc._

 **Callie :** Giu vient ici avec son père jeudi

 **Mark :** Vraiment ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Je regarde Mark qui a l'air de fixer quelque chose, je regarde a mon tour vers le point qu'il fixe et je vois Teddy accompagnée d'Arizona, elles ont l'air d'être dans une conversation importante ou très sérieuse en tout cas._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi tu les fixe, arrêtes on dirait un pervers... Enfin c'est pas comme si t'étais un saint de toute façons...

 **Mark :** Dis la fille qui m'a sauté dessus dans sa voiture i jours

 **Callie :** Argh c'est bon...

 **Mark :** Tu vas reparler avec Arizona ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien

 **Mark :** Mais imagine si elle vient et qu'elle te dis qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle te pardonne et qu'elle veut de nouveau être avec toi, tu dis quoi ?

 **Callie :** Ça n'arrivera jamais

 **Mark :** Mais imagine que ce moment arrive !

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, en soi je ressent toujours un truc pour elle mais pas autant qu'avant tu vois, et je pense que je lui dirais non parce que j'ai pas envie de me remettre en couple pour le moment

 **Mark :** … Mais c'est pas un non définitif du coup ?

 **Callie :** Non mais... J'ai pas envie d'en parler de toutes façons

 **Mark :** Ok

 _Nous ne parlons pas._

 **Callie :** Je suis désolée pour... quand on était dans ma voiture...

 **Mark :** Non c'était bien

 **Callie :** Ouais mais j'aurais pas dû faire ça

 **Mark :** C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois

 _Je ne répond pas et regarde de nouveau vers Arizona, malgré le fait qu'il fait noir j'arrive a distinguer ses fossettes ce qui me fait sourire._

 **Callie :** On devrait partir

 **Mark :** Comme tu voudras

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _J'arrive chez moi et trouve Chelsea allongée sur le canapé du salon avec son casque sur les oreilles et son téléphone en main, je fais demi tour et cherche ma mère. Elle est au sous-sol en train de retirer les vêtements du sèche linge._

 **Arizona :** Elle a fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

 **Barbara :** Elle est restée dans le salon devant la télé

 **Arizona :** Et Tyler ?

 **Barbara :** Il voulait savoir si tu avais des livres sur la science pour pouvoir les lire donc je me suis permise de chercher quelques livres dans ta chambre, depuis il est plongé dans sa lecture. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

 **Arizona :** Non pas du tout, c'est plutôt cool que ces vieux livres servent a quelque chose

 _Elle me sourit et je remonte. Je rentre dans ma chambre et pose mes affaires avant de redescendre. Je vois Tyler assis dans la cuisine la tête plongée dans mon livre sur le système nerveux._

 **Arizona :** Ça t'intéresse ?

 _Il lève la tête et me souris_

 **Tyler :** Ouais et puis ça passe le temps...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu ne vas pas dans la salon, c'est plus confortable qu'une chaise de cuisine...

 **Tyler :** Non Chelsea y est et j'arrive pas à me concentrer a cause de ses gloussements et de sa musique

 **Arizona :** Ah ok... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

 **Tyler :** Non merci ça va... Tu t'es fais quoi à la main ?

 **Arizona :** Oh hum... On va dire que je me suis énervée

 _Je vois qu'il fronce les sourcils_

 **Arizona :** J'ai frappé un mur

 **Tyler :** Wow...

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 _Je repars dans ma chambre et prends une douche avant de redescendre pour le dîner, j'aide ma mère à mettre la table et nous nous installons tous à table. Nous mangeons en silence jusqu'à ce que ma mère brise ce silence._

 **Barbara :** J'ai eu Daniel au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il avait appelé le lycée et que vous pouviez si vous le souhaitiez aller en cours pendant une ou deux journée

 **Arizona :** Donc ils peuvent venir dans mon lycée pendant une ou deux journées ? C'est ça ?

 **Barbara :** Oui

 **Arizona :** Le lycée a dit oui ?!

 **Barbara :** Oui mais il faut juste prévenir en quelle classe ils veulent aller

 **Tyler :** Donc si je veux peux intégrer une classe de première S ?

 **Barbara :** Oui exactement

 **Chelsea :** Mais je vais pas aller dans un lycée où je connais personne

 **Barbara :** Si il y aura Arizona, tu n'as qu'a aller dans sa classe

 _Je lance un regard noir à ma mère. Espérons qu'elle refuse..._

 **Chelsea :** Mouais... Ok ça peut être drôle, je veux bien essayer

 **Barbara :** Très bien, en fait c'est comme si vous étiez en sorte de stage au lycée

 _Nous finissons de manger en silence de nouveau puis je monte dans ma chambre, je prépare mes affaires et Chelsea rentre. Elle s'approche de sa valise et commence à se déshabiller, je détourne le regard gênée et fini de préparer mon sac._

 **Arizona :** Tu pourrais pas te changer autre part que dans ma chambre ?

 **Chelsea :** Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne que je me change ? J'en ai pas pour mille ans

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais je suis ici donc t'aurais pu aller dans la salle de bain par exemple...

 **Chelsea :** Ça te gêne tant que ça ? Qu'est ce que t'es coincée...

 _Qu'est ce qu'elle est impolie... J'ignore son commentaire et m'installe dans mon lit avec un livre de médecine. Je commence à lire mais soudain j'entends de la musique. Je lève les yeux et vois que Chelsea a mit ses écouteurs, je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour écouter sa musique aussi fort... J'essaye de me concentrer sur mon livre mais impossible de se concentrer, je comprends mieux Tyler... Je me lève et descends, il est 21H45. Je vais dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait et vois ma mère, elle lit un magazine avec un thé à la main. Je sors la bouteille de lait et un verre pour me servir._

 **Barbara :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Arizona :** Rien, ça va.

 **Barbara :** Je sais très bien que t'es contrariée

 **Arizona :** Argh... C'est Chelsea... Je voudrais juste être tranquille le soir mais je peux pas.

 **Barbara :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je voulait lire un livre mais elle a mit ses écouteur avec la musique a fond ce qui fait que je peux pas me concentrer, en plus tout à l'heure elle s'est changée dans la chambre comme si j'existais pas... et elle a dit que j'étais coincée !

 _Je vois ma mère commencer à rire._

 **Arizona :** Y a rien de drôle ! Je vais pas tenir une semaine, je vis devenir folle avant surtout si elle vient avec moi en cours...

 **Barbara :** Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange qu'elle aille en cours avec toi, si ça se trouve à la fin de la semaine vous vous entendrez bien

 **Arizona :** Je pense pas... Bon j'y retourne...

 **Barbara :** Tu veux pas du thé ? Ça détend

 **Arizona :** Non merci ça va aller

 **Barbara :** Ne fais pas un meurtre surtout

 _Elle rigole de nouveau et je pars en souriant. J'entre dans ma chambre et vois Chelsea avec mon sac, elle a quasiment tout vidé par terre._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

 **Chelsea :** C'est ça que t'apprends ?... Ça à l'air ennuyant...

 **Arizona :** Non ça l'est pas

 _Je prends mes cahiers et les remet dans mon sac, je lui prend des mains mon manuel de maths et le met aussi dans mon sac avant de le refermer après avoir vérifié de n'avoir rien oublié._

 **Chelsea :** C'est quoi ton emploi du temps demain ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai cours de 9H à 13H

 **Chelsea :** Mais t'as quoi en cours ?

 **Arizona :** Hum... j'ai 1H de maths, 2H de biologie et 1H d'histoire, enfin c'est pas dans cet ordre là...

 _Je remet mon sac à sa place et vois qu'il est 22H._

 **Chelsea :** On se lève à quelle heure ?

 **Arizona :** Je met mon réveil à 6H30 pour partir d'ici à 8H

 **Chelsea :** Ok

 _Je m'installe de nouveau dans mon lit et éteints ma lumière._

 **Chelsea :** Tu comptes vraiment dormir alors qu'il est que 22H ?

 **Arizona :** Oui.

 _Un silence règne pendant quelques instants mais j'entends de nouveau sa musique et la lumière de son téléphone envahit la pièce, je ferme les yeux et essaie tant bien que mal de m'endormir. J'y arrive assez facilement et plonge dans un profond sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, Chelsea s'est levée à plusieurs reprise dans la nuit, ce qui m'a aussi réveillée... Je me lève et me prépare tranquillement pendant que Chelsea émerge dans son lit. Une fois prête je descend et vois que Tyler est lui aussi prêt, je prend un pomme que je mange debout tout en me servant un verre de lait. Il est 7H50 et Chelsea arrive enfin dans la cuisine, j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais partir. Elle prend un bol de céréale avec un jus de fruit et nous nous préparons tous pour partir. Nous marchons tous en direction de l'arrêt de bus._

 **Chelsea :** On est loin ?

 **Arizona :** Non on a à peine 5 minutes de marche

 _Je baisse les yeux et vois qu'elle a mit des talons, heureusement ils ne font pas 10 cm de haut mais je comprends mieux pourquoi elle pose la question... Nous arrivons à l'arrêt où je vois Alex qui attends._

 **Arizona :** Hey

 **Alex :** J'ai cru que tu allais jamais arriver

 _Il regarde en direction de Tyler et Chelsea._

 **Arizona :** Ah oui, alors Alex vois Tyler et Chelsea, c'est eux qui reste pour la semaine chez moi et ils vont venir avec nous en cours enfin sauf Tyler qui suivra une classe de première

 _Il leur fait un signe de tête puis le bus arrive. Nous montons dedans et le trajet se fait dans un silence complet comme tout les matins. Nous commençons par Chimie, Chelsea s'assoit a coter de moi ce qui fait que Teddy se retrouve seule... Le cours commence et comme toujours Callie arrive en retard. Elle ouvre la porte sans frapper et ne dit rien._

 **Burke :** Vous êtes en retard Torres

 **Callie :** Ouais je sais

 **Burke :** Sortez prendre un retard et après vous pourrez revenir

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! J'ai monté 2 étage pour rien !

 _La classe rigole même Mark avait réussi a arriver à l'heure._

 **Mark :** T'inquiète ta place est chaude !

 **Callie :** T'es le meilleur

 _Elle lui fait un clin d'œil puis me lance un regard rapide avant de repartir. L'heure passe vite je suis concentrée et Chelsea ne parle pas, mais elle n'écoute pas non plus. A la sonnerie nous sortons et allons en maths. Elle ne fait que de dessiner des petits rond sur une feuille._

 **Chelsea :** T'as pas une autre feuille

 **Arizona :** Non.

 **Chelsea :** Aller donnes en une

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi faire ?

 **Chelsea :** Je te demande juste une feuille, pas le Pérou

 _Je soupire et lui sors une feuille. Elle prend ma trousse et cherche quelque chose dedans. Je la laisse chercher en gardant un œil sur elle puis elle remet ma trousse en soupirant._

 **Chelsea :** T'as même pas un marqueur...

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un marqueur ?

 **Chelsea :** Ça sert toujours... T'as sport demain ?

 **Arizona :** Oui pourquoi ?

 **Chelsea :** Comme ça

 _Je me concentre de nouveau au cours malgré le fait que Chelsea fait du bruit. A la fin du cours nous sortons et je pars rejoindre Teddy dans le couloir. Chelsea me suit._

 **Chelsea :** Où sont les toilettes ?

 **Arizona :** Hum y en a au bout du couloir à droite

 **Chelsea :** Ok, tu peux me montrer

 **Arizona :** Euh...

 **Chelsea :** C'était pas une question

 _Je regarde Teddy qui à l'air assez surprise. Je lui montre le chemin jusqu'aux toilettes, je m'apprête à repartir lorsqu'elle se tourne vers moi._

 **Chelsea :** Tu vas où ?!

 **Arizona :** Je retourne voir Teddy

 **Chelsea :** Non attends, tiens prends ça et restes devant.

 _Elle me donne son sac et ferme la porte. La porte s'ouvre et je vois Callie rentrer, elle se met à coter de moi pour se laver les mains et ne parle pas. Quelle journée de merde... Elle regarde vers moi et laisse échapper un petit rire._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Rien

 _Entendre sa voix me donne un frisson._

 **Callie :** Je savais pas que t'étais devenue une esclave

 **Arizona :** Qu-...Je suis pas...

 **Callie :** Laisse tomber.

 _L'atmosphère redevient tendue et Chelsea sort des toilettes. Elle se lave les mains et m'arrache son sac de mes mains._

 **Chelsea :** Faut que je sorte j'en peu plus d'être enfermée

 _Je la suis sans rien dire et nous sortons dehors, mais à cause du froid et de la sonnerie nous ne sommes pas restée longtemps devant le lycée._ _Nous allons en biologie, les deux heures furent très longue, Chelsea me posait des questions toutes les deux minutes, et en plus de ça le prof m'a dit de me taire, moi me taire alors que c'est elle qui me parle depuis le début du cours ! Nous attendons le bus mais je commence à chercher Tyler. Je le trouve avec son casque sur les oreilles. Il lève la tête et je lui fais signe de venir. Il se lève et s'approche. Je suis avec le groupe et Chelsea._

 **Jackson :** Je fais une soirée Vendredi soir, ça vous tente ?

 **Teddy :** Oh ouais carrément !

 _Nous répondons tous oui mais Chelsea voudrait venir, seulement je ne sais pas si elle peut et en plus j'ai pas vraiment envie de l'avoir en plus de chez moi et en cours aussi à une soirée avec mes amis... Le bus arrive et nous rentrons dedans, je m'assois à coter d'Alex et soupire tandis que Chelsea s'assoit plus à l'arrière et Tyler plus à l'avant._

 **Alex :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je vais pas tenir demain... Déjà que une matinée c'était dur alors imagine une journée entière... En plus tout à l'heure j'ai dû aller accompagner Chelsea aux toilettes et elle m'a fait porter son sac, il pèse genre 1 tonne et elle a même pas une feuille et un stylo dedans et tu me croiras jamais, là y a Callie qui est rentrée et elle m'a clairement dis que j'étais une esclave !

 _Je le vois qui rigole._

 **Alex :** Journée de merde hein ?

 **Arizona :** T'imagine même pas, en plus elle est pas finie...

 **Alex :** C'est tout ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

 **Arizona :** Qui ça ?

 **Alex :** Callie, elle t'as juste dit ça ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais enfin elle est rentrée dans les toilettes pour se laver les mains et elle a rigoler, mais c'était pas un rire vraiment méchant... Du coup je lui est juste dis quoi et elle m'a lancé un je savais pas que t'étais une esclave ou un truc du genre... J'ai essayé de répondre mais elle m'a dit laisse tomber...

 **Alex :** C'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous remettre ensemble...

 **Arizona :** De toutes façons je ne compte pas me remettre avec elle, elle est infidèle et elle s'énerve beaucoup trop facilement, en plus elle avait à peine confiance en moi.

 **Alex :** Pourquoi tu la pas quittée plus tôt dans ce cas ?

 **Arizona :** … Je l'aimais quand même, mais c'est en prenant du recul que je m'en rend compte qu'on était juste peut être pas faite l'une pour l'autre. On est vraiment différentes

 **Alex :** Oui mais c'est ce qui faisait que vous vous complétiez

 **Arizona :** Oui mais de toutes façons c'est finit et je suis pas prête de me remettre avec quelqu'un pour l'instant

 **Alex :** Vous allez pas vous faire la gueule pendant toute l'année ou vous compter vous reparler un jour ?

 **Arizona :** Non je vais pas continuer à lui faire la gueule, enfin sauf si elle c'est ce qu'elle veut. En soi je suis pas contre pour parler avec elle calmement, je l'ai quitté il y a un peu plus d'une semaine et je trouve pas ça mature de rester en conflit pour ça après tout ce temps alors qu'on se voit tout les jours.

 **Alex :** Eh bien tu devrais aller la voir et lui dire ça

 **Arizona :** Elle veut même pas me voir

 _Il sourit et je sourit à mon tour_

 **Alex :** C'est vrai

 _Nous descendons du bus et continuons de parler en marchant, nous avons changé de conversation, je n'ai pas envie de parler de Callie devant Chelsea et Tyler. Une fois rentré nous mangeons._

 **Barbara :** Comment s'est passé la matinée ?

 **Tyler :** C'était bien j'ai vu des choses que je n'ai pas encore apprise dans mon lycée donc ça me fait un peu d'avance et la classe était sympa

 **Chelsea :** Ça allait...

 **Barbara :** Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu

 **Chelsea :** J'ai l'impression d'être en trop avec Arizona

 _Je fronce les sourcils et je vois ma mère me faire un de ces plus effrayant regard, celui qui veut dire tu vas mourir._

 **Barbara :** Pourquoi ?

 **Chelsea :** Je sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas m'avoir avec elle, elle ne me parlait pas vraiment bien...

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! Mais...

 **Barbara :** Je ne veux rien entendre.

 _Nous finissons de manger, Chelsea monte sans même débarrasser sa table, Tyler nous aide puis monte lui aussi, je me retrouve seule avec ma mère et l'atmosphère devient assez pesante._

 **Barbara :** Tu compte m'expliquer ?

 **Arizona :** Elle dit n'importe quoi...

 **Barbara :** Bien sûr, a quoi ça lui servirait de mentir !

 _Nous parlons bas pour pas que l'un d'eux nous entende._

 **Arizona :** J'ai rien fais de ce qu'elle à dit, je l'ai laissée s'asseoir à coté de moi pendant toute la matinée, elle a utilisé au moins 10 feuilles pour juste faire des petits dessins, elle ne faisait que de parler, j'ai pas réussi à me concentrer et en plus elle m'a obligée à l'accompagner au toilette et a porter son sac !

 **Barbara :** Tu lui a bien parlé ?

Arizona : Oui, enfin sauf parfois où je lui ai demandé de se taire. Je suis pas en cours pour faire la baby-sitter avec elle, je veux écouter les cours et si elle ne vient pas en cours avec moi pour ça je veux pas la reprendre avec moi.

 **Barbara :** Tu devras pourtant, si tu veux tu vas la voir et tu lui explique calmement ce que tu viens de me dire.

 **Arizona :** Non elle serait capable de dire à son père que je l'ai frappé

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Mark à décidé que nous allions profiter de l'après midi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a préparé comme plan._

 **Callie :** On va où là ?

 **Mark :** Dans un endroit trop bien où on pourra faire ce qu'on veut

 _Je ne répond pas et regarde la route, nous sommes dans sa voiture et il a tendance à avoir le pied lourd, certaines personnes ont peur de la vitesse mais moi j'adore ça. Nous arrivons à l'endroit, c'est au bord de la mer et il y a juste... rien._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ?

 **Mark :** On va parler

 **Callie :** Je pensais que tu allais m'emmener dans un endroit cool avec de l'alcool ou alors des gens, de la musique... Pas une plage... Et puis si tu voulais parler t'étais pas obligé de m'emmener au bord la mer...

 **Mark :** C'est vrai mais je trouvais ça cool ça change de Seattle

 **Callie :** De quoi veux tu parler ?

 **Mark :** De toi


	17. Chapitre 17

**Callie :** Ok... ?

 **Mark :** Je sais que ça va te paraître soudain mais j'arrête les conneries

 **Callie :** Comment ça ? C'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

 **Mark :** Je veux arrêter de faire n'importe quoi en cours et penser à mon avenir et je pense que tu devrais faire pareil parce que je sais que t'as des problèmes dans ta famille mais c'est pas une raison pour ruiner ta vie...

 **Callie :** Mais...

 **Mark :** Non laisse moi finir, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je t'aurais prévenu et je ne veux pas ou du moins plus être le pote qui se laisse embarquer dans des plans foireux. Dans moins d'un an on ne sera plus au lycée et je veux devenir responsable

 **Callie :** Mais je suis responsable et si tu veux pas faire de plan foireux comme tu dis t'as qu'a pas me suivre !

 **Mark :** Tu trouve pas que tu devrais quand même grandir ?

 **Callie :** Grandir ?! Donc je suis quoi pour toi ? Je suis une gamine ?

 **Mark :** Arrêtes de me crier dessus et ouais t'es une gamine, tu fais la gueule pour un rien, tu trouve toujours un moyen pour jeter la faute aux autres au lieu de te remettre en question toi ! Tu fais rien en cours, tu cherche tout le temps les embrouilles...

 **Callie :** Dis tout de suite que je gâche la vie de tout le monde !

 **Mark :** Je dis pas ça mais je suis sûr que si tu devenais plus mature tu aurais peut être moins de problème avec ta famille et peut être bien qu'en ce moment tu serais toujours avec Arizona !

 **Callie :** Mais en quoi ça te dérange ?! C'est pas ta vie !

 **Mark :** Mais ton comportement affecte ton entourage et je suis désolé mais je ne veux pas en être affecté moi aussi !

 **Callie :** Alors quoi ? Tu vas me laisser en plan ?!

 **Mark :** Je dis pas ça, mais je serais peut être bien obligé de le faire un jour où l'autre, à moins que tu changes de comportement.

 **Callie :** Eh bien tu sais quoi, te fatigue pas. Je descends !

 _J'ouvre la porte et la referme, Mark ouvre la fenêtre._

 **Mark :** Tu vois ça c'est pas mature, tu préfère partir bouder plutôt qu'écouter les reproches qu'on te fait !

 **Callie :** Tire toi !

 _Il ferme sa fenêtre et part, je commence à marcher le long de la route et sens une goutte tomber sur mon visage, puis une deuxième... Super il ne manquait plus que ça... Tandis que la pluie commence à tomber j'accélère ma marche, j'arrive devant chez moi, complètement trempée. Je rentre et vois ma tante._

 **Maria :** Que fais tu complètement trempée ?

 **Callie :** Rien.

 _Je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Après avoir pris une douche je m'allonge sur mon lit mais j'entends ma tante m'appeler. Je me lève et pars voir ce qu'elle veux._

 **Callie :** Quoi ?...

 **Maria :** Tu avais l'air contrariée, tu veux en parler ?

 **Callie :** Non je veux pas en parler

 **Maria :** Reste près de la cheminée, ça va te réchauffer, le dîner est bientôt près

 _Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et attends en regardant les flammes danser. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard je me lève et me met à table. Je réfléchis aux paroles de Mark... Cette discussion ma carrément gâché ma journée. C'est une des premières fois que Mark me parle aussi mal... et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre demain... En parlant de demain, Giuliano et Luis arrivent demain !_

 **Maria :** Calliope ?

 **Callie :** Hein ?

 _Je sors de mes pensées et regarde ma tante._

 **Maria :** Je compte sur toi pour être à la maison lorsque Luis et Giuliano vont arriver, ça serait très malpoli de n'avoir personne pour les accueillir.

 **Callie :** Ouais je serais là, ils arrivent à quelle heure déjà ?

 **Maria :** Leur avion atterrit à 18H15 donc le temps que leur taxi les amène, il sera environ 19H voire 19H30, et pour le repas j'ai commandé au traiteur, il arrivera vers 18H45 pour amener le dîner donc soit là avant.

 **Callie :** Ok.

 _Un blanc s'installe._

 **Maria :** Tu ne ramène plus Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Non.

 **Maria :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Callie :** Rien

 **Maria :** Si, je vois très bien que tu est énervée donc dis moi ce qui t'agace

 _Je soupire et pose mon couvert._

 **Callie :** Rien, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est tout.

 **Maria :** Ça a un rapport avec Arizona ?

 _Je lève mes yeux vers les siens et lui lance le plus noir des regards possible._

 **Callie :** Non. J'ai pas faim de toutes façons, je monte.

 _Je prends mon assiette la pose dans la cuisine et passe devant la table._

 **Maria :** Calliope, reviens tout de suite !

 _J'ignore ses paroles et monte dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit mais cette fois pour de bon car seulement 2 minutes me fallut pour m'endormir._

 _J'arrive au lycée et vois Mark avec Le reste du groupe, ils ont l'air de bien rigoler. Il me lance un regard puis vient dans ma direction tandis que je monte dans les escaliers._

 **Mark :** Callie !

 _Je l'ignore et continu à monter mais il me prend par le bras ce qui m'oblige lui faire face._

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Tu viens me redire que je suis une connasse immature ?!

 _Mark :_ Je suis désolé pour hier, j'aurais pas dû être aussi franc et j'aurais pas dû te laisser sur le bord de la route.

 _Je suis un peu surprise de sa réponse car je ne m'étais pas préparée à ça et j'ai un peu du mal avec les conversations sérieuses et sincères..._

 **Callie :** En attendant c'est ce que t'as fais et tes excuses n'effaceront rien

 _Il lâche mon bras et lève les sourcils._

 **Mark :** Vraiment ? Après ce que je t'ai dis hier c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ?

 **Callie :** Oui

 **Mark :** Donc quoi ? Tu vas me faire la gueule parce que je t'ai dis la vérité, ce que je pensais ?

 **Callie :** Non, mais je suis juste énervée de la façon dont tu m'as parlé.

 **Mark :** C'est normal que je t'ai mal parlé vu que toi aussi tu m'a parlé comme un chien

 **Callie :** Si je t'ai parlé comme un chien c'est parce que tu m'as fais pleins de reproches sans aucunes raisons !

 **Mark :** Si il y a une raison Callie, sauf que tu préfère ignorer les choses et penser qu'a toi, je veux t'aider à sortir de cette boucle infernale

 **Callie :** J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je suis pas dans une boucle infernale. Tu dis ça parce que toi tu veux changer sauf que tu veux m'entraîner dans ton changement, mais je suis pas comme toi !

 **Mark :** Non t'es complètement à coter de la plaque Callie.

 **Callie :** Très bien, alors tant pis

 _La sonnerie retentit et je repars. Je passe la matinée seule et à midi je sors dehors pour prendre l'air. Je vois Arizona avec cette fille, je la connais pas mais je l'aime pas, elle a pas une bonne tête. Je continu mon chemin mais j'entends des pas me suivre. Je me retourne et vois de nouveau Mark._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu veux Mark ?

 **Mark :** Je veux qu'on parle

 **Callie :** On a déjà parlé, il n'y a plus rien à dire

 **Mark :** Au contraire, on a tout à se dire.

 _Je m'arrête dans un endroit calme à l'abri des regards et des oreilles. Je vois encore Arizona plus loin, la fille avec qui elle est fume tandis qu'Arizona attends patiemment à ses coter. Elle se tourne vers elle et lui tend la cigarette, Arizona refus mais l'autre fille à l'air d'insister. Quelle garce ! Quoi ?! Non ! Prends la pas ! Arizona prends la cigarette et l'apporte à sa bouche avant d'expirer de la fumée. Je me sens encore plus énervée, elle a forcé Arizona à fumer ! Je me tourne de nouveau vers Mark._

 **Callie :** Bon bah vas y parles.

 **Mark :** Non, je préfère attendre que tu te calme

 _Je soupire et m'assois sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mark prends la paroles._

 **Mark :** Est ce que tu aimes Arizona ?

 _Je fronce les sourcils et pousse un léger rire._

 **Callie :** C'est quoi le rapport avec ce que tu me disais ce matin ?

 **Mark :** Réponds à ma question

 **Callie :** Non

 **Mark :** Mais tu l'as aimé ?

 **Callie :** Ouais enfin je crois mais...

 **Mark :** Pourquoi tu l'aime plus ?

 **Callie :** Parce qu'elle n'est plus ma petite-amie

 **Mark :** Non c'est pas une raison, tu peux très bien continuer d'aimer quelqu'un même si tu n'es plus avec, donc pourquoi ? Donne moi une vraie raison

 _J'ouvre la bouche mais moi même je ne sais pas..._

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien moi...

 **Mark :** Donc me dis que tu l'aime plus.

 **Callie :** Mais je vois pas le rapport là

 **Mark :** Tu aimerais bien te remettre avec elle ?

 **Callie :** Non, elle et moi c'est finit.

 **Mark :** C'est pas une raison ça ! Sincèrement Callie, tu aimerais bien te remettre avec elle ou non ?

 **Callie :** Je dirais pas non, mais je dirais pas oui non plus. Je suis mitigée.

 **Mark :** Même si elle elle serait prête à se remettre avec toi ?

 **Callie :** Oui mais de toutes façons ça n'arrivera pas

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Elle me déteste Mark ! Elle me parle même plus et me lance à peine un regard quand je suis à coter d'elle !

 **Mark :** Pourquoi elle te déteste à ton avis ?

 **Callie :** Parce que je l'ai trompée, parce que je suis stupide, égoïste, immature et irresponsable. Je le sais déjà, t'as pas besoin de me le redire.

 **Mark :** Oui mais c'est quelque chose que tu peux changer Callie ! Tu peux devenir une meilleure personne, et je sais qu'au fond t'es une bonne personne mais tu ne t'en donne pas la peine et ça détruit tout. On est amis depuis que t'es arrivée à Seattle et t'étais pas comme ça au début

 **Callie :** J'avais 9 ans, là j'en ai 17, c'est normal que j'ai changé

 **Mark :** Je sais sauf que je sais aussi que c'est pas la vraie Callie que je vois tout les jours, je suis sûre que la vraie Callie est sérieuse, à l'écoute, qu'elle ne gueule pas sur les autres à tord et à ego, qu'elle n'est pas égoïste au point de trompée sa petite-amie pour se faire plaisir plutôt qu'attendre quelques jours en plus...

 **Callie :** Peut être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le pense... Tu te remémore mes premiers moments à Seattle, c'est normal que j'étais sage, j'étais timide, je connaissais personnes donc je n'osais pas trop être moi même mais ma vie à Miami est la même que j'ai ici en ce moment et ce depuis que je suis née donc ne dis pas que je ne suis pas moi même.

 **Mark :** Je dis juste que si tu essayais d'être une meilleure personne, il y aurait peut être moins de problème dans ta vie. Peut être que tu t'engueulerais moins avec ta tante, peut être que tu pourrais te remettre avec Arizona, je sais que t'en a envie, je vois comment tu la regarde et je sais aussi très bien qu'Arizona serait prête à t'écouter si tu allais la voir, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle prends le temps d'écouter les gens, parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi rancunière et fière que toi. Donc met ta fierté de coter et admet que tu pourrais avoir un meilleur comportement.

 **Callie :** Je sais que je pourrais avoir un meilleur comportement, et j'ai essayé d'en avoir un meilleur, mais j'arrive pas rester comme ça, je foire tout ! La preuve ! J'ai attendu plusieurs semaines le temps qu'Arizona soit prête mais j'ai tout foiré avec Allie en une seule soirée ! Dès que j'essaye de faire quelque chose de bien je trouve le moyen de tout faire foirer, donc j'ai abandonné.

 **Mark :** Mais je pourrais t'aider, je pourrais t'accompagner et te remettre dans le droit chemin quand tu sens que tu vas craquer ! Il suffirait que tu me parle, que tu me dise lorsque tu sens que tu vas faire une connerie. Je sais que c'est pas du tout ton genre mais si ça peut régler tes problèmes tu pense pas que ça en vaudrait la peine ?

 **Callie :** De toutes façons j'ai des problèmes que j'aurais toutes ma vie quoique je fasse... Comme le fait que mes parents m'ont expédié à l'autre bout du pays.

 **Mark :** Ouais mais si ils ne l'auraient pas fait, on se connaîtrait pas, le groupe ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujourd'hui... ça t'as peut être fait mal mais je pense que tu devrais passer outre, tes parents t'aiment quand même et ça partait d'un bon principe donc arrête de leur en vouloir et au moins grâce à ça tu as plus d'amis sur qui compter

 _Je hoche la tête et ne dis rien._

 **Mark :** Tu serais prête à changer avec moi ? On se soutiendra mutuellement, tu m'empêche de faire n'importe quoi et je t'empêche de faire n'importe quoi. Ça te va ?

 **Callie :** Ok...

 **Mark :** Et au pire, on peut se lâcher aux fête, on pourra faire passer ça sur le dos de l'alcool

 _Je le regarde et nous rigolons avant de nous relever._

 **Callie :** On commence quand ?

 **Mark :** Dès maintenant. Les objectifs sont simples, on doit juste être un peu moins cons. Je dis pas qu'on doit de venir des bon samaritains lèche cul mais juste être plus mature et responsable. Donc on va commencer doucement en restant discret pendant les cours.

 **Callie :** Comment je vais faire, quand je suis pas discrète on me dit de me taire et quand je fais rien on me reproche de rien faire !

 **Mark :** Non on a qu'a écouter le cours comme ça on dit rien mais on fait pas rien !

 **Callie :** Ouais...

 _Nous retournons au lycée, je suis pas encore très persuadée que l'idée de Mark va marcher mais bon... Si il est sûr que ça peut arranger quelques choses dans ma vie je suis prête à essayer._

 _J'écoute le cours et comprends tout, la prof me regarde assez souvent en souriant comme si elle était surprise de me voir attentive. La fin de journée arrive et c'est avec une migraine que je sors du lycée._

 **Callie :** Je me suis tellement concentrée que ça m'en a donné une migraine atroce !

 **Mark :** J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser...

 **Callie :** Tu vas où ?

 **Mark :** Avec le groupe

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Non y a Arizona

 **Mark :** Et ?

 **Callie :** J'ai pas envie de la voir

 **Mark :** Eh bien tu l'ignore mais c'est pas en restant dans ton coin que tu vas lui reparler un jour

 _Je suis Mark et nous rejoignions le groupe pas très loin des arrêts de bus. C'est vrai que ça me manquait de les voir... Je regarde l'heure, il est déjà 18H15... Je dis au revoir et rentre chez moi. Le traiteur arrive peu de temps après. Je regarde son uniforme de cuisinier et vois qu'il a l'air réputé vus son col tricolore et les étoiles qu'il porte... Il m'explique comme réchauffer les plats puis part. Je range un peu le salon et entends la sonnerie. J'ouvre la porte et vois Luis._

 **Luis :** Hey ! Mais c'est que tu commence à vieillir !

 _Je souris et lui dis bonjour puis je fais pareil avec Giuliano. Je leur montre leur chambre, comme la maison est grande il y a assez de chambre pour tout le monde. Je descends et ma tante arrive à son tour._

 **Maria :** Ils sont arrivés ?

 **Callie :** Oui ils déballent leurs affaires

 **Maria :** Très bien, je fais réchauffer le dîner et tu mets la table

 _Une fois la table mise et le dîner prêt nous allons tous à table et mangeons, il y a une bonne ambiance qui me rappelle Miami. Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte mais elle me manquait vraiment... Nous rigolons de tout et de rien, on parle du passé, de nos bêtises, de nos fiertés..._

 _J'aide à débarrasser la table et pars vers les escaliers._

 **Giuliano :** Eh ça te dit qu'on sort ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas trop, je suis fatiguée et une longue journée m'attends demain

 **Giuliano :** Ok, on peut quand même sortir dehors

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Je prends une veste et nous sortons dans le jardin._

 **Giuliano :** T'es pas trop à plaindre à ce que je vois...

 **Callie :** Parce que toi t'es a plaindre peut être ?

 _Nous rigolons un instant et nous installons près de la piscine._

 **Giuliano :** Alors voilà Seattle

 **Callie :** Ouais, on voit même le Space Needle d'ici

 **Giuliano :** Alors, dis en moi un peu plus sur ta vie. Je connais celle que tu as à Miami, mais pas celle que tu as ici.

 **Callie :** Eh bien je suis au lycée de Seattle, en terminale S.

 **Giuliano :** Je le sais déjà tout ça, je veux dire tu traîne avec qui, tu fais pendant ton temps libre...

 **Callie :**... Bah je traîne avec un groupe, on est une dizaine et on sort souvent après les cours et le week-end. Sinon je reste ici ou je sors avec mon meilleur ami

 **Giuliano :** Ton meilleur ami ? Je croyais que c'était moi !

 **Callie :** Oui tu l'es toujours ! Mais toi t'es mon meilleur ami de Miami, comme Addison. Mark est mon meilleur ami de Seattle

 **Giuliano :** Je comprends

 **Callie :** Et toi, comment ça se passe à Miami ?

 **Giuliano :** J'ai arrêté les études et je reste avec mon père a surveiller que tout se passe bien et a faire régner la loi et la terreur dans Miami

 _Nous sourions et un blanc s'installe._

 **Giuliano :** Tu me présenteras a ton groupe ?

 **Callie :** C'est pas le genre de personnes avec qui tu traîne...

 **Giuliano :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Ils sont pas comme tes amis

 **Giuliano :** Donc ils ne sont pas comme toi ?

 **Callie :** Si enfin non, j'en sais rien. Je voudrais être comme eux tu vois et je veux essayer mais je sais que t'as pas l'habitude de traîner avec des gens comme eux.

 **Giuliano :** Pourquoi tu veux changer ? Je te trouve très bien comme tu es !

 **Callie :** Non si je reste comme ça a faire n'importe quoi ça va dégénérer et j'en ai pas envie, ni besoin. Donc je vais changer pour améliorer ma situation, en partie du moins.

 **Giuliano :** Je comprends pas ce que tu veux améliorer, t'as des potes, t'as une belle baraque, t'es blindée et t'as notre protection...

 **Callie :** Oui je sais mais avec ma tante c'est tendu et elle est à deux doigts de me renvoyer à Miami

 **Giuliano :** Mais ça serait bien, on pourrait se revoir tout les jours comme avant !

 **Callie :** Oui mais j'en ai pas envie, je veux rester ici. Mon avenir est ici, je vais aller à la fac de Seattle et après je travaillerais à l'hôpital de Seattle. C'est ce qui est prévu depuis plusieurs années et je veux pas que ce projet tombe à l'eau. Et puis je veux changer pour mes amis aussi.

 **Giuliano :** S'ils seraient des vrais amis, ils ne te demanderaient pas de changer.

 **Callie :** Ils ne me l'ont pas demandé, on m'a remise en question et j'ai vu les choses en face

 **Giuliano :** … Et tu compte changer comment ?

 **Callie :** Je vais plus chercher les embrouilles, avec qui que ce soit. Et je dois devenir plus responsable et mature. Après tout si un jour j'ai la vie de quelqu'un entre les mains j'ai intérêt à l'être donc autant faire des efforts dès maintenant.

 _Il ne répond pas et je regarde Seattle._

 **Giuliano :** C'est qui ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Giuliano :** Pour qui tu veux changer ? Je sais très bien que c'est pas que pour ta tante ou pour toi même, je te connais.

 _Je soupire et réfléchis._

 **Callie :** Quand j'étais a Miami je suis allée à une fête avec Addi, et j'ai couché avec Allie...

 **Giuliano :** Et c'est pas une bonne chose ?

 **Callie :** Non, j'étais en couple.

 **Giuliano :** Et tu me l'as même pas dis ! Calliope Torres en couple ! C'est pas rien !

 _Je le vois rigoler._

 **Callie :** Arrêtes c'est pas drôle ! J'étais en couple et j'étais bien mais j'ai tout foiré avec Allie !

 **Giuliano :** C'était un homme ou une femme ?

 **Callie :** Une femme... Elle était vraiment adorable et j'ai été horrible avec elle

 **Giuliano :** Pourquoi tu lui a dit ?

 **Callie :** Parce que je m'en voulait trop et que je voulais pas lui mentir

 **Giuliano :** T'as l'air de tenir a elle

 **Callie :** Oui je tenais à elle mais maintenant elle me déteste

 **Giuliano :** T'attendais pas à ce qu'elle te saute dans les bras

 **Callie :** Je sais mais au moins je lui ai dis.

 **Giuliano :** Et donc tu compte te remettre avec elle en changeant ?

 **Callie :** Ouais si ça peut aider

 **Giuliano :** Si tu veux je pourrais t'aider

 **Callie :** Non tu vas certainement pas m'aider !

 **Giuliano :** Pourquoi ?!

 **Callie :** Si tu fais comme à chaque fois c'est pas la peine

 **Giuliano :** En attendant ça marchait... Et puis de toute façons la mafia de mon père est pas connue à Seattle

 **Callie :** Oui mais j'ai pas envie que tu entraîne Arizona là dedans

 **Giuliano :** Arizona ? C'est un prénom ça ?

 **Callie :** Oui, elle s'appelle comme ça.

 **Giuliano :** Original... Tu ma l'as feras voir ?

 **Callie :** Peut être... On peut rentrer ?

 **Giuliano :** Ouais

 _Nous rentrons et je vais dans ma chambre. Je suis déterminée à parler à Arizona. Je prends mon téléphone et appuie sur son contact avant d'appuyer sur la touche appeler. Les sonneries retentissent mais personne ne décroche. Il n'est que 21H pourtant... Je rappelle une deuxième fois._

 **Arizona :** Allô ?...

 _Mon cœur loupe un battement et je prends une inspiration._

 **Callie :** Hum salut...

 **Arizona :** Salut

 **Callie :** On pourrait se voir ?

 **Arizona :** T'as bu ?

 _Je fronce les sourcil un peu confuse._

 **Callie :** Non pourquoi cette question ?

 **Arizona :** Pour savoir

 **Callie :** Du coup on peut se voir ?

 **Arizona :** Ce soir ? Il est 21H et...

 **Callie :** S'il te plaît Arizona...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu veux qu'on se voit ? On a rien à se dire

 **Callie :** Si on a des choses à se dire

 **Arizona :** Tu peux pas me les dire au téléphone ?

 **Callie :** Non, je veux te voir

 **Arizona :** Ok, mais pas longtemps. Tu n'as qu'a venir chez moi, je t'attendrais devant

 **Callie :** Merci, j'arrive

 _Je raccroche, prends ma veste et pars sans même prendre le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. Je monte dans ma voiture et roule le plus vite possible chez Arizona. Lorsque j'arrive chez elle, elle est comme convenu devant chez elle assise sur ses marches. J'avance timidement vers elle, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis autant intimidée. Tout le courage que j'avais s'est envolée pendant le trajet et je suis maintenant ici devant elle sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire._

 **Arizona :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** ...Euh ouais ! Oui je vais bien, toi ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Je regarde sa main._

 **Callie :** Ta main ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais c'est rien... Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

 **Callie :** Je voulais m'excuser

 **Arizona :** T'excuser ? Vraiment ?

 **Callie :** Oui... Je voulais m'excuser car je sais que j'ai pas été une bonne petite-amie, que tu méritais vraiment mieux et qu'il est clair que je te méritais pas

 _Je vois qu'elle est concentrée sur mes paroles mais soudain elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et le si peu de courage que j'avais réussi a retrouver s'évapore en une fraction de seconde._

 **Callie :** Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été égoïste, et je sais que je pourrais pas changer le passé...

 **Arizona :** Oui t'auras toujours couché avec ton ex, et tu m'auras toujours accusé pour ça.

 _Je sens qu'elle m'en veut encore beaucoup vu le ton sec qu'elle a employé mais j'ignore sa phrase._

 **Callie :** Je pourrais pas changé le passé mais je peux encore changé le futur et il est clair que je veux pas continuer comme ça. Je veux pas continuer à te voir me haïr et je veux pas continuer à t'ignorer...

 **Arizona :** T'aurais dû y penser avant.

 **Callie :** Arizona j'essaie de réparer les choses là, tu m'aide pas

 **Arizona :** Parce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

 **Callie :** Non je dis pas ça mais...

 **Arizona :** Non Callie, c'est finit.

 **Callie :** Non c'est pas finit, je veux réparer le mal que j'ai causé entre nous

 **Arizona :** Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

 **Callie :** Changer, je veux et je vais changer, je vais devenir plus responsable et mature, penser plus aux autres et je vais d'abord penser à l'impact que pourrait avoir une chose avant de la faire. Je t'ai blessé et je sais que je te l'ai déjà dis mais j'en suis désolée, sincèrement. Je voudrais qu'on ait une seconde chance, vraiment.

 **Arizona :** Le problème Callie c'est que moi j'en ai pas envie, je suis pas prête pour recommencer quelque chose avec toi

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Parce que je sais très bien que ça va pas durer

 **Callie :** De quoi qui va pas durer ?

 **Arizona :** Ton changement, tu vas faire des efforts pendant quelques jours, peut être quelques semaines et puis après tu te diras que c'est bon que tu as fais assez d'effort et tu vas reprendre tes mauvaises habitudes

 **Callie :** Donc en gros tu me dis que je suis invivable ?

 **Arizona :** Non je dis pas ça, je dis juste que ton comportement peut être fatiguant, voire blessant parfois et je veux pas me remettre avec toi si c'est pour que dans quelques temps tu me reproche tout et n'importe quoi et que tu ailles encore t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Callie :** Mais Arizona j'ai fais une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Tu peux pas me le reprocher a tout bout de champs comme ça ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée et que je m'en voulais à mort pour ça

 **Arizona :** Mais le problème c'est que tu pense qu'au sexe Callie ! Tu m'en voulais parce que je ne voulais pas en avoir et je sais que c'est ça qui t'as poussé a coucher avec ta nana de Miami. Tu penses qu'a ça !

 **Callie :** N'importe quoi ! Je pense pas qu'a ça figure toi !

 **Arizona :** Vraiment ? Ça m'étonnerait même pas que t'es couché avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'on est plus ensemble...

 _Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et j'ouvre la bouche pour la contredire mais je repense à la fois où j'ai couché avec Mark dans ma voiture et rien ne sors de ma bouche._

 **Arizona :** Vraiment ?!

 **Callie :** Mais on est même plus ensemble de toute façons !

 **Arizona :** Avec qui ?

 **Callie :** En quoi ça te dérange ?

 **Arizona :** Callie, réponds à ma question.

 **Callie :** Mark.

 **Arizona :** Pardon ?! J'y crois pas ! Tu te fou de moi j'espère ?! J'abandonne, j'en ai marre.

 **Callie :** Eh ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai couché avec lui ?! On est même plus ensemble ! Et c'est du passé, je t'ai dis que je voulais changer !

 **Arizona :** Bon écoute Callie, j'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête...

 **Callie :** Mais moi non plus j'en ai pas envie ! C'est toi qui cherche les embrouilles, j'étais venue pour m'excuser !

 **Arizona :** Tu vois, tu continue à tout remettre sur mon dos

 _Je me calme et respire._

 **Callie :** Excuse moi, je voulais pas... Et c'est pas de ta faute si j'ai couché avec Allie, c'est entièrement de la mienne, et j'en assume les conséquences. Je comprends que tu m'en veux, t'as de quoi, mais je te promets que je veux vraiment changer et me remettre avec toi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux s'il le faut, je veux vraiment pas te perdre Arizona...Je t'aime trop pour te perdre...

 **Arizona :** Tu penses pas ce que tu dis.

 _Elle se lève mais les larmes que j'essayais de contenir depuis quelques minutes devenaient trop nombreuses et c'est ainsi que j'éclate en sanglot devant Arizona qui était prête à partir pour me laisser seule devant chez elle. Je met ma tête dans mes mains et entends des bruits de pas s'approcher. Je lève la tête et vois Arizona juste là, a moins d'un mètre de moi. Les larmes continuent de couler le long de mes joues. Elle me regarde avec tristesse et inquiétude._

 **Callie :** Je suis désolée !

 _Elle s'approche et me serre dans ses bras. Je la serre aussi dans mes bras et respire son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Nous nous séparons et elle me regarde dans les yeux avant d'essuyer mes larmes._

 **Arizona :** J'aime pas te voir comme ça...

 **Callie :** Je suis tout le temps triste sans toi...

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi je le suis... Mais maintenant j'ai du mal à te faire confiance...

 **Callie :** Je comprends, je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois prête et je ne te blesserais plus jamais et si quelqu'un à le malheur de s'en prendre à toi je m'en chargerais.

 _Elle me sourit et je souris en retour._

 **Arizona :** Hum... Je vais rentrer... On se voit demain ?

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Elle se retourne et rentre chez elle. Je prends ma voiture et rentre aussi chez moi._


	18. Chapitre 18

_Je me réveille, me lave, m'habille et descends. Je vois Luis et Giuliano dans la cuisine accompagnés de ma tante buvant un café._

 **Callie :** Bonjour !

 _Je souris, je suis heureuse qu'entre Arizona et moi ça va mieux. Je suis déterminée à la reconquérir ! Je prends une tasse de café et la bois debout._

 **Maria :** T'as l'air moins énervé qu'il y a quelques jours...

 **Callie :** J'étais pas énervée

 **Maria :**... Si tu le dis.

 **Giuliano :** Je pourrais t'emmener au lycée aujourd'hui !

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Mais t'as pas ta voiture

 **Luis :** Si on en a loué une

 **Callie :** Oh bah si tu veux mais il faudra que tu vienne me chercher ce soir aussi

 **Giuliano :** Ça me va

 _Je lui souris et prends mes affaires. Nous sortons dehors et je vois une belle voiture noire._

 **Callie :** C'est ta voiture ?

 **Giuliano :** Ouais, pas mal, hein ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, dommage que c'est une location !

 **Giuliano :** De toute façon ma voiture à Miami est plus belle !

 **Callie :** C'est vrai

 _Nous montons et je lui indique le chemin jusqu'au lycée. Une fois arrivé il se gare et plusieurs personnes se retournent vers la voiture._

 **Callie :** Tu arriveras a retrouver le chemin ?

 **Giuliano :** Oui t'inquiète pas

 _Je lui souris et descends. Une fois au lycée je suis en avance. Je vais vers les arrêts de bus et pars avec le groupe. Arizona est encore avec la fille que je ne connais pas. Je me demande qui c'est... Nous nous échangeons quelques regards pendant les cours. C'est midi et je vais dehors pour capter internet, le lycée a des brouilleurs donc on est obligés de sortir pour pouvoir avoir de la 4G. Je vais vers les arrêts de bus et vois de nouveau Arizona avec l'autre fille, elle fume encore. Je me rappelle de la fois où elle a forcé Arizona à fumer. Je regarde mieux et vois que sa cigarette n'a pas l'air d'être remplie qu'avec du tabac si vous voyez de quoi je parle. Je vais sur les réseaux sociaux avec mon téléphone en veillant a ce qu'elle n'en propose pas à Arizona. Je regarde de nouveau et je la vois lui parler. Arizona dit non de la tête mais elle lui tend la cigarette. Arizona la repousse mais elle lui retend. Je m'approche d'elle, je sens la fumée, je connais cette odeur._

 **Callie :** C'est quoi ?

 **Chelsea :** Une cigarette. T'es qui en fait ?

 **Callie :** Fais voir

 _Elle me la tend, je la balance par terre avant de l'écraser avec mon pied._

 **Chelsea :** Eh mais t'es malade !

 _Elle se lève et me pousse, je la repousse a mon tour mais un peu plus fort._

 **Callie :** Si tu la force encore une fois a fumer cette merde, je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

 **Arizona :** Callie... C'est juste une cigarette...

 **Callie :** Non, c'est pas juste une cigarette. Je connais cette odeur et je peux te garantir qu'il n'y pas que du tabac !

 **Chelsea :** Mais elle se prend pour qui à se ramener et écraser ma cigarette !

 **Callie :** Moi je me prends pour qui ? Mais t'es qui toi en fait ?

 **Arizona :** Ses parents sont militaires à la même base que mon père, elle est chez moi pour la semaine

 **Callie :** Eh bah que je te reprends pas à lui reproposer ça !

 _Je pars et retourne au lycée. Je suis contente de moi._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Callie repars et Chelsea s'assoie à coter de moi en soupirant._

 **Chelsea :** C'est qui celle là ?

 **Arizona :** … Une amie...

 **Chelsea :** Je l'aime pas.

 **Arizona :** Il n'y avait pas que du tabac dans ta cigarettes ?

 **Chelsea :** Bah non, tu le savais pas ?

 **Arizona :** Non, attends, la dernière fois tu m'as pas fait fumer de la drogue ?

 **Chelsea :** Bah si je croyais que tu le savais !

 _Je ne répond pas et pars vers le lycée. Elle m'énerve encore plus._

 **Chelsea :** Eh ! Tu vas où là !

 **Arizona :** Je vais au lycée !

 _Je repense à la façon dont Callie a prit ma défense, je dois avouer que ça m'a surprise, agréablement surprise. La fin de journée arrive et nous sommes près des arrêts en attendant le bus. Une voiture noire arrive et un homme avec des origines hispaniques sort. Il s'approche de notre groupe mais il n'y a que moi qui le regarde, merde il s'approche vers moi._

 **Giuliano :** Salut, tu connais Callie Torres ?

 **Arizona :** Hum... O-ouais, pourquoi ?

 **Giuliano :** Je suis un ami d'enfance à Callie, elle est où ?

 **Arizona :** Elle ne devrait pas tarder, elle a traîné avec Mark dans les couloirs...

 **Giuliano :** Ah ok, je vais l'attendre ici alors...

 _Un blanc s'installe._

 **Giuliano :** Sinon, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

 **Arizona :** Non, je suis arrivée à la rentrée. Mais on est dans la même classe

 **Giuliano :** Tu t'appelles comment ?

 **Arizona :** Arizona Robbins

 _Il hausse les sourcils et lâche un petit rire._

 **Giuliano :** Arizona ?

 **Arizona :** Hum, oui je sais que c'est bizarre comme prénom m-...

 **Giuliano :** Non je dis pas ça pour ça. C'est juste que j'ai entendu parlé de toi...

 **Arizona :** Ah oui ?

 _Je ne suis pas très rassurée d'un coup..._

 **Giuliano :** Oui Callie m'a parlé de toi hier soir

 **Arizona :** Ah... eh bien je crois pas qu'elle m'ait parlé de toi...

 **Giuliano :** Je m'appelle Giuliano Alvarez, je viens de Miami

 **Callie :** Giu ?

 _Je sursaute en entendant sa voix et Giuliano se met à rire en voyant la frayeur que Callie m'a fait._

 **Giuliano :** Je viens de rencontrer la fameuse Arizona !

 _Je me sens assez gênée et il est clair que Callie aussi._

 **Callie :** Hum oui, on y va ?

 **Giuliano :** Oui

 **Arizona :** Callie ?

 _Elle se retourne vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Merci, pour cet après midi

 _Elle me fait un léger sourire._

 **Callie :** Y a pas de quoi

 **Arizona :** Au fait, tu viens à la soirée de Teddy demain ?

 **Callie :** Hum je verrais, peut être. Giu est à Seattle donc je voudrais pas le laisser seul...

 _Teddy arrive sûrement du fait qu'elle ait entendu son prénom._

 **Teddy :** Bah non ramène le

 _Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort._

 **Giuliano :** Cool, on viendra, merci !

 _Ils partent et je retourne avec le groupe. Chelsea tenait à venir elle aussi à la fête. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle trouvait quelques garçons du groupe assez mignon._

 _La journée du samedi fut ennuyante, mon père est rentré pour le week-end et il m'oblige à être ultra attentionnée avec Chelsea et Tyler... Et il ne veut pas que Chelsea dorme chez Teddy donc on est obligée de rentrer... A 20H nous arrivons chez Teddy. Je suis en robe noire, elle s'arrête au dessus de mes genoux, elle est sans manches et le col est un peu décolleté, et avec j'ai mis des chaussures noire à talons. Mes cheveux sont détachés et je les laisse au naturel, bouclés. J'ai juste mis un peu de mascara et un fin trait d'eye-liner noir. Chelsea est un peu plus maquillée et elle est aussi en robe mais sa robe est moulante et assez courte, elle à des talons. Mon père nous amène et nous rappelle qu'il viendra nous chercher. Il a dit qu'il nous enverra un message à toute les deux. Nous arrivons et presque tout le monde est là, il manque juste Mark, Callie et son ami de Miami. Ils arrivent 10 minutes plus tard. Lorsque Mark rentre je sens une colère monter en moi, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est qu'il a vu Callie nue et qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air. Dès que je les vois parler j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Les gens commencent à boire mais moi je ne peux pas car mon père vient nous prendre..._

 **Chelsea :** Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose à boire ?

 **Arizona :** Un jus de fruit je veux bien.

 _Elle part et après un long moment elle revient avec un grand verre de jus de fruit. Je commence à le boire mais je trouve qu'il a un peu un goût bizarr_ e.

 **Arizona :** Il a pas un goût bizarre ?

 **Chelsea :** Quoi ? Pourquoi il aurait un goût bizarre ? J'ai pris celui dans la bouteille là bas

 _Elle me pointe la bouteille et c'est bien une bouteille de jus de fruit. Je hausse les épaules et continue de boire mon verre. Une fois mon verre Chelsea m'en repropose un et je le bois avant d'aller avec les autres pour danser. Je vois Chelsea parler et rire avec Mark plus en retrait._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je me tourne et vois Arizona s'approcher, elle n'a pas l'air de marcher très droit. Je m'approche d'elle et elle me fait un grand sourire._

 **Callie :** Arizona, tu as bu combien de verres ? La soirée a commencé il y a juste 1 heure...

 **Arizona :** … J'ai pris un verre, non, peut être bien deux verres de jus de fruit... !

 _Il est clair que cela ne devait pas être du jus de fruit..._

 **Callie :** T'es sûre que c'était du jus de fruit ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, j'ai vu la bouteille...

 _Je fronce les sourcils et regarde vers la table. J'ouvre la bouteille et la sens, rien d'anormal..._

 **Arizona :** J'ai envie de danser...

 **Callie :** Vas danser avec Teddy, je dois faire un truc

 _Je lui montre Teddy et elle y va. Je la regarde pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas et regarde de nouveau les bouteilles. Je me retourne et vois Giuliano._

 **Giuliano :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

 **Callie :** Rien, je regardais quelque chose...

 **Giuliano :** Ton ex à l'air de bien s'amuser...

 _Il rigole et je me retourne pour voir ce qu'il regarde. Je vois Arizona se déhancher contre Teddy._

 **Callie :** Elle est surtout complètement bourrée...

 **Giuliano :** Qu'est ce qu'elle a bu, je veux sa recette miracle !

 **Callie :** Du jus de fruit...

 _Il me regarde et rigole. Je rigole à mon tour. Le temps passe et je vois parfois Arizona un verre à la main, on dirait vraiment du jus de fruit... Je comprends rien. En tout cas ça n'arrange rien, elle est toujours aussi saoule, si c'est pas plus... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça... Elle danse collé-serré avec Teddy et Alex qui eux aussi ont l'air d'avoir bien bu, ça en est presque sensuel. Mark est scotché à la fille avec qui Arizona est venue, et Giu et moi restons sur le canapé avec un verre à la main. Mon regard reste sur Arizona qui se déhanche, parfois elle remonte un peu sa robe avec ses mains, on est a deux doigts de voir ses sous-vêtements et je dois avouer que je suis à deux doigts d'aller la ramener ici, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se montre devant tout le monde._

 _Je regarde mon téléphone, il est déjà 23H30, je ne vois pas le temps passer. Mark revient vers nous._

 **Callie :** Bah t'es plus avec l'autre ?

 **Mark :** Chelsea ? Non elle est partie

 **Callie :** Elle est partie ? Mais partie où ?

 **Mark :** Bah chez Arizona, son père vient la chercher

 **Callie :** Arizona sait que sont père est là ?

 **Mark :** Non Chelsea m'a dit qu'Arizona avait le droit de rester ici, c'est juste elle qui doit partir

 **Callie :** Ah...

 _Je trouve ça bizarre..._

 **Mark :** D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Arizona, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

 **Callie :** Jus de fruit

 **Mark :** Hein ?

 **Callie :** Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bu du jus de fruit...

 **Mark :** Quoi ? Mais elle est carrément défoncée !

 _Il rigole et Giu aussi mais moi ça me fait pas rire, c'est pas normal, je suis sûre qu'il y a pas un truc net avec cette histoire de jus de fruit... Je me lève et pars vers Arizona qui se déhanche sensuellement contre Alex qui a ses mains posé sur ses hanches._

 **Callie :** Arizona, je peux te parler ?

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 _On s'entend a peine à cause de la musique. Je lui fais signe de venir. Je l'aide à marcher et nous allons vers la cuisine, là où se trouve toutes les boissons et les verres. Je la fais s'asseoir sur une chaise._

 **Callie :** Y avait quoi dans ton verre ?

 **Arizona :** Du jus de fruit

 **Callie :** Arizona arrête de mentir, dis moi, t'es complètement bourrée.

 **Arizona :** Non je suis pas bourrée...

 **Callie :** C'est lequel ton verre ?

 **Arizona :** Hum... Lui je crois...

 _Elle me pointe approximativement un verre un peu plus à part. Je regarde dedans et vois un reste de jus de fruit. Je le sens mais ne sens pas grand chose. Je bois la dernière gorgée du verre et sens un arrière goût horrible._

 **Callie :** C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

 **Arizona :** Non on me la donné...

 **Callie :** Qui te la donné ?

 **Arizona :** Euh... bah c'est Chelsea qui m'en a donné...

 **Callie :** T'en a bu combien ?

 _Elle compte sur ses doigts mais se perds au bout du deuxième doigt..._

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas... !

 _Elle rigole et se lève._

 **Callie :** Eh attends, tu vas où là ?

 **Arizona :** Nul part...

 _Je m'approche et la retient alors qu'elle était sur le point de tomber._

 **Arizona :** Waouh t'as de la force...

 **Callie :** Tu devrais aller t'asseoir et boire un peu d'eau

 **Arizona :** Non je veux pas m'asseoir, je veux m'amuser !

 **Callie :** Non pas dans ton état, tu tiens même pas debout, tu vas t'asseoir.

 **Arizona :** T'es vraiment sexy quand tu donnes des ordres...

 _Elle pose sa main sur mon visage, c'est clair que je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Arizona avait toujours un peu conscience de ce qu'elle faisait mais là..._

 **Callie :** Je m'en fou, tu vas aller t'asseoir.

 **Arizona :** Je crois que Mark et Chelsea, y a un truc. Mais faut pas dire...

 _Ses phrases n'ont plus beaucoup de sens et elle articule mal... Heureusement j'arrive un peu près à comprendre..._

 **Callie :** D'accord Arizona...

 _Je l'amène au canapé et je l'aide à s'asseoir._

 **Mark :** Alors ?

 **Callie :** Son verre de jus de fruit a dû être mélangé avec de l'alcool, et pas qu'un, j'ai goûté.. Je comprends pas comment Arizona ne s'en ait pas aperçut...

 **Mark :** Bah, c'est pas elle qui s'est servie ?

 **Callie :** Non c'est Chelsea... Attends, mais elle est partie ! J'y crois pas ! Surveillez la !

 _Je pars vers Teddy._

 **Callie :** Arizona était pas censée rentrer ce soir ?

 **Teddy :** Si son père doit passer

 **Callie :** Son père est déjà passé, Chelsea est partie et je crois qu'elle a fait exprès de partir sans Arizona, elle a dû dire quelque chose au père d'Arizona...

 **Teddy :** Ah...

 _Je retourne au canapé et Arizona a disparue. Je regarde vers Giuliano et Mark, ils ont la tête plongée sur leurs téléphone._

 **Callie :** Où elle est ?

 **Giuliano :** Qui ?

 **Callie :** Arizona ! Elle est où ? Je vous avais dit de la surveiller !

 **Mark :** Bah elle était là il y a deux minutes...

 **Callie :** Merde...

 _Je cherche, elle n'est pas dans le salon, je regarde dans la cuisine et ne la vois toujours pas. Je vais vers l'entrée et vois la porte d'entrée ouverte. Je sors et vois Arizona se tenant a une poutre._

 **Callie :** Arizona ? Tu fais quoi ici, tu vas attraper froid, viens on rentre.

 _Je m'approche._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

 **Arizona :** Il fait trop chaud dans la maison...

 _Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux, elle a un visage sombre, qui, pour être franche, ne me rassure pas._

 **Arizona :** Je déteste Mark.

 _Je fronce les sourcils un peu perdue._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** T'as couché avec lui, et j'ai qu'une envie c'est le frapper le plus fort possible

 **Callie :** Arizona...

 **Arizona :** Je le ferais pas... Mais je voudrais que tu sache que je veux plus jamais que tu couche avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, t'as compris ?!...

 _Je suis assez surprise mais bizarrement ça me fait sourire._

 **Callie :** Ok

 **Arizona :** Rien qu'imaginer le fait qu'il t'es vu à poil me met en rogne donc t'as pas intérêt a coucher avec quelqu'un, surtout si c'est un homme !...

 _Je souris et elle me sourit._

 **Callie :** D'accord, rentrons

 _Je l'aide à marcher mais elle s'arrête. Je me retourne vers elle et elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches avant de m'embrasser. Ses mains se déplacent sur mes fesses et je sens qu'elle commence à approfondir notre baiser mais je reviens vite à la réalité et la repousse, nos visages ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre._

 **Callie :** Arrêtes, tu peux pas faire ça

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Parce que tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais et on est plus ensemble.

 **Arizona :** J'ai envie de toi Calliope...

 _Ses yeux transpercent les miens, je suis glacée sur place. Elle prend ma main et la pose sur sa hanche avant de la faire revenir vers son entre jambe. Je me sens complètement perdre mes moyens. Mais je me reprends et retire ma main de son emprise._

 **Callie :** Je peux pas faire ça Arizona.

 **Arizona :** Si tu peux, j'en ai vraiment envie...

 _Elle s'approche pour m'embrasser mais je m'écarte._

 **Callie :** Je veux pas que tu fasse des choses que tu vas regretter, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça. Pas dans ton état.

 _Je tourne la tête et vois Giuliano à l'encadrant de la porte. Je me retourne vers Arizona qui n'a pas l'air de se soucier de sa présence._

 **Arizona :** T'es pas cool...

 **Callie :** Tu peux penser et dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, mais il ne se passera rien entre nous ce soir. Maintenant rentre.

 _Je l'accompagne vers la porte et la laisse, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne perde pas l'équilibre, aller au salon. Je regarde Giuliano qui me fait un sourire en coin._

 **Giuliano :** C'est une chaudasse ton ex

 **Callie :** T'es là depuis quand ?

 **Giuliano :** Je suis arrivé juste avant le «J'ai envie de toi Calliope...»

 _Il avait imité la voix d'Arizona ce qui me fit sourire._

 **Callie :** Je veux pas la laisser faire des choses comme ça...

 **Giuliano :** En attendant je l'ai bien vu mettre ta main vers son jardin privé...

 **Callie :** Elle est pas comme ça d'habitude, c'est l'alcool qui la rend comme ça...

 **Giuliano :** Avoue que ça t'as plu !

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! Non je...

 **Giuliano :** Mens pas j'ai vu ta tête...

 **Callie :** Bah, ça m'a pas laissé indifférente c'est sûr, mais je préfère pas la laisser faire des choses comme ça, parce que comme je te l'ai dis, elle pas comme ça en temps normal et je veux pas qu'elle culpabilise quand elle aura décuvé.

 **Giuliano :** Enfin faudrait déjà qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose demain...

 **Callie :** C'est vrai...

 _Nous repartons vers le salon et tout le monde danse encore, Arizona est sur le canapé et ne bouge pas. Vers 2H tout le monde commence a ressentir les effets de l'alcool et la soirée bat son plein jusqu'à environ 4H, où là tout le monde s'endort. Je suis assise sur le canapé et somnole. J'ouvre les yeux, tout le monde dort. Je cherche Arizona mais ne la voit pas, je me tourne mais elle n'est pas là. Je me lève et vois de la lumière dans le couloir, je m'avance et la vois agenouillée devant les toilettes en pleurs. Je m'accroupis a coter d'elle et lui attache les cheveux avant qu'elle ne vomisse de nouveau. Je pose ma main sur son épaule._

 **Callie :** Hey... comment tu te sens ?

 **Arizona :** Vraiment mal...

 _Elle vomit de nouveau._

 **Callie :** C'est normal...

 _Je tente de la rassurer car je sais que c'est la première fois qu'elle va aussi mal et étant déjà passée par là je sais quoi faire._

 **Arizona :** Ma tête tourne, ça me fait mal...

 _Elle continue de vomir en pleurant. Je me lève et pars lui prendre de l'eau ainsi qu'une serviette un peu humidifiée. Je retourne aux toilettes._

 **Callie :** Tiens, bois un peu d'eau...

 **Arizona :** Non, je veux pas boire...

 **Callie :** Si, bois de l'eau, ça va te faire du bien, tu verras

 _Elle prend le verre et en prends quelques gorgées. Je passe la serviette sur son visage._

 **Callie :** Il faut que tu te calme, ça va aller, ok ?

 _Elle acquiesce avec la tête mais les larmes continuent toujours de tomber et sa respiration est encore forte et rapide. Je lui prends la main et la regarde dans les yeux._

 **Callie :** Fais comme moi.

 _J'inspire et expire lentement, elle fait de même et quelques secondes plus tard elle se calme._

 **Callie :** Ça va mieux ?

 **Arizona :** Oui, ça va

 _Je me lève et tire la chasse d'eau. J'aide Arizona à se lever et nous allons dans la cuisine. Je lui redonne un verre d'eau pour qu'elle ait moins mal au crâne plus tard. Elle n'est pas complètement sobre mais comparé à tout à l'heure, il y a une nette amélioration, ça me rassure._

 **Callie :** Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ou pas ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien, j'ai quelques moments en mémoire mais c'est très flou... Attends... où est Chelsea ?

 **Callie :** Elle est rentré chez toi avec ton père

 **Arizona :** … Merde... Je vais me faire tuer...

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je devais rentrer, mais pourquoi personne m'a prévenu ?

 **Callie :** Arizona, Chelsea a mit de l'alcool dans tes verres, c'est pour ça que t'étais complètement saoule, lorsqu'elle est partie elle a dit que ton père avait dit que t'étais pas obligée de rentrer. Et vu ton état il valait mieux que tu reste ici...

 **Arizona :** Mais mon père avait été clair sur le fait qu'on devait rentrer... Je suis sûre qu'elle a dit un truc bidon... De toutes façons je le saurais bientôt... Je la déteste, elle cherche tout le temps les embrouilles...Il est quelle heure ?

 _Je regarde mon téléphone._

 **Callie :** Bientôt 5H

 **Arizona :** Argh... Je devrais dormir...

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Nous allons dans le salon, Arizona s'assoit à coter de moi._

 **Arizona :** Je peux dormir sur ton épaule ?

 **Callie :** Oui viens...

 _Je passe mon bras dans dos et l'approche de moi, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je pose ma tête sur la sienne. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Je me réveille sur l'épaule de Callie. Je suis encore très fatiguée. J'ai un atroce mal de tête et encore quelques nausées. Je me lève, beaucoup sont encore endormi. Je vais dans la cuisine et vois Alex. Je rentre dans la pièce et me prend un verre d'eau._

 **Alex :** Comment tu te sens ?

 **Arizona :** Mal.

 **Alex :** Ça m'étonne pas...

 _Je regarde l'heure, 11H45 ! J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec mon eau. Giuliano rentre dans la cuisine et me fixe bizarrement, il a un regard presque pervers sur moi. Je me sens assez gênée, je ne sais pas a quoi il pense et j'ai peur d'avoir fais quelque chose hier soir..._

 **Giuliano :** Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Euh... Ouais on va dire ça...

 _Il me fait un sourire en coin et je fronce les sourcils en me retournant vers Alex qui hausse les épaules._

 **Giuliano :** Bah dis donc t'étais pas aussi coincée hier soir...

 **Arizona :** Hum... ok...

 **Giuliano :** Attends, tu te souviens pas de la soirée ?

 **Arizona :** Hum, non, pas vraiment...

 **Giuliano :** C'est pas plus mal...

 _Je commence à avoir peur d'avoir fais une connerie..._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?!

 _Je me tourne vers Alex en attente d'une réponse d'un des deux._

 **Alex :** Hum bah je sais que t'as dansé avec nous...

 **Giuliano :** Ouais, on a faillit voir ton cul plusieurs fois, Callie était à deux doigts de te ramener au canapé...

 _J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais j'ai pas les mots face à cette situation... Alex aussi d'ailleurs._

 **Giuliano :** T'en a fait voir de toute les couleurs à Callie... Elle a dû te recadrer à plusieurs reprises.

 _J'essaie de me souvenir de certains passagse de la soirée, et maintenant que j'y repense je me souviens lorsqu'on dansait. Je me souviens aussi que Mark et Chelsea s'étaient assez rapprochés... Des bruits de pas viennent vers la cuisine et nous voyons Callie rentrer. Je me sens gênée._

 **Callie :** Ça va mieux ?

 **Arizona :** Oui, merci

 _Je me rappelle de la scène aux toilettes, puis dans la cuisine._

 **Arizona :** Je devrais rentrer...

 **Alex :** Je vais te ramener

 **Arizona :** Ouais merci

 _Je prends mes affaires et dis au revoir d'un signe de main à Callie et Giuliano. Vu la façon dont me regardait Callie je sais très bien qu'elle me parlera de la soirée, donc je préfère partir au plus vite._

 _Une fois devant chez moi je rentre la boule au ventre. Je pose mon manteau et remet ma robe correctement, ainsi que mes cheveux. Je regarde ma tête dans le miroir de l'entrée. J'ai une horrible mine ce matin... Je m'avance avec assez d'appréhension vers le salon et tombe nez à nez avec mon père. Il n'a pas l'air content et je suis terrifiée, mon père a beaucoup d'autorité et il sait que ça me rend vulnérable. Et il n'hésite pas à s'en servir._

 **Daniel :** Arizona Robbins !

 _Je me redresse et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a les yeux d'un bleu si glacial que son iris en est presque grise._

 **Arizona :** Papa, il y a eu un gros malentendu... Je sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté mais...

 **Daniel :** Je veux pas entendre tes excuses. Hier soir je suis arrivé à 23H30 tapante devant chez ton amie. Chelsea était là mais pas toi. Elle est rentrée dans la voiture et lorsque je lui demande où tu es, tu sais ce qu'elle me répond ?!

 **Arizona :** Peu importe ce qu'elle a dit c'était faux !

 **Daniel :** Elle a dit que tu étais ivre morte et que tu refusais de rentrer !

 **Arizona :** C'est faux ! J'étais même pas au courant que tu étais venu !

 **Daniel :** Arizona, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas lorsqu'on me me ment.

 **Arizona :** Tu veux savoir la vérité ?! Bah je vais te la dire la vérité !

 **Daniel :** Je t'écoute !

 **Arizona :** Hier soir Chelsea m'a proposé à boire, j'ai dis oui mais pas d'alcool, j'ai demandé du jus de fruit. Elle m'en apporté plusieurs verres, je l'ai ai tous bu. Oui, j'étais saoule, mais c'est parce qu'elle m'avait mit de l'alcool dans mes verres ! Lorsqu'elle est partie elle ne m'a même pas prévenu que tu étais arrivée ! Et elle a dit aux autres que tu avais accepté que je reste là bas la nuit !

 **Daniel :** Arizona, ton histoire ne tient pas la route du tout. Je pense que tu as juste voulu faire comme les autres, donc tu as bu, et tu as refusé, comme Chelsea me l'a dit, de rentrer.

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! Mais...

 **Daniel :** Tiens, Chelsea, dis moi ce qui s'est passé hier.

 _Elle s'approche et me regarde avec un regard noir._

 **Chelsea :** Hier soir Arizona a voulu un jus de fruit, je lui en ai apporté un mais après elle a pris un verre d'alcool, puis deux... Je lui ai dis d'arrêter mais elle ne voulait pas. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé elle tenait a peine debout et lorsque je lui ai dis qu'on devait partir elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'elle resterait chez Teddy.

 **Arizona :** Pardon ?! Mais c'est totalement faux, tu peux demander à tout les gens présents hier !

 **Chelsea :** J'ai eu tellement peur pour Arizona... Elle ne marchait plus du tout droit, elle s'est même déhanchée sur un garçon présent à la fête... J'ai voulu faire quelque chose mais j'ai pas réussi

 _Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joue, quelle comédienne ! J'y crois pas !_

 **Arizona :** C'est une menteuse, elle dit n'importe quoi ! Tu la crois vraiment ?!

 _Il me regarde et ne répond rien. Je me retourne et vois ma mère._

 **Arizona :** Maman, tu l'as crois pas ?!

 **Barbara :** J'en sais rien Arizona... Elle a l'air de dire la vérité...

 **Chelsea :** C'était horrible, elle dansait sensuellement avec ce gars et cette fille et sa robe était soulevé par leurs mains baladeuses...

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! Mais c'est complètement faux !

 **Chelsea :** Parce que tu te souviens de ta soirée ?!

 **Arizona :** Je... Non, mais je sais que c'est complètement faux ! J'aurais jamais laissé quelqu'un faire ça !

 **Chelsea :** L'alcool fait faire des choses qu'on ne ferait pas habituellement.

 _Mon père me regarde furieux et ma mère a un regard remplit de déception. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer. Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je sais qu'elle n'attend que ça. Tim arrive dans le salon._

 **Tim :** Pourquoi tout le monde cri ?

 **Daniel :** C'est rien, on règle un problème.

 **Arizona :** Y aucun problème à régler.

 _Je sors en claquant la porte et pars le plus loin possible. J'entends quelqu'un me courir après et me prendre par le bras. Je me retourne et vois Tim._

 **Tim :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 _J'éclate en sanglot et il me prend dans ses bras. Nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à un endroit plus calme. Nous arrivons dans un parc dans une sorte de petite forêt, il n'y a personne et c'est calme. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc._

 **Tim :** Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux tout savoir.

 _Il me tend son petit doigt que je serre avec le mien. C'est un petit rituel qu'on fait avant de se confier pour promettre de tout dire et surtout de dire la vérité._

 **Arizona :** J'étais à la fête chez Teddy, et papa devait venir nous prendre à 23H30...

 _Je lui explique la situation._

 **Tim :** Et donc elle a inventé toute une histoire ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ! Et papa et maman la croient elle !

 **Tim :** J'y crois pas qu'elle ait fait ça...

 **Arizona :** Elle m'a fait fumer de la drogue au lycée Tim...

 **Tim :** Quoi ?! Non c'est trop, je vais parler aux parents d'accord ?

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Je renifle et le prends dans mes bras._

 **Arizona :** J'ai vraiment aucuns souvenir de la soirée et j'ai vu comment Callie m'a regardé... Je suis certaine d'avoir fais ou au moins dis quelque chose et je suis terrifiée !

 **Tim :** C'est pas de ta faute, t'as pas a t'en faire, si ça se trouve tu te fais des idées ! D'ailleurs toi et Callie...

 **Arizona :** On est plus ensemble.

 _Je n'en avais pas parlé a Tim._

 **Tim :** Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?

 **Arizona :** Bientôt 2 semaines... C'est pour ça que j'ai frappé un mur, par parce que quelqu'un m'a énervé mais parce que j'ai quitté Callie, ...et que j'étais quand même énervée.

 **Tim :** Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

 **Arizona :** Elle est allée Miami, tu te souviens ?

 **Tim :** Oui t'étais folle, elle te répondait pas, je m'en souviendrais...

 **Arizona :** Eh bien elle a couché avec son ex petite-amie là bas.

 **Tim :** Ah... Je suis désolée...

 **Arizona :** Non ça va, on est mieux maintenant, mais du coup j'ai peur de lui avoir dis quelque chose de... compromettant...

 **Tim :** Par exemple ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien, quelque chose de gênant ou que je me suis ouverte à elle sur mes sentiments, ou je sais pas quelque chose comme ça...

 **Tim :** Oh, ok je vois...

 _Soudain il se met à rigoler..._

 **Arizona :** C'est pas drôle !

 _Il continue de rigoler et je me surprends aussi à rigoler. Nous rentrons vers chez nous et une fois devant la maison Tim me prends la main._

 **Tim :** Je vais leur parler

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Nous rentrons et je monte dans ma chambre. Chelsea devrait bientôt partir, enfin. Elle est aussi dans ma chambre. L'ambiance est ultra tendue... Je ne suis pas sortie de ma chambre de la journée. Après le départ de Chelsea et Tyler je descends et mes parents m'attendaient dans le salon._

 **Daniel :** Arizona, Tim nous a parlé. Je ne sais pas qui dit la vérité mais je veux oublier cette histoire. Par contre tu seras sanctionnée, plus de sortie pour ce week-end et celui à venir. Et je parlerais à ses parents pour la drogue...

 **Arizona :** Ok...merci

 _Le week-end passe lentement ainsi que la semaine, elle me paru interminable..._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Giuliano et moi sommes rentrés chez moi et avons passé le week-end à nous remémorer de bons moments. Luis et ma tante on couché ensemble pendant qu'on était pas. On les a surprit en train d'en parler... C'était à prévoir de toutes façons... Pendant la semaine Arizona ne vient pas vraiment me voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi..._


	19. Chapitre 19

_On est vendredi soir. Je suis avec le groupe. Je voudrais parler avec Arizona. Je vais vers elle, elle est en train de parler avec Alex et Teddy._

 **Callie :** Hum... Arizona, on pourrait parler ?

 **Arizona :** Euh ouais...

 _Nous marchons vers le parc a coter du lycée et je fais attention à ce qu'il n'y est personne._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Callie :** Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

 **Arizona :** Je t'évite pas...

 **Callie :** Si, je le vois très bien. J'ai fais quelque chose ?

 **Arizona :** Non t'as rien fais, c'est pas toi. C'est juste que j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fais quelque chose que j'aurais pas dû à la soirée chez Teddy... Je m'en souviens pas, je me souviens de rien et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me dise ce que j'ai fais, s'il te plaît.

 _Je vois le besoin dans son regard. Je respire un coup et lui explique toute la soirée, même les moments qu'on a eu dehors. Je lui dis tout les détails._

 **Arizona :** Je suis désolée...

 **Callie :** Non t'as pas à être désolée, c'est rien

 **Arizona :** Tu m'en veux pas pour... le baiser... Et hum... la main...

 **Callie :** Non, je t'en veux pas, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien...

Comme son bus est passé je la ramène, nous sommes en chemin, personne ne parle.

 **Callie :** Tu viendras demain ?

 **Arizona :** Je pourrais pas, mes parents mon interdit de sortir...

 **Callie :** Ah... Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Parce que j'étais bourrée et que Chelsea a inventé une histoire complètement bidon, même si quelques parties étaient vraies. Mes parents l'ont pas très bien prit, pour les parties vraies...

 _Nous arrivons devant chez Arizona. Elle rentre, je démarre et pars. Le week-end passe vite a cause de la soirée mais je ressentais un vide, Arizona n'étais pas là..._

 _Pendant les cours, Arizona et moi nous échangeons quelques regards. Mark et moi faisons beaucoup d'effort pour changer. On se débrouille pas trop mal. Même les profs nous on fait la remarque._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _J'arrive au lycée, je suis en retard. Ça arrive que très rarement... J'ai déjà 10 minutes de retard. J'arrive à la vie scolaire et prends un retard. Je monte les marches par deux et cherche ma salle. Une fois devant je respire un bon coup et frappe, je suis censée être avec Hahn en Histoire... J'ouvre timidement la porte et et rentre en m'excusant. Elle prend mon mot et je pars vers Teddy. Je croise le regard de Callie qui me sourit. Je m'installe et sors mon cahier._

 **Callie :** Pour une fois c'est pas moi...

 _Elle l'avait dit bas mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entends, je me surprends à sourire. Les cours passent, midi arrive. Je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, je monte les escaliers et vois Callie, c'est toujours son endroit..._

 **Callie :** Arizona ?

 **Arizona :** Mmh ?

 _Je m'arrête et la regarde._

 **Callie :** Je veux que tu sois franche avec moi, est ce que tu crois qu'un jour on pourrait se remettre ensemble ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien...

 **Callie :** Pourquoi t'as fais ça alors ?

 _Je ne vois pas trop de quoi elle parle..._

 **Arizona :** Comment ça ?

 **Callie :** A la fête chez Teddy...

 **Arizona :** Oh... Callie, j'étais complètement ivre... J'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que je faisais et... Je suis désolée

 **Callie :** Ok... Mais t'entends quoi par j'en sais rien, pourquoi t'en sais rien ?

 **Arizona :** Bah j'en sais rien, c'est comme ça... Une partie de moi veut se remettre avec toi mais l'autre veut te frapper.

 **Callie :** Hum ok... ?

 **Arizona :** Elle n'arrive pas à croire que t'as réussi à couché avec quelqu'un qui se trouve être un homme et en plus Mark. Et elle a encore du mal a digérer le fait qu'elle t'ai aimé si fort, et qu'elle continue, alors que tu l'as trahie. Voilà pourquoi elle veut te frapper.

 **Callie :** Mais on en avait déjà parlé Arizona...

 **Arizona :** Oui et c'est pas pour autant que je t'en veux plus. Ça veut pas dire que je t'ai prise dans mes bras quand tu t'es mise a pleurer que je t'en veux plus, je voulais juste être empathique, ça veut pas dire que je parle avec toi que je t'en veux plus, et ce qui s'est passé à la fête c'est juste la partie de moi qui veut se remettre avec toi qui est ressortie. Sauf que je veux l'enfouir parce que, même si c'est probable qu'un jour je n'arrive plus l'enfouir, je veux pas me remettre avec toi alors que tu m'as blessé si fort, fort au point que moi même je me blesse, ça serait trop facile. Je préfère attendre de ne plus, ou du moins, moins t'en vouloir. Et ça, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, je peux pas prédire le jour où je t'en voudrais plus.

 _Je continue de monter les escaliers sans attendre de répondre de sa part et pars à la bibliothèque. En sortant je prends le soin de ne pas repasser par les escaliers où était Callie, je ne veux pas entendre de réponse de sa part. Je vais manger avec le groupe._

 **Mark :** Vous avez pas vu Callie ? J'arrive pas à l'avoir au téléphone...

 **Arizona :** … Elle est dans les escaliers, enfin c'est la que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

 **Mark :** C'était quand ?

 **Arizona :**... 15 minutes peut être, on a parlé. Mais je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait quand je suis partie, elle est peut être partie aussi.

 **Mark :** Je vais aller voir

 _Il finit son plat et part._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je suis sur mon téléphone mais ne fais pas attention a ce que je fais, je repense juste à ce que m'a dit Arizona. J'entends des bruits de pas et vois Mark._

 **Mark :** Tu veux pas manger? Je t'ai ramené un peu de pain...

 _Je prends le petit pain qu'il me tend et arrache un bout de celui ci avant de le mettre dans ma bouche._

 **Mark :** T'as parlé avec Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Comment tu sais ?

 **Mark :** C'est elle qui me la dit, c'est aussi elle qui m'a dit que tu étais ici

 **Callie :** Ah. ok.

 **Mark :** De quoi vous avez parlé ?

 **Callie :** Rien

 **Mark :** Aller dis moi, je vois très bien que ça n'avait pas l'air plaisant vu ton comportement.

 _Je soupire._

 **Callie :** Ouais, c'était pas très joyeux... En gros pour faire court Arizona n'est pas sûre qu'on se remette ensemble un jour, en ce moment elle a juste envie de me frapper parce que j'ai couché avec toi et que je l'ai trompé, et enfin voilà quoi... J'ai l'impression de faire du sur place avec elle. Je lui promets de changer, elle m'a embrassé ! Et tout ça pour qu'a la fin elle me redise les mêmes choses que la semaine dernière !

 **Mark :** Après il faut que tu te mette à sa place, toi tu ferais quoi si tu serais à sa place ?

 **Callie :** J'aurais eu une discussion, et si elle m'aurait fait une déclaration en pleurant je l'aurais pas juste prise dans mes bras pour être empathique ! J'aurais pris le temps de l'écouter et j'aurais peut être eu du mal, mais je lui aurais pardonné ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait mais elle n'arrive pas à me pardonner, t'appelles ça de l'amour toi ?!

 **Mark :** Vous êtes bizarre de toutes façons... Votre relation a même pas de base. Vous avez couché ensemble alors que vous étiez même pas amie ou quelque chose comme ça, depuis la rentrée vous ne faite que de vous disputer et vous réconcilier pour ensuite vous disputer... Y a aucune logique. Disputez vous un bon coup et après on en parle plus.

 **Callie :** Alors quoi, je devrais aller la voir et lui dire tiens Arizona ça te dis qu'on prenne un temps ensemble pour se disputer, ça réglera peut être notre problème !

 **Mark :** Non pas comme ça, parce que je sais que tu t'emporte facilement et elle aussi elle le sait, donc tu vas la voir et tu lui dis que tu veux parler avec elle calmement, mettre les choses au clair, tout mettre sur le tapis sans aucunes exceptions. Tout ce qu'elle n'a pas aimé ou qui la blessé depuis le début de l'année. Il faut que vous soyez vraiment franche entre vous sinon ça n'avancera pas.

 **Callie :** Ça va empirer la situation tu veux dire...

 **Mark :** Bah non parce que si vous vous dîtes tout au moins tu sauras clairement pourquoi vous vous faites la gueule et peut être que ça te serviras pour la refaire venir avec toi. Apprenez à vraiment vous connaître, vous en avez besoin.

 _Il se lève._

 **Mark :** Je vais retourner voir les autres, tu viens ?

 **Callie :** Non, je vais rester là...

 _Il part et je reste assise à manger le pain qu'il m'a donné. En vrai son idée est pas si bête... Et puis j'ai rien a perdre... Je me lève et pars chercher Arizona. Je la vois avec Meredith, Teddy, Cristina et Lexie. Mark a toujours eu un béguin pour Lexie, mais il ne lui a jamais dit. Je m'approche et elles me regardent toutes._

 **Callie :** On pourra parler plus tard ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Je voudrais qu'on parle de quelque chose, en privé.

 **Arizona :** Ok, y en aura pour longtemps ?

 _Je vois qu'elle fait exprès de ne pas être intéressée, Arizona n'est pas ce genre de personne d'habitude, elle prend le temps d'écouter les gens._

 **Callie :** Ça prendra le temps que prendra.

 _Je lui dis assez amèrement, je vois qu'il y a une gêne qui s'installe chez Meredith, Cristina, Lexie et Teddy mais je m'en contrefiche._

 **Arizona :** Ok, on peut faire ça maintenant.

 **Callie :** ...Ok

 _Je pensais pas qu'elle dirait tout de suite, je m'attendais plus à un ce soir ou demain... Nous nous dirigeons dans un endroit plus calme. Nous sommes sur un banc._

 **Arizona :** De quoi tu voulais parler ?

 **Callie :** De tout, je veux qu'on remette les choses à plat, depuis le début.

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Je veux juste qu'on fasse une sorte de ménage, je veux que tu me dise ce que tu pense de nous depuis le premier jour où on s'est vu. Dis tout ce qui a pu te passer par la tête, tout ce que tu as pu me reprocher, tout que tu me reproche encore, je veux tout savoir. Je veux vraiment améliorer les choses et j'ai besoin de savoir quel est mon problème avec moi pour pouvoir essayer de le corriger.

 **Arizona :** Tout ?

 **Callie :** Tout. Je veux savoir tout ce que tu pensais de moi, si je le sais pas je vais refaire les mêmes erreurs et c'est pas du tout mon but, crois moi

 **Arizona :** Mais c'est inutile, ça réglera pas le problème, je t'ai déjà dis tout ce que j'avais à dire.

 **Callie :** Bah au moins j'essaye d'arranger les choses moi.

 **Arizona :** Si t'aurais pas couché avec ton ex à Miami t'aurais pas à arranger la situation, tu peux t'en vouloir qu'a toi.

 **Callie :** Tu sais au début de l'année je te trouvais gentille, vraiment. Ça en était presque bizarre, bah là je vois ton vrai caractère.

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi j'ai cru que t'étais une fille sympa et attentionnée mais en réalité tout ce que t'es c'est une fille pourrie gâtée, dès que tu veux quelque chose tu l'as sauf que ça marche pas comme ça dans la vie, et c'est pas tes excuses qui vont me faire retomber dans tes bras mais tu le comprends pas. J'ai entendu que t'étais désolée, je t'ai écouté quand tu m'as parlé, et tu m'as écouté quand j'ai parlé alors arrête de venir me voir pour me redemander les mêmes choses alors que tu sais la réponse. Ça ne va pas arranger les choses

 **Callie :** Donc t'abandonne ? T'abandonne notre histoire ?

 **Arizona :** On a même pas eu d'histoire Callie, on était juste deux filles qui ont couché ensemble et qui se sont dis que ça serait bien de se mettre ensemble. C'est tout.

 **Callie :** Attends, je comprends plus rien, y a 1H tu me dis que tu m'aime, et là tu me dis qu'en fait nous on était rien ?! Tu joues à quoi là ?! Tu te fous de moi ?

 _Elle ne répond pas mais je sens la colère monter en moi._

 **Callie :** T'arrive même pas à garder une logique dans ton histoire ! Je veux que tu sois franche avec moi. T'as envie de faire la dure avec moi mais on sait très bien que c'est moi la plus dure donc arrête d'essayer de t'inventer une carapace et parle moi concrètement. Met ta fierté de coter, je l'ai fais, je l'ai mise de coter et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tune sois même pas capable de me répondre franchement. De toutes façons je m'en fiche, je resterais ici le temps qu'il faut, je te le demanderais tout les jours s'il le faut mais je veux savoir la vérité. Tu m'a balancé presque trois versions différentes en 1 semaine, et après on dit que c'est moi l'immature et irresponsable ?

 **Arizona :** Je t'ai dis la vérité

 **Callie :** Et donc je dois me débrouiller pour savoir laquelle de toutes les versions que tu m'as balancé est la vraie ? C'est ça le plan ?

 **Arizona :** Il y a de la vérité dans toutes mes «versions», comme tu le dis

 **Callie :** Mais ce que je veux c'est quelque chose de concret, est ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue de ma battre pour notre couple ou est ce que c'est inutile, c'est ce que je veux savoir...

 _Elle baisse le regard et me regarde de nouveau._

 **Arizona :** Tu me manque, beaucoup.

 **Callie :** Moi aussi tu me manques et je veux vraiment réparer mes bêtises

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais que tu sache que en ce moment je me retiens, je me retiens de t'embrasser, je me retiens parce que je suis pas prête à te refaire confiance.

 **Callie :** Je sais, tu me l'avais déjà dis ça... Et je t'avais dis que de toutes façons je ferais tout pour regagner ta confiance. Je ne veux plus te blesser et je tiens beaucoup à toi mine de rien. Je t'ai empêché de faire des choses que t'aurais beaucoup regretté chez Teddy, je suis intervenue lorsque Chelsea te forçait à fumer de la drogue... Je veux vraiment, vraiment, regagner ta confiance, je ferais tout pour. Je suis têtue et hispanique, je lâcherais jamais le morceau.

 _Je la vois sourire, ce qui me fit aussi sourire._

 **Arizona :** Callie ?

 **Callie :** Oui ?

 **Arizona :** … Je voudrais m'excuser, pour ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure.

 **Callie :** Non c'est bon, c'est rien. Moi aussi j'ai dis des choses pas très sympa...

 _Je regarde mes pieds et lorsque je remonte mon regard je croise le sien. Elle se lève._

 **Arizona :** Bon... J'y vais

 **Callie :** Ouais...

 _Elle part, je continue de la regarder partir jusqu'à ne plus la voir. La journée passe, je crois qu'on a avancé, en bien._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Les jours passent et j'ai remarqué qu'un groupe de fille aussi en Terminale mais pas dans ma classe, me regardaient parfois. Je les ignore mais je dois avouer que j'ai de plus envie de savoir pourquoi elles me fixent... Nous sommes dans les couloirs près de casiers. Je suis avec Teddy et je lui parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Callie, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire..._

 **Teddy :** T'as dis que tu lui faisais plus confiance, donc arrête de te prendre la tête.

 **Arizona :** Oui mais je vois qu'elle est sincère... Et...

 **Teddy :** Je t'en prie Arizona... Je veux vraiment que vous vous remettiez ensemble car en vrai vous formiez un beau couple mais je veux pas que tu te précipite. C'est comme ça que ça termine mal. Déjà votre relation est basé sur la précipitation, donc je veux que tu prenne le temps, Callie t'as dit qu'elle était prête à attendre, donc elle attendra.

 **Arizona :** Ouais, t'as raison...

 _Je me tourne et vois encore les mêmes filles rigoler en me regardant._

 **Arizona :** Tu les connais ?

 **Teddy :** C'est des vraies garces celles là... Je les déteste, tout le monde les déteste... Pourquoi ? Eh tu vas où ?...

 _Je pars et m'approche d'elle. Elles s'arrêtent de rigoler et me regardent mal._

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi vous me regardez ?

 **Fille :** Pour rien

 _Elle regarde une des autres filles et elles se mettent à rigoler. Je contrôle mes émotions et essaie de ne pas m'énerver._

 **Arizona :** Si, il n'y a pas rien, dites le moi en face au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule dans mon dos.

 **Fille :** Sinon quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais que tu fais partie de ces garces que les gens la plupart du temps respecte mais tu me fais pas peur, loin de là.

 **Fille :** C'est mignon, elle essaie de me faire peur !

 _Ok, là c'est trop. Je la prends par la gorge et la plaque contre les casiers en la soulevant. Ces deux copines essayent de m'écarter mais je me sert de mon autre main pour les éloigner._

 **Teddy :** Eh Arizona pose la !

 _Je vois qu'elle a du mal à respirer mais je m'en fou, j'aime pas les gens comme elle. Il commence à avoir un attroupement autour de nous. Ses copines reviennent et me pousse assez fort, assez pour que lâche mon emprise. Teddy essaie de les calmer mais j'arrive et les repousse._

 **Arizona :** C'est quoi votre problème ?

 **Fille :** C'est toi c'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu viens et tu fou la merde !

 **Arizona :** Pardon ? Depuis plusieurs jours vous êtes en train de vous foutre de moi !

 _Je la repousse mais soudain je reçois un coup de la part de la fille que j'avais plaqué contre les casiers. Je crois que je saigne du nez et surtout qu'elle me sous estime... Je m'approche d'elle et lui met un poing tellement violent qu'elle perd l'équilibre. Ça y est, je suis vraiment énervée. Je m'approche des autres filles et leur met aussi un coup, tout va vite. Je frappe rapidement et fort là où ça fait mal. Je sens Teddy me retenir mais je la pousse, peut être un peu plus violemment que prévu, avant de m'avancer vers les trois filles, elles sont en mauvais état mais s'approchent et puis essaient de me tenir pour me frapper mais j'ai bien plus de force qu'elles. Je les met à terre mais je sens qu'on me prends par le bras, la force n'est pas la même que Teddy. Je me retourne et vois Callie. Je ne cherche pas à me débattre et je la laisse m'emporter plus loin, pendant que tout le monde nous regarde._

 **Callie :** Arizona c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

 _Je pose ma main sous mon nez et vois du sang._

 **Arizona :** Elles m'ont énervé.

 **Callie :** Et tu crois que c'est pour ça que t'as le droit de les frapper ?!

 **Arizona :** Parce que tu t'es jamais battue peut être ?

 **Callie :**... C'est pas le sujet ! Viens

 _Nous allons dans les toilettes et elle me donne du papier toilette pour mon nez._

 **Arizona :** Elles ne faisaient que de me regarder, et je crois qu'elles devaient dire des choses sur moi car elles rigolaient. J'ai voulu savoir donc je leur ai demandé mais ça a dégénéré...

 **Callie :** Elles étaient trois et...

 **Arizona :** Je m'en fou, elles auraient pu être 5 ou 6 j'y aurais été quand même. Et puis elles savaient pas se battre donc franchement j'avais rien à craindre...

 **Callie :** Tu sais que tu vas avoir des ennuis ?

 **Arizona :** Je sais

 **Callie :** Là je suis sûr que le CPE a débarqué et qu'ils sont à ta recherche... J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on avait échangé nos rôle, toi tu deviens la dure à cuire et moi je deviens celle qui ne cherche pas les ennuis...

 **Arizona :** Je deviens pas une dure à cuire, c'était la légitime défense !

 **Callie :** Si tu le dis...

 _Teddy arrive dans les toilettes._

 **Teddy :** Bon sang, je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une !

 **Arizona :** Le fait que tu m'as vu mettre une raclée à trois filles en même temps ?

 _Je vois Callie sourire et Teddy me faire un regard noir._

 **Teddy :** Bailey est en train de te chercher dans tout le lycée, et je te garantie que ces garces en ont pas finit avec toi !

 _La porte s'ouvre et je vois la CPE rentrer._

 **Bailey :** Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit...

 _Elle s'approche et je suis très intimidée..._

 **Bailey :** Je crois qu'on va devoir avoir une discussion.

 _Je ne répond pas mais Callie prend la parole._

 **Callie :** C'est moi, c'est moi qui la poussé a faire ça.

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?! Non, c'est moi !

 **Callie :** Je lui ai dis de le faire. C'est moi qu'il faut sanctionner.

 _Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et Teddy me regard aussi étonnée que je le suis. Bailey Me regarde puis regarde Callie._

 **Bailey :** Dans mon bureau.

 _Je vois Callie partir avec la CPE. Puis je regarde de nouveau Teddy._

 **Teddy :** Bon bah comme ça le problème est réglé...

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Mais... Non je devrais y aller et dire que c'est moi, je veux pas que Callie se fasse sanctionner par ma faute, elle avait fait tellement d'effort et elle gâche tout pour moi !

 **Teddy :** Non tu ne vas pas y aller, si elle a fait ça c'est pour pas salir ton dossier, laisse la.

 **Arizona :** Mais...

 **Teddy :** Arizona. Tu iras la voir tout à l'heure.

 **Arizona :**... Ok...

 _J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé... Après quelques minutes mon nez ne saigne plus, je me lave le visage et sors des toilettes. Je vais devant le bureau de la CPE et attend. Callie sort._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

 **Callie :** J'allais pas te laisser te faire sanctionner alors que t'es une élève modèle, ça aurait sali ton dossier et puis de toutes façon le mien est déjà sale alors c'est moins important...

 **Arizona :**... Qu'est ce que tu vas avoir ?

 **Callie :** Elle va appeler ma tante et j'ai eu 3H de colle

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que tu lui a raconté ?

 **Callie :** Que j'aimais pas ces filles et je t'ai forcé à te battre avec elle. Que tu voulais pas mais je t'ai pas donné le choix. Comme ça t'as pas de problème et tes parents ne seront pas au courant

 **Arizona :** ...Merci

 **Callie :** De rien, mais je veux plus que tu te batte avec qui que ce soit.

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _Nous marchons dans les couloirs et je vois les trois filles au loin._

 **Callie :** T'inquiète pas, elles vont rien te faire

 _Nous continuons de marcher, elles me regardent tellement mal..._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi t'as été les voir déjà ?

 **Arizona :** Elles me regardaient, et rigolaient sur moi je crois...

 **Callie :** Tu sais pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Non, je voulais savoir...

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Nous arrivons vers le groupe et la fin de la journée arrive. Je traîne dans le lycée à la recherche des trois filles. Je les vois commencer à se diriger dehors._

 **Callie :** Eh !

 _Elles se retournent vers moi et je m'approche._

 **Callie :** C'est quoi votre problème ? Pourquoi vous regardez Arizona et rigolez d'elle ?

 **Fille :** Ça te regarde pas

 **Callie :** Si, ça me regarde au contraire. Dites le moi maintenant parce que sinon vous risquez de vous reprendre un poing pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et j'ai beaucoup moins de patience qu'elle.

 _Je fais mon regard qui intimide tout le monde, elles savent que les gens ne cherche pas les ennuis avec moi._

 **Fille :** Ok, on a entendu dire qu'elle aurait déjà couché avec quelqu'un contre de l'argent

 _J'y crois pas qu'une rumeur comme ça circule sur elle !_

 **Callie :** Qui vous a dit ça ?!

 **Fille :** Une fille la semaine dernière, je l'avais vu traîner avec Arizona

 **Callie :** C'est complètement faux, et vous êtes vraiment stupide d'avoir cru à ça ! Qui le sait a part vous ?

 **Fille :** J'en sais rien, et qui te dis que c'est faux ?

 **Callie :** Je le sais, elle n'est pas comme ça. Que je vous reprenne pas à rigoler ou même la regarder parce que là je me retiendrais pas de vous refaire le portrait !

 _Elles ne répondent pas et je sors énervée qu'une telle rumeur puisse circuler. Et si jamais je trouve la fille qui a dit ça, elle n'est pas prête de remettre les pied ici. J'arrive vers le groupe et vois Arizona discuter avec Alex et Derek. Je regarde autours si personne ne la regarde, a priori non. Je ne vais pas raconter à Arizona ce que j'ai entendu mais je vais quand même mener mon enquête..._


	20. Chapitre 20

_Cela fait déjà quelques jours que je connais la rumeur, je ne l'ai dis à personne, même pas Mark. Je continue de chercher si d'autres personnes sont au courant. J'écoute ce que les gens disent lorsque je suis dans les couloirs, ou regarde il y en a qui regardent Arizona avec insistance. Pour l'instant personnes à part ces trois garces n'avaient l'air au courant mais je continue de chercher qui leur a dit ça. Je les vois au loin, elles rigolent mais lorsque nos regards se croisent elles se taisent et continuent leur chemin. Je me retourne et vois Mark._

 **Mark :** T'es silencieuse en ce moment... Tout va bien ?

 **Callie :** Oui, j'écoute c'est tout ?

 **Mark :** T'écoute quoi ?

 **Callie :** Ce que disent les gens, j'essaie d'entendre leur conversation...

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ? Deviens pas parano !

 **Callie :** Non pas pour ça

 _Je lui prends le bras et l'amène à part._

 **Callie :** Il y a une rumeur sur Arizona qui traîne dans le lycée et je cherche a savoir qui est au courant et surtout qui en est à l'origine.

 **Mark :** C'est quoi cette rumeur ?

 **Callie :** Argh... Elle aurait couché avec quelqu'un contre du frique, mais c'est faux

 **Mark :** T'es sûre que c'est faux ? Tu lui a demandé ?

 **Callie :** Mark, on parle d'Arizona. Quand on était ensemble elle voulait même pas qu'on le fasse donc tu crois vraiment qu'elle en serait capable ?

 **Mark :** Bah t'en sais rien ! Tu lui en a pas parlé ?

 **Callie :** Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que des gens pensent ça d'elle. J'essaie de trouver qui a inventé ça, mais c'est plus compliqué que je le pensais...

 **Mark :** Les trois garces t'ont dit quoi ?

 **Callie :** Elles m'ont dit que c'était ça la rumeur et que c'était une fille qui leur avait di ou 2 semaines je sais plus... Elles ont aussi dit qu'elles l'avaient vu avec Arizona... Donc on connaît cette personne ! Arizona ne traîne qu'avec notre groupe !

 **Mark :** Tout le monde aime Arizona dans notre groupe, c'est impossible...

 **Callie :** Elle a pas eu des ennuis avec quelqu'un ces derniers temps ?...

 **Mark :** Non, ou alors je suis pas courant...

 **Callie :** Attends, une fille qui était là il y a deux semaines, qui a traîné avec Arizona et qui devait clairement vouloir lui donner des ennuis...

 _Nous nous regardons au même moment._

 **Callie :** Chelsea...

 **Mark :** Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ?

 **Callie :** Elle a bien fait exprès de faire boire et fumer Arizona. C'est presque obligé que ce soit elle.

 **Mark :** Et tu compte faire quoi ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, dans un premier temps je veux faire taire cette rumeur, c'est pour ça que je veux savoir si d'autres personnes que les trois garces sont au courant de ça, puis je réglerais le problème avec Chelsea.

 **Mark :** Tu compte faire quoi ? Aller la voir peut être ?

 **Callie :** Non, il faudrait que je trouve le moyen de lui parler... Peut être qu'Arizona à son numéro... Ou ses parents...

 **Mark :** Moi je l'ai son numéro, elle me la donné à la fête de Teddy

 **Callie :** Vraiment ?

 **Mark :** Ouais regarde

 _Il me montre son téléphone et je vois son contact._

 **Callie :** Parfait, bon maintenant on repart et tu ne dis rien à qui que ce soit, tu reste naturel, ok ?

 **Mark :** Ok

 _Nous marchons et je vois Arizona au loin, je regarde mieux et je vois qu'elle n'a plus son atèle à la main._

 **Callie :** Ah Arizona ne porte plus son atèle, je me demande comment elle s'est fait ça...

 **Mark :** T'es pas au courant ?

 **Callie :** Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

 _Il s'arrête et je m'arrête aussi._

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Mark :** Si elle a son atèle c'est parce que le soir où tu lui as avoué avoir couché avec Allie, ça la blessé, enfin ça tu le sais déjà. Elle t'as quitté et elle est partie, elle était dans Seattle et elle était tellement triste et en colère qu'elle a frappé dans a mur, elle a frappé jusqu'à s'en cassé la main.

 _Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Je m'en veux encore plus... Le week-end arrive et nous sommes chez Meredith. Sa mère est à une conférence de médecine pendant quelques jours. Tout le monde s'amuse et je vois Arizona seule plus en retrait. Je vais la voir._

 **Callie :** Hey, tu fais quoi toute seule ?

 **Arizona :** Rien, j'ai juste pas trop envie de danser

 **Callie :** Ok...

 _Je m'assois à coter d'elle._

 **Callie :** J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé pour ta main... Je m'en veux vraiment, encore plus qu'avant et tu n'aurais pas dû t'infliger ça par ma faute... vraiment pas.

 **Arizona :** Sur le moment j'ai pas cherché à réfléchir, et je me suis juste défoulée sur la première chose venue, qui se trouvait être un mur. J'ai frappé jusqu'à ne plus sentir ma main... Mais bon, ça va mieux maintenant

 _Elle me montre sa main et bouge les doigts en souriant. Elle a des mains de fées... Un blanc s'installe, il n'est pas désagréable, il est reposant._

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais que tu sache que je te pardonne

 **Callie :** Pour quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Pour tout, je te pardonne parce que je veux plus qu'on se prenne la tête. Et petit à petit je recommence à avoir confiance en toi, mais c'est long. Et parfois douloureux parce que je sens que je te refais confiance mais sans être dans la certitude que tu ne vas pas un jour me trahir à nouveau et ça me fait peur...

 **Callie :** Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur

 **Arizona :** Oui mais pourtant c'est ce qui arrive et j'ai pas envie de continuer d'avoir peur

 **Callie :** Alors quoi ? Tu vas m'éviter ?

 **Arizona :** Non je vais pas t'éviter, je vais juste laisser ce qui doit se produire, se produire. Et je verrais où ça me mène, où ça nous mène.

 **Callie :** Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir...

 **Arizona :** Je veux plus essayer de me battre contre toi, et contre ce que je ressens. Je sais que Teddy va être furax quand je lui dirais ce que je t'ai dis et ce que je vais te dire, mais je te pardonne, et je serais prête à te laisser une autre chance, parce que je vois que tu as vraiment envie d'arranger les choses et je suis pas le genre de personne qui aime jouer avec les sentiments des gens, donc je te laisse une seconde chance. Mais celle ci sera la dernière. Il n'y en aura pas une troisième.

 _Je crois rêver, mon cerveau est en train de surchauffer._

 **Arizona :** Callie ?

 **Callie :** Hein ?

 **Arizona :** T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dis ?

 **Callie :** Oui, oui... Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci... Mais je te promet de tout faire pour que ça aille mieux, mieux que la dernière fois. Je me suis rendue compte de mon caractère et j'en tiendrais compte, parce que ça vaut vraiment le coup. On vaut vraiment le coup...

 _Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler tellement ses yeux son beaux._

 **Callie :** Tout ce que je veux c'est te rendre heureuse, te faire sourire, rire... Je voudrais dire autre chose se terminant par -ir, mais je sais que si je le dis tu vas trouver ça inapproprié...

 _Elle me fait un sourire._

 **Arizona :** Oui, ça le serait...

 **Callie :** Je veux juste te traiter comme une vraie princesse, parce que c'est ce que t'es à mes yeux. Je me rendais pas compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir avant, mais c'est lorsque je t'ai perdue que j'ai réalisé a quel point j'avais eu de la chance de t'avoir et a quel point j'ai été horrible avec toi... Je m'en voudrais pendant encore longtemps, c'est certain... Je t'aime...

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi je t'aime Calliope...

 _Mon cœur s'emballe en l'entendant prononcer les 3 mots magiques et mon prénom entier dans la même phrase. Nos visages s'approchent lentement._

 **Mark :** Eh Callie !

 **Callie :** Argh...

 _Je me tourne vers Mark qui se trouve plus loin avec les autres._

 **Mark :** Ramenez vous Jackson va boire une bouteille de bière sans pause !

 _Nous nous levons et allons voir. Pendant la soirée nous nous échangeons des regards et quelques sourires. Arizona et moi n'avons pas bu, je n'avais pas envie ce soir et Arizona est sûrement dégoûtée de l'alcool à cause de chez Teddy... Tout le monde dort sur les canapé sauf elle et moi. Nous ramassons un peu le bazar mit par les autres._

 **Arizona :** Quelqu'un a vraiment mit de la bière partout par terre... J'ai mis la main dedans, c'est dégoûtant...

 _Elle me regarde en faisant une grimace ce qui me fit sourire. Elle part se laver les mains et j'essuie la bière dans laquelle elle a mit sa main. Nous jetons les gobelets et remettons quelques objets à leur place d'origine. Je regarde Arizona nettoyer la table basse, puis passe un coup de balais. Une fois que tout a été rangé et nettoyé je la regarde de nouveau._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Rien, je repense juste à tout à l'heure...

 **Arizona :** ...Ok... ?

 **Callie :** Je repense juste à ce qui se serait passé si Mark ne m'aurait pas appelé, je dois avouer que j'étais folle de rage quand il nous a stoppé...

 **Arizona :** Stoppé dans quoi ?

 **Callie :** Bah tu sais...

 _J'essaie de lui faire comprendre mais je crois qu'elle fait exprès. Je rentre dans son jeu._

 **Arizona :** Je vois pas du tout ce qui aurait pu se passer...

 **Callie :** Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te montre ?...

 **Arizona :** Ça serait vraiment une bonne idée...

 _Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses hanches._

 **Callie :** T'es sûre de toi ?

 **Arizona :** Plus que sûre...

 _Elle s'approche et nos lèvres rentrent en contact. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont lâcher, mon cœur bat la chamade et... Je rêve de ce moment depuis plusieurs semaines ! Nous nous détachons pour reprendre notre respiration._

 **Callie :** Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment... Tu m'avais tellement manqué...

 _Je la prends dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait et laisse une lame couler le long de ma joue. Nous nous séparons et Arizona essuie ma larme._

 **Arizona :** Hé...ça va ?

 _Je lui fais oui de la tête et elle m'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et elle s'endort sur moi. Je m'endors peu de temps après. Je me suis réveillée dans les dernières. Je prépare mes affaires pour partir._

 **Teddy :** Alors ?

 **Callie :** Alors quoi ?

 **Teddy :** Bah toi et Arizona ? Elle t'as dis quoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas si je devrais te le dire parce qu'elle m'a dit que tu serais furax contre elle, je vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...

 **Teddy :** Parce que je voulais pas qu'elle te retombe dans les bras, ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle m'en parlait mais je lui ai dit de te résister... je savais très bien qu'elle allait pas tenir ce week-end...

 **Callie :** Pourquoi tu voulais pas qu'on se remette ensemble ?

 **Teddy :** Non j'ai pas dit que je voulais pas que vous vous remettiez ensemble, j'ai dis que je voulais pas qu'elle te retombe dans les bras, pas dans l'immédiat, je voulais juste qu'elle attende pour te faire cogiter...

 **Callie :** Sale sadique

 _Je lui souris et elle rit. Arizona arrive._

 **Arizona :** Vous partez à quelle heure ?

 **Teddy :** J'en sais rien, Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Mes parents ne sont pas là et mon frère est malade, du coup je dois aller m'occuper de lui...

 **Callie :** Oh... Bah si tu veux je peux t'emmener, j'allais bientôt partir, juste le temps de finir de prendre mes affaires

 **Arizona :** Ok, merci

 _Elle me sourit et part prendre ses affaires, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu maté son cul mais il est tellement beau et rond..._

 **Teddy :** Eh ! Arrête de la regarder comme ça

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Je l'ai pas regardé !

 **Teddy :** A d'autre Callie Torres. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir ce que tu fixais du regard quand t'as baissé les yeux !

 **Callie :** C'est flippant, pourquoi tu analyses autant mes gestes !?

 **Teddy :** Parce que je tiens à Arizona, et je te connais.

 _Elle part et Arizona arrive avec ses affaires. Je prends les mienne et nous disons au revoir avant de partir. Nous roulons mais personne ne parle... Je devrais peut être entamer une discussion..._

 **Callie :** Sinon... Ton frère a quoi ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien, il m'a appelé en me disant qu'il avait vomi et qu'il était cloué au lit...

 **Callie :** Fais attention à ce qu'il n'est pas une gastro tu pourrais être contaminée

 **Arizona :** Ouais je sais mais je vais quand même rester avec lui, c'est un vrai gamin quand il est malade. Il crois toujours qu'il a une maladie mortelle, une tumeur ou un cancer...

 **Callie :** Ok je vois le genre

 _Nous rigolons et une fois devant chez elle je l'aide à prendre ses affaires._

 **Arizona :** En tout cas merci, t'étais pas obligée...

 **Callie :** Non ça me fait plaisir, si ça peut t'arranger toi et ton frère...

 _Elle me sourit, puis elle part. Je remonte dans ma voiture et pars. Elle m'a même pas embrassé ! Ou fait une bise, même pas au revoir ! Je suis un peu perdue... Je ne sais même pas ce que signifie le baiser d'hier soir... Elle avait clairement l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais aujourd'hui je me réveille et c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... J'arrive chez moi et appelle Mark pour lui expliquer la situation._

 **Mark :** Si ça se trouve elle a oublié

 **Callie :** Tu peux pas oublier quelque chose comme ça !

 **Mark :** Est ce qu'au moins elle t'a dit que vous étiez ensemble ?

 **Callie :**... Non mais elle m'a embrassé, c'est pareil !

 **Mark :** Non c'est pas pareil, ça veut rien dire ça, c'était peut être une pulsion qu'elle a eu.

 **Callie :** Bah j'en ai eu beaucoup des pulsions et c'est pas pour ça que je l'ai embrassé !

 **Mark :** Bon écoute, tu m'appelle et tu me gueule dessus parce que ton ex, ou peu importe ce que vous êtes maintenant, ne t'as pas embrassé ce matin, alors que toi même tu ne sais pas si vous êtes ensemble. Donc tu te calme car ça sert à rien de t'énerver toute seule. T'avais dit que tu ne t'énerverais plus pour un rien et là...

 **Callie :** Je m'énerve pas pour un rien Mark ! J'en ai juste marre d'être sa poupée, elle joue avec moi, c'est pas possible.

 **Mark :** Callie...

 **Callie :** Non, tais toi. J'essaie de me calmer.

 _Je respire un coup et m'apaise._

 **Callie :** Ok, c'est bon.

 **Mark :** Tu vois ça c'est bien, tu as respiré un coup et tu t'es calmé !

 _Nous finissons rapidement la discussion. J'hésite à envoyer un message à Arizona..._

Callie, 15H24 :

Hey... Il faudrait qu'on parle, on pourrait parler lundi ?

Arizona, 15H31 :

Hey ! Ouais si tu veux, c'est grave ?

Callie, 15H33 :

Non c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas... Comment va ton frère ?

Arizona, 15H35 :

Je crois que t'avais raison quand tu disais qu'il avait la gastro...😷 J'ai appelé ma mère pour avoir des conseils et je me suis un peu renseignée sur internet... 😅

Callie, 15H36 :

Mince, bon courage 😄, tombe pas malade non plus surtout !

 _L'après-midi passe tellement lentement... Lundi arrive, les cours commencent. J'écris, une faute. Pas de blanco. Merde. Je me tourne vers Mark mais je sais déjà qu'il n'en aura pas. Je me retourne, je suis conne, on est derrière... Je regarde devant._

 **Callie :** Jackson ?

 _Je chuchote pour que la prof ne m'entende pas. D'ailleurs Jackson ne m'entends pas non plus..._

 **Callie :** Jackson ?

 **Mark :** Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, écoute...

 **Callie :** J'ai pas de blanco...

 _Il se retourne enfin._

 **Jackson :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** T'as du blanco ?

 **Jackson :** Euh...

 **Hahn :** Le tableau est devant ! Torres, tais toi.

 _J'ouvre la bouche pour rappliquer mais abandonne. Elle reprend son cours mais je refais une faute..._

 **Callie :** Putain...

 _La fin du cours arrive, ma feuille contient plusieurs ratures et flèches partant dans tout les sens._

 _Il est 10H, nous rentrons en salle de chimie. Je me mets à une table et vois une tête blonde à coter de moi._

 **Arizona :** Je peux ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Elle a le teint un peu blafard. Le froid sûrement. Nous mettons nos blouse et commençons notre activité de la journée. Je prépare une solution dans un tube à essai afin de pouvoir mesurer son pH tandis qu'Arizona prépare un autre mélange dans une fiole jaugée_

 **Arizona :** Tu voulais pas qu'on parle ?

 **Callie :** Hum ouais, pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Tu peux en parler

 **Callie :** Ici ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 _Je fronce les sourcils et regarde autour de nous, le prof n'est pas dans ce coin de la classe._

 **Callie :** Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé chez Meredith

 **Arizona :** Ok, vas y

 _Elle a l'air très concentrée dans ses mesures et arrive à tenir la discussion avec moi alors que je suis même pas capable de verser un liquide en parlant, pourtant elle a pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette..._

 **Callie :** Déjà quand je dis ce qu'il s'est passé chez Meredith, tu penses à quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Bah au fait que je t'ai embrassé, je vois pas de quoi tu voudrais parler d'autre qui se serait passé chez Meredith

 **Callie :** Ouais c'est vrai...

 _Je souris bêtement en me remémorant le baiser. Soudain je vois Arizona tourner la tête vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Eh travaille ! On va jamais y arriver sinon...

 **Callie :** Désolée, mais j'arrive pas a faire deux choses en même temps...

 **Arizona :** Alors fais tes mesures d'abord. On parlera après, quand on fera notre compte rendu

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Je fais ce qu'elle me dit et une fois tout terminé je sors une feuille pour le compte rendu._

 **Arizona :** Ok, bon on est en avance. Vas y je t'écoute...

 _Elle me dit ça en commençant à écrire sur la feuille... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit vraiment à l'écoute..._

 **Callie :** Tu es sûre que tu m'écoute ?

 **Arizona :** Oui vas y...

 _Elle pose son stylo et soupire en posant sa main sur son ventre._

 **Callie :** Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais juste mal au ventre...

 **Callie :** Hum du coup je suis un peu perdue... Je comprends pas trop ce qu'il signifiait

 **Arizona :** … Parce que tu crois qu'il signifiait quoi ?

 **Callie :** Bah justement, j'en sais rien...

 **Arizona :** Qui s'embrassent ?

 **Callie :** Hein ?

 **Arizona :** Ok...En temps normal, pourquoi les gens s'embrassent ?

 **Callie :** Bah parce qu'ils s'aiment... Ou parce qu'ils sont bourrés... ou juste en manque...Ou les deux, ou même les trois en fait...

 **Arizona :** Ok, on s'en tient au parce qu'ils s'aiment. Du coup, comme ils s'aiment et qu'ils s'embrassent, ils sont quoi ?

 **Callie :** Bah un couple

 **Arizona :** Voilà, il n'y a plus de question à se poser

 **Callie :** Ok... Donc on est...

 **Arizona :** Ensemble, on est ensemble. Enfin si tu le veux bien sûr...

 **Callie :** Oui bien sûr que je le veux

 _Elle me sourit et je lui souris à mon tour. Nous finissons d'écrire et la sonnerie retentit. Nous sortons tous rapidement et une fois dans le couloir j'attends Arizona. Elle sort et me fait un sourire que je lui rends aussitôt. Elle a vraiment le teint pâle..._

 **Callie :** T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

 **Arizona :** Oui je vais bien, juste un coup de froid...

 _Tout le monde est partit et nous sommes toutes les deux. Arizona s'approche et m'embrasse. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et je pose les miennes sur sa taille. Nous nous séparons mais restons dans la même position un instant avant de commencer à marcher. Je regarde Arizona et je vois qu'elle ralentie. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main._

 **Callie :** T'as encore mal au ventre ?

 **Arizona :** Non ça va mieux, je vais bien...

 _Au moment où elle le dit je vois sa tête changer puis elle se précipite vers les toilettes. Je la rejoint en courant et la retrouve la tête dans la cuvette. Je m'approche d'elle._

 **Callie :** Toujours certaine d'aller bien ?

 _Elle ne répond pas et vomi tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac._

 **Arizona :** C'est rien, j'ai juste mal digéré...

 **Callie :** Non t'as pas mal digéré, t'es malade ! Tu devrais... Eh mais attends ! Tu m'as embrassé ! Tu m'as embrassé et t'es malade !...

 **Arizona :** C'est bon je suis pas malade, j'ai juste un coup de froid je te dis

 **Callie :** D'ailleurs ton frère va mieux ?

 **Arizona :** Non il va rester chez moi pour la semaine, on a appelé le médecin et il a une gastro...

 **Callie :** Et tu-t'as pas fais le rapprochement ?! Ton frère ta refilé sa gastro, tu es toute pâle, ta mal au ventre et tu vomi...

 _Je pose ma main sur son front, il est assez chaud._

 **Callie :** Et je pari que tu as de la température.

 **Arizona :** C'est n'importe quoi Callie

 **Callie :** Non c'est pas n'importe quoi, je suis sûre que tu m'as déjà contaminé donc rentre chez toi avant cela ne devienne une épidémie dans le lycée, regarde t'as touché à plein de truc avec tes mains pleines de microbes !

 **Arizona :** Je t'en prie ! Tu deviens parano là...

 **Callie :** Non je suis pas parano, je suis réaliste. Rentres chez toi

 **Arizona :** Non je vais pas...

 _Elle se penche et vomi de nouveau._

 **Arizona :** Ok... Je rentre...

 _Elle continue de vomir et quelques secondes après elle se relève. Elle appelle sa mère mais celle ci est partie amener son père à la base et n'est pas prête de rentrer._

 **Callie :** Tu veux que je te ramène ?

 **Arizona :** Non je veux pas te déranger, je vais attendre...

 **Callie :** Non je vais te ramener, tu seras mieux chez toi

 **Arizona :** Ok...

 _Elle se regarde dans le miroir et se tourne vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Tu m'en veux ?

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Parce que j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces derniers temps...

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Non bien sûr que non, je l'ai mérité.

 _Je m'approche et l'embrasse mais me sépare immédiatement._

 **Callie :** Argh ! J'ai le goût de ton vomi dans la bouche, c'est horrible !

 _Je me rince la bouche à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'Arizona rigole derrière. Une fois le goût presque partit je me retourne vers elle._

 **Arizona :** Tu m'as embrassé sachant que j'étais malade ?

 **Callie :** Tu m'avais déjà refilé ta maladie avant dans le couloir donc j'ai plus rien à perdre... Par contre lave toi la bouche, vraiment...

 _Elle s'exécute et nous descendons pour aller vers la sortie. Nous croisons Mark et Teddy._

 **Mark :** Vous étiez où ?!

 **Teddy :** On vous a cherché partout !

 **Callie :** On était encore en haut, dans les toilettes. Mais là je ramène Arizona chez elle

 **Teddy :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais ça va...

 **Callie :** Je crois qu'elle a la gastro.

 **Mark :** Argh...

 **Teddy :** Je prendrais tes devoirs dans ce cas

 **Mark :** Tu reviens après sinon ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Arizona :** Sauf si t'es contaminée, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu créer une épidémie au lycée avec tout tes microbes !

 **Callie :** Eh bah elle viendrait quand même de toi cette épidémie puisque c'est toi qui est malade à la base

 **Arizona :** Ouais enfin tu l'as un peu cherché...

 **Teddy :** Hey ! On est là

 **Arizona :** Je dois aller...

 _Elle rentre dans les toilettes, heureusement il y en a à coter._

 **Callie :** Arizona m'a dit qu'on était ensemble en Chimie !

 **Mark :** Ah c'est cool !

 **Callie :** Ouais mais du coup après elle m'a embrassé... et je l'ai embrassé dans les toilettes aussi... J'avais carrément zappé le fait qu'elle ait vomi... Bref je vous épargne les détails du goût que j'avais dans la bouche après...

 **Teddy :** C'est dégoûtant...

 _Arizona revient._

 **Arizona :** On y va ?

 **Callie :** Oui

 _Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne. Sur la route Arizona m'a fait quelques frayeurs en me disant qu'elle avait des nausées mais nous sommes arrivées devant chez elle sans qu'elle ne vomisse. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa chambre. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue ici... Je fouille un peu dans sa maison et trouve une bassine. Lorsque je reviens dans sa chambre elle s'est déjà changée et est allongée sur son lit._

 **Callie :** Tiens, tu veux quelque chose ?

 **Arizona :** Non... Si,si

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Je veux que tu reste ici...

 **Callie :** Arizona... Je dois retourner en cours

 **Arizona :** Non t'es malades aussi, autant que tu reste là...

 _Je la regarde et retire mon manteau avant de m'approcher de son lit. Je m'assois a coter d'elle et la regarde._

 **Callie :** Ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

 _Elle sourit et je m'allonge dans son dos pendant qu'elle reste a coter de la bassine._

 **Callie :** Comment t'as fait pour tenir sans vomir jusqu'à la pause ?

 **Arizona :**... Je l'ai ravalé...

 **Callie :** Quoi ? C'est horrible

 **Arizona :** Ouais... Enfin je préférais ravaler plutôt que vomir devant toute la classe...

 **Callie :** Je comprends

 _Je passe mon bras sur elle et respire ses cheveux. Nous sommes restées comme ça une bonne partie de la journée, je me suis même endormie. Je me réveille lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux mais Arizona dort, je me tourne et me retrouve face à sa mère. J'ai sursauté surprise._

 **Barbara :** Il est 18H45, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que ta tante ne s'inquiète

 _Je regarde de nouveau Arizona, elle dort toujours et je me lève doucement. Nous sortons de la chambre et je me sens... malade. Je suis presque sûre que demain je n'irais pas en cours._

 **Barbara :** Je ne savais pas que toi et Arizona étiez de nouveau ensemble

 **Callie :** C'est encore tout nouveau

 **Barbara :** Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, je me sens juste un peu embrouillée mais ça va

 **Barbara :** J'espère que tu ne vas pas être malade

 **Callie :** Hum... Je crois que c'est fichu pour ça

 **Barbara :** Argh... Je suis désolée, tu n'étais pas obligée de rester ici avec Arizona

 **Callie :** Non c'est bon, et puis elle voulait que je reste

 _Nous nous disons au revoir et je rentre chez moi. Dans le nuit je me réveille et vomi. Je suis restée chez moi le reste de la semaine._


	21. Chapitre 21

_Arizona et moi parlions en message. Elle est retournée en cours vendredi. On est dimanche et je vais mieux. Je peux remanger normalement mais je ne suis pas totalement rétablie. Ma tante est dans le salon, j'entends sonner puis je l'entends m'appeler. Je descends et vois Arizona dans le salon. Je suis en pyjama et ma tête est affreuse. Je vois un sourire se former sur son visage tandis que je suis un peu gênée._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

 **Arizona :** Je viens t'apporter tes devoirs

 **Callie :** Oh euh... Merci, viens, on monte

 _Elle me suit et une fois dans ma chambre je nettoie un peu le bazar pendant qu'Arizona s'assoit sur mon lit._

 **Arizona :** C'est la première fois que je vois ta chambre dans un bazar pareil...

 **Callie :** Au fil de la semaine j'ai entassé mes affaires et j'ai jamais eu le courage de ranger...

 **Arizona :** D'ailleurs ça va mieux ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, je pense retourner en cours demain... Enfin je serais bien restée ici... Mais bon j'ai pas trop le choix je crois...

 **Arizona :** Teddy m'a dit que Mark s'est mit à coté d'elle toute la semaine et qu'il n'a fait que recopier ses notes... Il est perdu sans toi

 _Je rigole et elle rigole à son tour._

 **Callie :** C'est vraiment lui ça

 **Arizona :** Du coup Teddy m'a donné les devoirs donc tu peux voir ce qu'ils ont fait et sinon vendredi on a pas fait grand chose de nouveau, surtout des révisions

 **Callie :** Ok, je m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir

 **Arizona :** C'est ce que je vois

 _Je me vois dans le miroir et essaie d'arranger au mieux mes cheveux pendant qu'Arizona rigole. Entendre son rire fait encore plus battre mon cœur._

 **Callie :** Arrête de te moquer... J'ai honte de ma tête, et de ma tenue

 **Arizona :** Non je te trouve très bien comme tu es

 _Elle se lève et je vois sa tête se placer sur mon épaule dans le miroir. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi. Ça me fait bizarre car je ne suis pas habituée à être enlacé comme ça, c'est toujours moi qui enlace dans cette position mais je dois avouer que ça ne me déplaît pas. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes et je sens ses lèvres se poser le long de mon cou puis remonter vers ma mâchoire._

 **Callie :** Est ce que... Est ce que tu regrette de t'être remise avec moi ?

 _Elle me regarde dans les yeux a travers le miroir._

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non Callie...

 **Callie :** Ok

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, c'est juste que j'ai tout gâché la première fois et je veux vraiment pas tout gâcher de nouveau. J'essaie de changer et c'est dur, parfois je suis prête a craquer et faire une connerie ou insulter quelqu'un, même un objet. Mais je me retiens... le problème c'est que je sais pas si j'arriverais toujours à me retenir... Et j'ai peur que ça gâche tout, que tu me quitte de nouveau. T'es une personne vraiment gentille et attentionnée mais toi c'est de nature et moi je suis pas comme toi, j'ai dû mal à vraiment m'attacher aux autres... mais je me suis attachée à toi, t'es spéciale pour moi vraiment. Je me met vraiment une grosse pression pour pouvoir rester calme et sérieuse toute la journée mais comme je te l'ai dis je sais pas si j'y arriverais toujours... J'ai l'impression d'avoir de moins en moins de confiance en moi et de lentement perdre le contrôle... Je veux vraiment que tu me dise si je fais quelque chose de mal, même si c'est infime.

 **Arizona :** Ok, je te le dirais mais je veux pas que tu te mette autant de pression... je préfère te voir perdre le contrôle plutôt que te voir aller mal...

 **Callie :** Mais tu m'as quitté à cause de ça, je peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais, je ne veux pas te voir aller mal, surtout si c'est à cause de moi. Je ne te demande pas de changer complètement. Je veux que tu reste toi même, mais aussi que tu fasses quelques efforts.

 **Callie :** Depuis que j'ai changé il y a eu vraiment des changements positifs autour de moi. Les profs ne me gueule plus dessus ou presque plus du moins, ma relation avec ma tante devient de moins en moins tendue et je t'ai retrouvé...

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais mais là je te reconnais presque plus Callie... Et je suis tombée amoureuse de la vraie Callie, pas de celle qui veut exceller partout. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, je peux t'aider à contrôler les choses mais toi même tu sais qu'il y aura un moment où mon aide ne vaudra plus rien.

 **Callie :** Donc quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Donc arrête de te mettre autant de pression, t'as le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesses, t'as le droit de perdre le contrôle parfois. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si jamais ça arrivait, du moment que tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs ou que tu ne fais de mal à personne.

 **Callie :** Vraiment ?

 **Arizona :** Bien sûr, je sais que tu as besoin de faire sortir tes émotions et je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de le faire. Mais par exemple, si tu es énervée tu peux écrire, en parler calmement à quelqu'un ou respirer un bon coup...

 **Callie :** Dit la fille qui s'est explosée la main contre un mur... D'ailleurs je suis encore désolée

 _Elle me sourit et me fait un bisou sur la joue._

 **Arizona :** Bon on devrait s'y mettre sinon on y arrivera jamais...

 _Elle m'explique les cours, je suis absorbée par ses paroles, mes yeux sont fixés sur elle depuis le début tandis qu'elle me montrait un truc sur sa feuille. Elle lève les yeux et son regard change._

 **Arizona :** Tu te fous de moi ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Depuis tout à l'heure tu me regarde alors que je t'explique le schéma, comment tu veux comprendre ?

 **Callie :** Désolée mais je t'ai écouté, je te regardais juste parler...

 _Je lui sourit et elle pousse un soupire en souriant._

 **Arizona :** Tu m'exaspère...

 _Nous rigolons et elle me réexplique le schéma. L'après-midi passe rapidement. Elle ferme son sac._

 **Arizona :** Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout ce qu'ils faut savoir

 **Callie :** Merci, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi

 **Arizona :** T'aurais sûrement demandé à Mark qui aurait été incapable de te faire une phrase cohérente en rapport avec le cours, où tu lui aurais même pas demandé en fait

 **Callie :** C'est vrai, t'as été chez Alex ce week-end ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Callie :** C'était bien ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, j'ai un peu bu mais avec ce qui s'est passé avec Chelsea... J'ai plus trop envie de toucher à l'alcool...

 **Callie :** Je m'en doute... Enfin après l'alcool à tellement d'effets sur toi que c'est comme si tu étais... quelqu'un d'autre

 **Arizona :** Peut être pas à ce point non plus

 **Callie :** Tu veux que je te redise tout ce que tu as fais chez Teddy ?

 **Arizona :** Non, c'est bon ça va aller. Je n'oublierais jamais à quel point je me suis ridiculisée ce soir là

 **Callie :** Non tu t'es pas ridiculisée, tu t'es juste lâchée, t'as perdu le contrôle. Mais comme tu me l'as si bien dis, c'est pas grave de perdre le contrôle. Et ça l'est encore moins si c'est pour être aussi sexy...

 **Arizona :** Tu me trouve sexy quand je suis bourrée ?

 _Elle fronce les sourcils._

 **Callie :** Ouais, tu fais des choses que tu ne ferais jamais en temps normal...

 **Arizona :** Donc ça t'as plu ?

 **Callie :** De quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Bah ce que j'ai fais

 **Callie :** Ouais, c'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas, ça n'a rien de méchant, mais te voir entreprendre les choses m'a plu. Et c'est quelque chose que j'aime, parfois j'aime qu'on vienne vers moi et pas que ce soit toujours moi qui vienne à l'autre

 **Arizona :** Donc tu trouve que je fais pas assez d'effort pour aller vers toi ?

 **Callie :** Non j'ai pas dis ça, je dis juste que j'aime bien quand tu entreprends les choses

 **Arizona :** Ok, donc tu voudrais que je le fasse plus souvent ?

 **Callie :** Bah moi ça me dérangerait pas mais je veux pas que tu te force à quoique ce soit

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Elle me sourit mais son téléphone sonne, elle décroche puis raccroche quelques instants après._

 **Arizona :** Ma mère est là, je dois y aller. On se voit demain ?

 **Callie :** Ok, je vais te raccompagner à la porte.

 _Je lui prends son sac et l'accompagne à la porte d'entrée. Je lui donne son sac et elle s'approche. Elle passe sa main dans mon cou et m'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se scellent entre elles. Je suis assez surprise car je ne m'y attendais pas mais je souris. Nous nous séparons, avec regret. J'ai tellement envie de rester avec elle, je pourrais l'embrasser à longueur de journée..._

 **Arizona :** Je dois vraiment y aller...

 **Callie :** Oui vas y

 _Non pars pas... Je la vois s'éloigner et je rentre au chaud._

 **Maria :** J'ai eu tes parents au téléphone

 **Callie :** Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

 **Maria :** Ils voulaient de tes nouvelles

 **Callie :** Ah tu leur as dis quoi ?

 **Maria :** Que j'étais pas toi, ils vont rappeler plus tard. Je vais sortir ce soir donc

 **Callie :** Je sais, je ne t'attends pas

 **Maria :** Oui

 _Je monte dans ma chambre et prépare mon sac, une fois fait je redescends mais ma tante est déjà partie. J'ai tellement envie d'être avec Arizona... Je compose son numéros et attends._

 **Arizona :** Je te manque déjà ?

 _Je souris en m'asseyant sur le canapé._

 **Callie :** Oui...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi tu appelles ?

 **Callie :** Parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi

 **Arizona :** Si un jour on m'avait dit que la rebelle du lycée serait en couple avec moi et qu'elle m'appellerait a peine 20 minutes après que je sois partie de chez elle pour me dire que je lui manquais, bah j'aurais jamais cru cette personne...

 _Je sais qu'elle sourit en parlant, ce qui me fait aussi sourire._

 **Callie :** Pourtant c'est vrai, en plus je suis toute seule, ma tante est partie pour toute la soirée... Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre

 **Arizona :** Oh... eh ! Tu sais quoi ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Lorsque je suis revenue chez moi j'ai vu une moto !

 **Callie :** Hum... Ok ? C'est assez commun...

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais là c'est la mienne ! Je l'ai enfin !

 **Callie :** Oh c'est cool ça !

 _Je sens la joie dans sa voix._

 **Arizona :** Ouais, je suis tellement contente !

 **Callie :** … Bah tu pourrais venir chez moi avec...

 **Arizona :** C'est vrai, mais si je viens je vais sûrement revenir tard chez moi et demain je serais complètement crevée, et tu es tout juste remise donc repose toi

 **Callie :** Si j'ai été malade c'est de ta faute je te signale...

 **Arizona :** C'est vrai...

 **Callie :** Aller, et puis je veux te voir sur ta moto

 **Arizona :** Ouais et lorsque j'arriverais je remuerais ma tête en enlevant mon casque comme ça mes cheveux tomberont comme dans les films !

 _Je rigole_

 **Callie :** Si tu veux

 **Arizona :** Ok, bon j'arrive dans 20 minutes

 **Callie :** Ok, roule pas trop vite

 **Arizona :** Je sais

 _Nous raccrochons et j'attends. J'entends un bruit de moteur et je sors. Je vois Arizona qui retire son casque, ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules, comme dans les films. Ça me rappelle la discussion et mon sourire s'élargit. Elle est tellement belle... Elle arrive vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Bonsoir belle brune

 **Callie :** Hum Salut...

 _Je suis encore un peu abasourdie de l'avoir vu avec la moto._

 **Arizona :** Bah quoi ? Tu arrives même plus a parler ? C'est le fait que je t'ai appelé belle brune ?

 **Callie :** Non c'est juste que te voir avec cette moto...

 **Arizona :** Avoue qu'elle est belle !

 **Callie :** C'est pas la moto que je trouve la plus belle, c'est la fille qui la conduit qui est la plus belle.

 _Son sourire s'élargit. Nous rentrons et je me tourne vers elle._

 **Callie :** T'as mangé ?

 **Arizona :** Hum... Callie il n'est que 19H15...

 **Callie :** Je prends ça pour un non, tu voudras manger quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Peu importe

 _Nous commandons des pizzas et 20 minutes plus tard elles arrivent. Nous nous installons sur le canapé._

 **Callie :** Un film ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais

 **Callie :** Quel genre ?

 **Arizona :** Ce que tu veux

 **Callie :** Horreur ?

 _Je sais très bien qu'Arizona a peur des films d'horreur._

 **Arizona :**... Ouais...

 _Je souris et met un film au hasard. Le film commence et il n'y a pas vraiment de choses qui font peur, enfin dans beaucoup de film d'horreur c'est comme ça. Nous sommes dans le noir et j'ai Arizona dans les bras. On est confortablement installée. Elle a l'air absorbée par le film... Soudain j'entends un gros bruit venant de la télé et sens Arizona sursauter. Je regarde la télé mais il n'y a rien..._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Arizona :** Rien, c'est juste le bruit qui m'a surprise...

 _Je souris et l'embrasse sur la tempe, je vois un sourire se former sur son visage. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et m'embrasse. Nous sommes semi-allongées sur le canapé et Arizona se tourne de sorte a être sur moi. Avant de m'embrasser à nouveau._

 **Callie :** Tu ne veux plus regarder le film ?

 **Arizona :** Non, il fait trop peur...

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Je m'endormais devant !

 _Je rigole et elle m'embrasse dans le cou._

 **Callie :** Tu veux que je change de film ?

 **Arizona :** C'est pas la peine... laisse le...

 **Callie :** Tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais plus le regarder, donc je peux changer...

 _Elle relève la tête._

 **Arizona :** Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ?

 _Je fronce les sourcils, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?_

 **Callie :** Quoi ?

 **Arizona :** Depuis tout à l'heure je te dis que je veux pas regarder le film, je t'embrasse partout et tu me parles encore de film, faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Mais je comprends plus rien là, tu voulais regarder un film et maintenant tu veux plus et là tu t'énerve, je comprends pas pourquoi

 _On entends des cris provenant du film._

 **Arizona :** Je veux pas regarder un film, ce que je veux c'est toi

 _Je la regarde avec incompréhension puis je réalise ce qui se passe._

 **Callie :** Oh je viens de comprendre ! Après faut avouer que t'étais pas très claire...

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Si c'était très clair

 **Callie :** Mouais...

 _Je rigole et elle me fait une tape sur l'épaule._

 **Arizona :** Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu m'as dis d'être plus entreprenante !

 **Callie :** Ouais je sais mais le but c'est que je comprenne que tu veux le faire... Tes techniques vont devoir être à revoir !

 _Je rigole encore et Arizona s'assoit._

 **Arizona :** Eh bien maintenant j'ai plus envie.

 **Callie :** C'est bon je rigole, viens

 **Arizona :** Non, de toute façon je dois rentrer, il est déjà 23H

 **Callie :** Oh aller, ça va être rapide, tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé.

 **Arizona :** J'ai rien commencé vu que tu as pas compris.

 _Elle se lève et se prépare._

 **Callie :** Tu me fais la gueule parce que j'ai pas capter que tu voulais...

 **Arizona :** Non, je te fais pas la gueule Calliope, je dois rentrer

 **Callie :** T'es vexée, me dis pas que tu dois rentrer vu qu'i peine 5 minutes tu voulais qu'on le fasse.

 **Arizona :** Ouais je suis vexée, je suis vexée parce que j'ai essayé et t'as pas compris.

 **Callie :** Mais c'est pas grave Arizona, maintenant je le sais

 **Arizona** : Je sais mais je me sens idiote maintenant ! Donc je rentre, à demain.

 _Elle prend son casque et sort sans dire un mot. Qu'est ce que je suis conne ! J'aurais dû le remarquer ! Je pars me coucher et ouvre les yeux, il est déjà l'heure... Je me lève et me prépare. J'arrive au lycée et vois Mark avec le reste du groupe. Arizona est avec eux. Nos regards se croisent mais elle m'ignore._

 **Mark :** Tu vas pas voir ta belle ?

 **Callie :** Non, elle est vexée figure toi

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ? Parce que t'es pas allé en cours vendredi ? C'est du Arizona tout craché ça

 **Callie :** Ah non pas pour ça, on a passé l'après-midi et la soirée ensemble hier et...

 **Mark :** Vous l'avez fait ?

 **Callie :**... Non. Justement on regardait un film et je l'ai embrassé sur la tempe mais elle s'est mise sur moi et elle m'a embrassé et je lui demandé si elle voulait voir le film et elle m'a dit non mais comme une conne je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que j'en mette un autre. J'avais pas capté ce qu'elle attendait de moi et elle a commencé à me gueuler dessus... Enfin bref, elle est vexée car j'ai pas capté qu'elle voulait qu'on le fasse... Du coup elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle est venue...

 **Mark :** Pourtant avec ton esprit mal placé t'aurais dû comprendre...

 **Callie :** Ouais mais comme j'ai décidé de changer j'ai même pas fait le lien et enfin bref elle m'en veut un peu... Et elle a dit qu'elle se sentait idiote

 **Mark :** Au fait, pendant ton absence j'ai entendu des gens parler d'Arizona

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Qui ? Ils parlaient de quoi ?

 **Mark :** De la rumeur

 **Callie :** Qui ?

 **Mark :** Je les connais pas mais si je les vois je te les montrerais.

 **Callie :** Ok

 _Moi qui croyais que cette rumeur était abolie... Nous allons en cours et je me concentre de nouveau sur les conversations des gens dans les couloirs. J'entends rien..._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _J'évite Callie, j'ai tellement honte... Je marche avec Teddy dans les couloirs._

 **Teddy :** Aller dis moi !

 **Arizona :** Non j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

 **Teddy :** Pourquoi t'évite Callie ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 **Arizona :** Oui mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler...

 **Teddy :** Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je veux savoir. Elle a fait quelque chose ? De toutes façons si tu me le dis pas j'irais lui demander, et connaissant Callie elle me dira franchement ce qui se passe.

 **Arizona :** Argh... J'étais chez Callie hier soir. On regardait un film et...

 **Teddy :** Et ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai embrassé Callie, elle m'avait dit d'être plus entreprenante donc c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire mais elle a pas comprit et du coup ça m'a vexé et maintenant j'ai plus envie de la regarder en face

 **Teddy :** Bah tu l'as juste embrassé, c'est rien

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais mais il y avait un but précis à ça et j'ai essayé de le faire comprendre à Callie mais au lieu de ça elle me parlait de film !

 **Teddy :** Oh donc si j'ai bien compris tu as voulus le faire avec Callie mais elle a pas compris ça et du coup tu l'évite car tu as honte ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 _Elle commence à rire._

 **Arizona :** T'es vraiment en train de te moquer de moi ?

 **Teddy :** Désolée mais tu te rends compte que tu évite Callie pour ça ? C'est rien, c'est pas dramatique. Il y a bien plus pire, comme par exemple simuler un orgasme, ça c'est pire !

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais j'arrête pas de penser à ça et ça m'énerve

 **Teddy :** A ta place j'irais voir Callie

 **Arizona :** Pour quoi faire ?

 **Teddy :** Pour lui expliquer ce que tu viens de me dire. Elle doit se poser pleins de questions je suis sûre ! Tu l'évite pour des gamineries

 **Arizona :** Non c'est pas des gamineries, ça m'a vraiment vexé, elle s'est moquée de moi et ça n'a pas arrangé la situation.

 **Teddy :** Et bien vas lui dire que tu n'as pas apprécié le fait qu'elle rigole, elle comprendra

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 **Teddy :** Aller vas y !

 **Arizona :** Quoi ? Maintenant ?

 **Teddy :** Oui elle est là bas

Je me retourne dans la direction qu'elle me montre et vois Callie en compagnie de Mark, ils ne parlent pas... Teddy me pousse dans leur direction et je m'approche lentement de Callie. Mark se tourne vers moi, vu son regard je comprends que Callie lui a expliqué la situation.

 **Arizona :** Callie ?

 _Elle lève la tête vers moi._

 **Arizona :** On peut parler ?

 **Callie :** Ouais bien sûr

 _Nous marchons un peu en retrait et je me lance._

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier...

 **Callie :** Hum ok, mais je comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant, c'est rien

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais...

 **Callie :** Il n'y a pas de mais Arizona, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir compris. C'est de ma faute, t'as rien fais de mal. Je trouve ça même bien que t'ai essayé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois

 **Arizona :** Ok... Mais si j'étais vexée c'était parce que tu t'es moqué de moi, c'est tout nouveau pour moi, j'ai jamais fais ça et j'ai plus vraiment envie de le refaire si c'est pour que tu rigole encore.

 **Callie :** Mais je me moquais pas, je trouvais ça mignon ! Je rigolais parce que je pensais que t'allais aussi en rigoler, je pensais pas que tu prenais ça autant au sérieux... Je veux qu'on en rigole, je ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour ça. Je ne veux pas que le sexe ou toute autre discussion soit un sujet tabou. Je suis vraiment ouverte d'esprit, tu le sais très bien, on peut parler de tout entre nous et ce qui s'est passé hier soir peut arriver, plus souvent qu'on le pense d'ailleurs. Donc je veux que tu arrêtes de te sentir mal ou de m'éviter parce que moi je m'en contre fiche, et je serais ravie que tu réessaye un autre jour...

 **Arizona :** Vraiment ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Je souris et elle m'embrasse._

 **Callie :** Tu ne m'éviteras plus ?

 **Arizona :** Non, de toute façons c'est trop dur de t'éviter plus d'un jour... J'ai été très triste la semaine dernière, j'ai même pas pus profiter de toi...

 **Callie :** On s'est à peine mise ensemble qu'on a été séparée... Mais on va se rattraper

 **Arizona :** Oui...

 _La sonnerie retentit et nous partons en cours._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Les jours passent et tout est redevenu comme avant avec Arizona. Nous sommes vendredi, c'est enfin les vacances ! J'arrive chez moi et vois un appel manqué de mon père. Je rappelle._

 **Carlos :** Allô ?

 **Callie :** Tu m'as appelé ?

 **Carlos :** Oui Calliope, je voulais qu'on parle des vacances et du fait que tu pourrais venir les passer à la maison

 **Callie :** Hum ouais

 **Carlos :** Ok, j'en avais déjà parlé à Maria, que dirais-tu de venir dès lundi ?

 **Callie :** Lundi ? Ok...

 **Carlos :** Et tu resterais le temps que tu veux, enfin il faudra que tu reparte avant la rentrée. Et puis comme ça tu pourras voir tes amis

 **Callie :** Ok, je te redirais l'heure à laquelle j'arriverais à Miami

 **Carlos :** Ok, à lundi

 **Callie :** Oui à lundi

 _Je souris et raccroche. Ma tante arrive et je lui explique la situation._

 **Maria :** Ok, fais moi penser à prendre un taxi pour t'emmener à l'aéroport car je pars en voyage d'affaire à partir de demain. Ça s'est fait aujourd'hui donc je ne pouvais pas te prévenir avant

 **Callie :** Ok c'est bon, tu vas où ?

 **Maria :** A Washington, on a un problème avec un de nos partenaires donc je dois aller les voir

 **Callie :** D'accord

 _Je monte dans ma chambre et m'empresse d'envoyer un message au groupe._

Callie, 19H16 :

Demain soir, soirée chez moi ma tante part en voyage d'affaire et lundi je pars à Miami !

 _Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps pour recevoir une réponse. Tout le monde répond positivement sauf quelques uns qui partent voir leur famille. Samedi soir arrive, ma tante est déjà partie et tout est prêt. J'ai aussi invité d'autres gens que ceux du groupe. Nous serons environ une trentaine ce soir. Tout est prêt, les premiers arrivent et comme d'habitude les derniers sont Alex et Arizona. Ils arrivent en se chamaillant._

 **Callie :** Eh qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Alex :** Arizona est en train de me prendre la tête parce que je suis arrivé 5 pauvres minutes en retard !

 **Arizona :** Non pas que pour ça, et tu le sais très bien !

 _Je fronce les sourcils et abandonne, je prends la main d'Arizona et l'entraîne vers le salon. La soirée passe tranquillement et il y a déjà des personnes dans un mauvais état. Il y a du monde partout, je sais très bien qu'il y a des gens que je n'avais pas invité mais je m'en fiche, je veux m'amuser et profiter à fond de cette soirée ! Je me sers un verre et pars rejoindre Arizona._

 **Callie :** Tu ne veux pas quelque chose à boire ?

 **Arizona :** Non merci, ça va

 **Callie :** Même pas un verre ?

 _Je lui montre mon verre._

 **Arizona :** C'est quoi ?

 **Callie :** Manzana

 **Arizona :** Je peux ?

 **Callie :** Oui

 _Je lui tend mon verre qu'elle apporte à ses lèvres._

 **Arizona :** Je dois avouer que j'adore la Manzana...

 **Callie :** Garde le verre alors

 _Je me sers de nouveau un verre et retourne avec Arizona._

 **Arizona :** Tu pars combien de temps ?

 **Callie :** Une semaine environ

 **Arizona :** Ok... Je vais êtres triste pendant une semaine

 **Callie :** Non je t'appellerais tout les jours et on fera des Face Time aussi, oh et je te présenterais Addison !

 **Arizona :** Mouais mais je pourrais pas t'avoir vraiment près de moi

 **Callie :** Je sais mais comme on dit loin des yeux, près du cœur. Et puis quand je reviendrais on passera une journée ensemble, rien que toi et moi

 **Arizona :** T'as intérêt

 _Elle s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement. Le baiser est long et langoureux. Elle s'écarte légèrement et me regarde dans les yeux._

 **Arizona :** J'ai envie de monter avec toi...

 **Callie :** Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire en haut ?

 **Arizona :** Jouer à un petit jeu

 _Elle fait des bisous le long de ma mâchoire avant de descendre dans mon cou._

 **Callie :** Tu peux m'expliquer un peu les règles de ce jeu ?

 **Arizona :** C'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, il n'y a pas de perdant et on passe un très bon moment

 **Callie :** J'aime beaucoup ce jeu

 _Elle me sourit et me prend la main avant de m'entraîner en haut. Elle ferme la porte à clé et m'embrasse de nouveau. Elle commence à me faire reculer et au fil des pas nos vêtements tombent jusqu'à ce que je bascule sur le lit. Arizona sur met sur moi et continu d'embrasser mon corps._

 **Callie :** Arizona ?

 _Elle lève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux._

 **Callie :** Je sais que tu considère ça comme une première fois pour nous et je voudrais juste savoir si c'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux que ça se passe

 **Arizona :** Je m'en fiche de la façon ou de la circonstance dont on le fait, tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi... Parce que c'est pas comme ça que tu l'imaginais ?

 **Callie :** J'imaginais rien en particulier, c'est pour toi que je demande, je sais que ça te tenait à cœur et je sais aussi que le faire dans une chambre lors d'une fête n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais je veux plus attendre, je peux plus attendre... J'ai envie de toi Calliope...

 _Mon cœur rate un battement et une chaleur intense m'envahit de la tête au pieds avant de se concentrer dans mon entre jambes. Elle m'embrasse et fait glisser ses mains sur mon corps avant de continuer en glisser plus bas. Je sens ses doigts commencer de petits gestes circulaires et mes muscles se contracter. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche mais elle l'étouffe en m'embrassant. Soudain je sens ses doigts s'insérer en moi. Après plusieurs va et viens elle détache ses lèvres de miennes avant de descendre la tête. Elle laisse traîner sa langue le long de mon ventre et remplace sa main. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'orgasme arrive. Je relâche mes muscles essoufflée et regarde Arizona revenir vers mon visage. J'inverse les rôle sans plus attendre et me met à mon tour à jouer avec son joli corps._

 _Nous restons nues, allongée sur le dos, l'une à coté de l'autre à regarder silencieusement le plafond._

 **Callie :** C'était vraiment génial...

 **Arizona :** Je crois que c'est le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie

 **Callie :** T'en a eu tant que ça ?

 _Je lâche un petit rire sachant qu'Arizona n'est pas le genre de personne qui s'envoie en l'air régulièrement._

 **Arizona :** J'en ai déjà eu avant de te connaître

 **Callie :** Grâce à tes petits doigts de fées ?

 **Arizona :** Grâce à mes ex, et mes petits doigts de fées aussi...

 _Je me tourne vers Arizona et lui fais un sourire._

 **Callie :** Donc tu avoue te masturber ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai jamais dis ça

 **Callie :** Si tu viens de le dire !

 **Arizona :** Et toi aussi tu le fais d'abord

 **Callie :** Oui mais moi je l'avoue, et je l'ai même déjà fais en pensant à toi

 **Arizona :** Ah ouais ?

 _Elle me fait un sourire et je l'embrasse_.

 **Callie :** Bien sûr, t'es ma copine. Enfin même quand on était pas ensemble je l'ai fais... T'es vraiment trop parfaite pour ne pas le faire

 **Arizona :** Tu l'as fais depuis qu'on s'est remise ensemble ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, plusieurs fois même... Enfin après si ça te dérange je peux arrêter

 **Arizona :** Non ça me dérange pas, enfin tant que ça ne m'implique pas dans des scènes où je me fais fouetter ou des choses comme ça.

 _Je rigole face à sa remarque._

 **Callie :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Je devrais descendre histoire de voir si la maison ressemble encore à quelque chose

 **Arizona :** Oui bien sûr, je t'accompagne

 _Nous nous habillons tout en rigolant de tout et de rien. C'est une merveilleuse soirée... Une fois en bas je constate que beaucoup ont bien bu. Il y a en a qui sont affalé sur les canapés, d'autres continuent de danser, parler, boire et certains sont déjà partis. Il est bientôt 3H, c'est compréhensible. Nous croisons Mark, qui à l'air d'avoir assez bu lui aussi. La plupart partent et il ne reste que quelques personnes à rester dormir. Arizona fait partie de ces personnes. Je lui propose de monter pour dormir voyant qu'elle commençait à somnoler en bas. Nous nous mettons en sous-vêtements et nous installons sous la couette. Elle se tourne vers moi et passe son bras par dessus ma taille avant de se coller à mon corps et d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Nous nous endormons ainsi._


	22. Chapitre 22

_Je sors de l'aéroport, il fait chaud et le ciel est bleu. Je vois Gary au loin et m'approche. Une fois chez moi je m'installe tranquillement dans ma chambre et m'empresse d'appeler Addison. Je lui explique que je suis à Miami et elle vient me voir. Mes parents travaillent et ne reviennent que demain donc je vais passer la soirée avec Addison. Elle arrive et nous nous installons dans le salon._

 **Addison :** Alors, je veux tout savoir !

 _Je lui explique l'histoire avec Arizona et ma décision de changer._

 **Addison :** J'aimerais bien rencontrer Arizona

 **Callie :** Ça va être compliqué, à moins que tu vienne à Seattle

 **Addison :** Non il fait bien trop froid pour moi !

 **Callie :** Tu viens en été, ça c'est très bien passé la dernière fois

 **Addison :** Ouais mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre, cet été, si ça se trouve vous ne serez même plus ensemble...

 **Callie :** Merci de ta positivité

 **Addison :** Bah quoi je suis réaliste, je te connais Callie

 **Callie :** Non là c'est différent, il y a quelque chose de plus avec elle

 **Addison :** Si tu le dis

 _Je sens mon téléphone vibrer, je le prends et un sourire apparaît sur mon visage._

 **Callie :** Allô ?

 **Arizona :** Hey ! T'es bien arrivé à Miami ?

 **Callie :** Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

 _Je lâche un petit rire_

 **Arizona :** Désolée je sais pas trop quoi dire

 **Callie :** Tu m'appelles sans savoir quoi me dire ?

 **Arizona :** En fait je voulais entendre ta voix, tu me manque déjà

 _Mon sourire s'élargit et je vois Addison froncer les sourcils avant de me faire un signe que je comprit immédiatement._

 **Callie :** Ça te dit qu'on mette nos camera ?

 **Arizona :** Si tu veux

 _Je vois son visage apparaître. Addison s'approche un peu pour la voir et je tourne la tête pour voir sa réaction._

 **Arizona :** T'es pas seule ?

 **Callie :** Hum non, je suis avec Addison. En fait elle voulait voir a quoi tu ressemble

 **Arizona :** Tu pouvais pas me prévenir avant ?! Je suis horrible là !

 _Elle a un chignon bas et un vieux tee-shirt. Je rigole accompagné d'Addison._

 **Callie :** Non t'es pas horrible, tu es magnifique

 _Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de sourire. Addison est appuyé sur moi et commence à me faire mal car elle ne veut pas se montrer à la camera._

 **Callie :** Addi tu me fais mal...

 **Addison :** Mais sinon on me voit

 **Callie :** Bouge je m'en fous qu'on te voit

 **Addison :** Pas moi

 _Je la pousse et elle tombe du canapé. J'explose de rire tandis qu'elle m'insulte. Arizona me regarde avec incompréhension. Nous finissons par parler de tout et de rien puis raccrochons. Je passe la soirée devant un film avec Addi puis nous allons nous coucher._

 _Je me lève, je vais dans la salle de bain et m'accroupis soudainement devant les toilettes avant de vomir._

 **Callie :** Argh...

 _Je sens une douleur dans le bas du ventre. Je me lève encore nauséeuse et me passe de l'eau sur le visage avant de prendre un antalgique. Je retourne me coucher à coter d'Addison._

 **Addison :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Ouais pourquoi ?

 **Addison :** Je t'ai entendu vomir

 **Callie :** Ouais c'est rien

 _Nous nous endormons à nouveau malgré qu'il soit déjà 9H. La journée passe rapidement. Addi et moi sommes partie voir des amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. J'ai souvent mal au ventre en ce moment... Il est 22H30, je suis dans les rues de Miami avec Addison._

 **Addison :** Tu repars le combien ?

 **Callie :** Le 28, je sais pas quel jour c'est mais on a le temps

 **Addison :** Le 28 c'est après-demain

 **Callie :** Quoi ? On est le 26 ?

 **Addison :** Bah oui... Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Non rien

 _Je me perds dans mes pensées_

 **Addison :** Dis moi aller

 _Je m'arrête et le regarde._

 **Callie :** ….Hum, il y a peine un mois, j'ai couché avec Mark

 **Addison :** Oh... Ok et alors ?

 **Callie :** J'avais rien prévu et lui non plus, on avait rien pour se protéger

 **Addison :** T'as le sida ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! Non, non ! J'ai pas le sida, mais e ces derniers temps j'ai des nausées... et ml au ventre parfois... et j'ai du retard, je suis réglée comme une horloge et...

 **Addison :** Je vois, tu sais quoi ? On va vérifier ça tout de suite, viens

 _Elle m'amène dans un magasin et achète un test de grossesse. Nous arrivons chez moi mais mes parents arrivent au même moment. Addison préfère rentrer chez elle de peur de déranger. Je me retrouve donc seule, assise sur mon lit, à fixer ce fichu test. Je respire et me lance. Une fois le test fait je le pose sur mon évier et fais les cents pas dans ma salle de bain en attendant d'avoir le résultat. Cela fait quelques minutes que j'attends, je m'arrête et regarde le test. Positif. Je sens mon cœur rater un battement. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer... Mon téléphone vibre et je vois un appel vidéo d'Arizona. Je fronce les sourcils car il est très tard à Seattle. Je respire un bon coup et décroche._

 **Arizona :** Hey !

 **Callie :** Hey

 _Je regarde derrière elle mais je crois connaître cet endroit._

 **Callie :** T'es chez Alex ?

 **Arizona :** Ouais, on a fait une soirée mais tu me manquais trop...

 **Callie :** T'as bu ?

 _Je sais déjà que la réponse est oui vu sa voix et sa tête._

 **Arizona :** O-non

 **Callie :** C'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace Arizona, je sais que tu as bu

 **Arizona :** Bon ok j'ai bu, mais pas beaucoup. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais

 **Callie :** Bien, je vais bien

 **Arizona :** Cool... Tu faisais quoi avant que je t'appelle, tu dormais pas j'espère ?

 **Callie :** Pff moi dormir à 23H ?! N'importe quoi, non je... J'allais regarder un film

 **Arizona :** Ah c'est quoi ?

 **Callie :** ...J'ai pas encore choisi, j'allais le faire... D'ailleurs je vais te laisser je suis désolée, j'ai plus de batterie

 **Arizona :** Oh ok, bon film alors... On se rappelle demain ?

 **Callie :** Oui, bonne nuit, bisous

 **Arizona :** Bisous

 _Nous raccrochons mais je suis énervée, énervée contre moi-même d'avoir encore une fois tout foiré. Mon téléphone vibre de nouveau mais cette fois c'est Addison qui appelle._

 **Addison :** Alors ? T'as fais le test ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Addison :** Et ?

 **Callie :** ... Il est positif...

 **Addison :** Oh... Tu compte faire quoi ?

 **Callie :** Aller le plus tôt possible dans une clinique d'avortement

 **Addison :** A Miami ?

 **Callie :** Non je préfère attendre Seattle

 **Addison :** Et tu vas le dire à Mark ? Oh et Arizona ? Comment tu vas lui dire ça ?

 **Callie :** J'en sais rien, Mark je lui dirais mais Arizona... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, on commence tout juste a être bien, ça fait a peine un mois qu'on s'est remise ensemble. Et puis c'est rien je vais vais juste aller me faire avorter, ça va prendre une journée et tout sera revenu comme avant, elle ne s'en rendra même pas compte

 **Addison :** Si tu le dis

 _Nous raccrochons quelques minutes plus tard puis je pars me coucher._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _J'ai trouvé Callie assez distraite mais elle devait peut être être avec d'autres personnes..._

 _La journée passe vite, Callie arrive demain. Il est 21H et je suis dans mon salon avec mon frère et mon père. Mon portable sonne et je vois un appel vidéo de Callie. Je décroche et souris._

 **Arizona :** Hey

 **Callie :** Hey, comment ça va ?

 **Arizona :** Ça va, tu me manque un peu

 **Callie :** Juste un peu ?

 **Arizona :** Beaucoup

 _Elle me sourit._

 **Callie :** Si tu veux j'ai une technique pour te faire patienter en attendant que je revienne.

 **Arizona :** Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

 _Je prends une bouchée de pop-corn posé sur la table basse._

 **Callie :** Une masturbation téléphonique

 _Je manque de m'étouffer avec mes pop-corn et tousse en regardant mon père et mon frère qui me fixent._

 **Callie :** Bah quoi ? Ah c'est le fait qu'on soit en Face Time ? Parce qu'on peut enlever la camera si tu veux et puis c'est pas si différent que lorsque t'es seule, et puis c'est pas comme si tu l'avais jamais fais hein ?...

 **Arizona :** Callie... Stop...

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Ça te gêne de le faire au téléphone ? Je comprends, désolée...

 _Je me lève tandis que mon père me lance un regard froid et que mon frère rigole. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Arizona :** J'étais dans mon salon Callie... Il y a avait mon frère et mon père et tu as ouvertement dis que je me masturbais !

 _Je chuchote pour que personne ne m'entendent dans la maison._

 **Callie :** Merde je suis désolée !

 **Arizona :** Tu savais pas, c'est pas de ta faute... Mon père m'a tellement mal regardé...

 **Callie :** Bah fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce que tu ne le fasse jamais de ta vie, t'es une fille qui aime les filles, pour le faire avec une fille il faut savoir comment ça marche alors autant profiter du fait que t'ai le même matos pour t'entraîner !

 _J'explose de rire face à sa remarque et elle me rejoint._

 **Callie :** Du coup c'est oui ou non ?

 **Arizona :** Non je suis désolée, j'ai pas trop envie, je suis sûre que Tim et mon père doivent déjà s'imaginer plein de truc et j'ai pas envie de leur donner raison

 **Callie :** Ça se comprend, au fait, demain j'arrive aux alentours de 18H à Seattle

 **Arizona :** Ok, on pourrait se voir après non ?

 **Callie :** Oui, à condition que je ne vois pas ton frère ou ton père, pas après ce qu'ils viennent de m'entendre dire

 **Arizona :** Ça se comprend, t'inquiète pas

 _Nous parlons un moment et je me couche. Je me lève et descends dans la cuisine. Je vois mon père en train de lire le journal avec ma mère préparant du café et Tim mangeant ses céréales bruyamment, comme toujours. Je m'assois lentement._

 **Barbara :** Bonjour !

 _Mon père lève les yeux et me lance un regard noir tandis que mon frère lâche un sourire. Je baisse les yeux sur mon bol et mange silencieusement._

 **Barbara :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes tous bizarres

 **Daniel :** Rien.

 **Barbara :** ...Ok...

 _Elle me lance un regard en fronçant les sourcils et je me mords légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de manger mes céréales._

 **Barbara :** Si, il y a quelque chose, je le vois et le sens très bien. L'atmosphère est tendue et je n'aime pas ça. Vous avez intérêt à régler le problème car je n'aime pas du tout cette tension

 _Elle monte à l'étage et Tim continue de sourire. Je lui met un coup de pied._

 **Tim :** Aïe, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

 _Je ne répond pas. Mon père se lève et part de la pièce._

 **Arizona :** Arrête de sourire bêtement

 **Tim :** Je souris pas bêtement, en tout cas Callie a tout balancé, t'es cramée

 **Arizona :** La ferme...

 **Tim :** Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu resterais la petite fille innocente toute ta vie ? Déjà les parents savent que tu t'es déjà envoyée en l'air donc ça de plus ou non tu as déjà perdu ce statut de petite fille innocente depuis longtemps...

 **Arizona :** J'ai l'impression de passer pour la pire fille du monde

 **Tim :** Non c'est pas vrai, de toute façon je suis bien sûre que t'es pas la seule fille à le faire

 **Arizona :** Je comprends pas pourquoi la masturbation féminine est un sujet plus tabou que la masturbation masculine...

 **Tim :** Parce que c'est comme ça, la masturbation masculine est plus populaire et donc plus toléré, les hommes en parle facilement alors que les femmes perçoivent elles même ça comme une honte, donc elles n'en parlent pas et ne l'avouent à personne. Du coup le sujet est moins répandu et reste un peu tabou

 **Arizona :** Ouais peut être...

 **Tim :** En vrai, beaucoup de fille le font ou pas ?

 **Arizona :** Plus que tu ne le crois, Callie dit que toutes les filles l'ont au moins fait une fois

 _La journée passe rapidement et il est déjà 18H45. Callie devrait bientôt arriver chez elle. Nous passons la soirée ensemble chez elle. Nous avons regardé un film même si nous avons passé le plus clair du film à nous embrasser et parler. Je rentre chez moi à 1H et vois mon père dans le salon._

 **Arizona :** Bonsoir

 **Daniel :** Bonsoir.

 **Arizona :**... Hum, tu sais... La masturbation féminine est un sujet trop peu abordé et...

 **Daniel :** Arizona. Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?

 **Arizona :** Non

 **Daniel :** Très bien, c'est mieux comme ça.

 **Arizona :** … Mais tu m'en veux ou quelque chose comme ça

 **Daniel :** Non, je t'en veux pas ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce que tu peux faire lorsque tu es seule ne me regarde pas, mais j'aurais aimé ne pas être au courant, tu vois ?

 **Arizona :** Oui, oui je comprends

 **Daniel :** Très bien

 **Arizona :** Est ce que je reste ta petite fille quand même ?

 **Daniel :** Oui, même si je sais que tu es déjà une femme. Tu resteras toujours ma petite fille malgré les choses plus ou moins adultères que tu as fais ou que tu feras

 _Je souris et m'approche pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je monte me coucher le cœur léger et m'endors facilement._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Cela fait bientôt 3 jours que je suis revenue. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'annoncer à Mark a nouvelle, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. J'avais déjà pris contact avec la clinique d'avortement de Seattle lorsque j'étais encore à Miami et je dois y aller dans 2 jours désormais. Nous sommes chez moi dans le canapé, il est prévu que le reste du groupe arrive d'ici 1H. Je le regarde et il lève les yeux vers les miens._

 **Mark :** Quoi ?

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui annoncer, j'ai un mélange de colère et de peur, ce qui me créer une désagréable crampe à l'estomac._

 **Mark :** Pourquoi tu me fixe ?

 **Callie :** Hum... On doit parler...

 **Mark :** Quoi ? C'est grave ?

 **Callie :** Non, enfin si... J'en sais pas grand chose...

 **Mark :** Dis

 **Callie :** T'es libre mardi ?

 **Mark :** Je vais faire une balade avec Teddy, pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Une balade avec Teddy ?

 **Mark :** Ouais, on s'est un peu rapprocher lorsque t'étais à Miami.

 **Callie :** Tu pourrais te libérer à partir de 17H ?

 **Mark :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** S'il te plaît Mark

 **Mark :** Oui d'accord, mais dis moi au moins pourquoi

 **Callie :** Je peux pas sortir sans accompagnant de la clinique

 **Mark :** De la clinique ? T'es malade ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Callie :** De la clinique d'avortement

 _Il me fixe sans parler puis rigole._

 **Mark :** Tu te paie ma gueule ? Tu couche avec une femme et tu veux me faire croire que t'es enceinte et que tu devrais te faire avorter ?... Attends, t'as trompé Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Non je l'ai pas trompé mais je suis enceinte Mark, enceinte de toi

 _Il ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort._

 **Mark :** Attends, quoi ?!

 **Callie :** Tu sais le soir où est partis de la fête et qu'on la fait dans ma voiture ? C'était il y a environ 1 mois, depuis quelques jours j'avais des nausées, des crampes au ventre mais le signe qui m'a alerté c'est que j'avais du retard. Toi même tu sais que j'ai jamais de retard. Alors Addison m'a prit un test et il s'avère qu'il a été positif. T'es le seul mec avec qui j'ai couché ces derniers mois.

 **Mark :** Alors ça... Merde...

 **Callie :** Du coup je me fais avorter après-demain et je dois avoir quelqu'un qui vient me prendre à la sortie. Mes parents et ma tante ne sont pas au courant, Arizona non plus et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, ok ?

 **Mark :** Ouais je dirais rien

 **Callie :** Ok, comme ça dans 2 jours on en reparle plus ok ?

 _Il remue la tête. Et un blanc s'installe._

 **Mark :** On peut en rire ou pas ?

 **Callie :** Tu me demande si on peut rire du fait que tu m'as mise enceinte dans ma propre bagnole seulement quelques jours après ma rupture avec ma copine ?

 **Mark :** Désolé, c'était débile...

 **Callie :** Tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux. Au fond c'est pas quelque chose de super grave, personne n'est au courant et dans 2 jours tout sera comme avant donc autant en rire

 **Mark :** Vraiment ?

 **Callie :** Ouais, enfin même si je m'apprête à tuer un mini bébé... Ça fait de moi une personne horrible ?

 **Mark :** Bah...

 **Callie :** En vrai je suis morte de trouille... J'aurais tellement envie qu'Arizona me rassure, elle a toujours les bons mots, mais je veux pas lui en parler... Donc tu n'en parle même pas à Teddy, la connaissant elle va tout balancer à Arizona

 **Mark :** Non elle ne lui dira pas mais je lui en parlerais pas, et je sais que t'as peur mais je serais là, si tu veux je peux annuler mon après-midi avec Teddy et rester avec toi

 **Callie :** Non c'est bon, je veux juste que tu sois là à la sortie

 **Mark :** Ok

 _Le reste du groupe arrive peu de temps après mais je vois tout au long de la soirée que Mark à l'air un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il parle avec Teddy puis avec Derek et j'ai constamment peur qu'il leur dise, ou peur que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive même si je n'ai pas de signe physique... Arizona à essayé de m'emmener avec elle dans ma chambre mais j'ai refusé. J'ai l'impression de la trahir. Elle a d'ailleurs un peu fait la gueule mais je sais que c'est surtout l'alcool qui la rend comme ça. Je vois Teddy me regarder avec un regard insistant parfois. Je m'éclipse_ _dans la cuisine et entends des pas. Je me tourne et vois_ _Teddy prendre le l'eau._

 **Teddy :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ? Je devrais aller mal ?

 **Teddy :** Non je dis pas ça je...

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que Mark t'as raconté ? Il t'as dit quelque chose sur moi ? Ou pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester avec toi tout l'après-midi mardi ?

 **Teddy :** Quoi ? Non il... Je trouvais juste que tu avais l'air bizarre et Mark aussi... Je devrais m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? Je devrais savoir quelque chose ?

 **Callie :** Non on va très bien.

 **Teddy :** Tu sais que tu peux me parler

 **Callie :** Oui, mais je peux pas, vraiment pas

 **Teddy :** Donc tu avoue que tout ne va pas si bien que ça ?

 **Callie :** Non j'avoue rien du tout mais... c'est rien, tout sera revenu dans l'ordre dans 2 jours

 **Teddy :** Mardi, donc je pense que toi et Mark avez quelque chose de prévu mardi après-midi, j'ai tord ?

 **Callie :** Non, mais je veux pas en parler

 **Teddy :** Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Parce que tu es bien trop proche d'Arizona

 **Teddy :** Attends c'est quoi le délire là ? Arizona n'est pas au courant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

 **Callie :** Argh, j'ai vraiment pas envie de t'en parler parce que je ne veux pas qu'Arizona l'apprenne.

 **Teddy :** Mais apprendre quoi ?!

 **Callie :** Pourquoi tu insiste ?!

 **Arizona :** Hey ! Pourquoi vous vous engueuler ?

 **Teddy :** On s'engueule pas

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce que tu cherche ?

 _Je la vois un peu farfouiller partout._

 **Arizona :** Je voudrais de l'essuie tout, April vient juste de renverser son verre sur la table, et aussi sur elle. Bref y en a partout, je pense qu'elle va arrêter l'alcool pour ce soir

 **Callie :** Toi aussi d'ailleurs, car l'essuie tout est juste sous ton nez

 **Arizona :** Ah ouais ! Merci

 _Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de repartir._

 **Teddy :** Tu me fais pas confiance ?

 **Callie :** Si mais là c'est...

 **Teddy :** Je veux savoir ce que toi et Mark cachez à Arizona, je ne lui dirais pas. T'as cru que j'étais...

 **Callie :** Je suis enceinte.

 **Teddy :** Pardon ?

 **Callie :** Je suis enceinte, de Mark

 **Teddy :** Quoi ?! Mais... t'as trompé Arizona ?!

 **Callie :** Non je l'ai pas trompé, ça date de quand on était plus ensemble. Elle sait que j'ai couché avec Mark, je lui avait dis, mais je savais pas que j'étais enceinte. Je l'ai appris quand j'étais à Miami. Mardi je vais à la clinique d'avortement, Mark viendra me récupérer. Je ne veux surtout pas que t'en parle à Arizona. Si elle l'apprend je serais que c'est toi, ou Mark. Mais Mark ne le dira pas, il n'a pas vraiment envie que ça se sache lui aussi donc je saurais que c'est toi, ok ? Tu ne le répète à personne.

 **Teddy :** O-ok...

 _Je pars de la cuisine et laisse Teddy. Mardi arrive, je rentre dans la clinique et suis rapidement prise en charge. Je suis dans la salle d'attente et regarde un peu toute les femmes. Je suis effrayée... J'ai tellement envie d'appeler Arizona, ou de partir en courant. Une femme arrive vers moi et me demande la suivre. Je me change et elle m'emmène dans une autre salle d'attente. Je me retrouve de nouveau avec d'autres femmes elles aussi changées. Après un temps interminable je me retrouve dans le bloc. J'ouvre les yeux, c'est fini. Je sens un poids s'enlever de mes épaules, tout est comme avant. Je regarde l'heure, il est 17H. Mark devrait arriver. Après avoir écouter les conseils et m'être changée je sors et trouve Mark accompagné de Teddy._

 **Mark :** Je te préviens, c'est elle qui a insisté pour venir.

 **Teddy :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Oui ça va

 _Nous marchons vers sa voiture._

 **Teddy :** C'est pas douloureux ?

 **Callie :** Non, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. T'as rien dis à...

 **Teddy :** Non, je n'ai rien dis à personne

 **Callie :** Ok... Vous pensez que j'aurais dû ou que je devrais en parler à Arizona ?

 **Mark :** Non

 **Teddy :** J'en sais rien, peut être qu'elle aurait fait preuve de transigeance vu que vous n'étiez plus ensemble. La grossesse ne se commande pas, tu y peux rien... Enfin vous auriez au moins pu vous protéger... Enfin de toute façon maintenant c'est fait et je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour lui annoncer, elle le prendra encore plus mal vu qu'elle saura que tu lui a caché

 **Mark :** Elle a pas tord

 **Callie :** Donc je dis rien ?

 **Teddy et Mark :** Non

 _Ils me ramènent chez moi et je passe le reste de la soirée à dormir, ce n'est que le lendemain matin que je me réveille. Nous reprenons les cours dans moins d'une semaine et je compte bien profiter de ces derniers jours de tranquillité pour faire la fête et profiter d'Arizona. Aujourd'hui je dois passer l'après-midi chez elle. Son père n'est pas là, heureusement. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, du groupe, des potins, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant de la rumeur qui a circulé sur elle._

 **Callie :** Ta mère et Tim ne sont pas là ?

 **Arizona :** Si, ils doivent être en bas...

 **Callie :** Oh...

 _Je m'approche et l'embrasse dans le cou avec de remonter vers sa bouche._

 **Arizona :** Callie ?

 **Callie :** Oui ?

 **Arizona :** J'ai pas vraiment envie de faire ça, là, maintenant

 _Je m'écarte d'elle._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 _Je lui fais ma tête de chien battu ce qui la fit rire._

 **Arizona :** Avec Tim et ma mère dans la maison c'est pas une bonne idée

 **Callie :** Ils ne sont pas dans ta chambre

 **Arizona :** Oui mais ils savent déjà trop de chose sur ma vie intime et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous entendent ou même nous surprennent

 **Callie :** Ça serait drôle...

 **Arizona :** Oh non, si ça arrive je fugue. J'aurais vraiment trop honte

 **Callie :** Tu fuguerais chez moi ?

 **Arizona :** Non, ils me retrouveraient trop rapidement. Je ferais du stop jusqu'à l'autre bout du pays

 **Callie :** Ton père lancera une recherche, immobilisera toute la base militaire et t'aura déjà retrouvé avant même que tu ne passe Portland

 **Arizona :** … C'est vrai

 _Nous rigolons._

 **Callie :** … Hum Arizona ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ?

 **Callie :** Est ce que tu m'as déjà caché des choses ?

 **Arizona :** Non, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi et que tu ne me jugeras pas, ou alors tu le feras mais ça sera sûrement pour rigoler, enfin j'espère ! Pourquoi ?

 **Callie :** Même pas une seule petite chose ?

 **Arizona :** Non, pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

 **Callie :** Comme ça

 **Arizona :** Tu me cache quelque chose ?

 _J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais mon téléphone sonne, ouf ! C'est ma tante..._

 **Callie :** Si ?

 **Maria :** Calliope, tu devrais rentrer

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

 **Maria :** On doit parler.

 _Elle raccroche et je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe..._

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas... Ma tante m'a demandé de rentrer car elle doit me parler...

 **Arizona :** C'est mauvais signe tu pense ?

 **Callie :** Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus... Bon je devrais y aller du coup

 **Arizona :** Ok

 _Elle me raccompagne en bas. Une fois chez moi je rentre et retrouve ma tante un verre de vin rouge en main. Elle m'attend debout au milieu du salon._

 **Callie :** Tu voulais me parler ?

 **Maria :** Oui. Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?!

 _Elle me tend une lettre, je la tourne et vois qu'elle provient de la clinique d'avortement. Mon cœur loupe un battement et j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont lâcher._

 **Callie :** ...Hum... C'est une lettre...

 **Maria :** Waouh merci j'avais un doute là dessus ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi cette lettre s'est retrouvée dans la boîte aux lettres, avec ton nom écrit dessus

 **Callie :** Ils ont peut être fait une erreur...

 **Maria :** Dios mío ! Calliope ! De toute façon tes parents sont au courant

 **Callie :** Quoi ?!

 **Maria :** Tu t'expliqueras avec eux, j'en ai marre

 _Elle part et je monte dans ma chambre. Je prends mon téléphone et commence à chercher le numéro de Mark mais je suis interrompus par un appel. Merde c'est mon père... Je ne répond pas et appelle Mark._

 **Mark :** Allô

 **Callie :** Mark je vais me faire tuer !


	23. Chapitre 23

**Callie :** Mark je vais me faire tuer !

 **Mark :** Hein ?

 **Callie :** Je vais me faire tuer ! Ma tante a reçu une lettre de la clinique, elle est au courant et elle a prévenu mes parents ! Mon père vient de m'appeler mais j'ai pas répondu ! Je vais me faire tuer !

 **Mark :** ...Wow... Ça craint...

 **Callie :** Oui ça craint ! Je répond ou pas ?

 **Mark :** Oui de toutes façons il faudra bien que tu lui parle un jour

 **Callie :** Mais tu connais mes parents, ils serait capable de m'envoyer à l'église prier pour avoir avorter, et pire pour avoir couché avec un homme

 _Il me donne quelques paroles d'encouragement et je me décide a appeler mon mon père._

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Callie est partie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée... J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave... Je l'appellerais dans la soirée. En attendant j'appelle Teddy puis nous partons nous rejoindre. Les cours reprennent, je n'ai pas vu Callie depuis le jour où sa tante devait lui parler, elle ne m'a pas dit de quoi elles ont parlé... Nous entrons en classe, Teddy se met à coter de Mark mais Callie n'arrive pas... Le cours commence et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je m'attends à voir ma brune mais au lieu de ça je vois Mme Bailey accompagnée d'une grande blonde rentrer dans la classe._

 **Miranda :** Bonjour

 _Nous répondons à l'unisson._

 **Miranda :** Je voudrais vous présenter Lauren, elle vient d'arriver à Seattle et va, à partir d'aujourd'hui, faire partie de votre classe. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer chaleureux et amical avec elle. Allez vous asseoir

 _La blonde, Lauren, regarde un peu partout. Son regard vient soudainement vers moi je lui fais un sourire, elle me le rend et s'approche._

 **Lauren :** Salut

 **Arizona :** Salut, Lauren ?

 **Lauren :** Oui, et toi ?

 **Arizona :** Arizona

 **Hahn :** Aller c'est bon, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter plus tard !

 _Le cours commence mais Callie n'arrive pas... Le cours se termine et je me lève._

 **Lauren :** Oh Euh... Arizona ?

 **Arizona :** Oui ?

 **Lauren :** Ça te dérangerait de me faire un peu visiter le bahut à midi ?

 **Arizona :** Non pas de problème

 **Lauren :** Cool, merci beaucoup...

 _Nous marchons vers l'autre cours._

 **Lauren :** Mine de rien c'est assez grand...

 **Arizona :** C'est une question d'habitude, j'étais nouvelle aussi en début d'année

 **Lauren :** Vraiment ? Les gens sont sympa ici ?

 **Arizona :** Oui, enfin pas tout le monde non plus. Mais je te présenterais à mon groupe, tu verras ils sont génial

 **Lauren :** Ok

 _Nous arrivons au cours d'après mais Teddy se met de nouveau avec Mark, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont bien rapprochés... A midi je sors et vois Mark et Teddy parler dans le couloir. En attendant Lauren je m'approche._

 **Arizona :** Hey !

 _Ils arrêtent soudainement de parler._

 **Arizona :** Bah quoi ?

 **Mark :** Rien

 **Arizona :** Vous parliez de quoi ?

 **Mark :** Rien

 **Arizona :** Aller dîtes moi, ils se passent quelque chose entre vous, je le vois bien. Vous êtes collé l'un à l'autre depuis le début de la journée.

 **Teddy :** Non, on est pas collé l'un à l'autre, on parle de tout et de rien. D'ailleurs tu traîne pas mal avec la nouvelle depuis ce matin

 **Arizona :** Lauren ? Ouais, elle est sympa. Il faut que je vous la présente, je vais aller lui faire une visite rapide du lycée

 **Mark :** Elle est pas mal...

 _Teddy roule des yeux tandis que je souris._

 **Arizona :** Tu sais où est Callie ?

 **Mark :** Au Mexique

 **Arizona :** Quoi ?

 **Mark :** Callie est au Mexique

 **Arizona :** Merci j'avais compris, qu'est ce qu'elle fait là bas ? Elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle y allait, ou même qu'elle y était... En fait elle me parle même plus...

 **Teddy :** Sa grand-mère est décédée

 **Arizona :** Oh... Je comprends mieux...

 **Lauren :** Arizona ?

 _Je me retourne et vois Lauren._

 **Arizona :** Tiens Lauren, viens... Alors voici Mark et Teddy

 **Teddy :** Salut

 _Nous discutons un moment, Mark a essayé de lui faire quelques avances, je dis bien essayé, puis je pars lui faire une visite._

 **Arizona :** Alors voici la salle des profs, on a pas le droit d'y aller, enfin je pense que ça tu le sais dé-

 **Lauren :** T'as un petit-ami ?

 **Arizona :** Wow, t'es direct... Non, j'ai pas de petit-ami

 **Lauren :** Pourtant t'es très jolie, je ne sais pas ce que les mecs attendent pour foncer sur toi

 **Arizona :** Même s'ils le faisaient ça ne m'intéresserait pas

 **Lauren :** T'es bien bête ! On va manger ?

 **Arizona :** Oui

 _La journée passe rapidement, une fois dans le bus je me tourne vers Alex._

 **Arizona :** Alex ?

 **Alex :** Ouais ?

 **Arizona :** Tu trouve pas que Teddy et Mark se sont rapprochés ?

 **Alex :** Je sais pas et c'est pas mes affaires, ni les tiennes

 **Arizona :** Oui mais ça m'intrigue... Ils parlaient et juste quand je suis arrivée ils ont stoppé net... Comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose...

 **Alex :** Tu deviens parano là

 **Arizona :**... Ouais... T'as raison, je devrais arrêter d'y penser

 _La fin de semaine arrive et Callie n'est toujours pas revenue, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'a pas répondu... Je m'entends plutôt bien avec Lauren, elle est vraiment sympa et je suis contente de pouvoir à présent la compter parmi mes amis. Nous sommes samedi, jour assez ennuyant vu que je n'ai rien de prévu. Je révise dans ma chambre mais un bruit arriva de la porte._

 **Daniel :** Ça te dirait d'aller tirer ?

 _Je pose mon livre et le regarde dans les yeux._

 **Arizona :** Vraiment ?

 **Daniel :** Oui, je t'avais promis qu'on irait. La stand n'est qu'a quelques kilomètres d'ici, alors ?

 **Arizona :** Oui !

 _Nous allons au stand de tir et commençons à tirer sur les cibles. J'ai pas perdu la main ! Je suis plutôt contente, j'ai fais de bons scores._

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Arizona à essayé de m'appeler, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Elle me demandera pourquoi je ne suis pas là, je suis au Mexique ! Est ce que tout va bien ? Non ça va pas non ! Je suis dehors à marcher sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Mon téléphone vibre, je m'attends a voir le nom de ma blonde mais... non._

 **Callie :** Allô...

 **Mark :** Salut, ça va ?

 _Argh !_

 **Callie :** Bof

 **Mark :** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que tu voulais rester tranquille mais on voudrait de tes nouvelles

 **Callie :** Comment ça on ? T'es avec qui ?

 **Mark :** Personne, je suis chez moi. Mais le groupe s'inquiète, et Arizona vient me demander tout les jours si j'ai des nouvelles de toi

 **Callie :** Elle t'a demandé ? Tu lui as dis quoi ?

 **Mark :** Que tu étais au Mexique

 **Callie :** Quoi ?! Mais je t'avais dis de rien dire !

 **Mark :** Elle a le droit de savoir où tu es, c'est ta copine !

 **Callie :** Et tu lui as dis pourquoi ?

 **Mark :** Non, je lui ai dis que ta grand-mère étais décédée, je sais que c'est mal mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé en rapport avec le Mexique

 **Callie :** Ok... Merci... Bon maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir parler de ma grand-mère mais de toute façon elle ne la verra sûrement jamais

 **Mark :** Alors, comment ça se passe ?

 **Callie :** Pas vraiment bien... Quand mes parents ont appris que j'étais enceinte, et pire, que je m'étais fait avorté, ils ont été vraiment furax... Ils m'ont emmené au Mexique pour prier ! Tu te rend compte ?! Et ma famille est au courant bien sûr ! Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ! Ils sont tous au courant, ma grand-mère me regarde même plus et personne me parle à part quelques uns de mes cousins... Oh et puis j'ai fais mon coming out ! De toutes façons je suis déjà une pêcheuse voué à finir ses jours en enfer donc autant tout balancer...

 **Mark :** Je suis désolé...

 **Callie :** Non ça va, je gère... Je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans une église à leur faire croire que je prie, ou seule à marcher comme maintenant... Heureusement je rentre demain

 **Mark :** Donc tu viens en cours Lundi ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Mark :** Oh et il y a une nouvelle dans la classe ! Elle est vraiment pas mal, Lauren

 **Callie :** Ah... Bah si elle est pas mal tente ta chance

 **Mark :** J'aimerais bien, si seulement ta copine pouvait la lâcher un peu

 **Callie :** Pardon ?

 **Mark :** C'est une sorte de Teddy numéro 2, elles sont tout le temps ensemble, même en cours... D'ailleurs Teddy commence a en avoir un peu marre. Il va être temps que tu revienne à Seattle

 **Callie :** Oui j'ai l'impression

 **Mark :** Mais Lauren est pas lesbienne ou bi, ou quelques chose du genre... Enfin je crois...

 **Callie :** Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris.

 **Mark :** Mais du coup tu es de nouveau en froid avec tes parents ?

 **Callie :** Oui, enfin avec ma famille entière à vrai dire... Et je suis à deux doigts de craquer, vraiment... Je me retient, je reste calme mais à l'intérieur... Le feu de l'enfer brûle...

 **Mark :** Non tu dois te contrôler, sois plus intelligente qu'eux ! Tu dois rester calme et leur montrer que même s'ils t'ignorent tu ne changeras pas, ils veulent qu etu craque, c'est pour ça qu'ils te mettent autant de pression !

 **Callie :** Je le sais bien Mark ! Je ne leur montre pas cette rage que j'ai en moi mais elle a tellement envie de sortir... La seule personne qui puisse vraiment me calmer c'est Arizona... Mais si je l'appelle elle va vouloir des explications et j'ai pas envie, elle en aura c'est sûr, mais pas aujourd'hui

 **Mark :** Attends, tu compte tout lui dire ?

 **Callie :** Oui, je n'aimerais vraiment pas qu'elle me cache quelque chose comme ça... Donc à mon retour je lui dirais tout, quitte à la perde de nouveau... Je suis plus à ça près de toute façon

 **Mark :** Si t'es sûr de vouloir faire ça...

 **Callie :** Oui je suis plus que sûre... J'y ai beaucoup réfléchie

 **Mark :** Comme tu voudras... Oh mais attends quand j'y pense ! T'as pas dis que c'était moi ?

 **Callie :** De quoi ?

 **Mark :** Celui qui t'as mise enceinte

 **Callie :** Non, j'ai dis que je ne connaissais pas vraiment le gars...

 **Mark :** Ouf... Merci !

 **Callie :** De rien

 _Nous raccrochons et je retourne ainsi vers la maison de ma grand-mère. Ce soir il n'y a personne part elle et moi... Nous sommes à table mais aucune de nous deux ose parler._

 **Callie :** Abuela...

 **Abuela :** No Calliope

 _Je fronce les sourcils._

 **Callie :** C'est quoi le plus gros problème ? Le fait que j'ai avorter ou le fait je sois bisexuelle ?

 **Abuela :** Dios mío Calliope, j'ai dis no

 **Callie :** Je veux que tu réponds à a question, c'est important pour moi.

 **Abuela :** Il n'y a pas de plus gros problème, les deux sont un problème mais je sais qu'un est une erreur et l'autre est une partie de toi. Je peux t'en vouloir pour ta faute, ton erreur... Mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir pour cette partie de toi qui est bisexuelle ou je ne sais quoi car tu es comme ça et j'y peux rien, je pourrais pas te changer, j'en ai prit conscience mais il faut me laisser du temps

 **Callie :** Ok...

 _Ça me soulage un peu de savoir ça... Lundi arrive mais j'ai préféré dormir. Je retourne en cours l'après-midi. Je vois Mark avec Teddy et m'approche._

 **Mark :** Hey !

 **Teddy :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Ma famille me déteste, je suis énervée mais ça va

 **Mark :** On sait que ça va pas Callie

 **Callie :** Alors pourquoi me demander ?! C'est idiot. Où est Arizona ?

 **Teddy :** Elle est partie avec Lauren faire un tour dehors

 _Je soupire, encore cette Lauren, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas beaucoup l'apprécier._

 **Mark :** Arizona est aussi énervée, mais contre toi

 **Callie :** Une de plus ou une de moins ça change rien au point où j'en suis, pourquoi elle est énervée ?

 **Teddy :** Parce que tu ne lui as donné aucunes nouvelles, et je dois avouer que c'est compréhensible

 **Callie :** Je devrais lui parler, mais elle est partie avec cette Lauren !

 **Mark :** J'ai cru les voir partir vers le parc

 _Je marche rapidement en direction du parc._

 **Mark :** Tu vas où ?

 **Callie :** Au parc !

 _Mark me suis._

 **Mark :** Attend t'es énervée, elle aussi et je sais déjà que ça va mal se finir. Tu devrais attendre un peu

 **Callie :** Non je vais pas attendre, je suis pas énervée contre elle, je comprends qu'elle soit énervée contre moi et je m'excuserais. Mais j'ai le droit d'aller voir ma copine, c'est pas cette Lauren qui va m'en empêcher

 **Mark :** Oh donc t'es jalouse ?

 **Callie :** Jalouse ? Non certainement pas, je dis juste qu'Arizona m'appartient, pas à cette fille donc j'ai le droit d'aller la voir quand je le veux

 **Mark :** T'es vraiment possessive...

 **Callie :** Non je suis pas possessive

 _Nous arrivons au parc et je les vois en train de rigoler. Je m'avance avec Mark derrière moi._

 **Callie :** Mark, c'est bon

 **Mark :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Lâche moi, il va rien se passer !

 **Mark :** Je te connais Callie

 _Je m'arrête et me retourne vers lui._

 **Callie :** Je sais me canaliser. Mais là tu m'aide pas donc s'il te plaît, vas voir Teddy ou tu sais quoi ? Ramène cette Lauren au lycée

 _Je m'approche, Arizona est de dos. Je vois enfin mieux cette Lauren, elle me fixe et Arizona se retourne._

 **Arizona :** Callie ? T'es revenue ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Arizona :** Je suis désolée

 _Je fronce les sourcils._

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** … Pour ta grand-mère

 **Callie :** ….Oh hum, ouais merci

 _J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire._

 **Callie :** Il va falloir qu'on parle

 **Arizona :** Oui, je crois aussi.

 _Elle était assez ferme ce qui me surpris. Je regarde de nouveau Lauren. Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle m'énerve, beaucoup._

 **Arizona :** Ah oui, voici...

 **Callie :** Lauren

 **Arizona :** … Hum tu la connais ?

 **Callie :** Non, j'ai juste entendu parler d'elle

 **Arizona :** Ok... Lauren voici Callie, c'est...

 **Callie :** Sa copine, je suis sa copine

 _Je vois qu'Arizona est un peu mal à l'aise._

 **Lauren :** Ok, je vais rentrer au lycée

 **Mark :** Je t'accompagne !

 _Ils partent et je me retrouve enfin seule avec Arizona._

 **Callie :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça te dérange qu'elle sache qu'on est ensemble ?

 **Arizona :** Non ça me dérange pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Callie :** Je sais pas t'as fais une tête quand je l'ai dis

 **Arizona :** Non j'ai pas fais de tête... C'est juste que... Je lui avais pas dis que j'étais lesbienne

 **Callie :** Pourquoi ?

 **Arizona :** Parce que je savais pas comment elle allait réagir, j'ai du mal à le dire aux gens que je ne connais pas beaucoup

 **Callie :** Pourtant vous aviez l'air de bien vous amusez pendant que j'étais pas là

 **Arizona :** On s'entend bien c'est tout, tu me fais quoi là ? Une sorte de crise de jalousie ?

 **Callie :** Non je fais pas une crise de jalousie, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?!

 **Arizona :** Pourtant on dirait bien que c'est ce que tu fais.

 _Elle commence à repartir._

 **Callie :** Bon écoute Arizona, je sais que tu m'en veux, je suis désolée... J'aurais dû appeler ou donner de mes nouvelles mais j'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça...

 _Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi._

 **Arizona :** Je sais mais je t'en veux quand même... Ça me fait passer pour une hypocrite vu les circonstance mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me faire des films ! La dernière fois que t'es partie de Seattle sans me donner de nouvelle t'as couché avec ton ex

 **Callie :** Oui je sais, mais j'ai couché avec personne, j'étais au Mexique avec ma famille

 **Arizona :** Oui je sais, j'en doute pas !

 **Callie :** Je suis désolée...

 **Arizona :** … Non c'est rien, j'ai régis trop vite, moi aussi j'aurais sûrement pas eu le cœur à t'appeler dans cette circonstance...

 _Je me sens encore plus mal maintenant..._

 **Callie :** Justement... Il faut qu'on parle

 **Arizona :** Comment ça justement ?

 **Callie :** J'ai pas envie de le faire ici et maintenant mais peut être ce soir

 **Arizona :** C'est grave ?

 **Callie :** Plus ou moins...

 **Arizona :** Hum... Ok...

 _Je vois qu'elle à l'air inquiète._

 **Callie :** Je te jure que j'étais à deux doigts de péter les plombs la semaine dernière... Mark a réussi à me calmer, alors qu'il n'y a que toi qui y arrive d'habitude...

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Callie :** Ma famille... On va dire qu'ils me détestent, toute ma famille. J'ai passé ma semaine à l'église, ou dehors à marcher... On croirait pas mais la marche en montagne ça fait les jambes... Mais je t'expliquerais, je t'expliquerais tout

 **Arizona :** Ok...

 **Callie :** Et je suis encore bien remontée mais j'ai promis de ne plus me défouler en cours, ce qui va être vraiment dur étant donnée qu'on a Hahn...

 _Nous rigolons et marchons en direction du lycée. Nous avons 2H avec Hahn, 2H ! Je m'assois au fond car je ne compte pas écouter, je suis encore vraiment trop fatiguée pour ça... Mark arrive à coter de moi._

 **Mark :** Je peux ?

 **Callie :** Ouais

 _Je pose ma tête entre mes mains et soupire._

 **Callie :** Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de rester chez moi...

 **Mark :** Fais au moins semblant d'être intéressée sinon...

 **Hahn :** Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui on va faire une petite interrogation surprise

 **Callie :** Quoi ?!

 **Hahn :** Oui tu as bien entendu Torres, sortez une feuille et je veux voir seulement un stylo sur vos tables.

 **Callie :** Mais attendez, j'étais pas là de la semaine !

 **Hahn :** Et j'espère bien que tu as rattrapé !

 **Callie :** Non je suis revenue hier, j'ai pas eu le temps. Il est hors de question de que je fasse cette interro.

 **Hahn :** C'est pas mon problème, c'est à toi de t'organiser !

 _PVD Arizona :_

 _Lauren s'est mise à coter de moi et Teddy derrière. Je regarde Callie, je sais qu'elle est énervée et Hahn ne fait qu'empirer la chose..._

 **Hahn :** Bon écoute Torres, t'es pas responsable, c'est pas mon problème. Soit tu fais cette interrogation en silence soit tu sors de ce cours, on a déjà assez perdu de temps !

 **Lauren :** Bah dis donc... Ta copine à du fil a retorde...

 **Arizona :** Hum... Ouais...

 **Lauren :** Vous êtes vraiment différentes

 **Arizona :** Je sais

 **Lauren :** Pourtant comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble...

 **Arizona :** Il faut croire qu'il y a des exceptions

 **Callie :** Ouais bah vous savez quoi ? Je préfère sortir

 **Hahn :** C'est marrant, ça m'étonne même pas !

 _Je la regarde avec inquiétude... Je suis inquiète, elle a des problèmes familiaux et j'ai peur que tout les efforts qu'elle avait pu faire auparavant soient détruit à cause de ça... Elle prend son sac et me lance un regard avant de sortir de la salle._

 **Hahn :** Tiens attends Torres.

 _Elle lui tend un papiers avec quelques notes dessus._

 **Hahn :** Arizona tu l'accompagne

 _Je suis un peu surprise mais je me lève timidement et la suit hors de la classe. Une fois la porte fermée je vois que Callie est déjà plus loin dans le couloir. Je cours pour arriver à coter d'elle et lui prends la main, ce qui la fait s'arrêter._

 **Arizona :** Ça va ?

 **Callie :** Non...

 **Arizona :** Je peux t'aider ?

 **Callie :** Non, tu peux pas

 **Arizona :** Je peux au moins faire ça

 _Je m'approche et l'embrasse tendrement mais elle s'écarte au bout d'une seconde._

 **Callie :** Je peux pas, je veux plus mentir...

 **Arizona :** Comment ça ?

 **Callie :** On est dans le couloir donc je t'en pris ne cri pas ou ne me fait pas toute une scène, ok ?

 **Arizona :** … Ok... Vas y

 **Callie :** Ma grand-mère n'est pas morte, lorsque j'étais à Miami j'ai... j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte...

 **Arizona :** Excuse moi ?! T'as recommencé ?!

 **Callie :** Non, c'était quand on était plus ensemble. Je t'en avais même parlé... Bref, le bébé était de Mark. Je dis était parce que la semaine dernière je me suis fais avorter à la clinique de Seattle. J'étais pas seule dans l'histoire, Mark était au courant, ainsi que Teddy. Mais c'est moi qui lui a dit de ne rien te dire, elle est pas fautive dans l'histoire. Et ma tante à reçu une lettre de la clinique et donc elle a tout apprit. Elle a avertie mes parents qui m'ont emmené au Mexique. Toute ma famille est au courant, j'ai dû prier toute la semaine pour ça. Et puis je me suis dis que tant qu'a être la fille voué à l'enfer autant tout dire, du coup j'ai fais mon coming out. Voilà, tu sais tout. Je voulais pas te parler parce que ça allait être trop dur, tu m'aurais posé des questions et je sais que j'aurais pas tenu mais je voulais te le dire en face donc j'ai préféré t'ignorer... Je suis désolée Arizona

 _Je dois avouer que je comprends mieux..._

 **Arizona :** Je suis assez contrariée que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé... Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis Calliope ?!

 _Je parle assez bas pour que personne ne nous entendent._

 **Callie :** J'avais peur, je savais pas comment tu allais réagir et j'ai pas réfléchie. Pour moi c'était déjà tout vu, je voulais pas t'en parler mais au fil des jours je me sentais de plus en plus mal à propos de ça et Mark m'a soutenu donc je me suis dis que j'allais me lancer, quitte à te perdre car tu mérite pas que je te cache ça

 **Arizona :** … Merci, merci de me l'avoir dis... Je suis désolée pour ta famille Callie... Mais ils ne pourront pas t'ignorer toute ta vie...

 **Callie :** Ce sont des latinos, ils peuvent facilement le faire... Je connais un cousin de la famille, Julio, il a décidé de partir du jour au lendemain. Il est parti près de 2 ans avant de revenir. Ma famille ne lui a jamais pardonné, ils ont dis tu as voulu partir ? Bravo tu es parti de la famille, au revoir ! Depuis je l'ai jamais revu et personne n'en parle...

 **Arizona :** Mais c'est différent là, tu aimes ta famille et ils t'aiment, ils ont juste besoin de temps

 **Callie :** J'espère que tu as raison... Je veux pas finir comme Julio, seule et exclue

 **Arizona :** Non tu ne finiras pas comme lui

 _Je vois le papier dans sa main._

 **Arizona :** Elle a mit quoi ?

 **Callie :** Insolence et refus de faire une interrogation

 **Arizona :** Tu dois aller où ? A la vie scolaire ? Chez Mme Bailey ?

 _Elle rigole._

 **Callie :** Ça se voit que tu n'es pas habituée, d'abord la vie scolaire

 _Nous marchons vers la vie scolaire._

 **Callie :** Tu m'en veut ?

 **Arizona :** … Ça me rend malade de dire ça mais non, pourtant, j'aurais tout pour mais je peux pas t'en vouloir... Au fond tu n'as pas fais exprès et puis on était plus ensemble... Mais ce Mark... Tu sais que j'aime bien Mark mais là il m'agace un peu

 **Callie :** T'es jalouse ?

 **Arizona :** Je suis pas jalouse mais j'ai juste l'impression d'être une personne comme une autre

 **Callie :** Hum tu vas devoir m'expliquer parce que je comprends pas vraiment...

 **Arizona :** Eh bien je devrais me sentir un peu privilégiée, différente. Je suis ta copine, je t'aime, mais t'as eu une relation avec la moitié du groupe...

 **Callie :** Mais j'avais pas de sentiments avec eux, j'en ai avec toi et ça te rend complètement différente des autres à mes yeux. Tu compte au moins dix fois plus qu'eux, lorsque je t'embrasse c'est pas parce qu'on est en train de se jeter l'une sur l'autre, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je ne pense qu'a ça lorsque je suis avec toi

 **Arizona :** On s'est déjà embrassé en se jetant dessus sans avoir de sentiments. Ce qui fais de notre début de relation ce que tu as exactement fais avec la moitié du groupe

 **Callie :** Oui mais j'ai pas eu de sentiments pour eux par la suite

 **Arizona :** Mouais...

 **Callie :** Je veux pas que tu pense ça, je t'aime

 **Arizona :** Moi aussi je t'aime

 _Nous arrivons à la vie scolaire. Les surveillants gardent Callie et je retourne en cours._

 **Hahn :** Vous en avez mis du temps.

 _Les autres ont déjà commencé l'interrogation, je m'empresse de la commencer. La sonnerie retentit, je n'ai pas totalement fini. Les gens commencent à partir._

 **Hahn :** Arizona, tu peux rester encore 10 minutes

 _Heureusement qu'on a plus cours après... Cette interrogation aura prit les 2H du cours... Je fini et lui rend ma copie, nous sommes que toutes les deux._

 **Hahn :** Arizona

 _Je me retourne et la regarde._

 **Hahn :** Toi et Callie avez l'air proche

 **Arizona :** Hum...

 **Hahn :** Callie est une mauvaise élève, toi une excellente. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'emporte avec elle...

 _Je suis assez surprise de la douceur avec laquelle elle me parle..._

 **Arizona :** Non ça n'arrivera pas

 **Hahn :** J'avais cru voir un changement de sa part mais j'ai dû me tromper...

 **Arizona :** Elle a changé, elle essaie de s'améliorer

 **Hahn :** Oui enfin si ça pouvait durer...

 **Arizona :** Ça durera, c'est le but

 **Hahn :** Tu es tellement naïve... Callie ne changera pas, elle est comme ça

 **Arizona :** Non, je ne suis pas naïve, juste optimiste. J'aime croire que les gens peuvent accomplir de grandes et bonnes choses. Et Callie a besoin de gens comme ça dans son entourage, ce n'est pas en l'excluant de vos cours que son comportement va s'améliorer, ce n'est pas en lui mettant des heures de colles, en la rabaissant ou en lui criant dessus qu'elle va devenir meilleure car c'est ce comportement qui la pousse à abandonner. Callie est une bonne personne, aussi bonne que moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, il faut juste lui laisser une chance. Vous êtes stricte avec elle mais, sauf votre respect, c'est pas de cette façon que ça va s'arranger.

 _Je me tourne pour partir._

 **Hahn :** Tu devrais baisser d'un ton avec moi Arizona !

 **Arizona :** Vous pouvez me crier dessus, me mettre autant d'heure de colle ou autant de punition que vous voulez mais ça ne changera pas le fait que c'est en partie de votre faute que Callie est comme ça.

 _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... J'attends une seconde mais comme elle ne répond pas je me dirige vers la porte._

 **Arizona :** Bonne fin de journée à vous Madame.

 _Je parcours les couloirs à la recherche de Callie mais je tombe sur Lauren._

 **Lauren :** T'en a mis du temps !

 **Arizona :** Hum... Je dois trouver Callie

 **Lauren :** Ta copine

 **Arizona :** Ouais...

 _Je fronce les sourcils._

 **Lauren :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais une copine ?

 **Arizona :** J'en sais rien

 **Lauren :** Tu croyais que j'étais une peste homophobe ?

 **Arizona :** Non j'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille

 **Lauren :** Si tu le dis... Oh ce soir je vais aller faire mes preuves dans l'équipe de pompom girl !

 **Arizona :** Ah c'est cool

 **Lauren :** Ouais j'ai tellement hâte ! Tu n'as pas essayé ?

 **Arizona :** De quoi ? Moi ? Pompom Girl ?

 _Je rigole._

 **Arizona :** Non, je ne serais sûrement pas prise

 **Lauren :** T'as l'air assez musclée, t'es jolie, et je pari que t'es souple ! T'as tout pour intégrer l'équipe !

 **Arizona :** Oui mais c'est pas mon délire toute ces cabrioles dans les airs...

 **Lauren :** Tu peux très bien être porteuse, aller viens, ça serait marrant !

 **Arizona :** Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée

 _Nous marchons et je vois Callie avec Mark et Teddy au loin._

 **Arizona :** Oh euh je dois aller voir Callie

 **Lauren :** Ok

 _Elle part et je m'avance vers eux._

 **Teddy :** T'en a mis du temps, on a failli partir sans toi

 **Callie :** Non moi je t'aurais attendu

 _Je lui souris mais je perds mon sourire en repensant à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Hahn._

 **Teddy :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 **Arizona :** Vous pensez que faire une morale à un prof c'est lui manquer de respect ?

 **Mark :** Ça dépend de la morale

 **Arizona :** Bah si on remet en cause ses capacités d'enseignement ou d'éducation

 **Callie :** Peut être bien une ou deux heures de colles, enfin ça dépend du prof que c'est... Pourquoi tu pose cette question ?

 **Teddy :** Arizona, qu'est ce que t'as fais ?

 **Arizona :** Il se peut que je me sois un peu emportée avec Hahn tout à l'heure

 **Mark :** Hahn ? Sérieux ?

 **Callie :** Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

 **Arizona :** Elle m'a dit de ne plus traîner avec toi car tu étais néfaste pour moi mais j'ai pas apprécié et j'ai pris ta défense... Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait arrêter d'être comme elle est avec toi et que c'est pas comme ça que ça arrangera la situation, enfin bref elle a pas apprécié non plus et je suis partie

 **Callie :** Mais Arizona, t'avais pas à faire ça pour moi... Je le mérite vraiment pas

 **Arizona :** Si tu essaie de bien faire les choses mais elle gâche tout

 **Callie :** Non elle gâche pas tout, je gâche tout. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui c'est entièrement de ma faute

 **Arizona :** Mais elle ne devrait pas être aussi hostile avec toi !

 _Je vois Mark et Teddy s'éloigner._

 **Callie :** Arizona...

 **Arizona :** Non t'es une bonne personne mais elle te voit comme la pire des élèves du lycée

 **Callie :** C'est ce que je suis Arizona, tu ne t'en rend pas compte car cette année c'est différent mais Hahn je l'ai depuis le début. Avant j'étais odieuse avec tout le monde, j'étais souvent impliqué dans des bastons, j'ai harcelé des gens...j'en suis pas fière mais je l'ai fais, j'en ai fais bavé aux profs, beaucoup plus que maintenant. Tout le monde ici me voit comme la rebelle avec qui il ne faut pas chercher les embrouilles, je m'en vante pas, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. Aujourd'hui je vois les conséquences et je les acceptes d'accord ? Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans ça parce que tu vaut bien plus que ça, si je me suis calmée c'est grâce à toi, je serais sûrement déjà renvoyé si tu n'avais pas été là... Ça fait 2 ans que j'y échappe de justesse et cette année aurait sûrement été fatale pour moi... Donc merci

 **Arizona :** … T'as harcelé des gens ?

 **Callie :** Non en fait je dirais pas harcelé mais j'ai été méchante, à plusieurs reprises, sur plusieurs personnes, plusieurs fois... Mais c'était pas du harcèlement

 **Arizona :** Alors c'était quoi ?! Vas y, dis moi !

 **Callie :** T'énerve pas, c'est rien...

 **Arizona :** C'est rien...

 _Je lève les yeux aux ciels en lui faisant un rire sarcastique._

 **Callie :** Ouais

 **Arizona :** C'est pas rien, c'est quelque chose qui peut détruire des vies ! Quelque chose qui te fait sentir mal, inutile, horrible, seul... C'est pas rien de faire ça, peut être que toi ça te fait rire mais c'est pas drôle, pas pour la personne qui se retrouve seule face aux autres, jugée à longueur de journée, jugée pour tout et rien. C'est pas drôle de vivre ça...

 _Je me retourne déçue et pars._

 **Callie :** Bah attends ! Arizona !

 _Elle arrive en courant mais les larmes coulent sur mes joues._

 **Arizona :** Non laisse moi... J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment...

 _PVD Callie :_

 _Je vois Arizona partir en pleurant... Je pars rejoindre Mark et Teddy dehors._

 **Teddy :** Bah t'es plus avec Arizona ?

 **Callie :** Non on parlait et elle est partie en pleurant

 **Teddy :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

 **Alex :** Eh le bus arrive mais Arizona n'est pas là

 **Teddy :** Normal Callie la fait fuir en pleurant

 **Alex :** Quoi ?

 **Callie :** Je sais même pas pourquoi, on parlait de moi et la elle a commencé à s'énerver et j'ai rien compris

 **Teddy :** Elle ne doit pas être bien loin de toutes façons... Je dois y aller, regardez au parc si jamais vous essayez de la chercher

 _Elle part et je me tourne vers Alex._

 **Alex :** Je peux essayer de l'appeler

 **Callie :** Ton bus est là

 **Alex :** C'est pas grave

 **Mark :** Vous parliez de quoi ?

 **Callie :** Je lui expliquais juste que j'avais changé par rapport à l'année dernière et à celles précédentes, mais elle s'est énervé sur le fait que j'ai pas toujours été sympa avec les autres...

 **Alex :** Ça c'est sur...

 **Callie :** Elle m'en veut pour ça mais je comprends pas pourquoi vu qu'elle était pas là et qu'en plus j'ai changé, c'est du passé

 **Alex :** Allô ?

 **Arizona :** Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

 **Alex :** T'es où ? Le bus vient de partir

 **Arizona :** Aucunes importances, je rentrerais à pied

 _Elle renifle et Alex me lance un regard triste._

 **Alex :** Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

 **Arizona :** Pourquoi ?

 **Alex :** Parce que je sais que tu vas pas bien, j'ai pas pris le bus vu que je ne savais pas où tu étais

 **Arizona :** Alors enlève ton haut parleur

 **Alex :** Comment tu sais que...

 **Arizona :** Enlève le c'est tout.

 _Il approche son téléphone vers son oreille puis raccroche._

 **Callie :** Elle est où ?

 **Alex :** Au parc, j'y vais t'inquiète pas

 **Callie :** Ok...

 _Je me retrouve seule avec Mark._

 **Callie :** T'as pas envie d'un verre ?

 **Mark :** J'attendais que tu demande !

 _Nous partons au bar et commandons même si nous n'avons pas encore 18 ans. Le lendemain Arizona ne m'a pas vraiment parlé, elle est restée avec moi mais aucune de nous n'a abordé le sujet de la veille. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est passé._


End file.
